Shocking Revelations - Rewritten
by welshgirl1148
Summary: 'But Mione you know they would help us and think how ideal it would be' Harry pleaded. Follow Hermione as a huge life changing secret is about to be revealed? will her friends stand by her? will Hermione allow her self to find love and have some happiness? will she be strong when the time comes for her to be?. The War may be over but Hermione's life is no less complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING EXCEPT THE NEW CHARACTERS THEY ARE MINE ALONG WITH THE PLOT LINE**

**I have changed the names in this story and decided I wanted to change it up a little. Most of it is like my original just with small changes along the way. I hope you enjoy this version**

_Pumpkin,_

_Hope you are doing ok dear. I just wanted to ask if and when you will be arriving for Christmas?, I also need to know if Harry will be able to come this year? I understand the complications with this, but I know it would be nice to see him and the kids would love it as well. your father won't stop moaning about how it will be three females against two males if he doesn't come. The children keep asking about him and you so if you could let us know that would be good. Now that is cleared up, How are your studies going? And when is it you graduate? I hope to hear from you soon Lyra and Matthew send their love and big hugs to you and Harry write back as soon as you can._

_Love Mum._

Hermione was standing in the hallway between the front door and the kitchen in Grimmauld Place as She read the letter She had received from her mother. She couldn't help but smile at the way her father was moaning it made her smile to know some thing's wouldn't change, but she missed Matthew and Lyra so much that it hurt she knew she would be going home for Christmas.

But when she would be leaving, she was not sure of. She wasn't even sure if Harry could escape this year to come she was hoping They could work something out especially now Voldemort was gone. She let out a big sigh and rubbed her temples, but was startled out of her thoughts when she felt someone poke her sides.

Harry was looking for Hermione when he saw her in the hall with a piece of paper he knew it was from Helen Hermione's mother when the owl had arrived. She got up and left to read it, he could see she was clearly thinking and in her own world.

He couldn't resist making her jump even if he would regret it later, he walked up behind her as quietly as he could when he got there he poked a finger into each of her sides he knew she was ticklish on her sides and couldn't help but laugh when Hermione jumped and cursed he always found it amusing when she would curse.

Hermione swung around and slapped him in the shoulder ''Bloody hell Harry Potter! you scared the life out of me'' when she saw him laughing, she hit him again ''Don't you laugh, Harry Potter it is not funny'' she gave her best glare but soon chuckled with him.

Harry laughed when she hit him and smiled when she ended up laughing with him ''So how's your mum, are the kids ok? is Lyra ok?'' he asked with concern etched on his face and in his tone of voice.

Hermione smiled at him and the concern in his voice. ''Yes Mum is fine, she was just asking when I would be arriving, how Uni was going and when was my graduation. She also asked if you would be coming this year father has been moaning again, about how it isn't fair with all the females against him and both Matthew and Lyra are fine They send us their love.'' She smiled at him when she saw him relax. ''So you want to come I think we could come up with a plan.''

Harry relaxed when he knew both the children were fine and chuckled at her father he understood what he meant, though it was hard to get their own way when he Hermione's father and Matthew were the Only males but at least it would make it equal three males and three females. he smiled at her he would love to go ''Yeah I want to come. Of course I do, what can we say to them though?''

Hermione smiled at him. ''We will think of something. I mean it's not as if Voldemort is a threat any more.''

Harry nodded and they continued talking about the letter and Christmas along with some ideas of what to tell everyone when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat they both turned and relaxed slightly they were pleased that they hadn't been talking about anything important. When Hermione smiled and spoke, ''Hey Ron''

Ron was just walking around the table when he noticed both Hermione and Harry wasn't around, he also noticed his sister sulking when he asked ''You seen Harry or Mione.''

Ginny just glared at him and snapped ''No Ronald the last I saw of him he left to go look for Hermione.'' she said Hermione's name in a childish voice.

Ron just raised his eyebrow at his sister and narrowed his eyes to himself when he walked to the door and looked out he spotted both Harry and Hermione talking they looked quite close and seemed to be in a deep discussion, he did not like that he walked up and looked and smiled at Hermione when she spoke to him ''Hey what you both doing out here seemed serious with how out of it you both were anything wrong?'' he tried and hoped he kept that he was jealous out when he spoke.

Hermione and Harry smiled, but it was Harry who spoke ''No nothing serious Ron just Mione got a letter from her mother asking if and when she would be going home for Christmas, I was just hoping she would stay here for once.'' he hoped he sounded convincing and relaxed a bit when he saw Ron just nod.

Ron listened to what Harry was saying then shrugged and nodded ''Oh right, so you staying then Mione? or you off home again?'' He tried to keep the board tone out of his voice.

Hermione smiled at Ron she was glad he bought Harry's story. ''No sorry, I very rarely get to see my parent's Ron you know that. And when the war was going on I didn't get to see them period, I even cut contact and hid them if you can remember so they would be safe. And now the war is over I want to make the most of it plus when I graduate I am going to be living and getting a job here in the Wizarding world, I couldn't go back to the Muggle world now it would be too tough and not just that, but I have no qualifications and wouldn't get a job.''

She hoped it had worked and most of it was true, okay so she wasn't lying as such she wouldn't be returning to the Muggle world when she graduated she would be living and working in the Wizarding world and she did want to make the most of her time with her parents. Only she had complications with it all and there was no way she was going to reveal it to anyone unless it was a last resort.

Ron sighed again, but nodded in understanding and smiled at them both as he still felt jealous of how close both Harry and Hermione where he didn't like it, but he was relieved to see that they were just discussing Her parents that didn't interest him anyway. ''I understand, anyway come on you too everyone was asking where you are and Ginny is missing you I think Harry.'' he tried to make the last part sound like a joke.

Harry and Hermione both shrugged their shoulders and followed Ron into the kitchen they all sat together Harry next to Ginny and Hermione in the middle of both Harry and Ron.

Hermione felt sorry for Ginny, she liked Harry everyone knew that from her very first year she made it obvious.

But Harry didn't see Ginny in a romantic way he only saw her as a friend she knew how that felt she had a sneaky feeling that Ron wanted to be more than friends, he had made not so subtle hints on occasions but there was no way she could be anything other than friend's with him.

She never saw him in that way, one he wasn't her type and they had nothing in common he wanted a house wife and someone to raise the next Weasley brood. That would not work for her they would end up killing each other! and then there was her complicated life her much to complicated life to even contemplate a relationship. She would like one but she could never find the time nor did she feel she would be good company at the moment.

She also knew that Ron wasn't mature enough to understand or be able to handle her situation, hell even she struggled with her own situation and complications, no they could never be more than friends it would be like Ron kissing Ginny it would be wrong.

An hour later they had all eaten their lunch that Molly had prepared and everyone was off doing their own thing or talking Harry watched as Ron and Ginny had left because Molly had asked for their help he looked around to make sure that no one was listening or would ever hear when he turned to Hermione. ''Mione I was just thinking, I know you don't want too, but I really think it would be a good idea if we told someone about Matthew and Lyra like McGonagall or Dumbledore you know they will help both of us and they would be able to sort it so I could come with you more often.''

He had talked about this many times with her and she would never budge, he was hoping that now with Voldemort gone she would reconsider he hated to see what it was doing to her.

Hermione looked at Harry she appreciated what he was trying to do, but she couldn't face them knowing the truth, especially everyone else and it was still dangerous as far as she was concerned.

''Harry we talked about this before I can't tell them I just can't, they would be disgusted in me and it is still too dangerous then everyone else would have to find out and I do not need to be judged or punished I am being punished enough.''

Harry shook his head she could be so stubborn at times. ''Yes I know that, but Voldemort is gone Mione, yes there are still some death eaters out there who would love to make us pay, but it is highly likely that they would attempt anything because they wouldn't want to risk being caught and sent to Azkaban, there are Aurors searching all the time you and I both know that. No one would have to find out just yet, I'm sure we can keep it between us Dumbledore and McGonagall. Think how much easier it will be for you no one would punish you they would understand and Lyra's illness has nothing to do with you being punished! that's just stupid and you know it.'' Harry said, his voice very stubborn he looked at her and hated what it was doing to her his sister, his only family in his eyes he could see it was destroying her it broke and destroyed him too.

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't risk it, she wouldn't ''Yes but it is still a risk what if they were to take Matthew and Lyra as punishment to hurt me even you I can't take that risk? besides it is my fault Harry. Lyra is sick because of me, I should be able to cure her I am a witch for heaven's sake! they have potions for everything and they can be made like the Cruciatus potion cure both me and Severus invented.''

''Yes I know, but it is not your fault Mione it is nature you know that deep down you are punishing yourself. I mean think about it and I mean really think about it you're going to graduate soon and you're going to have masteries in two major fields, you will find a job and be making plenty of money and we could have the kids stay here with us think how good that would be think how the kids would feel being with you permanently .''

Hermione sighed, she knew what Harry was saying was the truth and she was just trying to avoid it knowing that when people knew the truth, it will become even more of a reality at least if she keeps it a secret she can try to pretend the situation wasn't real, she looked at Harry the boy she had been friends with for nine years come the new year and who is important and a brother to her in every way but blood. ''I know that Harry, the kids would love this all of it. But think of the situation. I bring them here and people will find out not only our friends but the whole Wizarding world! we are followed all the bloody time they would not be left alone, they would be eventually criticized or made into something they're not. Being the children of the war Heroine, third member of the golden Trio, best friend to Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived-to-kill-Voldemort-twice and the brains behind the Trio, think how they would be followed and harassed.''

Hermione sighed ''Then you got Ron, you know, and I know full well that he would not take this well. And he would go off on one like he always does, it would be a lot of hassle and stress. It wouldn't be fair to put them through all that, it's bad enough we have to put up with it, but bringing them here would be making their lives not only miserable and the perfect target if someone wished to get to me, it would ruin their childhood like ours was.''

Hermione finally sighed she would love them to be with her more than anything everything she did was to make sure they would be fine and looked after. ''And I would be slandered more than usual because I am an unmarried witch it isn't common in the Wizarding world.''

Harry sighed, he hated to admit it, but he knew what Hermione was also saying was the truth they would be followed and would be expected to follow in her footsteps if they did anything, it would be relayed back to Hermione and the kids would be ridiculed and attacked because they were the children of Hermione and then there was Ron he knew all to well how childish and immature Ron could be and that could prove a challenge and daunting task it's self and there was Lyra and her illness to think about it was like Hermione said it wouldn't be fair to put her through that nor Matthew. ''Yes ok your right I know but I hate what this is doing to you Mione, it is killing you, it tears you apart, having to leave them behind and only seeing them during holidays or speaking through letter's, we could make it work. As for Ron I know what you mean but that's just him, he will never change and he will eventually cool down, he always does, and if he doesn't well then that's his problem.''

''I know that Harry but this would seal the deal he would never understand, he won't want to and he will never forgive and that will make my life hard if I am having to fight him at every corner, it wouldn't do the kids any good to be around all the arguing and the angry atmosphere they need peace and deserve Happiness. Ron won't forgive me nor you we both kept this from him for six years, almost seven, he will explode.''

Hermione finished talking and watched as Harry just nodded when she started to turn things over in her mind _could I tell them? would they understand and that I couldn't do anything about it? would they hate me and there for taking it out on my kids? would Dumbledore even want to have this to deal with seeing as it would be nothing to do with the Order?_ Hermione was asking all the questions she was trying to make herself clear on this when her voice spoke again _of course you can stupid, Dumbledore and McGonagall would help you they always have helped you. The others would understand you're just trying to sugar coat it and trying to avoid the real situation and that your daughter is sick, dying she will never get better you are punishing yourself and by doing that your punishing the kids, they would love to be around all this. _

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Professor McGonagall she was looking at her in concern and she could see that Harry looked confused as well. It was obvious she had been talking she cleared her head ''Oh sorry, what were you saying I was in my own world thinking about my exams you know me.'' she said hoping her voice sounded even.

Minerva looked down at her prize pupil and her favourite Gryffindor, she shook her head she was concerned about the girl she had noticed that around this time she was always edgy and in her own world she also noticed that Harry was the same and now she knew why ''Oh I was just asking if you was ok, you seemed to be frowning you know you will do fine with the exam's after all you are the brightest witch of our age. Me and Albus were talking and we wondered if we could speak with you in the living room.''

Hermione looked at Harry and saw the worry in his eyes, she also felt it too, she knew that something was up and that they possibly knew her secret. She decided that she couldn't get out of this if it was indeed to do with her situation, then she wouldn't lie, she couldn't do that, although it could still be about something else, she knew one thing and that was she wanted Harry with her, she looked back at her mentor and smiled ''Of course but I would like it if Harry could come anything you need to say can be said in front of him.''

Minerva looked at both Hermione and Harry and saw that there was no way around it, obviously Harry knew about this. ''I don't think that would be a problem Hermione we can have that chat now if you're ready?''

Hermione sighed and nodded, she looked at Harry and saw him standing up. ''Yes that's fine were finished eating anyway she motioned for the woman to go ahead of them, she saw the Headmaster leave as well, she and Harry both looked at each other they knew that the secret was out she wondered how she patted her pocket out of habit when she froze she put her hand on Harry's arm before they walked into the room she saw him look at her in concern and gasped ''The letter...I must have dropped it or something. I don't have it, Albus or Minerva must have found it and they are going to wonder about the children they know I do not have siblings Harry at least I hope they have found It I would rather them than Ron.''

Harry eyes widened in shock and he let out a sigh of relief ''I hope so too Ron finding out would be a disaster, look it will be fine if they know then we will deal with it we will be fine Hermione I am here with you all the way we stick together.'' Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione held her breath and took two deep ones in and out when she felt Harry squeeze her hand she smiled a nervous smile at him. She was glad that she had Harry to help her through this she nodded her head and allowed him to lead her into the room, they walked in and they both sat on the sofa while both Minerva and Albus took the chairs she couldn't help but want to bolt out the room she was glad Harry still had a hold of her hand she saw Minerva looking at her with concern and confusion when she looked at the headmaster she couldn't tell what he was thinking his eyes just looked blank this made her more nervous, when she heard him clear his throat still she knew now if they would be disappointed or disgusted in her she just decided to take what ever they would think of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Minerva, both watched As Harry and Hermione walked into the room, he looked at Hermione and he could see She was pale and that She was very nervous he also looked to Harry and could see he too was nervous and was also supporting Hermione. He could tell that she and Harry both knew what this was about he also knew, as did most of them how close Harry was to, Hermione and how close she was to Harry he knew they saw each other as brother and sister.

He knew he was going to ask Hermione and he knew that he did not want it to be confirmed on how the situation that lead to this in the first place. But he would do anything he could to help the girl he looked at both Hermione and Harry as his grandchildren, as did Minerva, but he knew that Hermione was her favourite all the staff knew that.

He decided he should just come out and say it, he nodded once at Minerva and cleared his throat When he saw her look at him, he let a smile appear hoping it would relax her a little. ''Hermione I think this belongs to you.'' he pulled out a piece of parchment that was Hermione's letter and handed it to her he watched as she took it with shaky hands.

Hermione looked up When he had cleared his throat and felt a little relaxed when she saw the man smile when he handed her the letter she sighed and looked up ''I suppose you have some questions about what was inside this letter? Okay ask your questions? ''Hermione said in a polite voice, hoping it didn't sound too shaky.

Minerva was the first to speak, she smiled at the girl in front of her ''Who are the children mentioned in the letter dear?''  
>Hermione smiled a little ''They are my children Matthew and Lyra they are twins, they are six years old they will be turning seven December the 28th.''<p>

Albus nodded his head and picked up with the next question ''Why did you not tell us?''

Hermione sighed and looked to the headmaster. ''I was afraid. No one knows except Harry as he was there with me every single way he was there for the birth and he is their godfather. I could not tell, I wanted to. But I was afraid you would hate me and I would have disappointed you besides it was to dangerous at the time.''

Minerva smiled a little. ''My dear We could never hate you and We certainly would not be disappointed in you. And I take it from their age that it was not planned?''

Hermione felt nervous and spoke in a shaky voice ''No it was not. I was taken by a group of four men, I believe one of them was a wizard because I could not move It was like I was in a body bind. They took me and held me prisoner in an abandoned house. I was beaten and ra...raped by all four it continued most the night. By the end of it, they dumped me not far from a hospital, someone had found me I was in and out of consciousness and took me to the hospital. It was a week before I went into my third year I had never spoken of it only my parents knew at the time and then I was feeling sick and I knew there was a possibility I was pregnant I broke down I didn't know what to do we had a war! Voldemort wanted me and Harry dead that was when Harry found me and I confessed it all to him''

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. ''When I came to stay for the Easter holiday at the burrow I had got myself a Muggle test and Harry waited with me while I took the test. It showed I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't get rid of them. It wasn't their fault, so Harry stood by me he helped me through it all I read up on charms and projections that would hide the bump luckily by the time they were due it was after Christmas and I was home for the holidays Harry came to mine and he was at the hospital when I had them I made him godfather and he has been in their lives ever since when ever he could be there with out raising suspicion.''

Minerva had tears in her eyes as did Albus he nodded his head ''I see that was a very brave thing of you to do Hermione and to go through it alone with just Harry as your support in the Wizarding world what about when you used the time turner and went to find Sirius the trauma you went through surely Poppy would have known.''

Hermione nodded ''It was a risk I had to take I could not let Harry die out their nor Sirius, Harry hated that I was with him we argued about it but he was to important I could not let him die Madam Pomfery knew but she had said that she wouldn't have been able to discuss it due to a contract it forbid her to talk of it with out my consent so she provided me with anti-sickness potions and any others I needed and I had my parent's they agreed they would care for them, it was the hardest decision I made I stayed with them until it was time to come back for my fourth year luckily I had enough time to bond with them. I needed my education more than anything I needed to be able to get a job to support them and with the war I would not risk my parents nor kids lives me and Harry discussed it many times as things got heated I hid them in Australia with fake identities they understood I sent them and my kids away they came back not long after Voldemort died I gave them the all clear I was secret keeper of their house.''

Minerva gasped ''But you could have died in the war and the children wouldn't have had a mother.''

''Yes I knew that and I also knew that it would be a risk when I had them I knew if something had happened to me then they would have understood when they were old enough I had wrote letters for them explaining it all and my parents would have cared for them.''

Albus nodded in understanding. ''And now what are you going to do with the threat of Voldemort gone there is nothing stopping you being a full time mother to the children they are magical I take it?''

Hermione nodded ''Yes they first showed signs when they were one it was hard to control I put a magic suppressant on them until I could teach them to control it and It worked eventually as for bringing them here I have thought of it and I cannot risk the rogue death eaters finding out and taking them as punishment to get to me or Harry. They would be in the public eye and not allowed to have a normal childhood, Ronald would make the atmosphere unbearable and our lives hard plus with certain circumstances involving my daughter it would make it to stressing for her she needs peace sh..she is f..fragile.''

Minerva raised her eyebrow when Hermione broke down in to tears and buried her head in to Harry and when she noticed the tears in Harry's eyes also she looked at Albus and could see he was concerned ''My Dear what do you mean?''

Harry could tell Hermione would not be able to talk so he took over the best he could ''well Lyra is sick really sick, she has cancer and has weak heart she would need a transplant but none have been found with out one and with her cancer and chemo she is having, she will get weaker as time goes on eventually her organs will start to shut down, she will eventually D...Die Mione and I both looked for some kind of cure for her cancer in potions and for a way of speeding the process up, but we both know there is no cure nothing can be done,''

Harry closed his eyes and opened them again ''She was diagnosed when she was just three at the moment she is still bubbly and does all the stuff she likes she gets a bit more tired than usual and sometimes she will be bed bound for a few days because she is too weak to get out but on her good days she is chatty, intelligent and clever just like Mione they both are. Eventually Mione is going to have to tell her, we know she is getting worse slowly as time goes on she has to take Pain potions Mione gives them to her otherwise she would be in pain, lots of it and it allows her to be comfortable.''

Albus looked at Hermione and his heart broke he wanted Hermione to have her children with her. ''Bring the children. You deserve to be with them as much as you can, your Daughter needs you and you can be there for them twenty four seven, Voldemort is gone it is unlikely that death eaters will attack. We have more chance of seeing Severus dressed as father Christmas.''

Hermione pulled her head back and laughed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. ''But what about the rest? what about Ron? he is going to hate this, he is not mature enough to handle this he will hate us for lying to him. I know we will be living here with Harry but what if no one accepts. Children pick up on things like that.''

Minerva's lips thinned and she said in a stern voice, ''Mr Weasley will deal with it. If he ignores you both that is his problem! as for the other's it is nothing to do with them Like you said you will be living with Harry and this is Harry's house we will explain it to them, but you will be surprised at what will happen.''

Harry looked at Hermione ''She is right, you know I told you this before, every year I tell you and this is yours and the kid's house too if they don't like it they can leave. We no longer need to have order meetings as much as we used too, and I would like to have my god children living with us you and the kids are the only family I have Mione, the Weasley's have been there for me but not in the way you have nor your parents. They accepted me and allowed me to stay often, Molly and Arthur cared for me and you we know that, but they had the others to care about, we had each other in this world so are we going to do this.''

Minerva nodded in approval when she spoke ''And you will have both me and Albus behind you all the way, we would have been there before if we had known but we understand why you couldn't, but now we can help you. Let us help you both? You don't have to do this alone any more. we could tell everyone tonight, what will be happening and then Harry can go to your house for Christmas no more hiding you have the right to see your children and I would love to meet them.''

Albus chuckled ''Yes I do believe I would love to meet the children especially if they are bright and intelligent like you, and you may as well let them get used to the magical world after all Matthew will be attending Hogwarts. do you think Lyra will be well enough by the time to attend.''

Hermione shook her head sadly. ''No Albus she will not be attending Hogwarts, Matthew will but Lyra won't. She is seven soon, but even if she did keep going, she would only last until the age of ten without a heart and with the treatment she is taking for her cancer, she is slowly getting weaker if she didn't have the cancer and was cured then it would just be the heart to think about and deal with but it isn't. However I suppose you all have a point. I would love my kids to be with me and if Lyra can have some experience of the magical world then it would be a dream come true for her although she knows she is ill and can't do as much as she wants too, she still thinks she will be going to Hogwarts and will be able to become an Animagus she talks about wanting to meet your often Minerva. Both Harry and I have always told the kids about all of you more so you and Albus and your famous lemon drops''

Minerva and Albus both smiled and Albus eyes were twinkling like mad. ''I think it is settled then. When do you wish to bring the children here.''

Hermione looked at him with a smile ''Yes it would seem both of you and Harry have won this time. I was thinking the day of their birthday, I will be graduating on the twenty-third me and Harry will then appreciate to my house Christmas eve the afternoon sometime. We will spend Christmas day there. I will withdraw my son from the school he attends, I will write a letter of consent tonight or tomorrow when I also reply to my mother and she can take it to them and pull him out, we will then come here late morning on their birthday so they can spend the morning with my parents before coming here.'' Hermione looked at Harry and could see him smiling she knew he was excited and she was too still nervous but happy ''What you think of that plan Harry?''

Harry smiled when he thought of the children and their faces when they come here he knew they would love it and he was looking forward to being a proper family a sister who he cares about and two god children it was perfect he grinned at her. ''Finally it sucks how you listened to them and not me I mention this all the time.''

He fake pouted making her smile ''No honestly I like that idea it is perfect I could get Kreacher and Dobby to make a cake for them here we could keep the kids presents here so that when they come they can have them they will be more excited as well.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Well Albus and Minerva just gave me that extra push along with you, and that could work they would like that.''

Albus smiled and clapped his hands with a wide smile ''Excellent it is sorted then, so let us go and inform the rest.''

Hermione swallowed but nodded she watched as both Minerva and Albus left the room she let Harry support her again she knew this was going to go bad with Ron especially she was glad that she had Albus, Minerva and Harry on her side that helped. She took a deep breath, she would deal with this she fought Voldemort she could handle this.

Or so she hoped she could but before she knew it, she was walking into the kitchen and taking a seat in-between Harry and Minerva with Albus on the left of Minerva she could see the looks she and Harry were getting for holding hands on the table, but she didn't care right now she also held Minerva's hand so it didn't look too bad she felt like she could relax a little and then it began.

**Hmm I wonder how everyone will react?...**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was chatting and talking in the kitchen when they saw the door open and saw Albus and Minerva enter followed closely by both Harry and Hermione they watched Albus sit first then watched as Minerva sat to his left making Hermione sit on her right and placing Harry on Hermione's left and they were holding hands which shocked some, but they soon relaxed when they saw Minerva hold Hermione's other hand but then that turned from relaxed to concern ''Hermione are you ok you're looking a little pale?''

Hermione tried to smile but it came out as a grimace when she replied she noticed that her voice was a little shaky ''No to be honest I am not ok. But I will be, I hope'' the last part was said under her breath but with Remus being a werewolf his hearing was sensitive and he had picked up on it

Albus cleared his throat as he stood up immediately stopping anymore questions ''Everyone I have some great but also sad news that has come to my attention. However both Minerva and I have spoken with Hermione and Harry and came up with a solution she will explain everything to you in a moment, but I warn you now you will keep an open mind, listen and wait until all the facts have been said and wait until she is finished fully'' he said sternly ''The good news is we will be having two more guests joining us they will be living here permanently along with Hermione and Harry, since a mother should be with her children''

He saw some look shocked as they looked at Hermione ''Yes you have guessed right Hermione is the mother of twins a boy Matthew and a girl Lyra they are six and will be turning seven on the 28th of December.'' he motioned for Hermione to carry on

Hermione took a deep breath ''Ok I guess I should tell you how I came to have two beautiful amazing children'' she closed her eyes and opened them again. ''At the end of my second year just three weeks before I would be entering my third year I was taken by four men, I believe one or all of them were Wizards the reason I suspect this would be because I couldn't' move it was like I was in a body bind but there were no ropes around my hands I was blindfolded as well.''

She felt both Minerva and Harry squeeze her hand ''They took me to an abandoned warehouse and held me prisoner for a whole day and night, during that time I was constantly r..raped and beaten, it carried on most of the night with each of the men taking a turn. By the end of it and the next morning they dumped me on a pavement not far from a busy road, I was in and out of consciousness I was that badly beaten and bruised that I was lucky to have survived with all the broken bones and damage that was done to me. Luckily a couple came across me and called for an ambulance which took me straight to the hospital.''

Harry could see her struggling ''Come on Mione, they will understand the sooner you say the sooner we can stop, I promise''

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded ''The hospital cleared me up and fixed what they could when I got home with my parents I decided to speed the process up I used my magic. I know it was dangerous and I could have gotten into big trouble but it was only two weeks before I was due to return back to Hogwarts. I never spoke of it to anyone other than my parents that was when they told me to call Harry and have him over hoping it would cheer me up a little it did, the Dursely's were pleased to be speaking with my parents as they are well known Dentists and popular everyone wants to go with their practice and my parents used that to their advantage by offering Dursely a free check up and treatment as a one off he was eager to allow Harry to leave with us, my parents loved Harry and looked after him, it was a few days before we were due to head to the Burrow that I felt sick and broke down spilling it all to Harry. I knew I could be pregnant and that terrified me but I also knew if I was then I couldn't' get rid of it, as far as I was concerned they were innocent and I broke down I mean if I was what was I supposed to do I was just thirteen''

Hermione had tears in her eyes now but carried on ''I mean Voldemort wanted Harry dead along with me and Ron not forgetting his little followers we were in the middle of a bloody war!. But Harry told me to calm down he told me he would help me and we would cross that bridge when we came to it, I bought a pregnancy test from the shop before heading to the Burrow once there I took the test it confirmed I was pregnant, Harry was great he was there with me every step of the way, he was there for the birth as well, he is there Godfather and they love him just as much as he loves them.''

Hermione smiled a little ''I read up on charms and learnt a few that would protect the bump I used a projection charm that would make me look normal and a mild shield charm encase someone hexed me or cursed me during lessons, Luckily my due date was to be after Christmas so I would be home for the holidays, that's when Harry came to stay so he could be with me plus I was expected to be early rather than on time since I was carrying twins. Harry have been in there lives ever since, he has spent time with us when ever he could without raising suspicion of course.''

Albus cleared his throat again ''However this is not all Hermione has to deal with, she has to deal with her daughters illness, I will allow Harry explain it to you, and perhaps you will understand a bit better''

''Lyra was diagnosed with cancer at the age of three she has been going through treatment known as Chemotherapy and Radio therapy in the hopes that it will kill the cancer inside of her, there is no success just yet, the treatment has caused her to become frail and weak but she hasn't just got cancer she also has heart problems, her heart isn't working properly she is in need of a heart transplant she has been on a waiting list for years and none have been found. Without it and with the pressure of the chemo and Radio therapy she is receiving she will d...die, she has regular appointments, if she was in resubmission which is where the cancer is killed there would be more chance of her heart lasting but with all the treatment it has put more stress and problems on the heart thereby making her weaker.''

He closed his eyes before continuing ''Lyra is still bubbly, happy and a brilliant little girl she has not let it beat her yet she is strong like Mione and stubborn she is a fighter if she hadn't been she would have passed away long ago. she gets tired more than usual and can't play for long she is on pain potions Mione gives them to her if she doesn't have them she will be in pain terrible pain the pain is worse than the Cruciatus so as you can imagine what she must be like with out the potion she would suffer like it everyday without a fail, she also has her bad days where she is bed bound that is mostly after her treatments. Mione didn't want to tell any of you encase you hated her or were disgusted with her.''

He opened his eyes and his green eyes were shining with tears ''That is why Albus, Minerva and myself have persuaded Hermione to bring them here to live she should be with them all the time she has risked and sacrificed more than anyone in this room she deserves to be with them children everyday especially little Lyra'' Harry sat down and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Albus stood again ''When the children come to stay I will not have them under any pressure or stress it is not good for Lyra and I feel I should tell you that Harry has made it clear should any of you make things hard on the children he will throw you out he has said that this is both his, Hermione and his god children's house do not give him a reason to do so and Hermione could do with your support and help not making things harder than they already are. Matthew and Lyra are magical, and powerful too, Hermione told us they started doing wandless magic at just one years old so she placed a magic suppressor on them until she could teach them to control it which they have, Matthew will attend Hogwarts when he is elven, However Lyra will not it is very likely she will be with us by then.''

Harry grabbed Hermione and was comforting her the best he could it hurt him to know that his beautiful god daughter wouldn't see Hogwarts nor experience it he felt his heart rip every time so he knew how Hermione was feeling. He held her while she cried into his chest ''Shhh, it's going to be ok, you'll see we will make it fun for her, we can let her experience it as much we can.''

Everybody was sitting in shock the women had tears pouring down their cheeks as did Remus the others were misty eyed and trying to hold back there tears when Remus spoke ''Hermione, I could never hate you nor am I disgusted with you, none of us are, you are a brave strong young woman, to go through all you have and still turn out like you have a brilliant mother from what Harry says and to go through that much at just thirteen many adult witches would run and give up had something like this happened they wouldn't have kept going, you chose to care for the children that came from an awful crime not many would do that, you are very mature so no I do not hate you I am proud of you and wish I could be as strong as you'' he said smiling at her.

And then his smile fell ''I'm sorry, so, so sorry Hermione I just realised you was pregnant when you came to rescue Sirius and chased by m...me I could have killed you or the baby but I want you to know you have my support no matter what''

Hermione looked up ''It wasn't your fault I took the risks I knew there was a chance we were in a war it was dangerous times it couldn't be helped and you couldn't help changing you forgot your potion because you were worried about S...Sirius but your support means a lot to me and I'm glad you don't hate me''

Tonks had tears pouring down her cheeks and rushed to Hermione pulling her in for a hug ''Wowcher Mione, you could have told me, I would have helped you no matter what and I don't' hate you nor am I disgusted with you, It wasn't your fault none of this was your fault like Remus said you risked your life knowing you could leave those children orphans now you don't' have to go through this alone'' she pulled back and smirked ''And I cant wait to meet these children it is going to be awesome''

Hermione gave a watery laugh ''Thanks Tonks as for the kids I'm sure you will be eating those words they are hard work and Matthew is quite the little prankster and they are both energetic Matthew loves Quidditch and even flies thanks to Harry'' she said glaring at him.

Harry shrugged ''Hey not my fault kids got taste and a wicked flyer''

Tonks laughed and went to sit back next to Remus

Hermione looked up and thanked both Remus and Tonks for their support when she was interrupted by Molly

Molly couldn't believe what Hermione had been through she saw Hermione as a daughter she loved Hermione. It broke her heart and she was going through every mothers worse nightmare no mother should have to watch her daughter or son die ''Hermione Granger I could never hate you I love you like one of my own. Arthur feels the same as do the rest of us along with the others here so you have nothing to worry about, so when will they be arriving? We must have a celebration for them a welcome home party all magical of course and we could get them cake'' Molly was excited

Hermione chuckled ''They would like that Molly and we...'' however Hermione never got to finish speaking for Ronald erupted she knew it was to good to be true. She blanched when she saw the hate and anger shining in his blue eyes.

Ron was angry he listened to everything and felt his temper worsen _how dare she! This wasn't supposed to happen she is mine she was supposed to marry me, look after the house, cook, clean and care for my children like all good Housewives should_ Ron stood up his face as red as his hair as he looked at Hermione across the table. **''YOU WHORE!** **Do you honestly expect us to by some sob story because you wont admit that you are just a no good slapper who couldn't' keep her legs shut''** Ron spat he was getting louder and louder as he shouted at her some more **''I BET THEY ARE HARRY'S YOU ARE AWFULLY CLOSE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT COVER FOR IT. YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THE BRATS UP OR HAD THEM ADOPTED IF NEED BE YOU ARE A SHIT MOTHER WHAT MOTHER DITCHES HER KIDS AND ONLY SEES THEM ON HOLIDAYS!''**

Hermione had tears pouring from her eyes ''Ron, please you don't...''

Ron chuckled **''Your supposed to be the brightest witch and yet you can't even cure your brat. This is Karma you should have got rid of them.**'' Ron said nastily ignoring everyone **''So clearly you are a shit mother this must be your punishment for being such a SLUT!''** he watched as Hermione slowly stood up and gulped he realised he had gone to far but he stood his ground it's not like she could hex him or curse him not with everyone here to witness it.

Hermione looked on in shock as Ron her supposedly best friend accused her of being a bad mother and a slut who can't keep her legs shut. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit she knew he would explode and act childish but to drag her kids into this was the wrong thing and a big mistake. Hermione slowly stood up she placed both hands on the table in front of her and leaned over the look she gave him made everyone shiver as she spoke in a low menacing tone that made everyone shiver again ''**DONT** **you ever, bring my kids into your petty tantrums again, do you think I don't' know that this is my fault? I know it is my fault that my daughter is dying I do not need you nor anyone else to tell me that RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!, Yes I am being punished I know that why I don't' know. But soon well most likely I will be burying my little girl so you can throw a fit and call me what ever you like but you do NOT bring my kids into this nor bad mouth them.**''

Hermione's magic was picking up now and things were beginning to rattle and shake as she continued getting louder and louder **''Those children are not Harry's he is my brother it is wrong he is there Godfather and Uncle I was raped I do not lie I NEVER LIE. THAT WOULD BE LIKE YOU SLEEPING WITH GINNY. ANY ONE CAN SEE THAT HARRY AND I ARE SIBLINGS NOT LOVERS! AND AS FOR A CURE THERE ISN'T ONE. I HAVE TRIED EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT ABOUT IT, BUT I WAS ALSO KEEPING YOUR SORRY ARSE ALIVE SINCE YOU WERE USELESS AND COULDNT' STAND HARD WORK, SO FOR EVERYTIME I WAS HELPING YOU I WAS WASTING TIME ON FINIDING A CURE. THERE IS MORE CHANCE OF DEVLOPING A LYCANTHROPY CURE BEFORE FINDING ONE FOR CANCER IT CAN'T BE DONE ALL SHE CAN DO IS HAVE TREATMENT MUGGLE TREATMENT AND HOPE IT WORKS SOMETIMES IT DOES AND SOMETIMES IT DOSEN'T AND MY DAUGHTER HAS A HEART CONDITION AS WELL. SO I AM SUFFERING ENOUGH THANK YOU I DO NOT NEED YOU MAKING MY LIFE ANY HARDER'' **

Hermione was angry but also crying and was speaking a little quieter now ''My baby Ron my little girl, my beautiful innocent little girl is dying and there is nothing I can do but watch and wait for her to close her eyes and stop breathing. All I can do is keep her dosed up on pain potions every day until she dies she is just six years old Ronald how would you feel if Ginny was dying? And you tried to find a cure to help her but there Wasn't one and you knew she was going to die how would you feel, try thinking about that imagine what I told you happening to Ginny and then you will see how I feel''

Ron tried to interrupt but Hermione was still talking

''My daughter will never get to attend Hogwarts, never use a wand, never join the Quidditch team like she wants too she will not be here by her eleventh birthday Ronald nor will she be sorted into a house, think how my son will cope, not having his twin sister around she is a part of him they finish each others sentences there like Fred and George they are one person they share a soul a bond no one will have unless you're a twin he can feel it Ron, he knows she is dying he says he feels empty not just that but my son is an empath I realised early on when his powers manifested he can feel her he is just six Ronald he shouldn't have to lose his sister he will never be the same again how is he to cope? Imagine that Ginny, Fred or even George was sick and in pain what would you do.''

Hermione was angry again and shouting louder this time **''So i will tell you this once DON'T you ever INSULT MY KIDS AGAIN, BECUASE I AM NOT AFFRAID TO HEX YOU RONALD AND I KNOW HOW TO USE A WAND MARIETTA EDGECOMBE IS PROOF OF THAT''**

Ron shook his head of the thoughts of his brothers or sister being sick or in pain he was a little scared he knew she was wicked with a wand and very creative but he couldn't' keep his mouth shut he was jealous ''Come on Mione tell the truth your lying jut admit it, you failed your kids and your brat of a daughter, you were not raped and admit that you and Harry were just shagging then perhaps I can forgive you since you belong to me''

Hermione shook her head in anger she couldn't' believe it Hermione's magic picked up and became even stronger her hair was blowing there was a warm air surrounding her yes her magic was pouring off her everyone could feel their hair stand on end with the power of her magic they could tell she was angry

''Mione, calm down you need to calm down'' he glared at Ron **''SHUT UP RON AND SIT DOWN, I THINK YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH TRY GRWOING UP!''** Harry shouted at him his eyes were a dark green from anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione shook Harry's arm of her own and narrowed her eyes at Ron then spoke in a low menacing tone that made everyone back away from the table a little **''YOU better take that back Ronald Weasley, YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! I am no bodies property I do not belong to anyone especially you. I told you to leave my kids out of this I have told you Harry is my brother and Godfather and Uncle to both my children I do not know who the father is, I was blindfolded, I have no idea who they were I would not lie about something like this it's just sick, so you are going to sit down, and shut that mouth of yours because I will not hesitate to hex you or even use an unforgivable on you right now, I would gladly to time in Azkaban for my children, they would be looked after Harry would care for them I will do anything for my children I will KILL for them if I have to so do not test me on this I am usually calm but when you bring my kids into this you are signing your own death warrant, that goes for anyone who tries to hurt my kids they will live to regret it, as for me and you it is never going to happen, never ever, I could never love you, I care for you and love you like a brother and best friend well used to but that is all, you are to childish and jealous for me.**''

Hermione closed her eyes once before opening them again ''So get this into that thick head **WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO BE TOGETHER, I DONT' EVEN LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDNT' CALL YOU A FREIND RIGHT NOW EITHER so just sit down and shut up, do NOT push me Ronald I am in no mood I am stressed and emotionally drained this has been the hardest thing for me to do, to tell everyone the truth.**''

Hermione stood there and began moving her fingers she focussed on Ron pinning him with a glare she watched in satisfaction as Ron's hair went half green half sliver she watched as his body turned into the colours of Huffle Puff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor it was a brilliant bit of art and she made the word Prick that was on his forehead in a big neon pink colour she nodded in satisfaction.

Ron looked to have been put in his place he wouldn't admit it but she was scaring him right at this moment in time he was beginning to regret his comments he knew she would follow through on her threats he gulped and paled at every word she spoke he shivered and had Goosebumps forming on his arms when he noticed that everyone else looked to be scared and shivered occasionally as well.

Especially when she said about him imagining that it was his brothers or sister dying and in pain and he did and it caused him to shiver again he didn't like that idea but he would not back down he wanted Hermione he would have her one way or another. And it was her kids so it didn't matter his brother's and sisters were perfectly fine. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by people snickering and both Fred and George pointing and laughing at him.

Everyone in the room began to shiver and felt Goosebumps on them as Hermione spoke in that threatening tone they all knew she was beyond angry she was pissed her magic was rolling off her in waves and was powerful they had not felt her magic that out of control or angry before not even in the war when it was pretty bad and when they noticed the evil smirk on her face they shivered again it was worse than Voldemort's smirk when they noticed Ron's change they all began to let little chuckles and coughs out while Fred and George out right laughed and pointed at him ''That is brilliant oh I feel sorry for you when you have to go out in public and people see you that is wicked Mione''

''Yes Fred our brother is looking pretty colourful'' Fred said looking at his brother smiling and winking at Hermione ''You'll have to tell me what that charm is sometime''

Minerva and Albus sat there with wide eyes Albus choked on a lemon drop and began to cough while Minerva patted his back he had been going to laugh and choked his eyes were shining with mirth he knew Minerva was trying to contain her laughter as well, yes Hermione was pretty creative with her hexes he had learnt that when Marietta Edgecombe came to him pleading with him to remove the charm but he did not know how then either it truly was an amazing bit of spell work.

Ron watched as his brothers conjured a mirror he looked at himself in shock **''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW I MEAN IT MIONE.**''

Hermione shook her head ''Oh I'm sorry Ronald I forgot to say it's permanent and will stay like that for four weeks, I believe I may have mixed up the length of time that I originally planned when I hexed you my bad. Never mind though you have to admit it is a good improvement I am glad to see you finally supporting the other houses you are showing proper house unity you should be proud especially Slytherin I am very impressed that you are supporting them and showing this by wearing there colours.'' Hermione said in a not so sorry tone of voice.

Ron was outraged when he looked at himself again the worst part was the word Prick on his head and in pink **''YOU CAN'T DO THAT!''** He turned to look at the headmaster and could see the mirth and amusement shining in his eyes he wasn't even hiding it ''Please Headmaster surely you can remove this hex and the words or make her remove it'' he said pleading

Albus was amused ''No can do Mr Weasley as Hermione has clearly stated it is not removable and has a time period on it looks like you will just have to wait for it to ware off Hermione's' hexes are not breakable I don't' know how she does it but I am sure you remember Marietta in your fifth year I couldn't undo that either so she now has to wear a permanent glamour, I must say you look good in Slytherin colours if I do say so myself and I am sure others will follow your lead.'' he did not sound sorry at all.

Ron looked worried he felt his face go red from embarrassment but what made him really angry was that Snape was actually smirking at him he debated on asking Snape to remove it and figured it was worth a try ''Snape can you remove it''

Severus smirked ''Even if I could I would not. I like it the headmaster is right it suits you and personally you got of lightly Hermione could have done a lot worse''

Ron looked around and saw that everyone was laughing or pointing at him he knew he wasn't getting any support not even from his own siblings or parents he noticed that his sister had slipped out of the room so he just stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Hermione stood there frozen to the spot where she was standing moments ago arguing with Ron. She couldn't believe him nor what she had heard. Hermione began to focus on calming her magic down, this was exactly what she wanted to avoid it is going to be hell bringing the kids here when Ron is like he is the kids will pick up on the angry atmosphere whenever Ron is about or near her or them and she knew her kids would pick up on her anger and sadness that was one thing that irritated her about her children being so perceptive.

She couldn't believe that she had just lost her friend of almost nine years just by him saying what he did but no he had said those things which has now severed all ties and any chance of her forgiving or becoming friends with him again. It made her sad as well as angry she looked over at Harry and saw his eyes looked angry, sad and concerned she also noticed that everyone else looked the same she shook her head and looked at Harry ''Harry, I am so sorry you were dragged into this and now you might have lost your best friend of almost nine years because of me''

Harry shook his head ''No Mione don't' you ever be sorry he said those things not you. He chose to act like he did, I love you Mione you and the kids your my life, my family my reason for living and my strength and determination that I needed to kill Voldemort so we could live as a happy family. I love Ron he was my first friend we have all been through a lot together the three of us, but he chose to turn his back on almost nine years of friendship not us, and I wont have him bad mouthing my sister nor my niece or Nephew.''

That did it for Hermione she totally broke down and collapsed into his arms ''S..she's going to die Harry, Mat..Matthew can feel her leaving him, it's all my fault Ron was right I have failed them as a Mother I am hardly there I only see them at the holidays I shouldn't be a mother It's my fault, that my little angel will never receive her wand or attend Hogwarts.''

Hermione buried her face into his chest and cried ''I'm never going to see her grow up, get married and have children how am I and Matthew going to go on, Poor Matthew will be broken''

Harry was crying as well and held Hermione close ''I know, I know I wont' be able to scare her boyfriends off either, but you can't blame yourself, you are a brilliant mother, they love you and you love them, we will get through this when the time comes, me you and Matthew we will make it, we have come this far and survived so much we can survive this, Merlin is one lucky bastard he is gaining an amazing angel a limited edition one since there will be no other angel that shines so bright other than our Lyra and he knows this, that is why I think he wants her he is in need of such a beautiful angel.''

Hermione nodded ''I know, but I don't' want him to have her,. I want her she's mine. I carried her, I gave birth to her, I held her while she cried and I read to her as well as played she is mine not his. Hermione choked out another sob as she continued ''I don't' want to share her. Why choose her she's innocent she hasn't done anything wrong she doesn't need to go so soon not ever she belongs here with us with people who love her more than anything, I would give my life for her but I can't he wants her and he is going to take her Harry he's going to take my little girl''

Harry and Hermione continued to cry and he held her close trying to sooth her he looked over and saw almost everyone in the room in tears ''Mione, calm down, it's not going to happen yet we have time, we can make it fun for her let her enjoy the magical world it's Christmas soon and we will be together and then we will be with them constantly like you should have been.''

Hermione finally composed herself and pulled herself together ''Yeah, your right'' she got up and sat on the chair she looked around ''S..Sorry you had to see that I usually have more control over my emotions'' she looked at Harry ''This is what I wanted to avoid Harry the kids will pick up on the atmosphere from Ron they don't' need it nor do they deserve it Matthew Is protective of me and Lyra as it is and that's without seeing me upset.''

Harry shook his head and his eyes narrowed ''No Ronald will not cause any problems. The kids wont pick up on any bad atmosphere because there wont be any. I meant what I said earlier Mione if he or anyone else don't' like it they can get out of our home. He will keep a civil tongue when around us or the kids so they will not pick up on any atmosphere or feelings otherwise he will be out quicker than you can say Quidditch. He is a guest as are everyone else in our home excluding me, you and the kids of course''

Hermione nodded in understanding ''It's really happening isn't it.''

''Yes it is happening and we will be alright we'll get through this I promise ''Harry dropped a kiss on top of Hermione's curly hair

Hermione nodded ''It just seems so real, now that everyone else knows about them and her illness its become reality I can no longer pretend'' Hermione closed her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling

Harry just placed a hand on her shoulder in silent support he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it too.

Hermione looked over the other side of the table ''Molly I am sorry about Ron but I cannot remove my creation I wasn't lying it will wear off in four weeks time I only hope you can forgive me but he made me so mad and if I hadn't done that I was afraid I may have done something worse.'' she looked at the others ''And I am sorry for the way I acted. I acted very immature I hate loosing control like that''

Everyone shook there heads but they were shocked when Severus was the one to speak ''No Hermione I think you handled that really well like you said you could have done something much worse but you never, and after what you have been through just now I would be surprised if you never lost your composure for a moment, but you are strong to have lasted this long without anyone knowing so I think you acted very, very mature in this situation well all of it, you should not have gone through something like that. You have just proven how grown up, powerful and mature you really are'' he finished talking and could see he shocked everyone

Hermione smiled at him ''Thank you Severus, you don't know what that means to hear something like that, so thank you.'' and she gave him a genuine smile this time

Remus smiled ''Severus is right, you should be proud as I am with you, and I am glad to have known someone so powerful, intelligent, caring and friendly as you and I hope you will allow me to support you'

Hermione walked around and hugged the older man ''Thank you so much Remus. That means a lot, and I would be happy to have your support and I know the kids want to meet you.''

She stood back and beamed at everyone ''I have told my kids along with Harry about all of you and what your like and they can't wait to meet you they always ask, even you Severus with your wit and sarcasm in fact Matthew seems to like the idea of you scaring the other children. I think he wants to be in Slytherin and the way he is I must admit that I wouldn't be surprised if did he does have a lot of Slytherin tendencies, as well as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor thank god he has very little Huffle Puff in him, not that I would be disappointed if he ended up in that house of course.''

Everyone chuckled at Hermione but it was Tonks who spoke this time. ''Well I am glad, considering I was in Huffle Puff and I turned out ok and cool.'' she fake pouted and smiled again ''Now I can't wait to meet the devils I think It is amusing that both the children are intelligent and clever it must be in your families genes.''

Hermione and Harry as well as the others laughed at Tonks she was a strange one but you couldn't help but love her.

Molly and Arthur joined in the fun when Arthur cleared his throat ''Hermione I am sorry for Ronald and the way he spoke to you and about your children just then, I am appalled and I never have been so disappointed in my children until now. I want you to know that things wont be awkward for you nor those children I will be having words with him later he cannot speak to people like that you stood by him since you were eleven and he turns on you both like that.''

Arthur shook his head ''It's unacceptable I never brought my children up like that I don't know where we could have gone wrong with him. But I hope that you wont hate us or the rest for Ronald's problem. I look to you and Harry as my children and I will not allow my son ruin that.''

Hermione smiled at Arthur and the other Weasley's ''I do not hate any of you. Hate is a strong word I don't think I can even truly hare Ronald although at this in moment in time I could hate him with a passion but like I said it is such a powerful and strong word you have nothing to be sorry for none of you and you are all important to me also.''

She turned to look at the twins with a smile ''Boys I know that both Matthew and Lyra enjoy pranks Matthew fancy's himself a little joker and prankster, Lyra likes to prank occasionally but I warn you now I know they will be happy to be around you but I am telling you don't' get teaching them to much or many pranks they can be sneaky enough and cunning enough without your encouragements''

Fred and George both grinned at each other ''Wicked'' making everyone laugh ''So Mione what things do they both like to do''

''Well Matthew likes pranks and Quidditch although he likes learning, brewing and reading as well. Lyra likes to watch a game of Quidditch but she isn't as into it like Matthew thank Merlin I mean having Harry and Matthew talking about it is enough to send me mad''

She said chuckling ''Lyra is very creative and has a great imagination and could probably come up with new pranks for your joke shop, she likes to prank as well and fly a broom but she likes her books more and reading like me she isn't all innocent either, she could be in any house like Matthew. They are both intelligent and absorb information like a sponge they both have brilliant memories better than me I think. Matthew has photographic memory so if he doesn't remember something he learnt or read he can just picture it like an album and get his answer.''

Hermione smiled ''I can do that but I am not as strong as he is he told me it's like taking a picture with a camera and all he has to do is pull out the photo he wants so as he is reading he is taking little pictures each time he can store loads. Lyra can do photographic memory as well but she is more like me she can just remember and pull things to the front of her mind when she needs it she is a little stronger at using photographic memory than I am but Matthew is the best at it he prefers that way he isn't strong doing it our way''

Everyone was stunned at what they heard but chuckled and Albus smiled ''interesting so they really are like you all over again, it will be like teaching you all over again, I am curious I wonder if he will beat your marks or match them.''

Harry laughed ''Well I know Matthew thinks Divination is rubbish and stupid just like Mione but he is wicked at potions they both are Mione teaches them on occasion and allows them to help. Although Matthew likes potions I am not sure what he wants to be when he is older, but I know he will be a hard worker and dedicated to his work and top of his class just he will have a little more fun than Mione used to have'' he laughed when Hermione shot him a glare which caused everyone else to laugh.

Harry, Hermione and the others continued talking about different things mostly about the kids. Molly made them all tea except Severus and Hermione they had coffee and they all continued to listen to the stories both he and Hermione would tell them. They all talked into the evening until they broke away to head to their rooms for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione was standing around a hole in the ground with a tall tree hanging above them she could feel the cool breeze blowing around her she was wearing a black dress that clung to her curves, Harry was wearing a suit with a white shirt and black tie as was Max when the speaking began she looked up to see Albus was officiating something when she realised that it was a funeral she wondered who's it was until she looked down at a pure white coffin with silver handles it was only medium sized big enough for a child it was then she realised that it was her daughters funeral. She cried out and tried to get to her daughter's grave but she couldn't move she was standing there staring at the beautiful white coffin as it was lowered in the ground she watched as everyone through dirt from the ground on to the coffin as she was finally committed to the ground. _

_Hermione blinked and there in front of her was a beautiful black marble headstone there was a picture of her daughter smiling it was at from Christmas time and underneath was lovely gold writing engraved._

_**R.I.P**_

_** Lyra Rose Granger**_

_** Loving Daughter, Sister, Granddaughter and Goddaughter**_

_** Heaven has gained a beautiful, smart and intelligent Angel, may you live the life you so wished,**_

_** Achieve all the goals you want, while watching over your family and all who cares, loves and cherishes you. **_

_** May you finally be at rest and at peace in the arms of the Angels.**_

_Hermione read with tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat at her daughters grave she placed a shaky hand on top and thought about all the happy times they shared and witnessed when she was approached by her son Matthew and Harry the three of them stood by the headstone Hermione kissed her finger tips and brushed them along the top of the headstone and then placed a lone white rose on top and watched as Matthew placed a green one next to hers and Harry who placed a yellow one next to Matthews all of them were lying diagonal she slowly stood up putting her arm around her son's shoulder and allowing Harry to put his around hers. _

_She looked at them both with a weak smiled as she said ''Let's go home.'' she suddenly caught something in the corner of her eye she looked around and she was alone in the grave yard and standing there was her daughter's spirit Hermione watched as her dream self ran towards her._

_''Ly, thank Merlin, please come back to me, I can't lose you I need you, Matthew needs you.'' she watched as her daughter pointed to an area near a tree that was just white she felt calm like she was at peace and all her worries washed away, she saw that there were three people waiting Lilly, Sirius and James they were standing their smiling Sirius waved his hand and she looked back to her daughter._

_Lyra noticed her mothers confusion and sadness and shook her head ''It's so nice Mummy, I don't feel any pain anymore I feel strong again I'm happy Lilly told me that she was pleased that Uncle Harry had the chance of a proper family and that she would have been honoured to have you a part of her family and that if she had another child and a sister for Uncle Harry that you would be that one.'' Lyra smiled again ''She will look after me and both James and Sirius promised to look after me as well.'' _

_She beamed at her mother but could see she was sad ''I am ok mum I will be fine I am a big girl now, safe and at peace. Mum will you do something for me?''_

_Hermione smiled ''Anything darling what is it? Dream Hermione asked Lyra._

_''I want you to give my love to Uncle Harry and tell Matthew that I know we argued but I love him and I will be watching over him as I will you and Uncle Harry. I also have one more request I want you to find a man it would be cool to have a dad I know Matthew would like a dad, and if you could get me a baby sister all the better I mean I love Mat but I wished I had a sister. Please be happy Mummy you're the best mum in the world I love you mummy, I must go Sirius says we don't' have long.'' she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before she happily skipped over towards James, Lilly and Sirius._

_Hermione was shouting at her dream self ''What are you doing go after her!'' Hermione growled in frustration at her dream self as she just stood there and touched the side of her cheek she decided to do it herself since her dream self wouldn't ''Nooooo please come back, Ly, please I can't lose you, I need you don't leave us or me please I beg you, stay with me.'' _

_She started struggling against someone who was trying to stop her reaching her daughter when she heard her name being called quietly at first then it got louder _''Get of me I need to get her, she's leaving she can't leave me I need her'' Hermione shot up and her head collided with someone else she looked up to see she had just head-butted Harry's nose she was covered in sweat and panting ''Harry what on earth is going on what are you doing here?''

Harry was asleep in bed when he was awoken by shouting and he realised it was Hermione he could hear crying and pleading it was loud and he knew instantly she was having a nightmare about Lyra. He got out of bed and rushed to her room and slammed up a silencing charm knowing that most people would have heard her shouting and crying when he walked in his heart broke he could hear her calling out for Lyra he began shaking her ''**Hermione**'' when she continued to cry he shouted a little louder and shook her harder ''**HERMIONE**'' the next thing he knew and felt was her head colliding with his nose he looked and saw her looking at him confused he gave her a small smile ''I heard you crying and shouting out for Lyra so I came to you I cast a silencing charm don't' worry'' he sat down next to her and pulled her close to his side ''Want to tell me about it''

Hermione allowed Harry to pull her close to him while she composed herself she quickly scourgefied herself so she was now sweat free ''I'm sorry, I thought I put my silencing wards up obviously I forgot and the nightmare was more real than ever. I was watching myself at Lyra's funeral, it was beautiful and I couldn't' move or do anything to interfere I was watching my dream self burying her while Albus officiated it, then you and Matthew placed coloured roses on top of her head stone, I put a white Rose you put yellow and Matthew put Green it took me awhile to realise it was her funeral I wanted to get to her to stop it all to wake up but I couldn't get to her. Every time I tried to grab my hands went through like air''

Hermione sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder ''Then I saw her spirit she was standing not that far away from your mum, dad and Sirius. She told me that your mum said she would look after her as will both your father and Sirius and that if she could have a child for you to have a sibling I would be it she is happy I gave you a chance of a family, then Ly said she wanted me to get a man and give her another sibling and a father but she want's a sister more than a brother as Matthew is enough then I watched her leave and I called out to her but she wouldn't' turn around and well here I am it was so real Harry'' She allowed some tears to fall ''I don't' want to lose her I'm not ready I don't' think I will ever be ready how am I going to do it for real when the nightmares are so life like that they rip me apart''

Harry rubbed her back as he listened to Hermione's nightmare while rocking her back and forth he was concerned about her and he blamed Ron for her state that she was in she was never this hysterical nor broken before and she defiantly wouldn't have forgotten her wards she cast them at all times he wanted to kill him he had made it worse and it was obviously playing on her mind. ''Shhh it will be ok she isn't going anywhere just yet she is still strong she is a fighter like her mummy and Uncle Harry she wont give up with out a fight.''

He didn't want to lose her either he felt glad that his mother, father and Sirius would be their to look after her ''You know at least Mum, Dad and Sirius love her and will watch over her and look after her for us till we can be with her again'' Harry blamed Ron for all this the longer he spent calming Hermione the angrier he got with Ron he blamed him for her distress earlier today and for the things he said to her which caused her nightmare to be worse than usual he knew one thing one Ronald Weasley was going to regret ever upsetting her like this.

Hermione shook her head ''I guess I'm glad but I don't want to know that they will look after her because she shouldn't have to go we should die before her all parents are supposed to go before their children it isn't normal.''

Harry just continued to run his hand through her curls and rocking her back and forth hoping she would fall back to sleep. Soon enough he heard her breathing even out and knew she had fallen to sleep he lay her down and pulled the covers up over her he kissed her on top her head before he got up and left her room and headed back to his own room and bed.

His room was only a few rooms away from hers he had set up the family wing and it only included himself and Hermione until the kids come to stay then it will be their room as well he cast a quick tempus and sighed it was now five thirty in the morning he only hoped Hermione would manage to sleep in seeing as she was up he allowed himself to finally fall back to sleep for a couple of hours.

Down stairs the clock chimed nine everyone was already up and in the kitchen. Harry had not long woke up and he was in a stinking mood he was upset and angry about Hermione he glared when he saw Ron sitting at the table like nothing happened he poured himself a drink and sat down but couldn't take it any more ''**HOW** **the hell can you sit there like nothing happened!**'' he snapped angrily.

Ron looked confused ''What are you on about mate I haven't done anything it was Mione who started it I...''

Harry slammed his hands on the table and stood up he was still angry with Ron and seeing him just set him off **''NO RONALD SHE ISN'T TO BLAME YOU ARE! YOU AND YOUR WORDS HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE LET ALONE SPEAK ABOUT MY GOD-CHILDREN AND DAUGHTER LIKE SHE DESERVES BEING SICK. YOU ARE A DISGRACE I REGRET EVER BEING FREINDS WITH YOU.**''

Everyone was stunned at the way Harry just snapped at Ron they guessed it had to do with Hermione and the shouting he had heard last night and he was pretty sure everyone else heard it too ''Harry how is Hermione? I assume she is having a lie in this morning'' Remus asked concerned

Harry turned away from Ron and sat down again ''Yes she is fine now thank you Remus, she fell back to sleep eventually we just sat and talked for a little while it is the best way to help her. I am guessing that the argument yesterday had effected her more than I thought, she always places her wards up around her room as to not disturb anyone and I guess she was thinking more than usual about Lyra and it played on her mind turning into a nasty upsetting, heart breaking nightmare.''

Harry turned his head to glare at Ron before looking back at Remus ''Thanks to Ronald she was so upset she forgot to place her wards and when she had her usual nightmare it was worse and she woke up hysterical and totally horrified and broken I had to fight with her to wake her up. She fought me thinking I was stopping her trying to reach Lyra she was watching her dream self and couldn't reach out to Lyra when her dream self wouldn't do anything so she is now sleeping hopefully she wont be up any time soon''

Remus sighed and nodded in understanding the others looked sad but Tonks gasped ''Can't she take Dreamless sleep?''

Harry shook his head ''No she can't she went through a stage of relying on the stuff, she eventually became immune to it and it no longer works for her she started in her fifth year after Sirius and the curse Dolohov sent at her she uses her Occlumency often as it is the only way she managed to get this far without anyone knowing her secret or seeing her emotions but sometimes her emotions will be that strong they break through her Occlumency and haunt her like last night.''

Molly looked stunned ''Oh the poor dear, But what about her health she needs to sleep and I never see any marks under her eyes''

''That's because she uses a glamour but this isn't' a normal glamour this one she created herself it doesn't require you to reapply it constantly it can last up to ten hours a day before you need to add it again and it can't be detected nor removed with a simple finite the person who cast it got to cancel it she is very good at casting it she has used it ever since Lyra was diagnosed'' he said sadly ''I know because I have used it occasionally''

Ron glared at Harry ''I don't know why your taking her side over mine she has turned you against me can't you see that? You were my friend first not hers and it's not my fault if she got a guilty conscience''

Harry swung his head around so fast he could have gotten whiplash he narrowed his eyes at Ron his eyes were dark green now they were broadcasting just how angry and pissed he really was ''Are you mental we are not mates, mate'' he spat angrily ''You are no longer my mate you cut all ties when you spoke to Hermione and about my God-children they way you did so you have severed all ties and burnt any chance of me forgiving you when you betrayed Mione by calling her those horrible names. You are to blame for her nightmare last night, she has nothing to be guilty over she has done all she can to cure her little girl she has made herself sick over it all''

Ron was about to say something but couldn't' as Harry continued to shout at him

''She blames herself enough Ronald she is a mess she can't face loosing her little girl, she doesn't want to bury her. Hell this is killing me everyday since I found out so I can only imagine what it is doing to her and her twin brother, Mione talks about joining Lyra sometimes and I think if it wasn't for Matthew and me she would have killed herself to join her little girl that's how much she hates all this.''

Harry was showing no sign of stopping there and so he continued ''And yes I am taking her side and I always will she is my sister in every way but blood but that will be changing soon enough. She will become a Potter not by marriage but as my blood sibling as will the kids I love her with all my heart we are a family they are my family and will always come first no matter what. You could have been a part of us Ron you could have been there Uncle too but you threw that away because of your jealousy. We do not need you, Mione has done well on her own and she has me she always will. **NOW sit down before I make you or hex you on top of what Mione has done to you**. Draco and Lucius are going to love your new hairdo by the way'' he said smirking before sitting in his chair again.

Ron blanched at the thought of the Malfoy's laughing at him looked like an idiot and a fool thanks to the hex Hermione sent at him he still couldn't understand why Harry was so mad at him, when he thought it should be him mad at Harry he betrayed him not the other way around, by lying to him and keeping things hidden from him plus Harry was closer to her to close for his liking he especially the way he would comfort her and kiss her head when she was sad and that was what he should be doing she belonged to him. So as far as he was concerned it is Harry and Hermione who are both in the wrong not him.

Ron looked around for Ginny and noticed she wasn't there he decided he would go and see what was wrong with her he knew she was pissed with Hermione for keeping Harry away from her as he is with Harry keeping Hermione away from him. Ron got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving an angry Harry behind and many shocked faces like Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore, and both his parents he was sure if the twins were home and not at the shop they would be just as pissed with him and his attitude towards Hermione as the rest of them.

''Harry you need to calm down you don't want Hermione seeing you this worked up do you'' Remus said softly

Harry sighed ''Yes I know it's just... how can he sit there like he has done nothing wrong! He turned on her he has thrown away almost nine years of friendship because he can't handle his jealousy and temper.''

Harry focussed on calming down ''I will say this though if he doesn't sort out his attitude and his treatment towards my family I will not hesitate throwing him out of our home I will not have my family uncomfortable because of him and that goes for anyone''

Albus smiled at Harry ''I think that is fair, so you said you are going to make Hermione and the children a Potter by becoming your sister do you have any idea how you plan to do this?''

Harry shook his head ''I'm not sure I think I heard Hermione talking about blood bonds and blood rituals that can happen I think she said the goblins can do it I'm not to sure''

Albus nodded ''Yes, the Goblins perform this now and again it was used mostly for families who adopt a child, it would allow them to mix there bloods and become a part of them through blood they would take on some features it was to make them fit in some have done it when they wanted to re-instate a family member who has been cast from a family as well.''

Harry beamed at him ''Really so do you think if I went to see the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults they will be able to perform the ritual?''

Albus smiled ''You can ask them when you go to claim your ring and lordship, Hermione will become Lady Potter and her son will be the Potter Heir as her requirement would be to bear a child as she is a lady''

Harry shrugged ''I don't care about that, even If I do get married and have children they wont go without''

Albus smiled ''Yes well I am not to sure how it all works you will have to speak with a goblin now the war is over you are allowed to claim your fortune''

Harry nodded ''If I can make her my blood sister, would it be broken if she married''

Albus nodded ''Your title protects all Potters including Hermione, if she was to marry another lord who can that means the protection would be under that family and then it would be broken like Narcissa Malfoy she was a black and when she married Lucius who is a lord and become a Lady she was protected by the Malfoy title which makes her Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Hermione would still be your sister as she would be joined to you by blood she just wouldn't carry the title Lady Potter if she married another lord if she marries a normal wizard with no title then she could choose to keep the Potter title as well as her husbands name''

Harry nodded ''That's ok then as long as she is my sister in blood I mean it makes no difference she is already my sister but I would love the kids and Hermione to be a part of me properly and become a Potter I think my mother and Father would approve of Hermione being a Potter and my Sister''

Remus smiled and chuckled ''Oh yes your mother will be vert happy she is bright, clever, loving, caring and intelligent and she has a temper as well as stubborn and your Father would be happy as well.''

Harry smiled ''I like it Lady Hermione Potter-Granger or Granger-Potter I dont' know we will talk about that when the time comes there is no rush right now.''

Hermione blinked her eyes once, twice, three times before opening them fully she sat up and groaned she felt rough like she had done a round of Curcio she sighed and got herself out of bed she quickly had a shower and got dressed in a simple pair of tight hugging black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt before securing her hair with her wand and heading down stairs she couldn't believe how late it was she cast a tempus and was surprised it was Ten thirty she must have needed the sleep.

She was feeling hungry and had a lot to do today including getting her son pulled out of school when she walked in she smiled at everyone she noticed they looked concerned ''Morning guys, I want to apologise If I woke any of you I usually have my wards set up'' she said sheepishly as she slid into the seat next to Harry she smiled when he kissed her on her cheek

''Have a nice sleep?''

''Well I didn't have any more nightmares if that's what you mean, although I wish I hadn't slept in so late I have so much to do, I have to write a letter of consent so mum can pull Matthew out of school and then I need to make sure I have everything packed ready for Uni tomorrow, and I got to get things for the kids''

Harry chuckled ''We have plenty of time, I am sure between us both we can get what we need.''

Molly chuckled ''Here drink you coffee, your going to need it if your going to be that busy. Now what about some breakfast?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes please, just some bacon, egg and toast please Molly, err where's Ginny is she not well?'' she asked a little confused she couldn't' remember seeing her after she got into an argument with Ron and she was more curious than concerned.

Molly smiled as she dished up Hermione's breakfast she placed it in front of her with a smile ''Oh she came in earlier, but she left for her room said she had homework to do or something like that''

Hermione mentally snorted _Homework yeah right she never worries about her homework. She is obviously jealous over both me and Harry because of how close we are I mean Harry really he is my brother that is so wrong and so many levels I made it clear enough so I don't' see how she can struggle to see that, then again it must be catching both Ron and Ginny must have it I think it's called the 'I don't use my brain syndrome'_ Hermione mentally chuckled over her last thought ''Oh right I see that's a shame'' she replied trying to sound generally surprised she smiled when she saw her breakfast and thanked her again before she began eating she was enjoying it too.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron carried on up the stairs and made it to his sister's room he knocked on the door ''Gin, it's me can I come in a second''

Ginny was sitting on her bed glaring at the wall she was pissed with the whole situation with Hermione and Harry, she didn't even like Hermione she only tried to get along with her in the hopes that Harry would notice her and pay attention to her.

But she didn't care about that she wanted Harry Potter, some would say she was obsessed with him and that any witch or woman was a threat to her which was sort of true, but she wanted him she is destined to become Lady Potter once she become Lady Potter she would have all the money she could ever dream off and do what ever she liked, he had the title, money and fame and he wasn't that bad looking either even if he did have that horrible scar on his cheek.

But what was she to do now with Hermione from what she could see and heard it was obvious they were close and he cared about her deeply and that he was protective of both Hermione and her kids not forgetting he is there God-father bonded with them this was a big problem, she would have to drive a wedge between him and Hermione and when they argue often and drift apart she will make sure she is there for him she would become Lady Potter he would be hers.

It would be a good plan for herself and her brother as she wanted Harry and he wanted Hermione they would both get what they wanted she would need to start planning. Ginny sighed when she heard her brother at the door ''What do you want Ron''

Ron opened the door and noticed his sisters glare she was pissed he could see it ''What's got your knickers in a twist''

Ginny glared at him ''You know full well what my problem is. Hermione and Harry this whole situation they are too close and attached I don't' like it, I hate her and those kids are making it harder for me to claim him since he cares so much for them and he's there Godfather which means he will protect them and be involved no matter what. She has given him what he always wanted a chance of a family''

Ron snorted ''Me either at least you don't' have Harry or Hermione pissed with you, look what she did to me! She hexed me and I can't do anything but wait for it to ware off.''

Ginny chuckled ''It is a pretty impressive bit of spell work she did on you Ron. Besides I wasn't stupid enough to make her mad at me she is wicked with a wand and very inventive as well as creative you should have known better Ron.''

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister ''So at least Hermione did pay attention to me even if it was just her shouting and hexing me I mean Harry doesn't even notice you''

''Fine! So what are we going to do about it then? What can we do I mean she goes to Uni tomorrow, then has her exams the next day then the following day is graduation which means she will be done with Uni and she as well as the kids will be moving in permanently'' Ginny snapped at him

Ron thought for a moment ''I'm not to sure but we need something good we need to drive them a part make them fight often or we could tell the brats how they were conceived I bet they don't' know and we could tell the girl that she is going to die since Mione hasn't told her yet'' Ron said evilly

Ginny nodded ''That could work and then when Hermione is so broken due to her daughter asking questions I will manipulate Harry into thinking he needs to let her have a breather and a break and you make it up to Hermione and do the same to her be there for her through her tough time.'' she smiled ''we could always use some love potion to give them a boost then we need you to get Hermione pregnant and me pregnant by Harry''

Ron smiled ''That's bloody brilliant, what if the kids tell her I was the one to tell them?''

Ginny frowned ''You could tell them that you found them sad and tried to comfort them'' she sighed ''I don't' know but hopefully the love potion will help''

Ron nodded ''Yeah I guess so when do we begin and where do we get the love potion.''

Ginny frowned ''I don't' know give me a chance and time to think how I am going to grab the potion. But we start soon and we start by you apologizing and making it up to her''

Ginny cast a silencing charm before continuing to talk about there plan totally unaware she was to little to late and someone had heard them talking and heard the whole conversation.

''What exam do you have first?'' Harry said looking at Hermione

Hermione had just finished her breakfast and smiled at him ''Oh I got my Potions exam first, it is a three part exam, there is two written parts and one practical part of the exam. Then in the afternoon I have my Transfiguration exam that is in three parts also''

''Wow and I thought our Newt's and Owls were bad enough that's just insane how long are they then''

Hermione laughed ''Well they are harder and longer because they are what will make me a master at the end. The first written exam is an hour and a half we get a five minute break at the end of it then the second written part is an hour and half but you get a half hour break after it before you go into the practical part which is two and a half hours after that we get a two hour break before we head in for our second exam which will be my Transfiguration one''

She smiled at Harry's shocked face ''The first written part of the Transfiguration is an hour and half then my second written exam is just an hour it's mainly theory where I will have to list what I know and all I know of the incarnations and all counter curses that will take an hour and then my practical is three hours we get a half hour break after out first written exam. Then after the second exam we get a half hour break followed by a Two hour break before heading for out practical exam. So in total I will be spending eleven hours on exams. Then they will be marked and our scores will be kept a secret until our graduation the next day where we will find out if we got our mastery or not I just hope I do well in them''

Harry shook his head ''You will do fine you will become a potions Master and Transfiguration one, I know it we all know it so you have nothing to worry about you'll ace them and leave the university with the highest ever score recorded like you did in Hogwarts''

Hermione laughed ''If you say so, so why don't' you go for a mastery''

Harry laughed ''Your joking right I could never last that long in an exam I mean I thought Newt's and Owls were bad but that is just nasty pure evil'' he smiled ''You do realise that after graduation you will be the youngest person to ever have a double mastery in two major fields and in just a year and half that is unheard of I have never heard of it before.''

''Don't get to excited Harry I got to pass first'' she said chuckling at him

Severus had been listening and snorted ''Hermione you will do jut fine, just relax if anything you will pass because I bet nobody will have studied as hard nor as long as you have''

''Yeah Mione you lived in the library at Hogwarts and I bed you lived in the library at the Uni and I bet you have read every book you can in that place. Severus is right, you will walk away with top marks and you do deserve this you have worked hard for it and with the amount of time you will spend on exams'' he snorted ''Eleven hours on just two exams its' insane! I think I would die if I had to do that'' Harry said laughing

Severus rolled his eyes ''Yes Potter I think we all know that you probably would I mean it was lucky you survived your newts and Owls you wouldn't have if Hermione hadn't insisted and kept on to you about studying'' he said smirking

Harry laughed ''I don't' deny it either I probably would have I still think it is thanks to Hermione that I got the marks I needed to become an Auror I mean I could have done it anyway we were all offered positions but I am glad I chose to go back and work for it not just because I'm Harry Potter''

Hermione smiled and patted his hand ''No not all thanks to me, you did knuckle down when you decided you wanted to earn your place to become an Auror I just encouraged you and helped you study. That's the reason Ron is going back because he chose not to go back when we did thinking he could have any position he wanted and when they told him no he realised he was wrong and couldn't come back to Hogwarts half way through so he got to go back.''

Harry smirked at Hermione he thought it was the perfect payback for hurting Hermione especially since she wouldn't' be there to help him study nor would he ''So will you be gone before I get up then or are you going back tonight instead?''

Hermione had thought about that before she had the nightmare ''I think I will go back this evening so I can do some last minute studying to make sure I am fully prepared,'' as she said all that she was getting out her Muggle pen and paper to begin writing her letter

Harry laughed ''Ok then even though you don't' have to study'' he watched as Hermione began writing letters, he then turned his attention to Remus and Tonks who were in the kitchen.

Hermione finally finished writing her letter she thought it sounded ok ''Harry listen to this, and tell me if it sounds ok, because you must have a good reason to pull a child out of school.''

Harry nodded ''Go on then what have you wrote''

Hermione held her letter up and began to read ''Dear Headmaster Jones due to my new Job I have decided to pull my son Matthew Granger out of your school as we will be moving away. He will be attending a boarding school not far from my work place in Scotland. I am aware that it is rather short notice but I wasn't sure about my circumstances at first. I have given Permission to my Mother Helen Granger to collect him on his last day of school if I am unable to make it. Hoping you are well Hermione Granger'' she looked up ''Well, does that sound alright I mean I'm not lying he is moving and he will be going to a school in Scotland and it is private as nobody can know about it''

''It sounds ok to me, I mean they know that you are hardly around to take him and collect him from school because of your work which is true you have been busy and unable to get to him''

Remus had been listening as well smiled ''It sounds perfect, Harry's right you're not lying and you are not giving anything away about the magical world nor Hogwarts''

Hermione nodded her head and attached it to her other letter to her mother she walked over to Hedwig and sent him on his way with the letters she went and sat back down with a smiled ''Well that's that sorted which means we are one step closer to having the kids here''

Harry and everyone were smiling and talking when an owl arrived Hermione was pulled from her conversation with Tonks upon seeing the owl.

''Wowcher Mione who's owl is that'' Tonks said looking to the window where a pure white owl was perched with brown specks over the body

''Oh that's Matthew and Lyra's owl Crystal.'' she walked over to the owl and opened the window ''Hey beautiful are you waiting for a reply this time or are the kids not needing one?'' she watched as the owl hooted ''Ok girl just wait here I will write you a reply soon'' Hermione removed the two letters that were attached to the leg with a smile she opened the first letter which was from Lyra

_** Mummy,**_

**_Nanny said I could send you a letter to wish you luck on your test. Nanny said they are very important and special ones but I think you will pass you are the smartest person I know. When are you coming home and is Uncle Harry coming with you I miss him. Matthew and Granddad are grumpy because Matthew got Granddad into trouble with Nanny, Matthew asked Nanny if he could have a cookie but she said no he then went to Granddad and asked him he told him that Nanny said he had to ask him and he said yes, then Nanny found out and got real mad it was so funny seeing Granddad being told off, Nanny made him do the washing up for allowing Matthew to have a cookie and for falling for his trick. I also went to the park yesterday and played with Jodie she let me go over her house for tea as well because I was feeling better Matthew went over Caleb's house, I can't wait to see you I love you lot's and lots good luck on your test._**

_** Love **_

_** Lyra xx**_

Harry watched as Hermione smiled opening the letter and was even more happy when he heard her laugh ''What's so funny which one this time''

Hermione chuckled and looked up ''Lyra wrote me, she said Dad's in trouble with Mum along with Matthew it looks like Matthew played one of the other he asked mum for a cookie before dinner I am assuming and she told him no so he went to dad and asked him said that nan said he had to ask him so of course dad said yes causing him to get into trouble Lyra said it was so funny and she is continuing having her good day's so far since she went to the park and went to her friends for tea she also wished me luck and asked when I was coming home and if you were coming because she misses you.''

''Jodie, Lexi or Jacob? And I know I miss her as well''

''Jodie, she said she was feeling better so mum said she could stay for tea, Matthew went to Caleb's not that I am impressed''

Harry sighed ''Well there's not a lot you can do about him to be honest and it's good to know Ly hasn't had a bad day for a while this makes it two weeks don't' it''

''Yep two weeks since she has had to be confined to her bed''

''What's wrong with this Caleb'' Remus asked confused ''And that's good news about your daughter Hermione''

Hermione sighed ''He is a horrible little boy, he gets into trouble and blames it on Matthew well tries but it never works, and his father well less said about him the better and all his other friends live to far away and yes it is good news, I am hoping she will continue to be ok, but she has her treatment during Christmas so who knows how she'll be''

Tonks laughed ''Yes I defiantly think your boy could be in Slytherin it is a Slytherin thing to do, who's' the other letter off?''

Hermione nodded ''Matthew'' Hermione handed Lyra's letter over to Harry to have a quick read while she opened the one from her son.

**I wonder what Hermione's son Matthew has to say in his letter?...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mum,**_

_**First I must tell you to not listen to Lyra she's a drama queen and a snitch I never went behind nanny's back. I just want to ask when your coming home I miss you. Is Uncle Harry coming this time I miss him and it's boring with just Granddad, and Lyra is just irritating me all the time, I also got a game I want to play with him but only boys can play girls not allowed sorry mum. I can't wait to see you Nanny says you have a test soon I don't need to wish you luck because you will smash them your awesome, I went to Caleb's to play and for some Tea his dad asked about you said you should come for some tea when your fee I told him you don't like him and that he is creepy so you wont want to come over, he wasn't mad or anything he just laughed and left us to play. I also got into a fight in school and got time out but it wasn't' my fault honest Joseph was calling you names. Saying you should have drowned me at birth and that you don't' love me since you never take me to school he also made fun of Ly he tried to push me so I hit him and his nose started to bleed I told the teacher that no one is allowed to say things about my sister only me, she told me off and said she would be talking to you and that I am an awful boy I hate this place it sucks I want to leave mum, please can I go somewhere else. Anyway I know there is nothing you can do until you are at home, Nanny went into complain but nothing got done. Don't worry about me I made him bleed he leaves me alone now it was brilliant you should have seen it blood was everywhere it stained his shirt.**_

_**Love you and miss you can't wait to see you**_

_**Love Matthew x**_

Hermione sighed ''Oh bloody hell''

Harry pulled the letter out of her hand and frowned ''That's not fair it wasn't his fault it was self defence clearly the little brat started it what are you going to say when the headmaster or teacher speaks to you?, just as well you are pulling him out the school's crap anyways''

Severus raised his eyebrow ''What seems to be the problem''

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples ''There's this boy called Joseph and he likes to bully people well yesterday he started on Matthew called him names and apparently he called me names and said that I should have drowned him at birth and that I don't' want him nor love him since I never take him or pick him up at school. He also said that I am never with him so I couldn't want him he then went on saying mean things about Lyra and tried to push him so Matthew punched him in his nose causing it to bleed.''

Hermione shook her head ''He got into trouble for it and the teacher called him an awful boy and told him that she would be speaking with me about him he told the teacher what happened and she didn't listen to him and put him in time out, it's like detention and it wasn't his fault, it's just one thing after another.'' she said frustrated

Severus shook his head ''I say good on him, must have been one hell of a punch to cause it to bleed, and obviously he was protecting you and his sister it's fair obviously the school are not helping so he dealt with it I trust the boy leaves him alone''

Hermione nodded ''That's what he say's he said that the kid wont go near him, usually he is so quiet and never fights back but say anything about his sister or me and if he is pushed enough he will fight back which is what he has done and he is proud of his hit he said It was awesome and there was blood everywhere'' she shook her head

Harry chuckled ''That's not all, what are you going to do about Caleb's dad when you see him I mean he told him that you don't like him and that he is a creep, and you can't blame me for that one you call him a creep all the time it was going to get back to him eventually''

Hermione blushed ''Shut it Harry, I can't I am going to have to avoid him the whole time now, bloody hell''

Harry saw that everyone wanted to know so smiled ''Caleb's father has an obsession with Hermione she tells me he doesn't it's' just a crush but I don't think it is he told Matthew that he should tell his mother to come around for some tea next time she's around but Matthew told him that she wouldn't' come around because she don't' like him and says he's a creep'' Harry finished bursting out laughing at Hermione's blushing face ''God I love Matthew he's brilliant''

Hermione scowled '''It's not funny Harry he lives opposite! I will have to see him at some point''

Harry shrugged ''So from what Matthew says he clearly isn't' bothered and don't believe it otherwise he wouldn't' have laughed I told you he's obsessed with you''

Hermione shook her head ''Never mind, Matthew wants out from the school so looks like he got his wish, he also wished me luck said I'm awesome and don't' need luck he said he missed Harry and I lots' and that Lyra is bugging him and lying about him getting into trouble he also has a new game that only boys can play apparently so that's me my mum and Lyra out'' she said shaking her head

Everyone laughed but agreed that the boy did the right thing he stood up for himself and he didn't throw the first punch just then the fire flared to life and out stepped Minerva

Minerva sat next to Hermione just as an Owl flew out of the window ''Oh who's is that''

Hermione smiled ''That is Lyra's owl Crystal although Matthew shares her until he can have one of his own, I am getting him one for his birthday I just sent them a letter each they both sent me one and I had to reply to them''

Minerva smiled ''Oh that's lovely, so how are you?''

''I'm ok I suppose, had a rough night last night but it isn't' unusual for me to have a rough night but I am happier this morning, I sent my letter to withdraw Matthew from school and then I got my exams tomorrow then graduation and I finally get to be with my kids''

Minerva smiled '''So are you going back tonight?''

''Yes this evening get some more study time in before my exams tomorrow''

Harry snorted ''I told you Mione there is no need I mean haven't you done enough work I mean elven hours is bad enough I think I would rather stick with my Auror training''

Minerva chuckled ''Yes the Transfiguration is a long test but there is one longer than this''

''Yeah I know it's called Potions'' Harry said laughing

Albus clapped his hands together 'Excellent I am sure she will do just fine, now what have you planned this morning''

Harry smiled ''I know we need to get some beds for the kids and some other furniture along with clothes, toys and games to go with their things from the house. So why don't' we hit London first then go to Diagon and Hogsmead before heading for some lunch in the three broom sticks''

Hermione thought about it for a moment ''Hmm we could I do need to get some stuff I am going to be busy as it is as will you with your training and it would be nice to have there rooms set up ready, I finished creating that charm to allow electric to work with out magic interfering with it so you could have the internet and sky fitted in while I'm away''

''Brilliant that means I can have a TV in the living room and watch my films and get a laptop, the kids will be pleased they will be able to bring their PlayStations and Xbox we should go get everything today I can buy a TV for downstairs as well with surround sound it will be brilliant'' Harry said giving her a smile

Tonks smiled ''Hey guys I'll come with you both to give you some help it's not like I got anything else to do''

Hermione smiled ''Oh cool, it will be more fun that way, besides you can help me choose things for Lyra'' she smiled ''Maybe we can call by Malfoy Manor and grab Draco...no actually he doesn't know and I don't' want to talk about it at the moment I think I will tell him after the kids are settled''

Harry smiled in understanding ''When should we go''

Tonks smiled ''How about now, where both dressed and Mione is so I we leave now we can get the shopping done, grab some lunch and have plenty of time before Mione heads back to Uni''

Hermione smiled ''Good idea, I got my bag and my Gringotts card so I can pay for everything''

''I'm paying'' Harry announced quickly

''I don't' think so Harry James Potter I have more than enough money. I don't' want you to spend it on us you buy them enough''

''Oh come on, I got plenty and I love to spoil them, it's fun please,'' he said folding his hand's in front of him

Hermione sighed and shook his head at his antics ''Fine I will allow you to buy some things but not all of it''

''Fine it's a deal'' Harry had no intention of keeping the deal he would buy it all

Hermione, Harry and Tonks headed for the fire to floo the leaky cauldron they each left Harry went first followed by Hermione and finally Tonks.

Hermione stepped out of the floo and got her balance back she wasn't a fan of flooing she watched as Tonks fell out and hit the floor as usual she laughed ''So, London first?''

''I'm fine with that have never been so it's up to the pair of you.'' Tonks said smiling

Harry grinned ''London I want my TV, Laptop and surround sound''

Hermione shook her head fine London it is. Come on then we will hit the furniture shop first then the clothes shops before getting the electrical things and heading back to Hogsmead and Diagon''

''And the Quidditch shop'' Harry pointed out

Hermione sighed ''Yes and the Quidditch shop, now let's go'' Hermione, Tonks and Harry all headed for London to begin shopping.

**Yay we get to hit some shops this will be fun :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione, Harry and Tonks walked in to the huge store that sold everything from bedroom, living, kitchen, bathroom, dining and garden furniture she grabbed a trolley and had Harry grab one as well seeing as until they got outside they wouldn't' be able to shrink anything, well saying that they could if they wanted but then they would be breaking the law.

''Ok so what section should we go to first?'' Harry said smiling

''Beds then we will go in order from there'' Hermione told him as she walked to the bed's section.

Hermione was walking along looking at the beds when she found two that she liked, one was a metal framed bed and the other was a pine wooden frame. The metal bed had Love hearts carved on the headboard and footboard obviously they had been bent into the shape as the bed was metal, while the wooden bed had stars engraved she sighed she just couldn't' decide ''Hey, guys, come here I need your opinion''

Tonks walked over and stood on her left while Harry took her right side ''What's up''

''Well I can't decide between this one, and that one'' she said pointing to each one

Tonks looked at the wooden on with the stars first then the second bed and thought they were both cool, but she preferred the metal one ''I like that one personally, but what will your little girl like''

Harry looked next and nodded with Tonks ''Yes the metal is better. I think she would like both but this one would likely be the one she'd want.

Hermione nodded ''Yeah your right, I'm going to get her this one I can always get her different bedding'' Hermione grabbed the bed that was packed and placed it on to her trolley before she moved along to look for her son's bed.

Hermione was getting frustrated because she couldn't find one that she liked when she noticed Harry stop and look at something ''What have you found?''

Harry was following Hermione when he spotted a bed that would be perfect for Matthew ''Hey, how about this''

Hermione looked over and was surprised his was a silver metal framed bed like Lyra's however this time it didn't have any animals engraved it was just small poles on both the head and foot board Lyra's didn't have poles, she had bits of wire shaped into love hearts but like with Lyra she could always buy him some bedding with different things on so it's not so plain ''Yeah I like this one, I can always get some bedding with characters on or something like I'm going to do with Lyra''

Harry grinned ''Perhaps we could find a Bart Simpson bedding for him or Ben 10''

Hermione nodded ''Yeah, ok I'll get it'' Hermione watched as Harry placed the other bed on top of the one she already had on her  
>trolley she shook her head ''You'll have to have the wardrobes on your trolley now mind''<p>

Harry nodded ''That's fine''

Hermione continued around the shop and managed to buy two bookshelves, she also bought one black and pink and one blue and red floating shelves for them along with two pine wardrobes that had three deep draws at the bottom as well as lots of hanging space, they even had little shelves on the side near the hanging area where you could fold clothes as well as hang them it was a lovely size she got them some bedding.

Hermione managed to pick up a ben 10 duvet and pillow case, as well as some others, some with stripes and spots while the others were just plain but in his favourite colours she had also managed to grab him one with Dragon's and music notes on since her son was into music and played.

Hermione did the same for her daughter she picked up some plain colours that she liked they to had stripes and spots on them she also picked one that had multi-coloured stars all over the quilt cover as well as some with hearts and owls that were scattered all over her cover.

Hermione had been looking and decided to grab her daughter a leopard print, zebra print and some saying ones like' if the crown fits and Being a Princess is super hard work' she thought they were funky and she knew her daughter would like them.

Tonks walked over to both Hermione and Harry and smiled ''Hey, Mione are these any good?''

Hermione turned to look and saw Tonks holding two medium sized shag rugs one in red and another in pink she liked them it would look lovely in the rooms, because Lyra liked black and pink things and Matthew's room was going to be blue and red ''Yes they are perfect Tonks, thank you''

''No problem, I was just looking and spotted them and judging what you have been buying I figured they would like these''

Harry laughed ''Well you thought right''

Hermione shook her head ''Come on let's go pay for these, then we can head to the toy store before going to curry's and Pc world''

Harry, Hermione and Tonks began making their way to the checkout's when he spotted lamps ''Hey Mione, what about lamps?''

Hermione looked and frowned ''I don't know I suppose we could get them a lamp each''

Harry walked over and picked up a solid silver based lamp that had black beads for the lamp shade and dangling on the end of the black beaded shade were small pink butterflies it was pretty, and the other one was also a silver based lamp but it had an ocean blue lampshade with little music notes cut out so when the light is on it will cast music note shadows ''What do you think of these?'

Hermione beamed at Harry they were perfect ''Perfect, Lyra's new room is going to be cream, pine, black and pink things so this is perfect and Matthew's room is going to be in blues, pine, creams and red so these will be just what they need.''

Harry smiled and placed them on to His trolley that he was pushing ''Well that's us sorted let's go pay''

Hermione nodded ''Yes let ME go and pay for all these'' she said giving Harry a pointed look to which he held his hands up in a mock surrender she nodded and headed to the check out.

''Good Morning, will you be needing assistance with your items Miss?''

Hermione smiled at the woman ''No thank you, the cars out front and I have my brother with me we will be fine''

The woman at the check out nodded and began scanning the smaller items, the beds and wardrobes would be done last as they could be scanned where they were at the moment ''How old are your kids''

''Oh there six, they turn seven on the 28th'

''Awe, that's a nice age, I assume there twins?''

''Yeah boy and girl, and I am not sure I agree with you on the age thing'' she said chuckling causing the older woman to chuckle ''Do you have any children?''

''Oh, trust me seven is a lovely age, it's when they reach there teenage years you want to worry, my two eldest son's are twenty two and Twenty one while my daughter is nineteen''

Hermione chuckled ''Ok I think you win on that one, however I often think my daughter is seven going on sixteen'' she said laughing

The older woman smiled and finished scanning everything ''Yes you do find that the girls develop the attitude quicker than boys. All together that's one thousand, one hundred and eighty two pounds please, will you be paying by card or cash today?''

''Card please'' Hermione placed her Gringotts card into the chip and pin and watched as it signalled to be removed.

''That's all done for you, your receipts in the bag, you have a sixty day return period should you change your mind with anything or if there damaged''

Hermione nodded ''Thank you''

''You have a nice morning now''

Hermione nodded and pushed the trolley towards the exit she looked around and shrunk everything placing them into the carrier bag that held the bedding ''Sorted, now let's go to Curry's and pc world''

Harry grinned ''Brilliant, we can head to hogs then and have a bit of lunch before we hit the shops''

Hermione shook her head ''Come on let's get a move on, the kids need a new TV's as well''

Hermione, Tonks and Harry walked towards the shops they would need she couldn't help but think about Ron and if things had been different would he be with them shopping for the kids she shook her head to rid her of those thoughts when she felt herself bump into Harry she frowned ''Harry what on earth...''

''Harry looked at Hermione in concern ''Were here and you just bumped into me'' he said laughing ''Are you ok?''

''Oh, yeah fine I am honest I was just distracted for a second''

Harry looked at her closely ''Are you sure''

''Yes Harry I'm sure now let's get these things and go''

Harry nodded as they walked along Harry found a young man heading towards him

''Can I help you with anything?''

''Yes actually, I'm looking for a big TV with surround sound''

The man's eyes widened ''Ok, sir we have these over there'' the man took the three customers over to the TV's he was thinking about ''Ok, so we got a silver Samsung slim line sixty two inch Lcd Hd ready TV the sound system is very powerful, we also have it in the black''

The man then walked over and pointed at the other ones he was thinking of ''Or we have a slightly thicker framed silver sixty two inch Alba Lcd and Hd ready TV and then we have some plasmas over the other side, personally Lcd are better than plasma and the only difference in others I showed you and this one is, the frame, and colour we don't do black in this one and this is a less popular make''

Harry placed his finger on his lip as he thought about it he liked the black one he wasn't fussed on silver and he defiantly liked the thin frame to the thick he nodded ''I would like the black sixty two inch Samsung please, and I'll have the stand that it's on''

The man was about to speak when He was interrupted ''Do you have the same TV but in a smaller size I was thinking of buying one each for my two kids but I don't want a huge one obviously''

The man nodded ''We do this in a twenty six inch as we do the silver as well and the other TV I showed you guys earlier''

Hermione nodded ''Can I get two of the black ones in the twenty six please''

''Certainly, would you like to buy a stand with them or perhaps some brackets, we have swivel ones meaning you children can move them into a position they want or we have your standard bracket to fix it on the wall''

Hermione nodded ''I'll have the swivel brackets as well two of them please''

''Ok so just to check that's the Sixty two with stand and two Twenty Two inch with swivel brackets and all three in black and there all Samsung''

Harry spoke before Hermione could ''Yes, and I'll be paying for them all''

'''Harry!''

''No Hermione there my Niece and Nephew not forgetting my God-children let their uncle treat them''

''Yes but you dear brother buy them enough''

''Yes well I like to spend money on them''

The sales man chuckled ''I'll get these packed and brought to the checkout for you''

Harry nodded ''Yes thank you, it's just my sister here hates me spoiling the kids''

The man nodded ''Right well if you want to make your way over I shouldn't be too long''

''Yes ok, thank you'' Hermione said with a smile as she followed Harry she looked at Tonks ''I could bloody kill him''

Tonks grinned ''Ahh let him spoil them, it's no point arguing with him over it''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Hmm'' Hermione stood with Tonks and watched as Harry approached the checkout she saw the sales man they had spoken to push trolley towards the man on the till before walking away again

Harry watched as the man scanned the TV's he chuckled mentally at Hermione's reaction to him paying when he heard the man talking to him ''Is this all sir?''

Harry nodded ''Yes thanks, I'm paying by card''

''Ok sir, that will be one thousand, seven hundred and twenty nine pounds, would you like a store card?''

Harry swiped his card for the amount he was told and was confused ''Store card?''

''Yes sir it is like a credit card but for this store only, and you can pay it off monthly or in one payment''

''Oh no thank you''

''Ok then sir, your receipt is in the bag, you have a three year Warranty on all of the TV's this will cover you if they are faulty, get damaged or stop working within those three years give us a call and we will have a new one sent out to you as soon as there's one available, you can choose to extend your warranty for an extra thirty two pound a month that will ensure your covered''

Harry shook his head ''No it's ok I don't' need extra protection''

The man at the till nodded and watched as the three people left the shop

Harry pushed the trolley towards the door and once outside he shrunk the items ''Put these in there Mione''

Hermione placed the items into the bag with the other things they bought earlier in the furniture store ''Right let's get you a laptop and then we can head back''

Harry nodded ''I want the one you got, but a different colour''

Hermione nodded ''Yeah ok, let's go''

Tonks smiled at Harry and Hermione's interaction she couldn't understand how Ron could just throw their friendship away like that when he could have been a part of this, of them she could see they were siblings and nothing else it was very obvious she admired Hermione for being so strong and going through all she has she honestly doubted she could do and go through what Hermione went and is going through.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked into the shop and over to the laptops when she came to the one that was her one ''Here you go Harry''

Harry looked at the laptop, it was just like Hermione's it was a HP laptop with built in webcam and mic, it had a huge memory and big hard drive, it was expensive than most but that was because it was such a good laptop however Hermione's was a sapphire colour it was lovely ''Hmm what colours do they do''

Hermione pointed to the chart ''You got my colour, Pink, Blood Red, Dark Green, Orange, Black, Silver, light blue and dark blue''

''What is your one Mione''

''Mines Sapphire'' she said pointing to the colour on the chart

''Nice'' Tonks said smiling she looked and saw the bored with the colours on and found the sapphire one and it truly was a nice colour

Harry nodded ''Yes it is nice, I can't decide between the black, silver, red or light blue''

Hermione nodded ''I personally like the black, dark green, light blue and the red, it's not a bright red but a blood red very nice''

Harry nodded ''What do you think Tonks''

''I'm not sure, I like them all'' she said shrugging

Harry sighed ''Ok it's between the red and green''

Hermione nodded ''You take your time and decide, while I go and pick you up a laptop case and printer as you wanted one''

''Ok yeah that's great''

Hermione and Tonks shook there heads ''Right then printer''

''What does a printer do?''

''it's machine only it uses different coloured ink to print the picture on to some paper, Muggles don't' have magic so they can't make them instant like us so they use one of these to print of work and information you can use it to develop pictures as well''

''Oh right'' Tonks was amazed at what the Muggles could make without magic

Hermione chose a wireless black Samsung printer it came with the main inks, Black, Red, Blue and Yellow she then picked up a thick padded laptop case it had pockets on the inside and the outside she would charm it with her undetected extension charm like she did with hers once she had the case and printer she headed back to Harry ''Well''

Harry sighed ''I am stuck you choose Mione you and Tonks''

Tonks grinned ''I like the green it's nice, however the red is better''

''Yes the red is nice, that is the one your having''

Harry grinned ''Brilliant that was the one I liked the most anyway'' he said laughing

Hermione shook her head and handed him the other items ''Here, your case and printer''

Harry grinned and headed for the till he smiled at the man ''Just these please''

''Sup, paying cash or card'' the young man said slouching his shoulders and chewing gum

Hermione shook her head at the attitude and poor customer service skills, he is supposed to be polite and speak properly to customers

Harry frowned ''Card''

''Fine'' the man scanned the items and then sighed when he was finished ''It's gunner cost ya Five hundred and seventy pound mate''

Harry swiped the card the man on the till reminded him of Dudley's friend ''Thanks''

Tonks and the other two left the shop when she turned to speak ''Wowcher that guy was happy''

Harry chuckled ''He reminds me of Dudley's friends''

Hermione glared ''Yes well your nasty whale of a cousin and his friends are evil, stupid waste of space's''

Harry chuckled ''Calm down, calm down''

Hermione frowned ''Yes well don't' bring him up, he's lucky all he got was a slap'' Hermione walked off in front she was pissed the thought of the Dursely's made her blood boil.

Tonks was confused and whispered to Harry as she leant over ''Err what's got Mione so uptight''

Harry sighed ''You know how my home life was like I assume?''

''Some of it, all I know is your uncle and aunt aren't nice''

Harry sighed ''Hermione's parents took me in, fed me and clothed me when ever they could so I wouldn't' have to stay with the Dursely's up until Hermione and her family came into my life I was starved, abused both physically and mentally not forgetting the name calling. I never even knew my name I thought my name was freak it was embarrassing in school when I wouldn't' answer to my name, Dudley my cousin was spoilt, bought lots of birthday and Christmas presents loved.''

Harry sighed ''Hell I thought my parents had died in a car crash that's what they always told me and I was never allowed to talk about them in the house. Hermione found out eventually all of it and lost it, her parents were not stupid they knew what I was going through so used their status as popular dentists to get them to let me hang out with Mione in the hols, they were pleased when the family well known for their job said they would give them treatment.''

Tonks was stunned it was like Hermione was one of those hero's that Muggles talk about and it's like she had a secret side that no body knows it truly amazes her how caring, loving and loyal Hermione was. ''So what about this cousin?''

Harry grinned ''Well you know Mione has a brilliant right hook, Draco can confirm that'' he said laughing ''I took her to the park near my aunt's place and Dudley along with his friends came up started hurling insults about mum and dad being dead and how I had no parents then he made the mistake of turning to Hermione after he allowed his friends to insult me including him.''

Harry looked at Hermione and then back to Tonks before continuing ''He started flirting with her, called her hot stuff and insulted me by saying how she should go with him instead of hanging with a freak like me when Hermione got mad she turned around and dressed each one down and her comments hit them hard you could see it in there faces they looked like they were about to cry. I was in awe she shouted at them and did the things they did to me and made them scared that was when one of Dudley's friends tried to get a little cocky and put an arm around her, so she slapped him across the face and when Dudley went to grab me she kicked him in the back of his knee knocking him to the floor in front of his mates she humiliated them.''

Harry smiled ''Of course we didn't' know there were other people near by who had watched the whole thing they started laughing at Dudley and his friends for being beat by a girl she then grabbed my arm and told them that she was going to chill out with me''

Tonks laughed she couldn't help it ''Wicked, I know Draco talks about that punch all the time, I never knew she would do something like that''

Harry chuckled ''Yes well she can be scary with or without magic and with or without a wand. She is protective of people she cares for and she cared about me, besides she hates bully's she can't stand anyone suffering, although she never stood up for herself, she was bullied since she was little in school and still she was bullied in Hogwarts at first and she never once stood up for herself. But when it come to someone else and me especially she was powerful and would stand up for them, she did for Neville when no one else would''

Harry sighed ''That's why I am so angry at Ron, after everything she has done and does for everyone he turns on her and doesn't support her when she really needs it even when she did all she could to keep him alive''

Tonks nodded in understanding ''I guess that makes sense''

Harry shook his head ''Ok let's catch up with her before she leave us behind''

Hermione heard Tonks and Harry call for her and she stopped she was angry at the thought of the Dursely's but that wasn't Tonks or Harry's fault ''Hey, sorry guys''

''No it's fine Mione Harry told me about his aunt and uncle so I can understand why you would be so angry''

Hermione smiled ''I got myself wound up that's all, I wish I had done more to his aunt and Dursely at the time, but I will get them back, in time and it will be spectacular you mark my words, people say I should have been placed in Slytherin and that I can be very Slytherin, well they will soon see how much a Slytherin I can be''

she smirked which caused Harry and Tonks feel sorry for the Dursely's because when Hermione grinned like that, it meant trouble and no body wanted to be her target ''Oh yes, it will be very sweet what goes around truly comes around and they are going to regret ever hurting Harry trust me''

Tonks and Harry found there eyes wide and nodding in understanding causing Hermione to laugh

''Guys' your looking at me like im scary or something''

'''Well you are Mione, you are bloody brilliant but bloody scary, hell look at Marietta Edgecombe, Ron, Dudley and his friends not forgetting Draco in third year, oh and in the battle against Bellatrix, you are one bloody scary which and when you get that twisted smirk it causes people to worry because surely what ever it is you plan to do or who ever is your target it's not going to be nice''

Tonks nodded in agreement ''Harry has a point Mione, we watched you in the war your powerful and you pack one hell of a punch'' she smirked ''Bellatrix is proof of how scary and powerful you can be''

Harry smiled ''And it couldn't' have happened to a nicer person''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes ok, I still think your over reacting'' she smiled ''Now let's go, I need to grab some cloaks for the kids then we can grab some lunch before heading to the Quidditch and book shop'' she then looked at Tonks ''Is there anything you need to get Tonks''

''Nah I bought the Christmas presents that I needed the other day have you done yours yet''

''Oh I finished mine ages ago, I bought some little bits and bobs the other day in London and in town where my university is. I had to buy double, it's there birthday's and Christmas so I had to start early. Harry got his done as well although I did most of it for him, he just wrapped, signed it and paid of course''

''Harry!''

''What I'm no good at shopping Mione just knows what to get people and what they would like I didn't' want to buy something they didn't want, like or need, so if Mione does the shopping I know there going to have a need for it and I didn't make her buy her own present nor the kids''

Tonks was the one who snorted this time ''Oh that's ever so nice of you, you picked her present for her''

Harry just laughed along with Hermione and Tonks as they made their way back through the leaky cauldron waving at Tom before heading into Diagon and heading for Hogsmead and the Three Broom Sticks.

Hermione, Harry and Tonks all walked into the Three Broom Sticks and quickly found themselves an empty booth ''Ok I'm buying,'' she saw Tonks about to protest and shook her head ''No protests I AM paying, so just tell me what you like, it will make it a lot easier and the sooner you do the sooner we can get hollow legs some food, I know what Harry will have anyway''

Tonks sighed there was no point in arguing ''Hollow Legs?''

''Yes he eats and eats and yet doesn't put any weight on I don't' know where he puts it, it's a Muggle figure of speech''

Tonks nodded ''Um I'll just have pie and chips with a butter beer please''

Hermione nodded she walked over to the bar and smiled at Rosemerta ''Can i have three butter beers, one pie and chips, one burger and chips and one fish with buttered potatoes and peas please we'll be sat over there out of the way''

''Right you are doll, that's going to cost you ten galleons and five sickles''

Hermione pulled out the requested money and paid for their meals before heading back to their table, with their butter beers.

**Reviews please, I hope you are enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone who has commented so far and thank you to everyone who followed added it to their favourites or placed my story on alert, it means a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

''What did you Have Mione?''

''Oh I got fish, buttered potatoes and peas, Harry got his burger and chips'' Hermione said as she took a mouthful of her drink.

Tonks hummed ''Never had the fish before''

''I don't' like fish that much it's only now and then I'll eat it and I really fancied some fish'' she said chuckling ''I usually have the soup here or chicken salad''

Tonks nodded ''Did you ever have any weird food cravings?''

Harry laughed and scrunched up his nose ''Oh yeah, she had some weird ones and gross ones too''

Hermione frowned '''No it's not my fault it was the twins faults''

''What did you have?''

''Well I went through a stage of wanting lots of ice cream, nothing else just that, then one time I had a craving for some pickles and ice cream so I sent my Father and Harry out one night to get me a tub of ice cream and pickles when they got back I had chopped up pickle mixed in with my chocolate ice cream and it was lovely, although now the thought of it makes me want to be sick''

Tonks wrinkled her nose ''Ewe gross''

Harry laughed ''I know that's what I said when she first told me she wanted it, well demanded we get her pickles and ice cream, she once had a chocolate melted over some chips it was just gross''

Hermione chuckled ''I also went through a fish and salad stage, a ice stage I would crunch ice often'' she smiled ''I had normal foods as well like my fruit I always had to have fruit in the morning''

''Did anything put you off or could you not eat anything you liked before?''

''Oh yeah, I ate things I never liked and would never eat before and I also couldn't drink my coffee I had to have tea and no one could sit by me with it if I smelt it then I was sick it was the same with the smell of eggs and pumpkin juice, not forgetting mash potato when we had it in Hogwarts. I couldn't stand anything that had pumpkin or smelt of it either, I was sick most the time on the train because of all the pumpkin pasties especially when Ron would buy one and eat it''

Tonks nodded ''I bet you missed your Coffee''

''Oh i cursed the twins many times because i couldn't' drink my coffee anymore, and I was a right cow without it''

Harry laughed ''Understatement, you were impatient and demanding not forgetting stroppy''

''Yes well it's my mood swings, I was also incredibly uncomfortable and stressed not forgetting worried about it all, so when I couldn't' have my coffee it made things worse, that's why Draco felt my punch he just pissed me off and I was in no mood at the time.''

Tonks laughed ''Oh i would have loved to have seen that punch''

Harry smirked ''I can show you the memory sometime it was a brilliant punch broke his nose''

Hermione grinned ''Being Pregnant and fighting in a war did have it's perks in some way''

''How so?'' Tonks asked curiously

''Well when your pregnant and a witch your powers increase in power and a pregnant woman can be lethal with her magic it can go wrong if I was upset for example but our magic works more on what our emotions are at the time and I was angry I wanted them to pay so I became more powerful so it does have it's uses''

Tonks nodded she had heard about that before ''Oh yeah I forgot about that, were told that in our training that if a witch is pregnant and we need to bring them in that we are to leave them and keep checks on them and be very, very careful as they are very powerful more than usual''

Hermione grinned ''Exactly''

Tonks shivered ''Imagine if a witch could be pregnant all the time and they became a power hungry mad man like Voldemort was we would defiantly be finished''

Hermione and Harry nodded ''Oh i know I often thank Merlin that it can't happen or that there isn't a way to keep the extra magical power boost from when your pregnant after giving birth imagine the power if it was someone like Bellatrix''

Harry shuddered ''She was insane enough and deadly without the extra power and strength'' Harry looked up when the food came over.

''Pie and chips?''

Tonks raised her hand ''That's me''

''Burger and chips?''

''That's Harry's and the fish is mine'' Hermione said smiling

The woman who placed the plates down stared wide eyed at Hermione

Hermione raised a brow ''Are you ok miss?''

''I..I..Can I have your autograph please, I know you don't' like to sign and have attention but you are my role model I just wanted to hex that Skeeter woman when she wrote all those things about you''

Hermione was amazed ''You mean Harry''

''No, Harry Potter is brilliant but you are so powerful and brave''

Hermione began to shift about but nodded she didn't' want to upset the woman ''Uh...Sure do you have a quill?''

The woman nodded and pulled out a quill and then a newspaper clipping of Herself not long after the final battle at the awards ceremony when she received her Order of Merlin first class she was shaking hands with Albus she was stunned but picked the quill up ''Who am I making it out to?''

''Lacy Jones please''

Hermione nodded and signed it with a little message as well ''Here you go''

''Thank you'' the woman looked down to see what was written and smiled Lacy, never give up, always keep fighting and hold your  
>head up high when things get tough or hard, All the best Hermione Granger ''Thank you so much''<p>

''Lacy, leave the lass alone and get over hear now''

''Coming Madam''

Hermione looked to Harry and Tonks to see them fighting a laugh ''Oh ha ha go on and laugh''

Harry did he couldn't' help it ''Wow, that has happened a few times now''

Tonks frowned ''What people have asked you for autographs and told you they are your fan and that your there role model''

Harry nodded ''Yes one woman approached with her daughter I think she was elven and she told Mione that she wanted to grow up to be just like her, strong, brave, clever and a hero'' Harry smiled ''it is nice sometimes for it to not be me I have enough of the Wizarding world worshiping me''

Hermione shook her head ''It's weird I'm used to you being harassed although you are still the golden boy the entire Wizarding worlds hero''

Harry shook his head ''I am no body's hero''

''I don't' know I think Lyra and Matthew will disagree your their Super Uncle your a hero in their eyes you know''

Harry smiled softly ''Yeah i guess but only they are allowed'''

Tonks grinned ''Biased Harry''

''Too right, there my family there allowed to see me as a hero if they want too''

Hermione, Tonks and Harry burst out laughing and continued to chat about there day and other things while they ate and drank there drinks.

**Sorry that this chapter was smaller but I was stuck on what to write, but I have that sorted now, so on with the story! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later saw Harry, Tonks and Hermione finished with both their food and drinks and ready to leave ''Ok so where to now?'' Hermione asked as she walked to the exit waving bye to Rosemerta on her way out.

Harry smiled ''Madam Malkin's if you like before it get's to busy, then I was thinking...since you want to pop to the book shop I could head on to the Quidditch store to have a look around and we could meet in the leaky to floo back home together and I can have my things set up by my wonderful sister whom I love''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Yes that sound fine by me. are you positive you have nothing to get Tonks''

''Im positive, I'll come with you to the book shop''

Hermione nodded ''Ok then we'll do that meet at the Leaky, and I will be doing the kids rooms first Harry and the charm I invented takes awhile bigger the item longer the charm, besides we need to get sky and the internet fitted before you can use it all properly, obviously there's the free channels you can watch and films but nothing good on the free channels''

Harry grinned ''That's fine, You can make an appointment with them when we get back and I'll pay them''

Hermione shook her head ''Come on let's move before I make you stay with us''

Harry looked back and smiled ''What? well get a move on then we don't have all day you know'' he said tutting and walking out the door leaving a stunned Hermione behind and a laughing Tonks

''That...What...Hang on did he just tell me to get a move on! when he is the one who stood there chatting!''

Tonks chuckled ''I'm afraid he did Mione''

Hermione narrowed her eyes ''Unbelievable, cheeky...Harry James Potter you are so going to pay for that'' she watched as Tonks grinned at her she shook her head ''Let's go''

Soon enough they were standing in Madam Malkin's Hermione approached the counter and smiled

''Oh Miss Granger what a lovely surprise I haven't seen you in here since your last year at school''

Hermione smiled ''I know I have been away at University studying''

''Oh what are you studying?''

''I got my exams tomorrow and then my graduation, I will hopefully be a master in Transfiguration and Potions it's what I have been studying for''

''Oh dear that is wonderful, how long have you been there then if your graduating so soon?''

Hermione tried not to blush ''I have done a double mastery in two years it would have taken me seven years in total to complete Two mastery's''

''Oh excellent well done although I shouldn't be so surprised after all you are the only student to ever leave Hogwarts with top marks, you should be proud my dear. Minerva McGonagall always told me how proud she was of your achievement's''

Hermione blushed this time ''I wouldn't go that far but thank you anyway, could I look at your book I need some cloaks for two children''

''Certainly my dear girl, now how old''

''There coming up Seven''

''Ok then, now would you like everyday wear, evening wear or special occasion?''

''I need everyday and I would like a winter cloak as well''

Madam Malkin smiled and pulled out the book and turned to the page ''Now then what do you think of these winter cloaks''

Hermione looked at the book and smiled ''I like this one, have you got these in other colours besides black?'' Hermione looked at the colour section that was pointed out to her and nodded ''I would like two black one's with the silver thick padded inside''

Madam Malkin touched her wand to the picture and the cloak was summoned towards them ''Ok now these are the everyday cloaks, and these winter cloaks are new, they are strong and are damage proof so they won't catch fire either''

Madam Malkin sighed ''It's not nice when you have someone come in here shouting at you because your cloaks don't' stop fire ruining them I think he said some student set him on fire, I must say they were brave to do something like that to him of all people''

Harry frowned ''How was you supposed to know someone would set fire to a cloak on purpose. Who was it that complained?''

''Oh it was Professor Snape you two think were only in your first year he came here complaining saying that he wanted a new winter cloak as they were set on fire he then proceeded to tell me that I shouldn't sell cloaks that can ruin easy''

Hermione gasped but she heard Harry laugh but make it sound like a cough.

''Oh don't' worry dear girl, he was under a lot of pressure, now then everyday cloaks''

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry to see him chuckling ''Oh I like these, could I have one in the deep Red with Green silk lining, one in the deep Green with deep Red silk lining please.''

Hermione smiled and pointed at the book ''And I'll take the ocean blue with silver silk lining along with the deep purple with pink silk lining please and lastly the two shiny black ones with the black silk lining as well please''

''Of course, now is this all you would like dear''

Hermione smiled ''No thank you just these will be fine''

Madam Malkin wrapped up the cloaks and smiled ''That's sixty galleons please''

''Could you charge it to my Granger account 2338976514 please thank you''

''Certainly ill charge it to your account you have a nice day now Miss Granger and good luck on those exams although I am sure you don't' need any luck you are a bright and intelligent young woman my dear''

''Thank you Madam, you have a nice day also'' Hermione grabbed the bag and left the shop she was so embarrassed ''Merlin's Beard that was too close to comfort''

Harry laughed he couldn't' help it ''What are the chances that someone would bring the cloak incident up''

Tonks frowned ''Why?''

Harry grinned ''Well it was a student who set his robes on fire, however they happened to set them on fire during their first year at the Slytherin Gryffindor Quidditch match, because my broom was being what we thought jinxed by Severus''

Tonks furrowed her brow ''Hang on who would be brave enough and cared about you enough to set him on fire for you or even know a spell when there just a first year?''

Harry grinned he could see Tonks working it out

''I mean I would expect Mione to do something like that as she has always looked...'' Tonks gasped ''It was you! you were the first year who set his robes on fire?''

Hermione blushed ''What i thought he was jinxing Harry's broom obviously it was Quirrel, although when he jumped up I noticed the broom stop moving obviously he had broken Quirels contact with Harry but how was I supposed to know''

Tonks laughed ''That is brilliant, what did he say when he found it was you who set him on fire''

Hermione blushed ''He doesn't know it was me''

Harry grinned ''Mione did a lot of things without him knowing it was her, she set his cloak on fire and stole from his private stores by breaking his wards temporary to steal some ingredients to brew the Polly Juice for me and Ron so we could sneak up on Draco and find out who opened the chamber''

''You brewed Polly juice, stole from his private stores and took down his wards all in your second year!'' Tonks asked in shock

Hermione blushed

''Wow Mione, I would love to see his face if you told him what you did'' she said chuckling

Hermione shook her head '''I wouldn't'' she said laughing nervously ''I made his life harder than was needed by doing the things I did''

''You were protecting Harry and in your second year at the time you didn't know he was a spy until your sixth year, well in your case have it confirmed until your sixth year he played his part really well, he had to I mean if he couldn't trick us he wouldn't' stand a chance with Death Eaters and Voldemort''

Harry nodded ''She's right Mione, I made his life hell as well by causing him problems but we didn't' know and look at both Draco and Lucius he played the Death Eater card brilliantly''

Hermione nodded she remembered Lucius part as a Death Eater he was really scary ''I guess so but I still feel bad''

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously he had a feeling that Hermione liked Severus more than as an acquaintance or a friend, and he had a feeling that the Potions Master cared more than he let on what if she does like him more than a friend would it bother you if they were in a relationship? I don't' know I guess he is brave and loyal and he can be an ok guy and he would probably be an ok father...but would you be ok with them possibly marrying and having more children?... I guess I would be ok if he made her happy then I wouldn't stand in her way I'll have to watch them closely and see if there is something deeper between them Harry shook his head from his thoughts as he realised Hermione was talking to him ''Sorry what was that.''

Hermione sighed ''I said me and Tonks are heading to Flourish and Bolts and asked if you were still going to the Quidditch shop'' she frowned ''Are you ok you seemed a little funny just then''

''Oh I'm fine I was just a lost in thought for a moment, but yeah I'll meet you in the Leaky''

Hermione nodded ''Ok no problem I'll see you soon''

Harry nodded and watched as Hermione and Tonks head for the book store before he headed for the Quidditch shop he wanted to buy Matthew a broom for his birthday he would get it altered with an anti jinxing charm and both cushioning and gripping charm so he would be safe and he knew it would put Hermione's mind at rest a little, he would have it engraved as well. He had already got some presents for both kids but he wanted to buy Matthew his first proper broomstick, he would have it delivered by owl Tomorrow so Hermione wouldn't know.

An hour and a half later saw all three meeting in the leaky caldron ''Hey, did you get what you needed?''

Harry smiled ''Nah there wasn't' anything new in but it was good to look around, so are we ready to head back did you get any books for the kids?'' 


	12. Chapter 12

''Yes i picked up a few Wizarding ones for them but that's all, and yes let's go back I can start on the kids rooms then and get on the phone to sky''

Tonks and Harry nodded and with Hermione flooed to Grimmauld place ''Harry you do know that you can't have the house secret kept don't' you''

Harry nodded ''Yeah I am going to drop it anyway, i mean the kids may have friends who want to come over like the ones they have near your parents place and stuff, we can still use magic just not when we have non magical kids around but your charm will allow magic to work around electricity as well so we'll be fine''

Hermione nodded as they made their way from the living room and to the kitchen ''Hey Harry I was thinking we should have the room next to the living one, turned into a floo room''

''The training room we used?''

''Yeah it could be a floo room as well that way you don't' have to have people coming in and out of the living room and it's more easier to keep a watch on''

Harry thought about it especially with the kids ''Yeah i guess I mean more so with the kids living here and if Lyra has had a bad night and lying in the living room we don't want people to appear and scare her, yeah let's do that''

Hermione smiled ''I'll do it now and then join you guys I only got to set the fireplace up in the training room and then close the one in the living room,''

''Add a charm to it to tell us who's calling only put me, you, Severus, Remus, Tonks as were living here oh and both Albus and Minerva the others will have to wait for us to accept them, it's safer''

Hermione nodded ''What about Lucius and Draco?''

Harry nodded ''Yeah add them as well because I know Draco will be around the kids often and both Lucius and Severus are friends''

Hermione nodded ''I'll do that now''

Harry and Tonks nodded and left Hermione to do the floo and headed for the kitchen.

Hermione began connecting the floo up and adding the charm that Harry had suggested as well as the list of automatic acceptance leaving the others not on the list having to wait to be given access she also added a charm that would make a sound if it was an emergency as she finished that she sighed.

She hasn't seen the kids since she got Harry to owl them letting them know they were safe to head back home she had written them and floo called them but never saw them in person she was actually nervous of the children's reactions, she had gained more scars than the past since the end of the war. Not forgetting the scar on her arm and throat from Bellatrix including her after effects that she still suffered from. Hermione sighed she had a slight limp as well, however she knew the kids would understand but she was still nervous.

As Harry and Tonks headed to the kitchen they were greeted with Albus, Minerva, Remus, Severus and Molly, the twins were at the joke shop and Arthur was at work ''Hello''

''Ahh Harry how did the trip go and where is our Hermione too?'' Albus said smiling

Harry smiled ''It was good Albus, we managed to get what was needed and I managed to get my laptop and Tv'' He said grinning ''And Mione is in the training room connecting the fire up to the floo network''

''Might i ask why?''

''Well Mione said we should have one there instead of the living room, and I agreed I mean it's easier, safer especially now the kids will be here and if Lyra has a bad night and sleeps downstairs she won't be disturbed and it wont do her or Matthew any good seeing lots of different people coming and going, so I told her to add a caller alert making sure that anyone who tries to floo have to be accepted before gaining entrance I have told her to make an acceptance list to ensure certain people on the list can floo when ever without permission, i placed you and Minerva on their and of course, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Draco, Lucius''

Severus nodded but It was Remus who spoke ''That's the best thing you can do actually Harry, i mean this is your home now it is no longer needed for Headquarters' you are being kind enough allowing people to floo here to hold meetings still but now you will have the children here and safety and comfort is important, i am sure in a few more weeks everyone will be back to normal and we wont' need meetings as often.''

Harry nodded ''Yes that's true although there will be an Order Party every anniversary however I am looking forward to having a home for once and a family meaning I can walk around in what I like when ever I want''

Tonks laughed ''You got a point, you could sleep in your boxers on the sofa if you wanted too''

''Err not quite Tonks but that's the general idea'' he said laughing making the others laugh

Hermione joined everyone in the kitchen and smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes like they usually would the only people to notice this was Harry of course but also Severus and Albus the others didn't' pick up on it ''Ok the floo's all done Harry i have disconnected the one in the living room''

Molly smiled at Hermione ''Sit Hermione dear I'll make you some Coffee if you like''

Hermione shook her head ''No thank you Molly, I don't' want a drink just yet, i am going to start on decorating the kids rooms and then sort Harry's things out but thank you for the offer'' she smiled sadly ''I don't suppose Ron's come around''

Molly looked at Hermione sadly ''No he hasn't been down since this morning, but I'm sure he will apologise soon enough''

Harry snorted and muttered under his breath ''Yeah right and I'm King of the Wizarding world'' unaware that everyone heard but he wouldn't' have known if they had as everybody stayed quiet obviously they agreed with Harry

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed before looking back at Molly ''Yes i suppose so, anyway i have to go do the kids rooms before I head back to Uni'' Hermione turned to leave the room when Tonks stopped her

''Need any help Mione''

''No, no thanks Tonks I'll be fine I wont be long'' she smiled before she finally left the kitchen and headed for the family wing to start on her kids rooms.

''Oh dear I didn't' mean for her to be upset over Ronald i could slap him i cannot believe how he is behaving''

Harry nodded ''I'm sure she'll be ok Molly'' However Harry knew it wasn't the Ron thing that had her upset and pensive, yes it didn't' help but she had slipped into that mood before Molly answered her or she asked about Ron and he knew it was to do with the kids. And since she was a worrier she was most likely worried about the kids reaction and parents to seeing her after finishing a war they were all still healing some more than others. He decided he would have a chat to her soon and see if she will tell him what's bothering her.

''I do hope not'' she sighed ''Honestly i don't' know what or where we went wrong with Ronald the rest turned out fine''

Harry frowned ''Molly, Ron is Ron, you are not to blame for how he acts, he is immature more than I realised or admitted he is also a very jealous person and he hasn't always been kind to Hermione nor me for that matter and when things got tough he went running he left us plenty of times, you were not to blame and aren't to blame the others are fine and stood by us and supported Mione over Lyra and Matthew not forgetting their pleased for Hermione's accomplishments and not jealous of her''

He said smiling softly ''I care for Ron he was my best friend since our first year we went through hard things and him being my friend made him a target unfortunately as it did Mione but Ron has changed for the worse since we won the war''

Molly nodded ''Yes, i guess I just don't' know where that boys' heads at''

Harry sighed ''Neither do i'' he watched as everyone went back to talking when Albus tapped him on the arm ''Albus''

''Is Hermione feeling ok I noticed she seemed a little lost and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes''

Harry sighed he could see Severus listening in ''Honestly i think she is afraid of the kids reactions to her scars and injuries from the war the children know of the war and about how we are hero's and followed all the time and have sometimes had mean things written about us but they have never seen her scars only the ones she have gained are noticeable''

He shook his head softly ''We haven't seen them since she sent them of to Australia we have written and spoke through the floo now and then but we have yet to see them in person this has been the longest we've been away from them''

Albus nodded ''Ahh i guessed it would be something to do with that, however I am sure the children will be just pleased to have their mother with them''

Harry nodded ''I think she's also scared about telling Lyra that there is no cure and that she is eventually going to pass on we decided we would have to tell her she knows she sick and about her illness but she still thinks she will be going to Hogwarts and becoming an Animagus like Mione but it's unfair she has the right to know she needs to know the facts it's going to be tough real tough, Matthew as Hermione said is an empath and he has pointed out to us that he feels like he's empty sometimes and that he can feel her leaving him it's a twin thing I guess and it isn't' fair to Matthew he needs to know the truth also although I am sure he knows the truth and Lyra on some level.''

Albus's twinkle was absent as he listened to Harry his heart was breaking for Hermione ''We will have to be here and support them it's all we can do and make it fun for her so she has memories of the magical world''

Harry smiled his green eyes were shining with tears as he looked at the headmaster and Severus ''Yes i know Mione and the kids will be pleased at that''

''Have you yet decided when to tell her the news''

''No Severus, Mione want's to do it after their birthday she want's them to have Christmas and there Birthdays without this sad news ruining it for them, we are planning on putting it off as long we can not that we can any longer but we will decided when to tell them when there here and settled in''

''Oh i see well that's understandable''

Tonks smiled ''I'm going up to see if Mione needs any help guys'' Tonks waved at them all before heading out to find Hermione. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione walked into the room that would be her Daughters and smiled she couldn't wait to decorate she had done the entire house after the war and it now looked like a house, cheerful, warm and welcoming it looked nothing like it did. Hermione decided she would do the walls, floor and ceiling first.

Hermione waved her wand at the back wall and painted it pink she then adjusted the pink making it lighter and lighter until it reached the shade of pale baby pink just what she had wanted she then painted the other four walls all in not a dark but light Magnolia and painted the ceiling in white she nodded it looked better already she then waved her wand at the floor, and transfigured the carpet to a nice thick cream carpet replacing the worn patchy green carpet. ''Perfect''

Hermione stood still as she looked at the windows there were two they were big as well but the frame was all dark and chipped and falling apart so with a quick flick of her wand the frames were now a magnolia matching the walls the glass was cleaned and looked brand new and they now had a black blind and curtains the same colour as the one wall in pink the room looked light and airy and just pretty that was with out the furniture.

Hermione continued to decorate her daughter's room she added the bed, wardrobe, bookshelf, shelves, swivel Bracket, Rug and lamp she was now using her charm on the TV she bought her daughter this charm would allow it to work around magic.

The bedroom looked nice, the rug was a fuchsia pink which just looked lovely with the black and pink lamp as well her bedroom looked funky, the blacks, creams, and both shades of pink looked good the bedding was the black and pink leopard print pillow and quilt cover to complete the look in the room.

Hermione sighed she had just finished the charm when she heard the door opening she looked around as she stood up and smiled

''Wow, this is amazing. Whoa this really is brilliant if I hadn't known we were in Grimmauld place I would have thought this was a different house Sirius would have been pleased with your changes to the place he always did hate this place''

Hermione smiled ''You think it looks ok I wasn't sure on the colour and I know I told him many times if I could I would decorate this place he had joked and told me that after the war I could do what I liked otherwise he would destroy the place'' she said sadly

Tonks grinned ''Mione this is perfect you've done all this in just an hour it's incredible and knowing him he probably would have as well''

Hermione smiled ''Yes well, I love magic sometimes'' she said chuckling ''If I had to do it the Muggle way it would have taken a whole day just to paint the walls and ceiling and then another full day to put the carpet and accessories together not forgetting building the bed.''

Tonks shuddered ''Wowcher that is insane, how do anyone manage without magic''

Hermione chuckled ''Well most Muggles don't' they do it themselves some even enjoy the hard work''

Tonks nodded ''You need some help with your son's room?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes actually it wouldn't' take so long this time'' Hermione smiled but before she left she decided to add something ''Hang on I want to try something see if it works''

Hermione closed her eyes and focussed on what she wanted she then waved her wand around soon enough she heard Tonks gasp she opened her eyes and smiled ''It worked''

Tonks looked up along the edge of every wall like a border were hearts of all different colours they were floating she then looked over and noticed some curtain ties and they had the same they were black and had pink floating hearts dotted about they were floating ''Wow''

Hermione smiled ''That's not all they do watch'' Hermione cast a spell to make the room look like it would at night and smiled as the hearts glowed in the dark even on the curtain ties she waved her wand and the darkness was gone bathing the room in natural light

Tonks was stunned ''Mione this is brilliant how long have you been working on it''

''About four months the magical charm took about eight months to have working I hadn't tested the decorating one until just now''

''Well it's safe to say it worked''

Hermione grinned ''Come on lets' do the other room.

Tonks and Hermione headed to the second room which was on the opposite side of her own and just down the other end of where Harry's was it was the same side as Lyra's they were next to each other just not on the same wall as hers and Harry's ''Ok now then I will do the walls, ceiling and floor again once I done that do you think you could place the bookshelf, and wardrobe up please and place the cloaks inside while I will then do the shelves, TV, Bracket and window again''

Tonks nodded and stood by as Hermione started decorating she watched as Hermione painted the one wall a dark blue before getting lighter and lighter until it looked like a light blue she then watched as the walls and ceiling were painted in the same colour as the other room in a light magnolia colour but the ceiling and window frame were painted white Tonks smiled it was amazing how much of a difference it made with a fresh coating of paint.

Hermione pointed her wand at the floor and turned it into a thick cream carpet and placed the red shag rug on top. Lyra's was a fuchsia pink she then pointed her wand at the window and gave the window a set of blue blinds and red curtains to match the rug however the curtains had pale blue ties holding them in place it was perfect Hermione looked at Tonks with a smile ''Ok you can put those things up for me now''

Tonks nodded and began by placing the book shelf in place first followed quickly by the wardrobe once that was done she began placing the cloaks inside.

Hermione fixed the blue and red shelves upon his wall above where his bed would be going, Lyra had her pink and black ones up in the same position she smiled and used a sticking charm to ensure they stayed in place before she moved to doing the same with the swivel bracket then she began the charm work on the TV when she had it set up and attached to the bracket.

Tonks had just finished placing the cloaks away and smiled she set the bed up but chose to leave the bedding for Hermione to choose once that was done she placed the lamp on the little table like Hermione had done for her little girl.

She looked around and nodded it looked grown up but also like a child's room it was just right she walked over to Hermione ''I've done everything and I placed the lamp out, but I chose to leave the bedding and let you choose because I don't know what you going to be charming these walls with''

Hermione nodded showing she had heard but continued to chant and wave her wand over the TV she was almost complete she smiled when it finished ''Done, and oh ok that's fine I'm going to do Music notes to match his lamp he loves music he plays guitar I taught him when ever I could, Lyra plays instruments as well there really good at it.''

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the different music notes she watched as they moved about she cast the same spell on the curtain ties as well and charmed them so they would glow in the dark as well she also placed his musical note bedding on his bed before declaring the room finished ''And were all done''

Tonks smiled ''It looks good, I bet you can't wait to see there little faces''

Hermione smiled sadly ''No I can't especially Lyra's I am hoping it will take her mind of her current project''

''What's that''

''She has been planning her wedding since she was old enough she wants a fairy tale magical wedding the big dress, the church, the horses the lot including the prince''

She said chuckling ''Obviously she isn't' going to get married, she isn't' even going to receive her wand it's so hard when she tells me about it and Harry, I can see it breaks him each time because Lyra said that since she doesn't have a dad yet he would have to walk her down the aisle to her prince, Mum and Dad said she has come up with new ideas now the old ones she don't' want anymore she has chosen her house she wants as well''

Hermione had tears in her eyes ''Hopefully having a new room and a new place not forgetting the magic it will take her mind off it I don't' mind her doing it of course it just it hurts me every time she shows me and tells me what she wants''

Tonks had tears shining in her eyes as well and she never cried ''Oh Mione''

Hermione smiled ''It's fine Tonks, really I'll be fine''

Tonks nodded she had been downstairs listening to Harry it was amazing to see how right Harry was on what Hermione was thinking about ''Do you want me to leave you alone a bit or send Harry up''

Hermione smiled ''No, it's fine I'll come down with you, Harry can bring the others to see the rooms ill for his computer, TV and then get on to Sky the people who will sort the internet for him then I'll have a nice coffee before I pack for Uni''

Tonks nodded ''Fair enough'' she followed Hermione out of her son's room and walked down to the kitchen with her.

Harry was talking with Remus when he saw Tonks and Hermione he smiled ''You all done?''

Hermione grinned ''Yes it's all done the kids will be pleased, you can take the others and go look if you want, I'm going to do the TV and computer then ring Sky before I go and pack my things to head back to Uni''

Harry grinned ''Brilliant'' he looked at everyone ''Do any of you want to come see Hermione's decorating skills,''

Tonks laughed ''Defiantly, she has done something surprising as well I am sure you Harry will be just as stunned as I was''

Harry was surprised ''What have you done''

Hermione chuckled ''You'll have to go look and see for yourselves wont' you''

Harry grinned he shot up and kissed Hermione on her cheek ''Who's coming'' Harry watched as Severus, Albus, Minerva, Molly and Remus stood up he grinned ''Come on then it's in the family wing''

Harry lead them to the family wing and to the two kids rooms he smiled when he spotted the door sign the first one was purple with pink letters saying Lyra's Room stay out and at the bottom was a princess tiara he opened the door and gasped he heard the others gasp in surprise as well

''Oh wow''

Tonks laughed ''That's not all look at Mione's new charm she created'' she made the room dark like Hermione had done earlier and smiled when she heard everyone's gasp of surprise and awe as the hearts were glowing she cancelled the spell and smiled ''She has only just completed the charm apparently and this is the first time she tested it''

Albus was twinkling ''Has she written down her findings?''

Harry nodded ''Mione writes everything down she isn't' going to paten any of her spells just yet but she will soon, have she done the same to Matthews?''

Tonks grinned and closed the door and showed them to the other room which had a red sign with Blue writing it to said Matthew's Room stay out but on the bottom of it was a guitar and music notes close by he opened the door and nodded in approval ''I'm glad she chose the red and blue now, the same with Lyra the pink and black defiantly think she chose the right colours''

''Harry what is with the music notes?''

Harry grinned ''Matthew plays the guitar and Drums like Mione she plays guitar Lyra can play the piano and Guitar also but she isn't' that into it''

''Hermione can play a guitar and drums'' Remus asked surprised

Harry laughed ''Yes she is brilliant and a wicked singer

''Is there anything she can't do'' Tonks asked stunned

Harry laughed ''Mione has a lot of hidden skills and talent's that no body knows'' he gave them a smirk ''Trust me there are things that would stun you''

Remus chuckled ''I always thought there was more to Hermione than she was letting on''

Harry smirked again ''More than you'll ever know'' he smiled ''Let's head down I'm sure Mione will be done in a minuet and she will want a coffee'' he said chuckling

Hermione had managed to get the TV set up and began chanting the spell on the TV it would take longer because it was bigger but not too much longer, she would then do the laptop and get on to sky so they could have the internet fitted.

Hermione sighed she was finally finished with the TV all she had to do was the laptop and then ring sky. Hermione set the lap top up in a matter of minutes she chose the kids date of birth for his password he could change it when he wanted but she knew he would remember it once that was done she was adding the charm to the lap top just as the door opened.

''Hey, how's it going''

Hermione nodded as she continued to chant and wave her wand she needed to focus she knew Harry understood

''Ok, do you want a coffee and are you almost finished'' Harry waited for Hermione to nod yes or no

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry left the room she looked back at the laptop and was almost finished she waved her wand once more and smiled when it was completed she couldn't' wait for a coffee she needed it she could ring sky whilst drinking her coffee. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione walked out of the living room and into the kitchen just as Harry placed a mug of coffee in front of her she smiled in thanks ''So what did you think of the added bits to the kids rooms''

Harry grinned ''They were really good Mione the kids are going to love it.''

Hermione smiled ''I hope so'' Hermione took a big mouthful of her coffee before pulling out her mobile phone ''I'm going to ring sky but what size package you want''

''Get the large, the movie and spots channels are a part of it then, I'll pay obviously''

Hermione nodded she dialled the number for sky and waited for them to pick up the phone.

_''Hello your through to Terry what can I help you with today''_

''Oh yes I am interested in having sky fitted and I was wondering when someone would be able to come out''

_''Of course, now have you ever been with Sky before?''_

''No I haven't but my parents have been with you for over twelve years I believe''

_''Ok, so you know all about our different packages and prices?''_

''Yes I am aware and both my Brother and I have decided that we would like the large package''

_''Ok, just a moment let me write that down, so you want the large package, which includes the movies and sports channels, do you have a sky dish fitted and would you be needing the internet''_

''Yes we would need the interest and no, we haven't had a sky dish fitted we only inherited the house a year ago it's been unused for many years and we have decided that we would like to have sky since we have moved in.''

_''Ok so that's the large package and internet ''Would you like the phone line?''_

''Just a moment I'll ask my brother he's the one who will be paying'' Hermione closed her hand over the mouth peace ''Harry, do we want the phone line as well?'

Harry thought for a moment and nodded ''Yeah I would, I know we have out phones but you never know when we may need it, besides with Lyra's care and appointments we will need a phone more chance of us being reached if were needed''

Hermione nodded '''Hello, yes hi I have spoke with my brother and we have decided to have the phone line as well''

_''Ok that's fine, now you said your brother will be paying for sky it will be a monthly payment of fifty two pounds installation is free and we will have someone around as soon as we can find an available spot, however before I can process this and make an appointment I am going to need your brother to confirm that he will be the bill payer''_

''Ok certainly just a moment.'' Hermione handed the phone over to Harry ''He needs to ask you your details and he needs the go ahead to set the package up, it's going to cost fifty two pounds a month you wont have to pay for them to install the sky dish or anything''

Harry took the phone and nodded ''Hello?''

_''Oh yes hello, I just need confirmation that you are the bill payer and the money will be coming from your account and you are interested in the full lot which includes the large package, internet and phone line is this correct''_

''Yes that's right''

_''Ok that's' fine now I am going to need your name, card details and address please''_

Harry nodded he read his card and account number to the man on the other end first and then gave him the address ''The address is number twelve Grimmauld place, London and my name's Harry Potter''

_''Ok Mr Potter were just waiting for the payment to go through on your account we have created for you once the payment is passed you will have fifty two pounds taken from your account on the twenty second of every month, is this agreeable to you''_

''Yes that's fine''

_''Brilliant, the payment has gone through so you are now a member of sky we can set up an appointment for when someone can come out and fit your sky box, internet and phone line along with the Sky dish. is there a certain time or day not suitable for you?''_

''No not that I know of and if I am not here someone will be, or my sister but I was hoping you could do it soon'' Harry heard the man laugh

_''Certainly, how about tomorrow between ten and three? is that any good to you''_

Harry smiled ''Yes tomorrow is fine''

_''Ok will you be there or your sister?''_

''I will be here tomorrow, my sister will be away sitting exams''

_''Ok then Mr Potter a worker will be with you between ten and three tomorrow, if there are any problems or you change your mind don't' hesitate to call us, my name's Terry Jones''_

Harry chuckled ''I'm sure everything will be fine and it will be my sister who deals with you guys I just pay'' he said chuckling again

_''Well, welcome to becoming a member with sky, you will have a free month of movies and sports once it's installed so for the first month you wont have to pay for the movies and sports it will be taken off from your monthly bill and then the following month it will be the normal Fifty Two Pounds''_

''That's fine thank you, bye'' Harry ended the call and handed the phone over to Hermione ''Ok there coming tomorrow between ten and three and we got a months free trial of movies and sports'' he said grinning

Hermione groaned '''I hate the spots channels, the rugby starts in march''

Harry grinned ''I know, but come on you must admit Rugby is a cool game''

Hermione nodded and sighed ''Fine i like rugby more than football I mean there a bunch of wimps''

Harry grinned again ''I think that the Wizarding world should have create magical channels, like for sports you could have Quidditch played on TV''

Hermione and everyone laughed at Harry ''That would be cool however I don't' think that is possible Harry and you have got my son corrupted enough with Quidditch, Rugby and Football thank you he don't' need to be attached to any more'' she said with a huff causing Harry to smile.

Harry just chuckled ''Never mind.''

Hermione smiled and finished drinking her coffee and decided she needed to pack some stuff for Uni ''Harry would you do me a huge favour''

''What''

''I want you to tell Lucius and Draco about the twins and what happened with me and her illness, I would but after yesterday I don't' think I could handle talking about it again let alone hearing how much they hate me Ron's was enough thank you, so would you please I know you find it hard as well but they need to know Harry''

Harry looked at Hermione sadly ''I'll tell them, but they'll be fine I promise, Draco nor his father will turn on you they will want to help no doubt anyway Draco can tell you that on your graduation day when we come to watch you become the youngest master to complete two of them in just a year''

Hermione smiled softly ''I wouldn't' speak to soon Harry, look at Ron's reaction, yes he was hurt and shocked but what he said...well I don't' think I could hear those again I don't' need reminding that I have failed my daughter''

Harry sighed he knew there was no point in telling her she wasn't to blame she would only ignore him ''Fine, but you'll see all will be just fine, now go pack don't' worry about Draco or Lucius I'll sort it'' he smiled ''Do you want me to apparate with you''

''No, no I'll be fine Harry'' she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and waved at the others before heading out of the kitchen and to her room to pack.

Harry sighed ''Ron is a bloody git he has done a number on her, I haven't seen her this guilt ridden and hurt since we found her daughter had her illness and would be dying I could Avada him on the spot right now the nasty selfish git''

Molly gasped and held her hand to her chest but it was Remus who spoke ''Harry, I know your mad but you wouldn't' do that to him or anyone, just ignore him she has us to help her''

Harry sighed ''No I wouldn't' Avada him but I could easily beat him to a bloody pulp right now for what he has done to Mione, he has ripped her heart out and battered it again making it worse than it already was, she was slowly getting there no fully she still felt that it was her fault she couldn't' find a potion or cure but she realised that it was nature and nothing could be done until that idiot come along and just blew all those years of thinking and forgiving out of the water''

Hermione was in her room packing some clothes for tonight and tomorrow including some nice robes for her Graduation before she packed some books she would need she was finished at last and placed her bag over her shoulder it was charmed to be extended like the one she used on the run however when she turned around she felt her face pale and then go red in anger as she looked at the person standing outside her bedroom door Hermione narrowed her eyes at the person and hissed with as much venom possible causing the person to look around nervously ''What the hell do you want!''

''I uh...um''

''Oh spit it out already I don't' have the time nor do I want to stand here listening to your voice!'' Hermione glared at him

''Yeah, um I just wanted to say I'm a prat and um this hex...''

''Oh for Merlin sake Ronald, **WHAT** do you want, if you want me to remove that hex I can't even if I could I wouldn't' you'll have to deal with it and I already know you're a prat no need to remind me''

''I'm sorry, i just wanted to say I was sorry and I wasn't asking you to remove the hex I was trying to say I know I deserved what I got in fact I should be lucky that this is all you did to me''

Hermione looked at him suspiciously this wasn't' Ron he would never apologise ''What are you playing at Ron, you never say sorry so why now all of a sudden have you come to seek me out and apologise telling me you know you've been a git, and that you deserved the hex, when all those years you would be so stubborn and refuse to admit you were in the wrong and expect us to apologise to you first''

Hermione saw Ron look at her in shock and shook her head ''Save it Ronald, it wont' work now out of my way I am going to leave for Uni soon and I need to say goodbye to everyone''

Ron watched as Hermione went to push past him and he grabbed her arm he knew he needed this to work if he stood any chance of getting what he wanted which was her after all she belonged to him ''Hermione please, wait''

Hermione sighed she looked into his eyes and saw him looking at her and she felt her heart constrict as she looked at him she decided to hear him out if he was quick after all he was her friend for seven years almost eight ''You ten minuets then I'm going'' Hermione sat on her bed and gestured with her hand that he take the chair near her dressing table.

Ron sat on the chair and looked at Hermione ''Thank you, I just really want to say I am sorry I know I never admit to be in the wrong but I have had a few day's to think over everything I said to you and I know I was in the wrong and over reacted I shouldn't' have said what I did, i didn't mean it, i really am sorry i realised that I could have and just might have burnt our bridges and broke any chance of us being friends again but al I can do is hope that you give me a chance to earn your trust back and I guess...''

''You guess what Ron'' Hermione said sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose

''Well i was hoping that there might be some bridge left even jut a bit that I can work on in the hopes that I can strengthen the bridge it will take time I know that but I don't' want to lose you Mione or Harry we have been through so much together I mean how can I be so stupid I might have lost almost eight years of friendship just because I couldn't' control my mouth''

Hermione sighed ''Ok, say that this is true what I don't 'understand is some of the things you said were awful and not from jealously but pure hatred you basically said that my daughter deserved to die an innocent child Ron, there is no way that you could say something like that if you didn't mean it, that was just spiteful and cruel.''

Ron sighed ''I know, I don't know why I said all those things, I guess I wanted to hurt you, I wanted you to feel how It felt to me when I find that my best friends have kept this huge secret from me for almost seven whole years, i was hurt, upset I felt betrayed and like I was just a spare part so I reacted out of anger, mostly I was shocked as well at hearing what happened to you, i mean I have feelings for you i am sure you guessed that by now''

He sighed but continued talking ''But i didn't mean those things, i know you would have tried to do anything to save your little girl I'm really sorry is there any chance we can save our friendship is there any part of you that misses our friendship and wants to keep it going, even if we never get back to how we were before I put my foot in my mouth''

He prayed that his grovelling worked and his little attempt at using Hermione's loving, caring and forgiving nature by manipulating her emotions he knew she had a weakness when it came to friendships and second chances. she would be his he wanted her and Harry belonged to Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ron carefully something didn't set right with her but she shrugged it off and put it down to be hurt still, however Ron was right there was a part of her that hated him but also a part that yearned for their friendship and the sadness of loosing said relationship, she knew he always felt left out between herself and Harry and that he always felt like the third wheel and his confession about trying to show her how much she and Harry had hurt him, by keeping that she was a mother away from him so she could understand that to some extent.

However it would take a lot of work she could forgive eventually but she would never forget and she doubted she could ever have that close relationship to him like they had a few days ago but she could give him a chance to prove he was truly sorry.

Hermione sighed ''Fine I'll give you a chance I can forgive eventually however I cannot forget and I never will, what you said destroyed me it hurt more than having the bloody curciatious cast on me, to know my friend hated me that much to say something like that, let alone accuse his other friend of having an affair and being the father, not forgetting calling me a liar''

Ron nodded ''I know''

''However i can give you a chance I suppose, it will take time, lots of time and we are not rushing we will take it in small steps, but you need to apologise to Harry and understand that I don't' love you, and I never will not as a partner or lover anyway, we could never be together it wouldn't work we want different things, we don't like the same things either and there's the part where I see you well saw you as a brother it would have been very wrong like you kissing Ginny it's wrong that's how it is with Harry he is my brother in every way but blood I could never love him as more than a brother it's gross and gives me nightmares just thinking about it, so it's got to stop Ron all accusations and we are to be just friends''

She sighed and grabbed his hand ''Ron you deserve someone who can love you, give you lots of babies be the house wife you so desire I cannot give you that Ron I am damaged from the war not forgetting my problems with my daughter I don't' even want a relationship either, well not just yet I have to much to focus on''

Ron nodded although he ignored all what she said about not being together he knew they would be together it is meant to happen she is his  
>''You deserve better Ron you're an amazing guy just not my type of guy'' What is your type of guy''<p>

'''Someone Intelligent, someone who can hold a conversation, loving ,caring and loyal, someone who focusses on me for once and someone who doesn't want me to care for them and become a house wife I want a relationship an equal, i prefer dark hair anyway''

''Oh, so just to check if you didn't' see me as a friend or like before a brother would you have considered us''

Hermione shook her head ''No i wouldn't' have, like I said you're a nice guy I know you Ronald and you have a lot of love to give and you deserve someone who can give you that same amount of love back, besides like I said you're not my type anyway, so do you understand and now you know I suppose we can give this friendship a real shot and hopefully we can mend the burnt bridges''

Ron grinned ''Excellent'' he had managed to get her to listen to him and a chance to get closer to her the plan was going right for now although he didn't' know that someone had heard all their plan and they are watching ensuring that he or Ginny wouldn't interfere with their happiness ''How come your going back to Uni anyway''  
>''I got exams tomorrow my finals before my graduation, hopefully I will become a master after my exams in Potions and Transfiguration and I wanted to get in some last minute studying in''<p>

Ron nodded ''Oh yeah, your exams, I don't' know why you're heading back Mione, your going to pass them anyway like you did with Hogwarts''

Hermione chuckled a little ''I know Harry said the same thing but I want to go back anyway''

Ron nodded ''Ok, well I will walk down with you I need to go speak to Harry I think''

Hermione smiled ''Ok, well you go on down and talk to him I want to check on Ginny I not seen her for a few days''

''Ok'' Ron left Hermione and headed for the kitchen he knew Harry would be there now he had to work on Harry.

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Not many chapters left until we meet the kids :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was in the kitchen talking when he noticed everyone go quiet and noticed that Tonks was trying to hide her laughter he turned around to see Ron standing there looking at him. ''What do you want''

Ron shuffled his feet ''Uh, i just spoke to Mione...''

''What why? If you've upset her I swear...''

''No, no I haven't upset her I went to talk to her, I wanted to apologise I explained to her why I acted the way I did and I know I was in the wrong I told her I don't' want to lose our friendship nor yours and I told her I would make it up to her, and I asked that if there was any part of her that could forgive me and that if she wanted to throw away such a long friendship then it was fine, but she listened, we talked and it's sorted, i got to work hard to earn her trust but she will give me a chance, so now I want to ask you the same can we have a go at being friends again.''

Harry eyed Ron suspiciously this wasn't like Ron ''Sorry, but I must say why the change of heart? this isn't' like you Ron you never come to us and admit you are wrong even when you have said sorry in the past you still believed you were in the right, it's very suspicious don't' you think? and I don't' care how you felt the things you said about my God daughter and Sister was pure evil no amount of emotion could make you that hateful, so forgive me if I am suspicious''

Ron chuckled ''Mione said the same thing, but I just felt angry, hurt and betrayed I wanted you both to feel the same way I felt I didn't' mean any of it I know Mione would work hard to find a cure I'm not stupid so can we give it a go, i mean Mione has agreed so it's just you now''

''You mean you played on her forgiving nature Ron knowing full well she is emotional and how much she values our friendship''

''No, I never I just asked her if there was some part of her that still considered our friendship important and wanted it back as much as I did that's all honest''

Harry didn't believe him for one moment but he guessed he could give him a chance if Hermione could then he could and to be honest he would like to keep a close eye on him ''Fine I'll give you a chance, it will take time and I **WILL** be watching you closely, if you so much as upset Hermione or pass any comments about my family you'll regret it, Mione might be forgiving but I am not so much of a forgiving person, i used to be and I can be but you as far as I am concerned don't' deserve it, but Mione is giving it a go then so shall I.''

He saw Ron smile ''Make no mistakes Ron I am doing this for Mione's sake I am giving you a chance to earn my forgiveness don't' blow it''

Ron gulped he hadn't expected Harry to be that set in his ways, but it was ok he still had a chance to be Harry's friend again, and get Hermione all to himself he nodded ''That's fine, i won't ruin it I am annoyed at the way I treated her and you''

Harry nodded ''Fine, well sit down you may as well, where's Mione anyway''

''Gone to see Ginny said she hasn't' seen her for a while or something''

Harry nodded ''Oh right fair enough'' Harry soon got into a conversation about Quidditch and his Auror Training he would be starting very soon. which meant he didn't' see the narrowed eyes or the disgusted look on Remus's face.

Remus watched as Ron apologised to Harry he frowned but when he heard he had got forgiveness from Hermione he knew he had played her used her forgiving nature to worm his way back in, however he would be keeping a close eye he had heard of his and Ginny's little plan and he wouldn't' allow it, he would do anything to see Harry and Hermione happy they deserved it he wasn't' about to let two jealous Weasley's ruin that happiness.

Hermione walked away from the family wing and towards the bedroom she shared many times before Harry had sorted the family wing she knocked on the younger girls door ''Gin''

Ginny was sitting on her bed writing some notes on her plan down as well as ideas she didn't' want to forget when she heard Hermione's voice she wondered if Ron had achieved his goal of apologising she hit the parchment under her pillow before sitting up right at her desk pretending she was doing homework ''Yeah''

Hermione opened the door and smiled ''Hey, you ok''

''Fine why.''

''Oh it's just you haven't been around lately and I haven't seen you since I told everyone about what happened and I just wanted to see you were ok and if we...if were ok I don't want you to be disgusted in me Gin, i didn't' want what happened to me to happen it just did''

Ginny may be plotting against Hermione but she wasn't' disgusted at Hermione for being raped she felt sorry for her actually, she wouldn't' wish that on anyone she couldn't' imagine what it must have felt like being that young as well so when she spoke she was being genuine, she just wanted Harry for herself ''No, i know Mione, Ron was wrong I know you wouldn't' lie about that, and I cant' imagine what it must have been like for you to go through something like that, i admire your strength in that department, I'm just a little tired lately that's all, has Ron been to see you yet to apologise for being a prat''

Hermione smiled in relief ''Thank Merlin I'm glad you don't' hate me, and yes I have forgiven him but I am watching him closely he is on thin ice very, very thin ice with me but forget about him, how are you doing and why do you feel so tired is there something wrong?'' Hermione looked concerned ''You know you can tell me anything don't you, even if it's about Harry, i know you like him not that i see the attraction mind you''

Ginny raised an eyebrow ''What do you mean''

''Well come on, Gin i don't' look at him like that,'' she shuddered ''It's disturbing, no he's my brother always has been same with  
>Ron I don't' see him as anything else it would be like you kissing the twins or Ron it's gross.''<p>

Ginny relaxed a little that was good, but although she may believe Hermione's part she wasn't so sure about Harry ''Well why doesn't he notice me then, it's like he only has eyes for you''

Hermione laughed and laughed hard ''Oh...oh that's so funny, Gin he doesn't see me like that, he sees me as his sister that is all, as for not noticing you, he has noticed you he thinks you're a lovely and beautiful girl, but I don't' think he sees you in the way you want him too, i think he sees you as his little sister don't' forget he's known you since you were eleven Gin but I could be wrong I could find out if you wanted, it may take a while however''

Ginny was stunned she didn't' know what to think at Hermione's confession and she partly felt bad for plotting against her now however as long as Hermione and the kids were a close to him he would focus on them and no one else because she is giving him everything he ever wanted a family perhaps she could find anther way to put a wedge between them that didn't' include hurting little kids or Hermione too much ''Oh right, i guess and no it's ok if it's meant to happen it'll happen perhaps I'll play some Quidditch over Christmas with him''

Hermione nodded ''That would be cool he'd enjoy that, although it would have to be after Christmas, he's coming home with me this year to spend it with my mum, dad and the kids were leaving after my Graduation so he won't be around but after that should be fine i know Harry loves his Quidditch''

Ginny's face dropped ''He's going to yours''

''Yeah, he often did come to mine and stay over even when we were younger my parents would collect him from the Dursely's and he would stay with us he loves spending it with us, when ever he could obviously without raising suspicion''

''Oh right ok, well after Christmas I suppose, will you be here for new year''

''Oh yea me Harry and the kids that's where we went today to buy things for the kids rooms, you can go have a look later if you like I'm sure Harry will take you, were in the family wing anyway''

''Did you buy much''

''Loads' Hermione chuckled ''Harry bought the kids a TV each much to my annoyance I had no say in the matter but I had to buy new stuff, beds, wardrobes and some cloaks so I spent quite a bit on them''

Ginny tried not to yell Harry should be spending his money on her not Hermione and her kids but she kept her cool ''Oh right, that's ok then I'll see you both the New year, aren't you going back to Uni tonight?''

''Yep, last minute studying before the exams tomorrow''

''Oh please you know you'll pass you did in Hogwarts remember''

Hermione smiled ''Well, let hope so they are harder than the Owls and Newt's were though, anyway I better go I need to say by to Harry, remember if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me, even if it is about my brother, I'll try not to be sick'' Hermione grinned at the younger girl ''See you soon Gin''

''Yeah thanks Mione and good luck'' Ginny watched as Hermione left the room she would need to work on Harry these two days while she could seeing as Hermione was at Uni Ginny yelled in frustration.

Hermione made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw Ron talking with Harry and smiled she walked over and took her seat next to Ron ''I see you boys have made up then''

Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was smiling a genuine smile and smiled back he would do this to keep her happy ''I have said I will give him a chance for your sake mostly''

Ron grinned ''Yeah i told him I was sorry but like I said to you, i am going to make it up to you both of you''

Hermione smiled ''Good it would be nice to have the old Ron back, right Harry''

Harry frowned a little but stopped when he heard Hermione speak to him ''Oh yeah of course''

Hermione smiled ''Oh Harry I spoke with Gin, I told her you could take her to see the kids rooms, Ron too if you like later''

Harry nodded ''Sure,'' just then they heard the fire flare followed closely by the twins

''Well, Hello everyone what''

''do we''

''Have''

''Here''

Fred grinned ''Not sure Fred,''

''I must say George ikkle Ronikins is looking''

''very good''

''in''

''Slytherin colours''

Molly frowned at the twins ''Fred, George stop it, leave him alone''

''Sorry''

''Mum but''

''He deserved it and''

''You must admit he does look''

''Funny'' The twins chimed in unison and then turned to look at Hermione ''So what''

''Are you'' George said leaning on the other side of her

''Up to'' Fred grinned causing Hermione to laugh

Hermione couldn't' help it and laughed ''I'm going back to Uni in a bit last minute studying''

''I don't' know brother'' George said sighing and shaking his head

''Know what'' Fred grinned

''I think our Mione has''

''finally lost the'' George said widening his eyes like he was worried allowing Fred to carry on

''Plot'' Fred ended with a smirk ''Why do you need to study, you will pass your exams with no problems, you passed on your Owls and Newts so your going to pass with flying colours on these exams right Fred''

''Right George''

Hermione smiled at the twins antics ''It can't hurt to refresh my mind besides these exams are harder and longer than the Owls and Newts ever where''

''Yeah she's going to be in exams for eleven hours''

''For how many exams'' Fred asked gaping at Harry

''Two, Potions and Transfiguration'' Harry said smirking at the twins

''Well George''

''I agree''

''She has''

''Defiantly

''lost''

''The plot'' they said looking at each other and shaking their heads making everyone at the table laugh. The twins could always cheer you up.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione shook her head at the twins ''It's not that bad guys, i do get breaks in between, but I want to be prepared that's all so I'll go back in a minutes do some studying and then go to bed ready for my exams I am sure I will be needing all the sleep I can possibly get.''

Fred nodded ''Fair enough, so little brother what''

''Are you''

''doing here'' George said frowning ''Your not bothering Mione again are you because if you are we will''

''Have to teach''

''You a lesson dear brother'' The twins said in unison whilst narrowing their eyes at him

Ron gulped as he saw the usual happy go lucky Twins looked at him with narrowed angry eyes ''I am not causing problems I've said I am sorry and Mione is going to give me another chance to make it up to her Harry is doing the same''

Remus shook his head ''So how many poor people are going to be pranked by your products''

Fred and George grinned ''Loads, we have done really well''

''You got to''

''Love''

''Christmas'' they said grinning at Remus

Minerva sighed ''Yes witch means the list will be even bigger next year''

Fred and George laughed but it was Severus who spoke ''Come now Minerva even you must admit that they have done well''

Fred grinned ''Oh Professor''

''We didn't' know''

''You cared''

Severus glared at them ''I don't' I am just saying that you have managed to do something useful without gaining your Newts even if it is the Joke shop''

Minerva nodded ''Aye you done really well you should be proud''

Hermione grinned ''Yeah, you do realise that Umbitch practically set you up''

''How so'' Fred asked confused

''Your dragon firework, it chased the woman and caused everyone to laugh not just that but it exploded knocking all her rules from the wall you chased her out of the castle there by gaining respect and many being amazed at your things''

Fred and George laughed ''Do you think'' George began

''We should''

''Write old Umbridge''

''A letter''

''To thank her for''

''Setting us up'' Fred grinned causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh

Hermione laughed but stood up ''Well I better be going, and I'll see you all soon, it's a shame you can't come to my graduation''

Harry smiled ''It's ok at least me and Draco will be there''

Ron smiled ''And me I'll come if you want that is'' he said blushing red

Hermione smiled ''Thanks Harry, and if you want to Ron, but Draco will be coming, well saying that i'm not to sure''

''Mione, he'll be there I told you he wont' hate you he will be worried about you and most likely wanting to see you before the graduation, we'll see you there do you want me to apparate with you''

''No I'll be fine, Harry I'll see you in two days and don't' pressure Draco, if he doesn't want to bother then don't make him!''

''I wont' because i wont need to anyway just focus on your passing your exams''

Hermione nodded she stood up and gave everyone a hug except, Severus, Albus, Minerva and Molly she hugged Remus, the twins and Tonks before heading to Ron she placed her hand on his shoulder and patted him softly and giving him a squeeze before grabbing Harry in to a huge hug ''Remember Sky are coming tomorrow owl me when they have been''

She wanted to hug Ron but she felt uncomfortable hugging him so squeezing his shoulder would have to do ''Right guy's I'm off I'll see you after Graduation''  
>Hermione walked out of the kitchen and just as she apparated she could hear a chorus of bye's.<p>

Harry smirked when Hermione left ''Brilliant she is going to be very surprised when we all turn up'' he said smiling

Remus smirked ''Yes she is convinced that it will be just you and Draco''

Harry sighed speaking of Draco I'm going to have to inform them both soon...''

''Oh and what is it you must inform us about Potter'' Draco drawled from the entrance to the kitchen he looked over and spotted

Ron and smirked ''What on earth happened to you Weasley, what have you done to anger Mia''

Ron scowled ''Shut it Malfoy you know nothing''

Draco looked at him with a smirk ''Really I'd say that you did something to Mia to cause her to hex you so brilliantly, by the way glad to see you supporting Slytherin never knew you liked the colour so much.''

Ron scowled and stood up rather abruptly ''I'm not staying here to listen to this git'' Ron stormed out of the kitchen

Draco shook his head and sat down along with his father when he spotted the grim looks on everyone's faces he frowned ''Ok spill what's happened...Is Mia ok?''

Remus could see Harry gathering himself together ''Hermione is fine, it's what we have learnt''

Harry sighed ''At the end of our second year Hermione was taken from the street close to her house by four men, however it wasn't Muggles that took her that we are certain off, Hermione said she couldn't' feel ropes she felt like she was in a body bind, they blindfolded her and kept her prisoner a whole day and night.''

Harry closed his eyes ''They each raped her constantly they only took breaks to beat her the next morning they dumped her on a pavement where some Muggles out on a stroll found her and called for an ambulance, she was lucky to have survived with the mess she was in with all her broken bones and internal bleeding''

Harry looked and saw that Draco was about to speak but shook his head ''Time went by, Mione healed herself with spells it wouldn't' be long until we would head to the burrow to start our third year.''

Harry smiled a little ''Her parents come and picked me up said that I could come stay with them and Mione like I often did during the holidays, they thought Mione could use some cheering up after what happened, i didn't know any of this until it came to a week before leaving for the burrow Hermione was a mess crying I panicked and asked her what was wrong she had been sick the last few days...''

Lucius paled ''She...wasn't''

Harry sighed ''She was sick constantly I asked her if she wanted me to get her mum but she told me she knew what was wrong she said she could be pregnant and then told me everything, i vowed to stand by her no matter what the result we got a Muggle test and she used it whilst at the burrow it came back positive she was pregnant, she said she would keep it she couldn't' get rid she said the child was innocent so together we got through it. Madam Pomfery and her parents were the only one's to know we got charms so Mione looked normal and a protection one to place around her stomach when she got big, she was due around the new year however due to being pregnant with Twins she would most likely be early.''

Harry gave a genuine smile ''I remember it like yesterday we got back to kings cross I was staying with Mione she was close to her suspected delivery it was two days on Thursday the 28th of December at 2:10 am that Matthew Richard Granger was born followed by his sister Lyra Rose Granger at 2:55 am Matthew weighed 6lb 5oz and Lyra weighed 6lb she was slightly smaller as that's what usually happens when you have twins. It was the most amazing and terrifying moments I ever experienced and the language well let's just say very colourful I felt sorry for the midwife and Doctor who delivered them she practically ripped them apart not forgetting almost breaking my hand''

Harry's face lost his gentle smile as he snapped out of his memory's

Draco was stunned but her noticed Harry's face drop from a smile and knew something else was wrong ''Harry''

Remus looked up concerned he saw the tears shining in his green eyes ''Do you need a moment Harry''

Harry shook his head and choked back a sob ''I'm fine'' he looked at Draco ''Shortly Mione had to return to Hogwarts so her parents said they would care for the twins while we headed back it was tough her leaving them, but she said she needed an education to provide for them and we had a megalomaniac after us it wasn't' safe. We had regular updates from her mother and Mione would see her every holiday I would go when I could get away I'm there Godfather however a few years went by and we noticed Lyra was having problems breathing and she seemed to be weak and would hardly eat,''

Harry rubbed his temples ''Mione's parents kept us up to date they took her to many appointments they took tests and Lyra was diagnosed with a bad heart they said she would need a heart transplant without it she wouldn't survive they said her heart was fine for the moment and she was on medication for it they work like potions. Well it was a year later that we noticed she got worse and it was found she had cancer she was three when we found this out, immediately they put her on Muggle treatment she has chemo and radio therapy in the hopes that it shrinks or leaves, but she is to advanced it isn't' working, the twins are six she has been treated for three almost four years now.''


	17. Chapter 17

Harry finally allowed a lone tear to fall ''They said that there is nothing they can do either the cancer will take her or her heart, the cancer has speeded up and damaged the heart more, even if the cancer was gone the damage is to bad on her heart to do anything and if she gets a transplant and the cancer is still there then the new heart will fail and reject so there truly isn't' anything they can do, she is weak and fragile she has her good and bad days, she is still bubbly, funny, sarcastic, witty and intelligent just like Mione they both are like her but they are also cheeky, devious and sneaky there good kids.''

He shook his head ''She tried looking for a cure but there isn't' one, there is more chance of Bellatrix being declared stable and Lycanthropy being cured than Cancer she tried ever since Lyra was diagnosed.''

Harry looked at the table ''Lyra isn't aware that she isn't' going to get better Mione is going to tell her after their birthday and new year they're moving in with us permanently now the war is over Mione deserves to be with them all the time, Lyra is dosed up on pain potion Mione gives it to her she has it everyday otherwise she would feel like she was under the Cruciatus curse every single day all day and I only had it cast on me once I don't' think I could handle the pain everyday and all day''

Harry said shivering ''We found that Matthew is an empath, he knows Lyra is on her way out he can feel it besides she's his twin they have a bond that I can't explain their like Fred and George they can do wandless magic and non verbal really well Mione had to teach them to control it for obvious reasons. They showed they were magical and powerful when they turned one Lyra was having a tantrum while Matthew was trying to take a toy from her, they were fighting over a bear when Matthew held it in the air so she couldn't' get it Lyra waved her hand and the bear flew into her hand, Matthew did the same and caused it to fly across the room we were stunned so Mione put a temporary suppressor on them''

Draco nodded ''What about the war the battle, her parents couldn't' be found''

''Mione sent them to Australia with fake identities they understood she became secret keeper of the house and business until it was safe to return, she had wrote letters to the kids explaining everything in case she died luckily she never all those times she fought with me including the department of ministry's. She knew she could be leaving her kids an orphan but she also knew that the twins knew they were loved by her and me both and her parents would look after them and they would have the letter to read explaining it all to them.''

Harry looked up into the faces of the Malfoy's ''Mione wanted me to tell you because she couldn't' talk about this again nor risk you saying things to her or being ashamed and disgusted with her, she had enough as it was and she thought she couldn't' handle it again''

Draco looked angry and growled ''Weasley''

Harry nodded ''Yes, some things were said things that couldn't' and cant' be taken back but he apologised to us and Mione is giving him a chance to make it up to her although we won't be like we were ever again he ruined all that when he spoke and said what he did, so Mione hexed him it will stay like it for four weeks.''

Lucius was stunned how on earth could someone go through all that she has and at such a young age ''Do we know who they were and has she done a test to see who the father is''

Harry shook his head ''No, she don't' want to and we don't' know who they were she was blindfolded it may not have been a Death Eater it may have been just a messed up bunch of wizards''

Lucius nodded he understood ''That's understandable, I am amazed at how powerful and brave she is let alone how selfless she is, how could she think we would turn our backs on her or the children? i actually want to meet them I will have to show her that everything is fine when we go to her graduation''

Harry nodded and looked at Draco ''Yes she Is brave and I am proud to call her my Sister and if I have my way she will become Lady Potter Sister to me, i am going to ask the Goblins to do the ritual joining us by blood adopting her into the family''

He said smiling ''Matthew will be the potter heir obviously since Mione would be the one to bear an heir to the potter line anyway, but like I said it don't' matter because any kids I have will have plenty of money'' he frowned ''Draco, are you ok?''

Draco frowned at all he heard but nodded ''Fine, just trying to digest it all''

''Well' there's no rush you're like the others they only found out yesterday'' Harry said with a tired smile ''I know Mione will be pleased to see that you guys don't hate her for what happened she was so nervous, she wanted to bring you shopping with us we went and bought the kids stuff for their bedrooms but she didn't' want to explain things to you out of fear and shame''

Lucius shook his head ''Silly girl, as if I would turn on her I have come to look upon her as a daughter''

Draco nodded slowly he looked up ''What did Weasley say exactly to make her afraid of a repeat performance''

Harry looked at Draco and could see the anger ''If i tell you then you can't go shouting at him''

Draco sighed ''Fine but I need to know''

Harry nodded ''After she told everyone, Ron got mad like he always would and called her a liar, he accused her of being a slag, whore and slut said she made the rape up to cover that I'm the kids father, he then proceeded to tell her to admit that she was lying and he would forgive her since she belonged to him''

Harry's eyes went a dark green again with his anger ''He then proceeded to tell her that she deserved to be punished and that she is being punished with her daughters illness, said she was a rubbish mother and failed her kids because she couldn't' find a cure and that Lyra would be better off dead and it would be all because of her. Mione got mad and hexed him she was close to the edge I honestly thought she would cast an unforgivable she was that hurt, angry and upset her magic was more powerful than anyone has ever seen before, luckily she hexed him instead.''

Harry's eyes went back to his normal colour ''She said she couldn't' risk seeing the anger, disgust in your eye's and she couldn't' take the risk of hearing anything like Ron had said again''

Draco's grey eyes went darker than anyone had seen he gripped his wand tightly in his hand ''That son of a bit..''

''DRACO don't' he's not worth it and Mione has accepted his Apology she is willing to give him a chance to redeem himself I and giving him that chance too for Mione's sake also so just ignore him if you must ok''

Draco looked stunned ''What the hell? why did she forgive him it's not like her he obviously played on her emotions and her caring nature to get himself back in her good books''

Harry nodded ''Yes that is what I suspect also however he is denying it so I can't do or say anything about it but rest assured Mione doesn't' trust him fully and she is watching him as am I''

Lucius place his hand on his son's arm he too wanted to curse the shit for what he said to Hermione ''Harry's right Draco Hermione wouldn't' want this''

Draco looked around and saw everyone nodding he shook his head ''So we just let him walk around like he has gotten away with it''

Harry shook his head ''He hasn't got away with anything he knows he is on a thin wire very thin and short he will be careful because I wont' hesitate on banning him from our home altogether and he knows this we have had arguments over it''

Draco sighed ''Fine but I'm only doing this for Mia's' sake''

Harry smiled ''Good the only reason I am doing it is for her sake as well''

Draco gave a curt nod ''So where is she''

Harry chuckled ''She headed back to Uni you had just missed her by seconds she is going to do some last minute studying for her exams tomorrow I still think eleven hours is crazy''

Draco shook his head ''I must admit that is a long time, however why she went back I don't' know its obvious she is going to pass with top marks'' he said making everyone chuckle

Harry smiled ''I know I have told her that but you know how she is like''

Draco nodded he watched as everyone started talking about different things but he just sat in silence as he tried to digest all he had learnt.

Hermione arrived at Bristol University of Magic she raised her wand and touched the gates and entered the grounds she made her way to the reception area and held her wand and touched the panel in the office she watched it turn green and the receptionist smiled she gave a small smile back and headed along the halls and up the stairs to the second floor where her dorm room was.

Hermione walked into her room and knew that her room mate was in as there were clothes over the sofa and a few mugs she shook her head her room mate was messy, she quickly flicked her wand and the mugs were washed and on the draining bored she waved it at he clothes and they went into her room mates bedroom. With a sigh she walked into her own room and emptied her bag grabbing the books she would need and heading back to the sitting room when her friend emerged from the bathroom.

''You're back''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes I'm back, i decided I could do with getting some last minute studying in, you want to come''

Becky smiled at her friend ''Sure hun, although we are not staying there all night''

Hermione shook her head ''I have a lot to brush up on''

Becky looked at her with a raised eyebrow ''Hunny, you do not need to brush up, you know everything you need to know anyway, everyone knows you're going to pass with flying colours, so we will stay for three hours and It starts when we arrive in the library then we are coming back and having a game and little drink and chat before we got to bed and i will not take no for an answer''

Hermione sighed she knew her friend wouldn't relent ''Fine, have it your way now can we go''

Becky smiled ''Good and you only had to ask'' she looked back and grinned ''Race you'' and bolted out the door

Hermione shook her head, her friend was a Pureblood originally from Ireland but she chose to attend this Uni instead. Hermione had met her parents they were nice, they didn't' care for blood types and liked Muggleborns and Muggles.

Hermione liked them they were funny and kind, Becky also had an older brother about twenty three and two little sisters who were seven and twelve they were lovely. Becky had lovely long black hair with beautiful shining blue eyes she was really pretty. Hermione left her dorm and warded the door before racing to catch her friend up.

''So how's Danny getting on with his training''

Becky smiled ''Oh he's doing alright, he still wants to head to America to a hospital out there unless he can get into St Mungo's but

''He is doing well with his apprenticeship so far, they said he is going to be a brilliant healer''

''That's great I'm glad, so has he had any more problems with his ex or is he still avoiding her''

Becky chuckled ''He's still avoiding her when he see's her I'm glad really she was a right cow to him he didn't deserve what she did to him''

Hermione nodded ''No you're brother is a lovely person''

Becky grinned '' i know he has the hots for you'' she said wiggling her eyebrows ''And he loves kids''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''He doesn't he's just nice that's all and besides he isn't' my type I like him as a friend''

Becky shrugged ''Fair enough, oh did I tell you Mum got into a heated argument with Jessica's Mother''

''That's Lexis friend isn't' it?''

''Yes, apparently my sister and her friend were out they were on their way home from Beauxbatons when that Jessica used her wand and broke some things in a classroom and instead of owning up blamed it on my sister, well obviously my sister told them what really happened which ended in her being sent home for a few days' and mum and dad got sent a bill to pay for the damage''

She shook her head ''Mum hit the roof and made Lex take truth serum for the headmistress to prove she wasn't' to blame once that was done Jessica's mother came around and accused my mother of lying that's when it all kicked off''

Hermione laughed ''What did your dad say?''

''Nothing he just sat back and smirked as mum practically kicked ass''

Hermione shook her head she liked Donovan Becky's father he was amusing ''I bet your mum is pretty ruthless''

Becky laughed ''Tell me about it, well Lex is pissed that Jessica pinned the blame on her''

''So other than that your break go well then''


	18. Chapter 18

Becky chuckled ''Yeah my parents are having a celebration when Danny has finished his apprenticeship and got his mastery in healing, they said you should come you can bring the kids and Harry of course and that Draco it would be fun I know mum wants to meet them, and Hannah wouldn't' mind playing with another person after all they are close to the same age''

Hermione smiled ''I'll think about it, thanks let me know when it is and I'll see what I can do because Harry is starting his Auror Training soon and Draco will be starting as well, but I'm sure we can figure something out''

''That's ok, I'll let you know you'll be staying over anyway we got plenty of rooms''

Hermione smiled ''It would be nice to meet you parents again, and of course Danny, Lexi and Hannah''

Becky beamed ''Brilliant that's sorted then, god I'm going to miss you when you graduate I got another year and half until I'm finished''

Hermione smiled ''I'll still come visit you and we can meet up at the weekends or when you don't' have a lecture we can take the kids out or something, and perhaps hit some clubs I won't be short of baby sitters that's for sure''

''You told them? how did they take it how did the prat take it''

Hermione smiled ''They were supportive and are looking forward to meeting them, Ron acted like you expected he said something's that I can never forgive I hexed him and it will stay like it until it wears off in four weeks time. I think he learnt his lesson well I hope, he did apologise to me and I'll give him a chance but it will take a lot of making up''

Becky frowned ''What a prick so what did you do''

Hermione told Becky everything that was said and what she did to Ron making Becky burst into laughter getting them told off for being to loud by the librarian ''Shhh you're going to get us kicked out''

''I'm sorry that's just so funny, you are brilliant with hexed hunny, i would have thought he would know not to let you hex him after what you did to that girl who snitched''

''Yes well he doesn't think does he'' she shook her head ''So any more problems from Gary since my last encounter''

Becky sighed ''He hasn't' attempted anything yet, he's sent me messages and he has been lingering outside out room but he hasn't' actually approached me I am not sure what's he's planning but he isn't' going to leave me alone''

Hermione frowned ''He better otherwise he will see what my wand can do and just what I did in a war''

Becky nodded ''Well i think he is wary due to you because he never does anything when your around''

''Because he knows ill hex his ass to hell and back again especially if he lays a hand on you again'' she shuddered ''That night I hadn't felt so out of control for a long time its' a good job I disciplined myself or I could have done some serious damage''

''Hermione i know you don't' like to talk about the war but...could you tell me how you seemed to change so quick you were radiating power and you seemed like a machine your eyes went hard and cold there wasn't any emotion''

Hermione nodded ''Well i don't' know how to explain it really but I'll give it ago, as you know in any war people will get hurt, i have been in danger since elven and as I got older and things got more heavy I learnt that it was kill or be killed I knew that the Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate in killing me or worse so I had to get them before they got me. And to cope with that many of us had different ways I used to shut all my emotions and caring, forgiving nature away and my mind would become blank I wouldn't' show any emotion or remorse I could kill and do damage that way it was about survival''

Hermione sighed ''So naturally after the war it is ingrained in me to be alert and on the look out I am still a target people believed in Voldemort still and hate the Golden trio, so when I came along the hall and heard you whimpering and saw Gary strangling you ripping you shirt open I froze my mind flashed back to the war and all I could see was a friend and a Death Eater and my goal was to hurt them even kill them but a part of me knew it wasn't' war and I wasn't in a battle I fought with my battle self and controlled myself to just threatening him, if I hadn't' have been able to control myself I could...i could have and would have likely killed him and felt nothing over it''

Becky was stunned ''Whoa so your like an assassin you have a split personality like another body to takeover when you need it to''

Hermione nodded ''I guess that's a good way to explain it, but yeah he was lucky that night and I think he knew that''

Becky nodded ''I felt guilty about you falling into that mode''

Hermione smiled ''Don't' be you wasn't' to know that I was going to find you I decided to come back earlier than I was planning just as well really''

''Well at least if he tries anything next time...''

''There isn't going to be a next time he graduates the same time as me don't' he? so he will no longer be able to get on campus''

Becky nodded ''Yeah he graduates the same day, thank Merlin I was lucky Danny was busy and that I got him to calm down he would have come here and caused hell. I told him you dealt with him and he was happy with that, it satisfied him at least''

Hermione chuckled ''You need someone who will love and care for you I think Harry would be perfect for you or Draco even''

Hermione got a thoughtful look upon her face as she tried to think who would suit her better she decided that Harry would be better, although Draco would be good also however she wasn't sure if Draco was crushing on Luna now they would be wonderful together yes Harry and Becky would make a perfect couple ''Oh yes You and Harry would make a great couple you don't care for fame or anything like that which is what he needs'' she smirked ''What do you think of Harry''

''Well i haven't met him yet I only heard what people say about him in the prophet and by mouth and of course from what you tell me and I know that he is a kind, caring, faithful, loving person I can tell that by how he stood by you through everything including the kids but I don't' know him personally''

Hermione smirked ''Well looks like you'll have to meet on my Graduation day and then have Harry hang with us when we meet i know I will be happy for you to see the kids and come visit me often and I'll try come and see you as well''

Becky chuckled at her friends motives, she did think Harry was cute and he had the most stunning green eyes ''Huh you want to play match maker''

Hermione smirked ''Well you and Harry both deserve Happiness and if I can have you both find it in each other all the better''

Becky chuckled ''He does have the most startling stunning green eyes I must admit''

Hermione smiled ''He does have lovely eyes I can see it now little black haired green eyed or blue eyed babies''

She smirked 'Yes your parents and Danny would like him as well he would treat you like a princess'' she smiled ''How cool would that be you would become my sister in law and aunt to my kids and I can become an aunty as well.''

Becky laughed ''Whoa slow down, we might not even like each other we don't' even know each other. We know of each other but that's all, although it would be cool to be your sister in law''

She smirked ''So how about yourself then, we need to find you someone, someone older though someone our age won't do they got to be intelligent and tall.''

Hermione shook her head ''I do not need a relationship, no one would understand anyway and I am a damaged war veteran I have scars many, many scars you however do not that merlin''

Becky frowned ''Your not ruined, you got those scars from sacrificing and risking your life time and time again to make it a safer place for others to raise families and live in peace, if they can't see that then there clearly stupid like that Ron guy anyone would be lucky to have you''

Hermione smiled at her friend for trying to cheer her up ''It won't work like that, if I did find someone they would only want to be with me for my status and who I am that's all and I have the kids to think about, anyway let's do some studying''

Becky nodded and focussed on her studying whilst thinking about Hermione she would find someone for Hermione she deserved happiness perhaps she could work with Harry in finding her someone, she is pretty most the boys around campus fancy her btu she dosen't even notice, she dont' even know how stunning she is Becky shook her head and focussed on her work.

Three hours and twenty minutes later saw both girls putting there things away and heading for their dorm when Hermione felt the hairs on her neck and arms stand up she wasn't sure if this was her paranoia from telling Becky about the war but for some reason she couldnt' shake it,she slowly sheathed her wand but carried on walking.

Becky frowned as she looked at her friend ''You know that David guy's been asking about you a lot, you know the one in Gary's course''

Hermione frowned ''Why?''

''I don't know he just has, perhaps you should consider getting to know him some more, he seems ok and he knows quite a bit about you, did he go to Hogwarts with you?''

Hermione frowned ''What's his last name'' she didn't' like this she felt uncomfortable

''David Wicks''

Hermione frowned ''No i don't know anyone with that name, why what's he said''

''Well he asked me if you were single'' she said grinning ''He said he admired your skills, he said you were amazing in the war and that you were strong,'' she shuddered and without thinking carried on ''I don't' think I would have survived after having the curciatious curse held on me all that time''

Hermione's face paled ''W...w...how do you know that'' she felt sick she had never told anyone about that only Harry knew parts of it''

Becky frowned when she saw her friend pale ''Oh hunny, I'm sorry I shouldn't' have...I didn't' know I'm so stupid''

Hermione shook her head and grabbed her friend's arm ''It's not your fault, but this is important Becks, What else has he said think real hard has he said anything else about my actions in the war''

Becky was worried now she had never seen her friend so serious ''I...he said that you were held at some manner and that you killed many bad Death Eaters including the mad bitch who cast the unforgivable on you and Dol...Dale..'' she sighed frustrated 'I don't' know the name but its a weird one''

''D...Dolohov was that it'' she squeaked instantly becoming alert and uncomfortable

Becky smiled ''Yes!'' she cried excitedly ''Good one, I couldn't' remember I'm glad that's solved it would have bugged me''

''Was there anything else'' Hermione's brain was going over time _who the hell is this guy? what does he have to do with Dolohov and Bellatrix and how does he know of my torture? is it someone from Slytherin house who has a avoided Azkaban, and want to pay me back for killing a relative or something? or for having them kissed and locked away? Don't' be stupid there are only a few Death Eaters about and they are no where near as dangerous and mad as the others and they were in hiding so...perhaps he was a relative to Bellatrix or Dolohov_ Hermione shook her head she was confused as far as she knew none of the Death Eaters had any siblings, children or family only wives well only Bellatrix was married and of course their were the students in Slytherin like Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe and this David guy she had seen once was older than her.

Becky could see her that her friends eyes lost all warmth and turned hard and cold it made her shiver she tried to snap her friend out of it ''Hermione...Hermione''

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts ''What''

Becky shook her head it was truly like a different person her eyes were more focused and no longer cold and hard ''You spaced out after you asked me about dale, what's the deal with this guy do you know him''

Hermione looked around they were on the other side of their corridor and were slowly making their way over they wouldn't' be much longer ''Sorry it's just well, i have never, ever told anyone about me being held at a manor or under the curciatious for such a long time, not even Harry knows the full story you didn't even know especially about the Death Eaters''

Becky shook her head and looked worried ''He said that Dolo guy gave you a scar or something and that he hated you and you took him down in the war that's why he said you were so amazing, powerful so why if you hadn't' told anyone would he know all this about you...unless...'' Becky gasped and looked horrified

Hermione's brain snapped and she realised it was like a light bulb went of in her head ''The only way someone would know that about me would be if they went to school with me or Dolohov had fam...''

Just then she felt alarmed but before she could say anything she had her wand up and just about cast her shield around them both causing Becky to scream and a few people were coming out of there rooms now and were causing quite a scene.

Hermione didn't' get to cast her charm again before a slicing hex was aimed at her friend Hermione stepped in front catching it on her arm she immediately placed her friend to one side **''WHO ARE YOU!''** they were on the landing that would lead them to their hall where there dorm was.

**Uh oh what's going to happen now what is this guys problem?...Lets see shall we :)**


	19. Chapter 19

''That doesn't matter'' he said chuckling ''You have no need to know who I am, however I know who you are and all about you Filthy Mudblood and you have caused quite a few problems and now it is time to pay.''

Hermione held her wand up and she was now in battle mode ''I beg to differ why is it you know so much about me yet I know nothing of you, obviously you weren't interesting enough''

''Oh Everyone knows the Famous Hermione Granger, Order of the Phoenix best friend of Harry Potter''

Hermione glared ''Thank you for telling me what I already know, however that doesn't answer my question'' she watched as he cast more spells at her luckily she was casting her shield up and sending them back

Hermione looked around when she heard Becky scream before she knew it he had summoned Becky and was now holding her ''Let her go''

''No, I think we could have a little fun, now you will listen to me and if you do not do what I say I will kill her''

Hermione didn't' know if someone had gone to get help but she soon knew as her dean turned up along with the nurse and headmaster ''Fine, just don't' hurt her''

The man grinned ''Good, now tell those to cancel the call to the Aurors''

Hermione looked back and knew they would have called for an Auror ''Don't call anyone''

''Bu...'' the headmaster began to speak he was stunned and terrified

''I said **NO**'' however Hermione wasn't stupid she had made bracelets for herself and Harry and they wore them all of the time she had charmed them like she had with the coins in fifth year she quickly sent a message to him.

Now then ''A little over a year ago, you killed my Uncle and then my father was thrown into Azkaban and now awaiting the dementors kiss''

Hermione stood there listening ''That is not my fault, obviously your father was caught being a supporter of Voldemort and your Uncle a Death Eater well he would have killed me had I not killed him, fairs, fair it was a war''

**''YOU KILLED HIM, HE WAS MY UNCLE AND YOU KILLED HIM!**'' the man screamed in anger

''I have no doubt that I did kill him I killed and injured many Death Eaters Bellatrix was just one of them, and they killed my lot also so I see it as a life for a life, i had nothing to do with your father I don't' even know who your Uncle was nor father''

The man was red in the face when his face started to bubble,

Hermione gasped ''Polly Juice Potion''

The man barked a harsh laugh ''My Uncle always said you were smart, no wonder why he wanted you so bad, you my aren't that bad for a Mudblood''

Hermione was stunned as the guy known as David wore off and now stood a slightly, paler, brown haired, blue eyed man looked about in his early thirties quite thin but also menacing and he had a leer on his face that reminding him of Dolohov and McNaire ''Let her go and tell me what you want. why are you after me,''

**''BECAUSE BITCH YOU KILLED MY UNCLE EVEN IF HE DID GIVE YOU THAT SCAR,''** he watched her eyes widen ''Oh yeah he told me all about your lovely tits and how his curse ripped your chest open, and how you silenced him thinking you beat him but you never he cursed you''

He then sneered at her ''But you survived and he was made a laughing stock out of the other Death Eaters like the traitor Snape and Malfoy's they had no right to laugh at him they were traitors!''

Hermione's hand automatically went to her chest where the scar was and whispered ''Dolohov''

''Bingo''

''W...What do you want I didn't' even know he had a nephew nor brother obviously you didn't mean anything to him''

''No he kept us hidden, we worked behind the scenes however my Uncle would tell me about you and how it was his wishes to kill you and have a peace of you he told my father often also,'' he chuckled ''He made me promise and my father that if anything were to happen that we are to take care of you''

Hermione watched her friend whimper she couldn't curse him because it could hit Becky so all she could do was block his occasional hexes ''So this is revenge, you evoking your Uncles wishes, since your father is unable is that it.

You know this wont work'' she stood there with her hands up she knew he wouldn't back down he could only hope that Harry or someone would get here soon ''Or are you doing other Death Eaters bidding, following them, Voldemort and Dolohov like a lost puppy following an Uncle who couldn't have cared about you if he hid you especially his brother''

Hermione knew she was walking a thin line but she needed to keep him talking and distracted even just a little bit.

**''DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU MUDBLOOD! HE IS A GREAT MAN HE WAS STRONG YOU KNOW NOTHING HE WAS PROUD OF ME HE LOVED ME AND MY FATHER!''**

**''NOT FROM WHERE I STOOD, HE WAS BEATEN BY A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD AND THEN FELL AT MY WAND LIKE THE MAD COW BELLATRIX DID AND MAKIGN YOU DO HIS BIDDING CLEARLY PROVES HE DIDN'T CARE FOR YOU''**

**''ENOUGH YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND I WILL FULFIL MY UNCLE'S WISHES''** He then smirked a rather sinister one ''If you don't she'll not only die but I'll have my fun with her after all that guy she used to date told me she was a decent fuck''

He then ran his hand along her chest causing her to whimper ''Her blood will be on your hands Mudblood, if this Pure blood hadn't bothered with you she wouldn't' be in this mess''

Hermione was torn her friend was innocent she had never been in a situation like this and he was right being her friend had put her in danger much like it was with Harry.

''D...don't' do it Hermione, you have to much to loose'' she choked back a sob

The man growled ''Ok stand there but for every minute you wait I'll do this'' he pointed his wand at her leg first and cast a slicing hex causing her to scream before he cut her friend in four places all using the Sectumsempra curse

Hermione panicked she had to do this it was the only chance ''**STOP**, ok, ok you win, just let her go she has done nothing wrong, she is not to blame, it's me you want, it's me who killed your Uncle but I did not get your father put in Azkaban.''

''H..Herm don...'' Becky was weak from blood loss as she tried to warn her friend

Hermione panicked wondering where Harry or anyone else was** ''LET HER GO, IT'S ME YOU WANT, WHY DONT' YOU REDDEM YOUR UNCLE IN BOTH WAYS DUEL ME AND IF I LOOSE I WILL COME WITH YOU WILLINGLY SO YOU CAN REPAY ME, AFTER ALL IT WAS YOU WHO SAID I HUMILIATED HIM BY BEATING HIM, WHY DONT' YOU DO HIM PROUD OR ATTEMPT IT.'' **

Hermione looked him in the eye ''Just give me her and I'll duel you'' Hermione watched the man think of her offer she had no idea what she was doing, or how powerful he was but she had figured she took Dolohov and Bellatrix down surely he would be no problem although she knew that she would be stuffed if he used the killing curse

''No killing curse as your Uncle would never of done that he would have wanted to put me in my place unless your sacred I'll beat you'' she was hoping he would take the bait.

**''HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME, I CAN RUIN YOU''** he screamed **''FINE I'LL DUEL YOU AND I WILL HAVE YOU''** he threw the girl towards her and waited

Hermione reached her friend and turned to the nurse ''Take her to be healed, I have a little score to settle''

''Awwww is the little Mudblood trying to play with the big boys,''

Hermione narrowed her eyes she cast up some shields around the on lookers ''I beg to differ I see no man standing here all I see is a person doing his Uncle's bidding like a house elf'' Hermione watched him raise his wand and as he did she did the same.

**''SECTUMSEMPRA''**

**''PROTEGO''** Hermione quickly cast the hex and curses spell upon her person before casting Ginny's bat bogey hex and having to block it as he sent it back towards her

**''IMPERIO'**

**''PROTEGO''**

**''IMPERIO, IMPERIO''**

Hermione felt the curse hit her and felt like she was floating she lowered her wand

_Good, now then come to me...do not try to resist me you cannot break it, you are a Mudblood not even worthy of learning magic''_

Hermione was trying to fight it off she had done it before when the fake Moody had used it on them to test them so she would do it this time, although it was quite strong a lot stronger than Barty Couch Jr's had been she knew people were watching her in awe and some in horror they most likely want to see how the famous Heroine deals in a battle.

She did not like the attention she had tried to stay out the spotlight when she arrived and now she was in the spotlight duelling some mad man hell bent on paying her back for killing Dolohov and they knew that she had killed although it had been a war she didn't' like it thrown about. She continued to fight trying to break it

_''Stop fighting, come to me you know you want to''_

_''No i don't, I won't I am stronger than you'' _Hermioneshouted back at his voice trying to command her

_''Come on, my sweet I might take it easy on you we both know you're a Mudblood and I'm a Pureblood makes me more powerful''_

_''No it doesn't'' _Hermione shouted back

_''You will come with me **NOW** **MUDBLOOD**''_

Hermione had enough her mind was arguing against the block he had on her with the curse when she felt her magic building she could feel herself throwing it off

''_**I SAID come to me NOW!...**''_

''_**A****_ND_. .NO.**'' _and with that she had broke the curse unaware she had spoken the words out loud she heard some gasps and whispers of ''she just broke the Imperius curse'' and ''That's really hard to do'' she also heard ''Wow it's true she is a hero I wonder if she'll introduce me to Harry Potter''

She soon shut the rest out and continued on her duel **''HOW DARE YOU USE AN UNFORGIVABLE, THAT IDIOT OF AN UNCLE WOULD BE ASHAMED THEN AGAIN ITS' HIS STYLE TO PLAY DIRTY''** Hermione pointed her wand at him '**'STUPLIFY'**' she watched him block it and instantly she saw the red light shoot out at her before she heard the words she knew what it was.

**''CRUCIO''**

Hermione felt the curse hit her and she collapsed to the floor withering in pain when it stopped she gasped and pulled in as much air she could

''Now then Mudblood not so tough are we''

''That's Nothing'' she said as she sucked in air ''I've had stronger'' Before she knew it the curse was on her again her body felt like it was on fire she knew there would be nothing she could do if he used an unforgivable on her. She fought through the pain and managed to send a stinging jinx at him enough to distract him and get in a quick Sectumsempra causing his stomach to rip open she shakily stood up and continued duelling.

She sent flames towards him five in a row in quick succession, she had slipped into battle mode she was no longer the worried, caring Hermione no she was now in a fight and it was duelling to the death.

The man was stunned when she through the Imperius off and then thought he was brilliant when he held the curciatious on her however he had been caught of guard by how her eyes just changed and how she managed to stand during the curse, and land the Sectumsempra on him.

He quickly realised that she was strong and he started to panic he wasn't' stupid he knew that Aurors would be on their way and he would be caught if he didn't' get out, but he knew he couldn't' apparate out as the wards on the University wouldn't' allow it. so he had no choice but to duel and dual he did

**''DIFINDO - DIFODIO - CONFRIGO''** But it was no good she was blocking, dodging, ducking and jumping making it hard to hit her.

**''AGUAMETI''** Hermione doused his flames that he tried to send back at her before she sent a load of curses at him in quick succession **''IMMOBULUS - LOCOMOTOR MORTIS - OBSCURO - SILENCO'' **she said panting and shaking from the after effects

She then quickly disarmed him she made sure she had stopped him from being able to cast any wandless magic by gluing his tongue to his mouth she had made that mistake before she also silenced him.

Before she passed out from exhaustion and shock she sent a stunner watching him land with a thud, however she had been fighting and didn't' realise that she had quite a few gashes and chunks took our of her she looked around on her knees with the guys wand in his hand and spotted Harry she heard him call her.

Hermione managed a pained smile ''H..Harry, his wand'' she chucked the wand towards him' before passing out only hearing Harry yelling her name again.

Harry sat at his sisters bedside in the infirmary, it was a little smaller than the one at Hogwarts he couldn't' help but remember what happened and how he felt when he saw Hermione pass out like she did.


	20. Chapter 20

_Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when Matthews customised broom arrived he broke out into a huge smile ''Excellent''_

_''Um Harry, who's' the broom for exactly''_

_''This Draco is for Matthew...''_

_''You bought Hermione's son a broom...do you have a death wish!''_

_Harry chuckled ''Matthew is a top flyer better than you and I and I admit it happily he is better than me, and Mione wont' mind so much as I have paid for extra protections it will put her mind at ease, although she will be a bit angry'' he said chuckling_

_Draco admired the broom ''It is a nice broom, for a beginner''_

_Harry smiled ''I got him the full gear as well, he loves flying and even Hermione has admitted that he is a brilliant flyer''_

_Minerva grinned ''Excellent so I'll have another Gryffindor Seeker''_

_Severus raised his brow ''How do you know? he might become Slytherin's seeker''_

_Minerva narrowed her eyes ''I don't think so, Hermione is a Gryffindor...''_

_''Ah, but Matthew would suit any house and I hate to admit it but he has more Slytherin traits, Mione could have been in Slytherin if it wasn't' for the stupid blood propaganda''_

_Remus smiled and Albus laughed ''Harry is right Minerva I do believe she, black mailed Rita Skeeter''_

_Harry grinned ''Yes she did, she held her captive in a jar in her Animagus form then released her after the tournament in fourth year telling her that if she wrote about me, or anyone again especially her that the Ministry would find out she was unregistered.'' _

_He smiled ''she used Skeeter now and again especially when I was being called a liar in fifth year if you remember she hadn't' wrote anything from fifth year until the very final battle, when she had Skeeter brag about me telling the world how I had found Ravenclaws Diadem causing him to panic and attack, allowing us to kill him''_

_Draco grinned ''Don't forget the secret club she set up and the coins she charmed so you'd all know where to train and meet'' _

_He smirked ''And she did lead Umbridge to the forest and to the Centaurs letting them deal with her that is something a Slytherin would do''_

_Minerva sighed she had to admit that Hermione did have a bit of Slytherin in her ''I guess''_

_Harry laughed however that soon turned into horror and shock when he felt his wrist burn ''Argh'' he looked down and gasped ''Hermione''_

_''What's wrong'' Remus saw Harry pale and jump up_

_''Hermione, a possible Death Eater is at her Uni duelling her and holding her roommate at wand point, she said he's told the head of the Uni to not call for help and she is needing help immediately'' _

_Albus saw Harry about to apparate away ''Tonks, Lucius, Severus, Remus you need to get there, me and Minerva will get some more Aurors_

_Tonks was up straight away since she was an Auror ''Ok Harry you have to keep a cool head, we apparate in three'' Tonks went first and landed outside the gates followed shortly by Harry and the rest and ran towards the reception area they knew something big was happening as there were people running about they could hear bangs and screams coming from a hall ''Aurors''_

_The receptionist quickly let them through too stunned to do anything._

_Tonks grabbed one guy by his shirt ''Tell me what's going on''_

_''I don't' know, my mate Mickey said that the Hot chick Hermione Granger was confronted and began duelling with this guy, apparently she killed his uncle in the war or something'' he shook his head ''She is one hot babe more so when she's fighting she can fight me anytime if I could get me a peace of that hot ass''_

_Harry snapped ''Shut it you that's my sister your' talking about show some respect or I'll hex you''_

_The boy looked at him wide eyed he was standing in front of The Harry Potter ''It's Harry Potter''_

_Draco couldn't' help himself ''Well spotted idiot'' before he ran off with the others in the direction of the bangs as they got closer they could hear all that was being said they watched as Hermione had got up from the floor shaking they knew she had been hit with the Curciatious as she was shaking they watched in horror and awe as she took down the man._

_Harry ran forward ''**HERMIONE'**' he watched in Horror as Hermione through the wand at him before passing out he noticed all the blood._

Harry was snapped out of his memory as he heard a shuffle he turned around only to see that it was that Becky girl Hermione's mate ''Uh Sorry''

''It's okay, I would have done the same, she not woke up yet''

Harry shook his head sadly ''No, she's still sleeping she's exhausted''

Becky nodded ''Yeah she told me that she told the others about Matthew and Lyra and that the idiot Ronald upset her causing her to hex his ass''

Harry chuckled ''Yeah she did a good job I must admit'' he saw the haunted look in the girls face ''How you feeling''

Becky smiled ''I'm ok, Hermione saved me its my fault she got hurt''

''How? because from what I saw and heard you had no say what happened''

Becky shook her head ''I should have clicked on when the guy asked me about Hermione and told me things. And I should have had my wand out but I just froze she was alert I should have known''

Harry smiled ''You were shocked, its normal you never expected something to happen, Mione is more alert than most due to fighting so long like the rest of us so she would have reacted quicker and most likely hex first ask questions later you can't sneak up on a war veteran''

Becky nodded ''Yeah, I guess, she did tell me about the war and how she is more alert than she used to be and always prepared never letting her guard down...she have saved me more than this time''

She smiled ''Hermione saved me from my ex, he used his fists a lot and stalks me until Hermione caught him with his hands on my throat and threatened him he soon backed off, well he wont come near when Hermione is around''

She sighed ''My parents love her, and my siblings think she's brilliant. especially my elder brother Danny. Hermione may come over to our celebration party when my brother finishes his Apprenticeship to become a healer. She said she would bring the kids, so we can meet them properly you have been invited as well''

Harry smiled ''I'm sure she would like that, and thank you for the invite, however this wasn't your fault and Mione will be fine, you'll see she has her exams tomorrow''

Becky laughed ''I know she got back and dragged me to the library with her to study we were on our way back when it all happened, it was just so quick''

She shook her head ''Luckily she finishes soon, she would hate all the attention, its pathetic so she fought in a war and is friends with you, no offence but you're not special you didn't' ask to be in a war nor ask to fight constantly from the age of eleven, she tried so hard to ignore and not draw attention, i don't' get it I see her as Hermione, crazy, caring, funny person and a bit of a pain when it comes to studying she's just plain old Hermione to me''

Harry smiled ''No wonder your friends not many look past out fame and names I know I hate it as well''

Becky grinned ''Well i don't' see you as anyone other than Hermione's brother and Godfather to the kids''

''I'm glad someone isn't' interested in Harry Potter, its rare to find someone interested in me Just Harry''

Becky chuckled ''Well i see you as just Harry if that offers you any comfort at all''

Harry was about to reply when he heard a groan come from Hermione he leant over and grabbed her hand ''Mione open your eyes''

where am I? am I dead, the git actually beat me...wait I'm thinking so I'm obviously alive. Ahh there it is the bloody after effects nice Hermione let out a groan she remembered what happened and heard Harrys' voice she opened her eyes and looked into his green ones ''B...Becky is she''

''She's fine a little bruised and saw but ''l'll be fine'' Becky said looking at Hermione with a shy smile

Hermione sighed in relief when she saw her friend ''I'm sorry''

Becky shook her head ''I'm the one who's' sorry''

Hermione shook her head ''My fault...did you get him''

Harry smiled ''He's been taken to Azkaban Proud foot and some other guy arrested him there going to question him to find the real David Wicks, Tonks is getting statements from people and the headmaster, Severus, has gone back to get the potion to help with the after effects, while Lucius and Draco have headed back to let everyone know that you're doing ok''

Hermione let out a sigh of relief ''I need some pain potion''

Becky went to get up and get help when she felt Harry pull her down ''W..''

''Sit, you need to rest too, I'll go get the nurse''

Becky looked at Hermione and sighed ''I am so sorry, if I had my wand out I should have helped...''

''You couldn't have done anything, you wearn't to know some nutter was going to attack me i am a wanted person Beck, i told you there are some people out there who hate me and Harry for killing Voldemort as you heard his father went to Azkanan and he blamed me and i killed his uncle called Dolohov who i didn't even know had family, so you have nothing to feel bad about, it is i who should be sorry''

Hermione looked away ''he was right, if i wasn't your friend if you a pure blood wasn't hanging with me you wouldn't' have been attacked,''

Becky was stunned and got Hermione to look at her ''Hunny, i like you your my mate like i said your Hermione not the famous heroine i don't' see you like that, i like you for you that's why i am your friend, not because your famous''

She shook her head and chuckled ''That guy was a crack pot i understand the danger you're in, but then it is the same for you being Harry's sister i am not going to stop being your friend in case some nut job comes around wanting revenge so forget it I'm fine, your...well okish i suppose''

Hermione couldnt' help but laugh at her friend when the healer came around

''Ahh Miss Granger I'm glad to see your awake, now then i hear you're in some pain'' she watched as Hermione nodded ''Take this and I'll give you another one later on incase you need it, now we have options, the headmaster has said you can go back home and come back for your exams only if you wish''

Hermione shook her head ''No, i want to go to bed, get some rest before my exam i wont be able to rest at home besides i could over sleep and miss my exams''

The woman chuckled she thought the girl would say that ''Ok then, that's fine'' However she looked up and nodded ''Mr Snape you arrived''

Severus gave a curt nod and wen tot Hermione's bed side ''Hear Hermione take this, i took it often enough it will help take some of the spasms away and relax your muscles''

Hermione smiled ''Thanks for this Severus, although why do you still have the stuff''

Severus gave a gentle smile before it vanished he may be more open around Hermione, Harry and the others but not in front of strangers ''I had made plenty over the months and years of going to meetings, i had a need of it and i had some left over''

Hermione smiled she knew Severus would be a little different around strangers but she returned his quick smile ''Thank you anyway,'' She then looked at Harry ''Did you say Lucius and Draco were here earlier''

Harry nodded ''I told them about everything and they support you and were shocked you thought they would say and do different i had to control Draco to stop him attacking Ron when he found out what happened however''

Becky snorted making the others look to her ''I would have let him kick his ass, the little shit deserves a good slap, if i see him I'll certainly have a few things to say and they wont' be pretty''

Hermione laughed ''Oh Becks, your language is awful''

What, its' true I would've let him kick the pricks head in and he is a big shit since he's not little well not sure if he is anywhere else mind you'' She heard Hermione laugh and continued ''He's a childish brat simple as Hunny, i bet your six year olds are more mature that ass wipe

''I really hate that''

''What Hunny?'' she smirked ''I know you do hunny and you hate doll face and hun but I'm not going to stop so deal with it''

Severus and Harry were amused by the girls attitude she was bubbly and the total opposite to Hermione however you could see the girl cared she was just a little more vocal and up front about her thoughts in fact they both agreed with her and liked her.

Becky grinned ''Better than sugar and Hot stuff like my brothers friend called you. Danny hexed him after they left us that day you know, well like i said Danny boy has the hots for you''

Hermione blushed ''He dose not''

''Does and you know it, you just wont give him a shot, then again i don't' blame you it would be weird''

''Too right, he's nice, well fit but not my type he'll find someone besides i prefer dark hair not light''

Severus narrowed his eyes he felt jealous of this Danny liking his Hermione _**WAIT** my Hermione? since when? since you got to know her through the war and you admire her bravery with the kids she has and how she hid it from everyone including you..and you think she's got a killer body and perfect breasts. shut up I do not she's a friend... that you would like to know more _Severus shook his head at his thoughts he wasn't' attracted to her romantically he admired her spirit and brilliant mind but she was a friend that's all he chalked the jealous burning sensation he had with protection although deep down he knew he were lying to himself.

Becky smiled ''Well I'm going up to our rooms, they've been given the clear by that friend of yours the one that seems to fall all the time, is she really an Auror, I don't mean it to be rude I'm just curious''

Hermione and Harry chuckled ''Tonks is clumsy always has been but she is wicked with a wand and a brilliant Auror especially when she's in battle mode or work mode''

Becky smiled and laughed ''Oh right, i was wondering what is she exactly''

''Metamorphmagus'' Harry and Hermione said in unison causing Becky to grin and Severus shake his head

Becky smiled ''Your really in sync with each other''

Hermione smiled 'I guess we are but then again we have been friends almost nine years and we are siblings so we have learnt our ways, habits, thought process and we can read each other like a book or as Severus would say we were out emotions on out sleeves however that's not true he's just a Slytherin and they are closed off and calculating'' she said grinning

Becky laughed ''Kind of like you, i think you should have been placed in that house, i mean Gryffindor from what you told me suits you but you seem to be suited for Slytherin they should have a mixed house for people like you who can slip into either role when needed they could call it slytherdor''

Harry burst out laughing ''We always though Mione belonged in Slytherin sometimes however that sounds like a cool house a mix perfect for our Mione unfortunately a house like don't exist otherwise i think she would have ended up in that house''

Becky smiled ''Well I'll go on up and I'll get you some Pyjamas out and lay them on your bed I'm sure you'll want a shower or bath when you get back''

Hermione smiled at her friend ''Thanks becks that will be great''

Becky hugged Hermione softly ''I would like to say it was a pleasure to finally meet you Harry as i have heard so much about you from her but not under these circumstances, However it was nice to meet you and I'll see you on her Graduation day,'' she looked at Severus ''Mr Snape'' and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

Harry smiled ''She's nice Mione, you weren't exaggerating when you said she was a nice person and fame, fortune and titles don't' interest her''

Hermione smiled ''She is a good friend, I'll be seeing her and the kids will as you know she bought them presents for their birthday and Christmas this year and her family are lovely Harry, she got tree siblings, an older brother Danny who's Twenty three i think, then she got a sister Hannah who's Seven and Lexi who's twelve and attend Beauxbatons and her parents are so kind and there Purebloods which goes to show that it must be the British Purebloods that have the issue''

''Oh yeah there Irish aren't they judging from her slight accent reminds me of Finnegan boy ''

''Yeah Donovan her father is Irish while her mother is American but lived in Ireland since she was a teenager and i have met Purebloods from different places i mean there's this one girl who's American and came to this Uni instead and she's like Becky kind and being a Muggleborn don't' mean anything''

Harry snorted ''Wouldn't surprise me Britain isn't' exactly brilliant and there stuck in their ways with the customs and everything'' 


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione nodded in agreement the pain was gone and the tremors had eased she still suffered and always would it was confirmed by a healer at St Mungo's so she couldn't' help but think another round from a weaker person for less than a minute can't do any more damage than was already done she sighed ''Yes well hopefully with Kingsley being Minister things will change''

She snorted ''Not that I hold my breath I know Kingsley will do a good job but there's only so much he can do it's up to the magical community to push things and see that it happens.''

''I agree, however I am glad that Kingsley is the minister otherwise the stupid Marriage law would have been approved''

Hermione frowned at that she remembered hearing at the end of the war that they were thinking of a marriage law but Kingsley had refused to pass the law and many people complained about the minister and his stupid law especially the Purebloods the thought they had to marry a Muggleborn or Half-blood disgusted them that much that they refused to back the law ''Well one thing the Purebloods were useful for were being against the law and the minister allowing Kingsley to take the place''

Harry nodded ''I guess they wouldn't' want a Half-blood or Muggleborn marrying and bearing them a child it would taint their blood line'' he said glaring and sneering ''But yes we have them to thank for the law and fudge being shot down and replaced''

Hermione smiled tiredly ''Are you ok Severus your awfully quiet''

Severus gave Hermione a gentle smile ''No I am just fine, a little concerned on how the hell I missed that Dolohov had a nephew hell even a brother I had no idea he had family had I known...''

**''Severus Tobias Snape! DONT** you dare go blaming yourself for this, how was you to know? you were busy keeping yourself alive you had no time to look into their lives nor would you want too, i know you kept to yourself when ever you could so don't' blame yourself you've done more for us, me than anyone''

Severus was stunned when she spoke his full name like that he hadn't been called by his full name since he was a toddler by his Mother and even then that was to tell him to keep the noise down so he wouldn't' wake his dead beat father he saw Harry wince when she spoke to him the way she did he figured he was used to it having listened to it all those years he had heard her ripping into both of them plenty of times over the years although more with the Weasley boy. ''I apologise I did not mean for you to get upset, that was not my intention''

Hermione smiled slightly ''I'm sorry for acting like I did just then, It's just you're a good man Severus and I don't want you feeling guilty over this or over something that you had no control over'' just then the mediwitch appeared

''Miss Granger, you are free to leave if you wish as long as you rest and take the next few day's easy I know you have exams and you will initially be worked up but you need to relax I'm just going to run another check over you before I let you leave''

Hermione watched as the woman waved her wand and nod ''Am i free to leave this place''

''Yes you are free to go and I hope I don't see you anytime soon,'' she said smiling

Hermione chuckled ''I don't' want to see you either to be honest so I will do everything in my power to not end up here I hate Hospital's as it is''

Yes I have heard from the mediwitch at Hogwarts on what a stubborn woman you and how between you, Mr Potter she would leave a monitoring charm around you so you couldn't sneak out''

Hermione opened her mouth in shock ''Y..You know Poppy Pomfery''

''Yes dear we were on the same course training to become a healer and graduated the same year we stay in touch she had learnt you attended here and she made a few jokes about how lovely you were, even if you ended up in the infirmary most of the time she then told me how you both would sneak out as soon as you could'' she said smiling ''So you are free to go you don't' have to plan the great escape to get out''

Harry chuckled ''Not a bad film that,''

Hermione shook her head ''Thank you Madam Gale''

''No thanks needed my dear now go before I change my mind, good luck on the exams miss Granger I'm sure you'll do just fine''

Hermione smiled and bowed her head before grabbing her wand and standing up she felt Severus grab her arm to steady her ''Thanks''

Severus shook his head ''It's fine''

Harry watched the exchange closely and shook his head he had noticed how the Potions Master seemed to soften around Hermione and if the slight growl he heard earlier when Hermione and Becky were talking about Danny he would watch more closely but it seems is suspicions are true that the Potions Master could probably care for his Sister on a deeper level more than friends. He turned his head back to Hermione ''Are you sure you want to stay?''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''Yes I'm fine, I'll be fine you can come back to my dorm if you like Becky won't mind besides I'm sure

Tonks will want my memories and for me to tell her what happened''

Harry nodded ''Sounds good to me''

''And just how did you know Hermione was in trouble?'' Severus was confused

Harry smiled and lift his wrist cancelling the glamour ''This is how I know, Mione has one attached to her charm bracelet it's made like the protein charms she placed on the coins that we used in the DA in case there is an emergency like earlier the kids have one also only they know to use it if there hurt, emergencies or in danger all they have to do is think what they want to say and it will heat up but for the kids it will vibrate''

Severus was impressed it was a good idea ''That was a good idea, but why didn't the Headmaster contact the Aurors?''

''Because the guy told me that if he calls for help he would kill Becky and I couldn't' risk it he already cut her up while he waited for my answer to his demands so I told him not to and used my charm to Harry he didn't have a clue''

Hermione continued her short walk it wasn't' far to her dorm once she got there she saw Tonks sitting on the couch and was soon wrapped up in her arms ''Tonks i need to breath''

''Sorry Mione, but you scare the hell out of me back there'' she then composed herself ''You remember Proudfoot''

Hermione smiled ''Of course I remember'' she nodded to him slightly

''Right we got the memories and statement from Miss Parker, but I am going to need yours and a statement of what happened''

Hermione gestured to their couch and took a seat first she pulled the memory of the chat on the way back to the rooms where her suspicions become alert and then got ready to tell her what happened ''We were on our way back from the library when Beck's told me that some guy David Wicks was talking about me a lot and that he told her how brilliant, powerful and strong I was in the war and how I killed Death Eaters he then told her he was amazed how brave I was to have been trapped at a manor. Now no body knew about that except the order and then she said that I had killed Dolohov although she didn't' know the name but she tried to tell me and I knew I then began thinking about how he could have known about it all.''

she closed her eyes ''As we got closer to our rooms we realised that he must have had a family when the guy appeared he cast the Sectumsempra at Becky I stepped in the way and cast a shield he started yelling that I killed his uncle and put his father in Azkaban to have the kiss before I could do anything he took Beck's as a hostage''

''What else happened did he say anything else''

''He was angry, I questioned him while he held Becky he sent curse after curse all I could do was block and dodge since I would hit Becky if I fought back he then told me I was to go with him so he could finish his Uncles wishes to have a little fun and then kill me and then he would let her go.''

Hermione sighed He also wanted me to free his father and said that the headmaster was not to contact the Aurors luckily I had a way to alert Harry I then did him an offer I said I would duel him give him a chance to redeem his uncle and his lack of duelling skills that made him a laughing stock of the Death Eaters and if he won I would come with him''

Hermione opened her eyes ''i knew Harry was on his way so there was no need so as soon as he released her we got into a duel he cast the Imperius but I broke it I managed to cut him then he cast the curciatious on me twice but I told him it was nothing compared to Bellatrix's I shocked him by standing I cut him again using the Sectumsempra as he had done earlier and then used a load of spells as you saw for yourselves before I saw Harry and passed out''

Tonks was quiet she couldn't' believe it ''Ok thank you, we have that all down and your gave us your memories, Miss Granger, He will be questioned and asked about the real David Wicks'' she said professionally once that was done she looked at Proudfoot ''Take these to the Ministry and start the ball rolling''

Proudfoot nodded ''Of course, it's good to see you well Miss Granger''

''You too''

Once Proudfoot was gone Tonks was able to be herself she pulled Hermione into a hug again ''What the hell was you thinking offering yourself like that''

''I had to Tonks, Becky was being held I couldn't allow her to be hurt I won fair and square were fine, I'm fine a little sore but I'm fine I've been through worse''

Tonks sighed ''I know but still you shouldn't have done it''

Hermione smiled ''So what's the rumours like right now?''

Tonks chuckled ''As you would expect people are amazed and in awe of your skills and bravery, they are also bragging that they got to witness the Heroine the Hermione Granger duel'' she said shaking her head ''One guy even said you were one hot chick and how hot you looked duelling when we asked what happened Harry almost slapped him''

''Well he's was talking about my sister thank you, i don't' want to see or hear things like that'' Harry said frowning

Hermione groaned ''Brilliant i try so hard to keep myself to myself to avoid the attention''

''No chance of that sorry, luckily you graduate soon, although it's made worse when they saw Harry Potter running to you''

Hermione groaned again ''I hope the headmaster doesn't' talk about it at my Graduation I really hate attention''

Tonks looked away

''Tonks'' Hermione said in a warning tone

''That may be a problem he was full of praise and how grateful he was to you saving the Uni''

**''WHAT!** I only helped Becky and took this git down for cursing me and pissing me off''

''Yes but to him you brought down the guy and stopped anyone else getting hurt you protected the others I think he will mention it''

Hermione closed her eyes and slumped back and growled ''Just what I bloody need'' she looked up when she heard laughing ''What's so funny''

''Oh please Hunny you know it is going to be soooo funny seeing everyone worshiping you, especially the guys they always talk about you''

Hermione groaned and blushed ''Only because of who I am not because of me personally and you would find this amusing''

''Well at least you don't' have to worry about me hero worshiping, your just normal Hermione with extremely shit luck my love and you are gorgeous Hermione, you just don't' see it but you are. So maybe there interested in your fame and interested in the Heroine but they can also be attracted to you so don't' be such a grouch you miserable cow'' she said laughing again.

Hermione shook her head ''Sure of course they, do I'm not stupid I am scarred and boring''

''No you've had twins and fought in a war and survived, and I know loads of people who would kill to have a body like yours especially after having twins! you wouldn't even know you had been pregnant unless you tell them''

Hermione shook her head ''If you say so, my hips are bigger than before and my stomach isn't as tight as it used to be because of the kids my breasts are bigger and my backside well...i haven't been able to have much exercise since the war ended'' she smiled ''But thank you for trying to cheer me up''

Becky shook her head sadly but knew there was no point in arguing ''Your wrong but you're not going to listen so there's no point in arguing, why have you got to be so damn stubborn honestly''

She said huffing ''As for your boobs, they are a nice size any guy would be pleased and there natural unlike some witches these days and your ass is just fine'' she said laughing ''Although not my taste mind you but I have seen bigger one's than yours trust me, your ass is small and just right you should be pleased''

Hermione blushed ''Beck's you really have no filter do you''

''Nope what you see is what you get if they don't like it then tough shit. I won't act different to please someone they take me as I am or not at all simple'' she smirked ''As for my language well you know some pretty colourful words as well missy''

Harry chuckled ''She has a point Mione, you can swear like a sailor''

Hermione just glared at him causing him to shut his mouth instantly before she looked back ''Well i may be stubborn but I feel sorry for some bloke who takes you on they are going to have there hands full even if it would be worth it to them'' she saw Becky grin cheekily at her and shook her head.

Becky smiled ''I guess but then again anyone would be better than Gary''

Hermione growled shocking everyone ''Do not mention that little prick to me, he's lucky I don't' hex his balls off''

''Err would someone like to say why she got so angry'' Tonks said nervously ''You don't' have to if...

Becky sighed ''My ex Gary I was with him for a year when he started hitting me, so I dumped his ass that's when he turned stalker and has stalked me for three years, wrote letters, threatened me and harasses me all the time, he tried to strangle me one time and force himself on me but Hermione came around and saw he froze and shit his pants literally.''

Becky shook her head ''He was so scared to be looking at Hermione's wand tip he knew who she was and the fact she had killed, fought in a war against the evil wizard and being Hogwarts Duelling champion he ran as fast he could he never comes near me if she's around afraid she'll find out luckily he graduates the same time as Hermione I have another year but we'll keep in touch.''

Hermione was still frowning ''Yes well hopefully we will find you someone who will not hit you and I won't have to threaten people''

''She's right, no man should ever raise a fist or abuse a woman'' Harry said feeling sorry for the girl

Becky gave Harry a shy smiled ''Yes I know''

Hermione saw the shy look she gave Harry and the slight twitch of Harry's eyes showing he was nervous she smirked when she felt eyes on her she looked up to see a set of black eyes smirking back at her she knew he had noticed and nodded to him

Harry tried to stop fidgeting and run his hand through his hair ''Yeah...right...erm we better be going Mione the others will be worried I'll see you on Graduation'' he then turned to Becky ''Uh, it was really nice to meet you um yeah''

Hermione bit back a chuckled as she watched her brother stammer

Becky blushed ''Nice to meet you too, I'll see you soon I suppose''

''Great, fine, cool well I better be going'' he said finally turning away feeling like an idiot

Hermione hugged Harry still biting back the chuckle ''I'll see you soon Harry''

Harry pulled back and watched as she hugged Tonks and giving a quick hug to Severus thanking him for the potion before leaving the dorm and heading back to Grimmauld he knew others would be worried about her.

Once they were gone Hermione turned around ''Well I'm going to have a shower before hitting bed I'm exhausted'' but before she left she placed a hand on her friends shoulder ''Don't blame yourself, someone had a grudge against me you are not to blame'' she gave her a gentle smile and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower before slipping into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy not long now, Exams and Graduation day and then...It's getting ready to meet the kids :) Sorry if it had taken to long for some but the time is close now I'll update as soon as i am able. and thank you to all who reviewed, liked and added my story to there alerts or favourites means the world to me :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione felt heard her alarm go off she groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. Her mind was a blur for a moment until it all came rushing back to her she remembered why her limbs were aching she had been attacked by someone wanting revenge for her killing of Dolohov.

She sighed and then jumped up she needed to get ready she had her exam in just over an hour, she would have to head down to take her Transfiguration one first so she went to the bathroom had a quick shower got herself dressed, took her muscle relaxing potion that she had been given by the mediwitch she sniffed it first out of habit before she would drink it.

Once Hermione was done she made it out of her bedroom and to the living area she decided to have a quick brush up of her transfiguration and Potions, she cast a tempus spell to see what the time was it was only six thirty her exam wasn't until quarter to eight so she had time to do some studying and maybe manage some toast.

Hermione was halfway into her studying when she saw a mug of coffee and a plate with a peace of toast on placed in front of her she looked up and smiled ''Thank you, but I'm not sure I could eat''

Becky shook her head ''You got to eat, or I'll take your Coffee away''

Hermione smiled in thanks ''Ok fine you win''

Hermione placed her books down and spread some strawberry jam on to her toast before taking a bite ''So what are you doing up this early anyway''

She looked at her friends eyes and knew that it was either from a nightmare or guilt ''Rebecca Louise Parker, was it a nightmare or guilt having you up at this time. Because you have nothing to feel guilty about it is I who should be guilty it's my fault you are having nightmares about the attack''

Becky shook her head ''No i have had a nightmare but it isn't' all the reason I'm up, first I'm up to wish you luck, I'm hungry because we didn't' eat yesterday and it wasn't' your fault if I'm not allowed to feel guilt then neither can you''

Hermione looked into her friends eyes to see if she was being truthful and when she looked she couldn't' see any lies behind them so nodded ''Fine, I'll try, and thank you for the luck I'm going to need it'' she smiled ''And i am sorry for having us skip tea last night''

Becky smiled ''No problems it was that nutters fault not ours, and you don't need luck you'll smash it I know you will, just think anyway one more day and you not only Graduate with two Mastery's and top of the Uni but you get to see your kids''

Hermione beamed at that but her smile soon fell ''I know, but I really do hope I am doing the right thing bringing them to our world, i mean look what happened''

''Yes but Harry even said the others have gone into hiding, and this guy who thought he would attack you clearly has no experience''

Hermione nodded slowly and continued to eat her toast and drink her coffee, and chat with her friend until she was done and went back to her books she watched as Becky got her book out also and smiled.

Hermione was so engrossed with her studying that she had to be shaken before she snapped out of her studies ''What''

Becky grinned ''You might want to make your way down to the hall I don't' think the examiner coming for you will be impressed if your late''

Hermione jumped up it was half past seven already ''Whoa that went quick''

Becky chuckled ''Yes well when your with books nothing can distract you, now go''

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend before grabbing her wand and heading for the main hall where her exam would take place as she got closer she could feel her nerves building she was worried she might do something wrong.

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the hall she would be alone doing this test she saw three people two men and a woman waiting for her with a smile.

''Hermione, Granger it's is a pleasure to meet you, i hope you are well after Yesterdays events''

Hermione shook the mans hand and tried not to roll her eyes ''Yes, well it's nothing i'm not used to as im sure you are aware Mr...''

''Cape''

''Mr Cape'' she said politely

''OK Miss Granger, first you have the first part of the written exam then we'll have a break and you'll do the second part then on to the practical is this ok''

Hermione smiled and nodded she walked over to the table where her exam paper was she waited for them to give her the clear and she had begun.

Back at Grimmauld place people were waking up and sitting in the kitchen. Harry was the first one up and in the kitchen he hadn't slept because every time he closed his eyes he could see Hermione being tortured and lying there all helpless he sighed and placed his head on his arms at the kitchen table he was the first one in. Until he heard Severus walk in he lift his head up and nodded to him and received a nod back

''Your up early I thought you would have been up later''

Harry shook his head ''Didn't sleep, i couldn't' every time i closed my eyes i...'' he shook his head to rid him of the memories

Severus nodded he wouldn't' admit it but he slept worse than he usually would because instead of his usual nightmares they too were all about Hermione which surprised him ''I understand''

Harry nodded ''Kreacher''

''Yes Master''

''Can i have a mug of coffee for Severus and a Tea for myself, and then would you make some breakfast for everyone it would be nice if Molly can get a break''

''Yes Master'' Kreacher was gone and back in moments with a mug of coffee and mug of tea before he began on the breakfast.

Severus thanked the elf and Harry and took a mouthful of his coffee ''I wonder how Hermione is coping with her exam this morning''

Harry chuckled ''She will have got up early, did some studying on both subjects before going for her exam and on the way down she will panic''

Severus chuckled because he had seen first hand after teaching her for so long what she could be like

Soon enough they were joined by Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Ron and Ginny much to Harry's surprise and Remus's suspicion when Molly looked shocked ''Oh breakfast is done''

Harry smiled ''I had Kreacher make it so you could have a break he made me and Severus a cup of coffee and Tea''

''Oh well thank you Harry''

Ron was the first to speak ''Have you had an owl from Mione or anything to see how she is''

Harry shook his head ''Nope, she will be busy with exams I'm sure she'll send one when she's finished''

Ron nodded and began putting food on to his plate he was starving

Ginny sat next to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled ''Mione will be ok Harry, she's a fighter I know your worried but there's no need to be''

Harry smiled at Ginny ''Err thanks Ginny and yes I know she is a fighter that's where my little princess gets it from''

''Princess?''

''Oh Lyra she's her Uncle Harry's Princess, and Matthews my little buddy''

Ginny smiled ''That's nice'' although on the inside she was trying to hide the jealousy she turned and placed some bacon, sausage, egg and toast on to her plate and poured herself a glass of Pumpkin Juice she offered to poor Harry some but he told her no so she focussed on her own breakfast

Remus frowned when he saw Ginny offer to poor Harry a drink he couldn't help but wonder when she would try to slip the love potions or if she will because she seemed to have changed and that made him nervous perhaps he could speak to Severus and have him skim her mind he knew he could get into trouble for it but he thought Severus would have done it plenty of times.

And he thought that Ginny and Ron wouldn't' have a clue that they were being invaded. He did feel bad a bit but he had to protect both Harry and Hermione and by extension those two innocent children he would watch a little closer and then perhaps explain his concerns to the Potion's Master.

''Hey Harry what time are those people coming again?''

''Oh between ten and three I have already made it plotable and visible to Muggles but we can use magic since Albus made wards around the place to allow us to use it without Muggles seeing of course we can't use any when they come here or have Kreacher do anything''

Remus nodded ''I'm sure we can manage no magic while there are Muggles here''

Harry nodded he couldn't' wait for the Burrow to be finished he wanted his house empty he wanted a proper home now since he had a family ''Oh Molly I forgot how's the Burrow coming along''

Molly gave a huge smile ''It should be done after Christmas or the by the day after New Year the builders told Arthur the other day''

Harry smiled he had given money to get the place repaired he smiled it was great news he would soon have an empty house, they would be having a new Year Party here but then after that he would have an empty house, well the only people living here with them and the kids will be Severus, Remus and Tonks but that wasn't' a problem.

He would have had Ron live with them at one point but he had ruined it when he spoke to Hermione like he did and he still didn't trust Ron, besides he would be returning to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't' help but smirk he was still sporting the hex Hermione cast at him.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he caught Harry looking at Weasley and smirking ''What are you smirking at Harry''

''Oh nothing I was just thinking about how great the new year is going to be and I couldn't' help but think about Ron and his look attending Hogwarts'' He saw Ron look at him confused and smiled ''Sorry Ron but I can't help it Mione really did so a good job but at least you only have another three and a half weeks left''

Ron grimaced he hadn't forgotten that he would be made the laughing stock of the school when he returned ''Yeah i guess''  
>Just then Harry heard his mobile ring he frowned and picked it up ''Hello''<p>

_''Harry, I know Hermione is in her exams at the moment, but Lyra took a turn for the worst early hours this morning and were at the hospital now, Matthew is with our neighbour and will need to be taken to school, would you be able to do it I know your busy but I don't' want to worry Hermione''_

''Oh my god what's wrong with her what's happened''

_''H...her heart beat was irregular and she was throwing up constantly with some blood so we took her in they are doing tests at the moment there saying it's nothing serious or life threatening but were not sure when we'll be back''_

Harry was shaking as he listened to Hermione's father ''Y..yeah I'll head over now and take him, and then I'll call in to see her''

_''Thanks son, do you think we should tell Hermione''_

Harry frowned ''No, I'll wait till she's out of exams give her a chance to do them and then I'll tell her, obviously Lyra isn't' in immediate danger right now, but if it's serious I'll go over and tell her ok dad, so you and Mum don't' need to worry I'll sort Matthew''

_''Thanks Harry''_

''See you soon''

_''Bye''_

Harry ended the call and instantly jumped up and legged it out of the kitchen to get dressed into a Muggle t-shirt and jeans.

Remus and everyone were quiet and confused but they didn't' need to wait much longer for Harry was standing in the kitchen in a white short sleeved t-shirt and denim jeans with a plain black hoodie ''Harry what's wrong?''

Harry shook his head ''I need to get to Mum and Dad's place and take Matthew to school. Lyra's heart has been beating irregular and she was sick constantly and it had some blood mixed with it early hours this morning and she has been rushed to Hospital, there doing tests on her right now and she isn't' in any danger according to them so they can't drop Matthew off so I will have to do it, and he will be worried sick over his sister''

He frowned and placed his wand in the inside pocket on his hoodie ''Could one of you wait for Sky if they come when I'm not here I shouldn't' be too long I'm going to call in the hospital after I sorted Matthew out, were not going to tell Mione until later let her finish her exams first remember you cannot use any magic what so ever when they come around''

Remus was stunned but nodded ''Go to Matthew we'll be fine waiting for them if they come while your out.''

Molly frowned ''Do you want anyone to go with you''

Harry was silent for a moment debating if he should take someone perhaps Severus there may be a potion he could make for her and decided it couldn't' hurt to have Severus with him ''Actually could you come with me Severus, it's just if there is a potion that you can brew for Lyra when we know what's wrong since Mione is at Uni and wont' be able to brew yet''

Severus silently nodded ''I'll come perhaps when I know what's wrong I can brew a potion to help her''

And just like that he took his outer robe off and left himself in his white crisp shirt and black trousers and his boots now he looked like a man on his way to the office ''Ready''

Harry nodded ''Right I'll have to side along''

Severus nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and felt the tug at his navel as they left the kitchen.

Harry's feet touched the ground they were in the back garden ''Where hear''

''Where are we?''

''This is Mione's house where in the garden the house is over there'' Harry said pointing out the house with a white fence ''She's an older woman, lovely woman her Son and his wife and kids live with her but they'll be in work and the kids wont' be there''

Severus just nodded and followed Harry over to the house.

Harry knocked on the door and smiled at the woman who opened it ''Hello, Mrs Perry''

''Oh Harry, it's so lovely to see you and where is Hermione''

''Oh she's In University sitting her exams today, so she can't be here, i hope Matthew has been no trouble''

''Oh no he's an angel little shaken up then again he would be come in, he's just in the living room''

Harry nodded ''Come on then'' he said looking at Severus and entered the house following the woman and before he knew it he was pounced on and fell into the wall ''Whoa there easy tiger''

''Uncle Harry Lyra went to Hospital, she was being sick'' Matthew had tears in his eyes he tried to avoid showing emotion but his empathy powers wouldn't' allow him to.

''Shhh, it's ok buddy, Ly will be ok, you'll see I have spoken with Granddad and he said she is just being checked over before they bring her home, she should be home by the time you come home from school''

''I don't want to go I hate school there so mean Uncle Harry they always bully me and miss Pringle hates me''

Harry placed the upset boy on the floor ''Matthew Granger look at me'' he waited for Matthew to look at him and nodded ''Miss Pringle is a silly woman, as for the ones who bully you they are jealous because you are so smart like your Mother remember she too was bullied for being clever, just hang in there a bit longer because you wont have to return to that school after Christmas I promise you Mummy has said as well''

''I won't ever have to go back...why?''

''Hmm you'll have to wait and see it's a surprise, so let's go home get you some breakfast, dressed and off to school and I'll speak to Miss Pringle ok'' he watched as Matthew nodded ''Now say thank you to Mrs Perry''

''Thank you for looking after me Mrs Perry''

''Oh it's my pleasure, you run along now''

Harry smiled ''Thank you I know it must have been sudden''

''It's fine my dear you get this one off and let me know how the little one is doing wont you''

''Certainly'' he looked down ''Come on then'' he watched as Matthew walked out of the door and over to the house Harry waved once more to the older woman and left with Severus and sighed

Severus was stunned when he saw the little boy he had brown eyes like Hermione, but his hair was a lighter brown his eyes shined with intelligence just like Hermione's does he could see what Harry meant by how you can tell he's Hermione's son

Harry let them into the house and smiled ''Now then I want you to meet a friend of mine and your Mothers''

Matthew looked around and noticed the tall man he looked at Harry and waited

Harry smiled ''This is Severus Snape he's...''

''Mum and yours old Potions Professor he taught at Hogwarts Mum said before'' he held his hand out shyly ''I'm Matthew Mr Snape''

Severus nodded defiantly Hermione's son but held his hand out and shook it ''It's nice to meet you, but you may call me Severus if you wish''

Matthew smiled ''Then you can call me Matthew or Mat that's what my mum calls me''

Harry chuckled ''No your mother calls you her little trouble maker or monster, now go and sit down and tell me what you want for breakfast''

''Toast please and Milk'' he frowned ''Where's mum?''

''She's at Uni buddy''

''Oh yeah she got her exams, is that why you're not telling Mum about Lyra so she don't' worry and gets to finish her exams is that why your waiting to tell her''

Harry chuckled ''Nothing gets past you does it, but yes we decided to wait''

He nodded ''Good choice Mum will only get upset and worry and I don't' like seeing her upset she gets worried about her exams it's to nice to make her worry about Lyra as well'' He smirked ''And i don't this there will be enough calming potions to go around''

Severus snorted at the boys comment he was highly amused and agreed with him

Matthew grinned ''Was my mum always good at Potions in school?''

''Oh yes your Mum was one of the best she was the best In every class, i understand you enjoy Potions''

Matthew's eyes lit up ''Oh yes, its fun, i like to experiment and try new things but Mum don't like me doing it all the time and I'm not allowed to do it on my own because it's dangerous, Mum is so good at Potions and it feels wicked when you finish one Mum gives me tests to do''

Severus smiled ''Yes Potions can be fun when you try new things but you have to be careful as some things can react dangerously''

''Have you ever been hurt by a potion?''

''Twice, when I tried to make some potions to help people who were injured some ingredients didn't mix well and exploded sending me across the room knocking me out''

Matthew nodded ''People don't' realise how dangerous Potion making can be I mean you got to be spot on you cant' afford to be distracted or lose concentration, you got to have perfect timing and be prepared for explosions, that's why mum said so many in school exploded or melted their cauldrons, Uncle Harry was never good at Potions, but he was better than mums friend Ron''


	23. Chapter 23

Harry smiled ''Well you only have to wait one more day''

''One more day and we get to be a family a proper one. will mum be buying a house so we can live together''

Harry chuckled at his excitement ''i don't' know yet, lets do one step at a time, now have you finished''

''Yes''

''Ok go brush your teeth and get dressed for school''

''Can't you use magic so i am dressed''

Harry shook his head and grabbed Matthew and tickled his sides ''Go get dressed, i am not using Magic for that lazy bones''

Matthew struggled ''stop it uncle Harry...please...ok, ok I'll go'' when Harry stopped he instantly fled from the table to get dressed and do his teeth

Harry smiled and flicked his wand washing Matthews plate and cup up, he then went over to the fridge and saw Matthews packed lunch he pulled it out and placed it on the table, then went and grabbed his jacket and shoes.

Severus chuckled ''He is like Hermione isn't he''

Harry smiled ''Oh yes, what give it away'' he said a smile playing on his lips

Severus smirked ''Well the fact he knew everything is a one thing''

Harry laughed ''Yes he is very perceptive that's the only pain about it''

Severus nodded ''Yes i can see why that would be an inconvenience, he is a very observant, intelligent young boy''

Harry smiled ''Yeah he's great he's a good boy, and he's right about not telling Mione she would go to the school and rip into the teacher and make things ten times worse for him had he told her in the letter, he's not stupid believe me i wish i could put the woman in her place as well, how dare she blame Matthew and talk to him like that''

Severus smirked ''Sound lie she's a dunderhead to me''

Harry barked out a laugh ''Yes it would seem so'' Harry pulled out his phone ''Could you make sure Matthew has his coat on I need  
>to make a call to mum and dad to see if Lyra needs anything or if they do''<p>

''Yes that's fine''

Harry nodded and headed for the back door he waited for the phone to pick up ''Richard''

_''Harry, is everything ok?''_

''Yes It's fine he's had breakfast he's getting ready he didn't want to go but he's better now, i just wanted to ask if there was anything you needed?''

_''Actually do you think you could drive the car over, Helens keys are in the draw by the front door''_

Harry nodded ''Sure no problem I shouldn't be to long, do you want me to bring some tea?''

_''Oh yes please son that would be great''_

''Any news on Lyra''

_''No were still waiting it shouldn't be to much longer, we didn't bring that potion stuff that Hermione left for her though so could you bring some''_

''Yeah sure, I was going to ask about that, Well I better go I got to get him to school''

_''Ok see you soon''_

''Bye'' Harry ended the call and placed it back in his pocket and headed back indoors ''Kreacher''

''Yes Master''

''I need you to bring my driving licence from my room''

''Right away master''

Severus raised his brow ''Driving licence?''

Harry smiled ''Yes Richard taught me, how to drive and I took my test when I turned seventeen in the holidays Mione has hers already, they want me to drive the car to them, since they went in an ambulance''

''Oh that's nice of them'' It did not go unnoticed how Harry would call them mum and dad he smiled inside he was glad the boy had a chance of a family he had to admit he was pleased that the Grangers took Harry in and cared for him he knew Lilly would be happy with how Harry's life is turning out.

Harry nodded just as he saw Matthew come in ''Can you do my laces Uncle Harry''

Harry smiled he walked over and knelt and tied his shoe laces up for him just then Kreacher popped in and handed Harry his licence before popping away

''Uncle Harry isn't' that an elf?''

Harry smirked ''Yes he is mine why?''

''Mum isn't' going to be Happy''

Harry chuckled ''Mummy knows I have one, he looks after my Godfathers house that's now ours''

Matthew frowned ''Sirius?''

''Yes it's his house elf it belonged to the family and now me''

''Oh cool, so we driving''

''Yes Nanny and Granddad didn't take the car so they will need it, so I am going to drive us to school and then drive to the hospital''

Matthew nodded ''I'm worried Ly was real sick Uncle Harry''

Harry gave a weak smile ''I'm sure she'll be fine, come on buddy let's go''

''Who's' car are we taking''

''Your Nans''

Matthew, Severus and Harry left the house and headed to the garage. Harry told them to wait there while he pulled the car out, Harry got into the silver BMW and reversed to out of the garage he left the engine running and hopped out and helped strap Matthew into the booster seat he placed Matthews lunch box on the back seat with him ''Severus'' Once Severus was sitting in the passenger side he got back behind the wheel ''Did you have any homework?''

''Yes and I did it not that it will get marked, she never does''

Harry frowned ''Never mind, you wont be going back after Christmas'' Soon enough they were driving towards the school.

Hermione was writing away on her exam she was pleased to see that she remembered the answers once she had done that she checked over it three times before declaring she was finished it took her the whole time slot to finish it

''Excellent, you may have a break and then we will get on to the second written part and then another break and practical ok''

''Yes that's fine, thank you'' Hermione walked out of the hall and headed for the canteen to get herself a drink, and decided to ring  
>Harry quickly she had a feeling that something was wrong but guessed it would be her senses still on alert from yesterday little did she know it wasn't' from the incident.<p>

Harry was in the traffic lights when his phone went off he saw it was Hermione and gulped ''Keep quiet its' your mother''

Harry placed it on speaker ''Mione, is there anything wrong are you ok?''

_''Oh no I'm fine, just on my break from the first part of my exam and rang to check that you took everything down so Sky can find us?''_

''Yes it's all done, how was the first part of the exam''

_''Oh_ _it's was ok, hard but I knew the answers, although this one examiner is irritating instantly brought up my deed at this place from last night''_

Harry chuckled ''Well what do you expect''

_''To be left alone''_

''Come on Mione you know that wont' happen. are you ok you seem a little unsettled?''

_''No, no I'm fine I just have a feeling that something has happened and I can't shake it that's all''_

Harry tried not to give anything away ''Oh well, must just be from the incident yesterday, I'm sure you'll be ok, everything is ok as far as I know'' he looked at the lights and could see he was close to the school ''Any way I got to go I need to pop out to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley about my Auror training when I will start''

_''Oh ok no problem right, I'll see you tomorrow then, say hi to everyone''_

''Sure, I'll speak soon and don't' worry everything is just fine, you'll do great on your test and ignore the guy'' he smiled when he heard Hermione laugh

_''Ok, easy for you to say, I'll see you tomorrow, bye''_

''Bye Mione'' Harry ended the call and let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and ended the call.

''That was a close one''

Harry smiled at Matthew in the mirror ''Yeah very close''

''How does mum know there is something wrong what happened yesterday?''

''Oh nothing we were on about after telling everyone about you and your sister, and your mum has always had a thing where she feels uneasy if something has happened, she'll be fine when she's back in that exam''

Matthew nodded ''Right'' he didn't' mean it to come out sarcastic but he figured it wasn't' anything to do with him.

Harry looked at Severus to see him smirking he had picked up on the sarcastic tone like Mione when she is clearly saying 'you expect me to believe that' ''Ok where here'' he looked at Severus quickly ''Would you like to come or wait in the car I shouldn't' be long''

''No, I'll come along'' Severus got out the car and followed Harry and Matthew towards the school gates he stood a little further behind them

Matthew turned around ''Will i get to see you again Severus''

Severus smiled ''I'm sure you'll see me again, and perhaps we can talk about some Potions''

Matthews face lit up ''Wicked'' just then he groaned ''Great''

Harry was confused when he saw a woman approach him he instantly didn't' like her.

''Good morning Miss Pringle I'm Sor...''

''You don't need to say anything Matthew, i see you have brought someone with you''

Harry stopped Matthew from saying anything he did not like the attitude nor the mocking tone ''I am his Uncle Harry sorry were a little late, but my niece was taken to hospital and I had to come and collect him and bring him to school, i trust there isn't a problem here''

The woman looked away in shock ''Um no, however I must inform you of an incident.

Harry held his hand up ''Oh yes is this the argument where Matthew used self defence to stop a boy saying mean things about his sick sister, yes he has told me and his mother everything, and I trust the good school you have dealt with the boy and his insults as well as Matthew's''

The woman looked stunned ''He told you''

''Oh yes, he told us everything he always does he don't bother lying never has''

''Did he tell you about the way he was rude towards me causing me to give him time out, as for the other boy I spoke with him and we do not like to use violence''

''Yes but as I see it, he went to push Matthew, it's not my fault that he has a lousy aim and missed, Matthew stood up for himself and his family, and he has told me how you accused him of being horrible and a liar and how you blame him for it all, he told me he insinuated you were stupid can't say I totally disagree although he knows he should not have spoken like that, but it's not like he does all the time, he is a quiet boy it takes a lot for him to get angry and be rude I have read reports from the other teachers, being head of the governors is a hard job'' he figured it wouldn't' hurt to lie a little.

The woman began panicking she didn't know what to say ''However i expect you to have dealt with the matter fairly, and I trust you treat him fairly miss Pringle I wouldn't want it to be a mistake my sister placing him here''

''O..of course, but he was placed in time out for his comments towards a teacher''

Harry knew she was lying but nodded ''Fair enough but I trust that he wont feel threatened again which wont' cause him to say anything unkind to you''

''Certainly, i enjoy having him in my class, he is a bright boy and this school treats everyone equally and fairly''

Harry smiled ''Excellent then I see no problems, he may be a little down with his twin sister in hospital it is serious just so you are aware, if there are any problems, and you can' t get a hold of my parents then give me a ring, i am on the file my sister placed me on there for emergencies when she is in work''

''Certainly sir, Matthew would you like to head on it and take your seat''

Matthew looked at his uncle to see him wink and smiled ''Bye Uncle Harry''

''Bye buddy, I'll see you tomorrow and Mummy will as she finishes work for Christmas''

Matthew grinned ''Bye Severus, bye Uncle Harry''

''Good bye Matthew''

''Bye buddy, let me know if you have any problems'' Harry looked at the woman ''Good morning'' before turned around and  
>heading towards the car he shook his head ''Honestly could she make it any more obvious. I did not like the way she spoke to him, it's a good thing Mione doesn't know.''<p>

Severus shook his head he couldn't believe what he heard and how the woman had spoken to Matthew ''Yes well Matthew was right she is a Dunderhead''

Harry chuckled and climbed back in the car and headed for the hospital, but on his way he pulled into McDonalds drive way ordered three teas and looked at Severus ''Would you like a latte, Mione loves them you got to like coffee to like them''

Severus nodded ''I'll try one''

Harry nodded ''Do you want milk or sugar?''

Severus shook his head ''Neither thank you''

Harry nodded and ordered the drinks once he collected them he continued his journey to the hospital he chuckled when he heard  
>Severus agreeing that it was a nice coffee. Once they arrived Harry sat there and stared<p>

''Harry?'' When Severus didn't' get anything he decided to use his teaching voice **''MR POTTER**, are you so incapable of listening that i have to give you detention!''

''Sorry Professor i...'' Harry realised that he had done it to snap him out of his trance ''Thank you Severus'' 


	24. Chapter 24

Harry took a deep breath and got out of the car making sure he locked it and headed for the hospital reception desk. he waited for the woman to look at him.

''Can I help you sir''

''Yes, I had a call from my mother telling me that my niece is in hospital she was brought in this morning she's six

''Ok I'll just check the system, what's her name please,''

''Lyra Rose Granger''

The woman at the computer typed in the details and looked at him sadly ''She's in the children's cancer ward on floor eight ward B''

Harry felt like he was hit in the stomach he felt winded but nodded he automatically began walking and had paled he made it to the lifts and waited in silence.

Severus was concerned ''Harry?''

Harry looked at him ''I'm ok, honest''

Harry stepped Into the lift and waited to reach the floor when he did he headed towards the ward she was in and took deep breaths he opened it and saw both parents and rushed over to them ''Mum, dad is she ok when they told me she was up here i..''

''Harry'' Helen grabbed Harry for a tight hug ''s..she's having a CT scan at the moment, they think her cancer may or may not have spread.''

Harry held back his tears ''But she's ok other than that yeah'' he looked at her with hope in his eyes

''I don't know love you may have to get Hermione'' Just then she noticed someone standing with Harry ''Who's your friend''

''Oh this is Severus Snape he was mine and Mione's Potions Professor at Hogwarts. He lives with us at the moment, as you know we told everyone, and when dad rang me I brought him because he may be able to whip up something to help her''

Jean remembered Hermione talking about him before and smiled ''It's nice of you to come Mr Snape we have heard a lot about you from Hermione and Harry'''

Severus smirked he could only guess but shook her hand ''Please call me Severus, and it's no problem at all Hermione is in her exam so she can't brew''

Helen smiled just then she saw the doctor approach her ''Doctor is everything ok?''

''I have to ask you to come into the family room, Are these with you?''

Helen nodded ''This is our son Harry as I said my daughter is doing exams at this moment in time. and this is a family friend very close to my daughter and son, he's allowed in''

Harry interrupted ''Can i ask, is this serious enough that I should get my sister their mother down here or will it be ok to tell her later''

''Let us talk for know and we'll see'' the man lead them into a room with chairs.

Harry walked in like he was being sentenced to the kiss as he sat on the end of Helen and Richard while Severus was next to him. He knew that its' usualy something serious if they call you into what they call the family room.

''Ok, as you are aware her heart is weak and she suffers with irregular heart beats, and with the cancer she has it has effected her heart further''

When he saw them nod he continued ''We did a full body scan and we have discovered the treatment she is having is weakening her immune system, the cancer is attacking her immune cells causing her to be more vulnerable to illnesses, now I know you are all aware that there isn't much of a chance of the cancer ever leaving now that it is so big and dominant''

Harry nodded and waited he felt sick and waited for more information.

''I am aware that your daughter, and sister has considered stopping treatment if it causes her more problems and if it's making her worse than better''

Harry nodded ''Yes she was telling me the other day we discussed it, if the treatment isn't going to extend her life only make her weaker faster we would stop treatment and let it run it's course''

''Yes, well I understand you have an appointment after christmas to see Doctor Vaughn is that right''

''Yes''

''Well, I would suggest talking to him about what can be done if we stop treatment, personally...''

''So you think it is making her worse and isn't' doing anything to help her and that she would be better and possibly live that bit longer without it'' Helen asked the man sitting in front of her

The doctor nodded ''Unfortunately this seems to be the case, she has been receiving treatment for close to four years now and it hasn't' done anything to help but make her tired and weak on occasion''

Harry nodded ''I'll speak to my sister after her exams, will Lyra be able to come home''

''Yes you may take her home, but we would advise you to wait until later in the afternoon just so we can monitor her, she was sedated when she had the exam''

Helen and Richard nodded when Harry asked ''I know you say you can't but can you tell us ho...how long you suspect her to have with...without the treatment and with her heart condition. And would she have more chance of living if she could get a heart''

''You mean which is causing more problems and which is taking her life quicker''

Harry nodded ''Yes''

''Well i would say with a heart that it could improve her chances and extend it a bit more, however there is a chance it would fail due to the cancer, and now that it has attacked her immunity cells it's made her more vulnerable and thereby the heart is at risk as well...''

''So how long'' Harry interrupted him

''We can't say'' The doctor told him softly

Harry was angry ''**LIAR, YOUR A DOCTOR you got to know how long she has left before she di...dies we need to know, no more walking around it, what are we looking at here, your lucky my sister isn't' here because believe me you wouldn't want to have her asking you she wouldn't take this whole I can't say business she would tell you to shove the I can't say where the sun don't shine**''

He then continued in a broken desperate tone that was almost a whisper ''Please I'm sorry, but you must know, you got to, your supposed to'' Harry was standing up clenching and unclenching his fists when he felt Helen pull on his arm

''Harry, love calm down, come on sit down'' Helen said softly pulling him down she knew he was upset

''I really am sorry, i understand your problem and need to know but I generally cannot put a time on her life''

''Humour me then a rough guide anything please'' Harry hated the thought of begging anyone for anything.

''It's impossible you could be looking at anything from Three months to three, five or six years at a stretch and push there really is no way to tell sadly it's a waiting game when it comes closer to the time, then we should be able to tell but until then I really am sorry''

Harry closed his eyes and stood up and walked out of the room leaving his parents and Severus alone.

''I am sorry about your son Mr and Miss Granger i wish there was more i could say''

''It's fine, he's finding it a little harder than usual. Thank you for you rough guide but I understand that there is no time limit''

''I am sorry, but at her appointment I am sure her mother and doctor can discuss what is best''

Richard interrupted ''Love why don't' you do see Harry a moment''

Helen nodded and left the room

''So we all know that this is more serious than your letting on, and I understand you can't tell us or wont so is there anything that could help her sickness''

The doctor looked at the man ''I am not to sure, she doesn't seem to be in pain which is a good thing, well at according to your wife she isn't in pain ever which is brilliant, as for sickness there isn't' anything we can give her it could interfere with her treatment, if she comes off it, then she could have a normal sickness tablets or medicine but all I can say is give her plenty of fluid and get her to eat as much you can''

Richard looked at the man who deals with Potions he had heard his daughter talk about it that's why he asked ''Thank you Doctor''

''Certainly, you may go and see her now''

''Thank you'' Richard got up and walked out followed by the potions master ''Is there anything that can be made to help her sickness''

Severus nodded ''I could brew her an anti sickness potion and stomach settler it will prevent her being sick and stop her feeling it, Hermione could brew but she is at the Uni now so I would be happy to brew''

''Thank you Severus, Hermione told me it was you who made her realise she wanted to do Potions.''

Severus smiled ''Yes she is very good and worthy of a master like myself'' Severus looked up to see Harry now calmer and talking with Helen

''Love, Severus has said he can make a sickness thing that will stop her being sick''

Helen looked up and smiled ''Thank you Severus, I'm sure Hermione will continue to brew when she knows''

Severus nodded ''I have no problems with brewing it for her, I will brew some later on and have them ready to bring with her to your place after graduation tomorrow, and I have two back at my lab I will have them brought to you Harry is capable of getting them to you''

Harry nodded ''I'll get my elf to bring them later, can we see Ly now''

Richard nodded ''He said we can see her she may be drowsy''

Harry smirked ''Nothing a bit of magic can't fix''

Severus chuckled and followed them into the room as his eyes glanced over he was stunned it was like looking at Hermione all over again except the curly hair wasn't wild like hers had been ''If you lot keep a look out I am Happy to bring her round quicker''

Helen and Richard agreed and pulled the curtain around.

''Ok Harry be there when she opens her eyes''' Severus pulled out his smelling salts and then enervated her he watched as the little girl opened up her chocolate brown eyes so much like her mothers and look around he then handed Harry the pain potion

''Oww, it hurts''

Harry smiled ''Shhh its ok Princess, here take this and you'll be ok''

Lyra looked at it and sniffed it before she took it down in one gulp and her pained look eventually relaxed ''Thank you uncle Harry. Have the doctors said what's wrong with me''

''Hey Princess, and No sweet heart not just yet.''

Severus was amazed at how the girl checked the potion first before drinking it he then called in Hermione's parents in and allowed them to see her.

Lyra looked at her uncle ''Where's Mummy is she hear'' she said beaming

Harry looked sad ''No Princess she hasn't finished her exams yet but she will be here tomorrow we both will be home for Christmas''

''Then why are you hear Uncle Harry wont' people ask questions''

Harry chuckled ''Me and Mummy told everyone about you and Matthew so they know I'm here I had to take Matthew to School before I came here to see you, I brought a friend of mine and your mothers I'm sure you have heard of him ''Lyra this is Severus Snape''

Lyra gasped ''The Potions Master like Mummy wants to become? Mr is it true my mummy turned into a cat''

Severus shook the little girls hand ''Call me Severus, and yes she brewed a very hard potion one that older kids brew and struggle only she used one wrong ingredient and used a cats hair instead of human and turned into a cat, your uncle and both his and your mothers friend Ron turned out ok it was just your Mum''

Lyra giggled ''Wow mum is so clever, I'm going to be as good as her when I go to Hogwarts right Uncle Harry, although I want to become an animal like Mummy''

Harry looked pained and ruffled her hair ''We'll see Princess, we'll see''

''When can I go home I don't like Hospitals their boring''

Severus smiled ''Your mum is the same she never liked hospitals she used to sneak out and get into trouble she and your Uncle Harry''

Lyra smiled ''I love being told I'm like my mum, because my mum is cool'' She smiled ''I told mum that I got new ideas for my wedding Uncle Harry but mummy says that you wont let me marry my prince because you will scare them all away''

Harry scowled ''I may allow you to marry your Prince Charming if he is nice and I like him otherwise I will hex them your my Princess and I don't' like to share''

''You know Uncle Harry I'm not going to be your Little Princess for ever, i am going to get bigger and think about it, you can walk me down isle since I don't' have a Dad''

''Yes then you'll be my Big Princess, you will always be Uncle Harry's little Princess and I don't want to walk you down an aisle i don't want you to get married prince charming or not'' Harry wanted to break down there and then, he would love to be there for her on her wedding day but he knew it wouldn't' happen so he would allow her to have her dreams.

Harry chuckled ''As for leaving the doctor said you can go home this afternoon we have to wait for you to be more alert from being put to sleep''

''Why can't I go You used magic to wake me up so I am fine to go home this is stupid''

Harry chuckled ''Perhaps a little later, but you need to act like your sleepy and stay quiet for a little while so the doctors don't know''


	25. Chapter 25

''I know that, I'm not stupid Uncle Harry, Non-magical people are not allowed to know about magic unless they have a person in the family who's magical like mummy, me and Matthew so Nanny and Granddad are allowed to know''

''Exactly, so do a little acting just a little while longer then you'll be able to leave''

Helen smiled ''I'll speak to the doctor later and ask if your ok to go home''

Lyra smiled ''Do you have to go Uncle Harry''

''Yes Princess I need to get out clothes together to come stay with you for a long time tomorrow with Mummy''

''You can stay ages this time''

''Yes we sure can, now people know I can come as well''

''I can't wait''

''Well you only have to wait until tomorrow, so I'm going to go now and I'll see you tomorrow with Mummy ok''

Lyra looked up and smiled at her uncle she was pale and you could tell she looked sick ''Bye Uncle Harry''

Harry smiled and kissed her on the head fighting back his tears ''Bye, love I'll see you tomorrow''

''Tell Mummy I love her''

''Will do Princess''

''Bye Severus will I see you again''

Severus smiled ''I am positive you will see me again, good bye''

Harry turned to Richard and grabbed him on his shoulder ''See you later I'll have my elf bring the Potions'' he handed the keys over ''Here's the keys'' he then turned to Helen ''I'll see you tomorrow let me know if you need anything''

Helen grabbed him and hugged him ''I'll be fine son, you go home and I'll see you both tomorrow''

Harry smiled and on his way out he Heard Lyra call him he stopped and turned ''Yes Princess''

''I forgot to tell you''

''Tell me what''

''That I love you Uncle Harry'' Lyra said smiling at him

Harry smiled ''Love you more'' he looked at her once more before he walked through the doors ''We'll have to apparate back home''

Severus nodded ''I will apparate us you are in no fit state to apparate''

Harry nodded ''Thanks'' Harry and Severus silently walked through the halls and out of the hospital and found an ally out of sight before apparating back to Grimmauld place.

''Do you want the potions now''

Harry nodded ''Yes please, I'll write a note so they know and have Kreacher take them''

Severus walked to his lab and grabbed the small box of vile's there were about twenty in their witch should hold out until they arrive back here and if not Hermione could brew more he assumed they had enough pain potion once he had them he made it back to Harry and handed them to him ''Here''

''Thanks'' Harry wrote a little note so they knew they were the sickness ones

''Tell them to give her the same amount as the pain ones and tell them to give her it before breakfast, and before bed and obviously in between if she feels sick that way she will be able to eat and keep it down''

Harry nodded and quickly added what Severus said and then called for Kreacher he told him to leave them on the table in the kitchen and he was gone with a pop he sighed ''How the hell am I to tell Mione''

Severus looked at Harry ''Perhaps you should tell her after Graduation before you head to the house so she can get herself together before she sees her daughter''

Harry nodded ''Yeah I'll do that''

Hermione was sitting at the desk she had finished her second written exam and was about to start the practical

''Now i want you to turn this bit of water into a solid ball and then back again''

Hermione focussed the water becoming a solid ball and then back again she smiled when she did it and looked up for the next part

''Ok now I want you to Transfigure me something from this match stick, then I want you to Transfigure that models clothes into some nightwear then both Formal and casual''

Hermione walked over to the match stick and placed it on the floor she focussed hard on what she wanted it to become she thought of a grandfather clock and immediately waved her wand and watched as a clock stood there she let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding she was worried that something was going to go wrong. She was also tired the curciatious took her energy

''Are you ok Miss Granger''

''Fine, a little tired that's all from the Curciatious, but I'll be fine'' Hermione focussed on each task and then did the others they asked her to do after she had changed the clothes like they asked.

An hour later the examiner finally told her that it was done and she could leave. ''Thank you''

Hermione instantly headed for the canteen again to grab a coffee and relax before she had to go back for her Potions one, she was quite pleased with her Transfiguration but she was nervous about the Potions but she tried to push that thought out of her mind she couldn't wait to see her children tomorrow she knew they were going to be excited to move in with her and Harry and she honestly could not wait.

Harry walked towards the kitchen in a sombre mood he didn't want to talk to anyone so he just grabbed a seat. he noticed that  
>Albus and Minerva where sat there as well he greeted them quietly and stared at the table drawing patterns.<p>

Remus looked confused at Harry's behaviour he looked at Severus and saw that he too look troubled he figured Harry would tell them when he was ready but looking at Harry's green eyes he shivered they looked hollow, lost, sad and empty ''Sky haven't come yet Harry just so you know''

Harry looked up and nodded ''Thanks Remus''

Ron was confused with his friends mood he wanted to know what was wrong ''What's up with the kid is everything ok?'' however it came out partly in a board tone of voice and he didn't know but he had just given Harry the perfect target for his simmering anger

Harry snapped his head up and stood up glaring and shouted '**'NO** **it isn't ok Ron and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE. JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!'' **He sighed before turning away I'm going to the living room I want to be **ALONE**'' he said firmily

And just like that Harry stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, Harry sighed and sat on the sofa he summoned some fire whiskey and a tumbler and poured himself a generous amount, he grimaced as the drink burned his throat he let out a sigh and stared into the fire that he had lit when he came in thinking about all he had heard and how he was going to break it to Hermione.

He didn't' mean to be so angry it wasn't' anyone else's fault it was just the way Ron asked and he still hadn't forgiven him so it was just easier to explode at him.

Ron looked shocked ''Bloody hell what's his problem I only asked how the kid was, i doubt it was anything serious after all he said that she was fine when he got of the phone''

Ron sighed ''I'm going upstairs since he want's to be alone'' Ron got up and left the kitchen and headed for his room.

Albus looked at Severus ''I take it the news wasn't the best''

Severus shook his head ''No it wasn't good, however it is not my place to say, Hermione is not even aware that her daughter was taken to the hospital just yet, it's decided he will tell her tomorrow after Graduation to give her time before she sees both children again.''

Albus lost the twinkle from his eyes ''Oh i see, yes well I am sure Hermione will inform us if she has a need to''

Minerva frowned ''Should Harry be in the room alone if he has had that much of a shock''

Severus shook his head ''Harry wont' do any thing stupid, in case he has to collect Matthew from his school, he just needs time to digest the news it is a lot to take in''

Tonks smiled ''So you saw the kids then what they like''

Severus chuckled ''Exactly like Hermione, smart and intelligent although Matthew does have a lot of Slytherin in him I witnessed it this morning, he is polite both children are actually but then they have Hermione as a mother so they are going to be polite, the girl is like looking at Hermione all over again. And the boy you can tell he is Hermione's only his hair is lighter than Hermione's and not curly from what I can see he may reach the height that Ronald is he is going to be taller than his mother anyway''

Tonks smiled ''I can't wait to meet them now, I'm gutted that you got to meet them before me''

Severus chuckled ''You will have plenty of time to meet them, i only spoke to him briefly and that was talking about Potions and what he wants to do to make his mother proud''

Hermione was making her way back down to the hall for her final exam she couldn't' wait to get it finished she was so nervous and she couldn't' wait to see her kids tomorrow she walked in and noticed it was three different people there this time she looked around and saw lots of challenges set up ''Hello''

''Miss Granger, It's nice to meet you, now we have a few tasks set up for you, as you know there will be two written parts one theory and practical and there is just one more task I want you to do but we'll do that last''

''And what would that be might I ask''

''Just look in the cauldrons and identify what Potion is in each one it will show that you have knowledge of knowing Potions of the top of your head''

Hermione smiled it was similar to her Newts an Owls only these wouldn't be as easy she was sure of it ''Certainly, witch am I to do first''

''How about the written part then have a break and if you would prefer you could do the practical and then the second written part after it before the final task''

Hermione smiled ''Yes please, it would be nice to mix it up a little''

''Ahh yes I was told you just went through the Transfiguration exam, that is a fate in its' own Miss Granger to attempt two major Mastery's in just one year, you must have had some incredible scores''

Hermione smiled ''I finished Hogwarts with the highest score I received Ten Outstanding's I beat Severus Snape my Potions Master in my potions' test by two points also, he inspired me to become a Master in Potions he is a good friend''

The man nodded ''Ok you may start the first part''

Hermione nodded and took he seat and began the long task of the writing exam

Harry was still sitting staring into the fire when the doorbell went he sighed and got up he walked out and quickly told them to not use magic before opening the door ''Hello''

''Oh yes Hello, are you Mr Potter, we've come from sky to fit your dish, phone line and internet''

Harry smiled ''I'm Mr Potter, come on through. Where will the dish be placed?''

''Well we are going to set it up front better signal, so while Dave does that, I'll be setting up your box, phone line and internet home hub''

''That's fine, come I'll show you where the TV is'' Harry lead the man into the living room ''There we go mate, would you like a tea or coffee?''

''No, ta mate shouldn't be to long''

Harry nodded ''Ok then''

Harry sat down on the sofa and picked up the Quibbler that had been charmed to look like a Muggle book he liked to check up on Luna, she had taken over the Quibbler when her father died during the war. She had loads of subscribers since she is the only one Harry or Hermione will do interviews for. He was hoping it would take his mind off the whole Lyra situation and how he's going to tell Hermione.

Half an hour later he was pulled out of his thoughts by the man standing there nervously ''Sorry, is everything ok''

''Fine Mr Potter I just wanted to tell you that your phone line, internet and sky box is set up, all you will need is a house phone and once you connect it then you will be able to use it, now then here's the sky card with the pin on to access the Wi-Fi, you will be able to set a new password later on''

''Oh right thank you'' Harry said taking the card from his hand and placing it on the fireplace, just then the other man walked in

''Sky dish is up boss''

''Good one lad, you can pack up the stuff I'll be out now''

''Yes Boss''

''Ok I'm going to need your signature to say we have come and done what was asked of us if you will Mr Potter''

''Oh of course'' Harry grabbed the pen that he was handed and signed his name with the date to confirm he had received all he was waiting for ''Thank you again''

''Not a problem, if there are any issues ring Sky and they will sort it out''

Harry smiled and nodded he walked the guy to the front door ''Thank you''

''Have a good day now''

Harry closed the door with a wicked grin on his face he now had the internet and that meant Movies, Sports and kids channels at the thought of the kids watching the kids channels it was too much and his tears began flowing from his face as he stood facing the entrance to the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

Remus was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the men to leave he relaxed once they did he was worried that something would happen when he looked up he spotted Harry and could see he was crying his shoulders were moving up and down slowly he knew it wasn't from laughing.

Remus felt his heart break even more seeing Harry and Hermione so upset he looked over and saw that Severus, Albus and Minerva could see when Ginny got up from the table Remus narrowed his eyes a little

Harry was just pulling himself together when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around shocked to see Ginny ''G..Ginny''

''Hey want to talk about what has you so upset, was what you learnt about the child that bad?'' Ginny said looking at him with a little bit of concern although she hated how Harry was devoted to the kids and Hermione, she did feel a little sorry for the kid for she couldn't imagine how she would feel if it was one of her brothers sick like that.

Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a gentle smile ''No thanks Gin, this is something I need to tell Mione''

''Why her you are allowed to share with other people and spend time with others'' Ginny realised it came out a bit harsher than usual and rushed to smooth things over ''I mean I understand you need to tell her it's her daughter, what ever is wrong but you could tell someone about your worries or feelings take it of you shoulders a bit''

Harry was stunned by the hostility Ginny showed when she spoke about Hermione he knew Ginny liked him she always had since he first met her in his first year but he didn't' see her that way she was is ex best friends little sister and personally he knew she didn't care for the real him she probably wanted Harry Potter the guy with the fame which he tried to avoid and he didn't' feel any attraction to her what so ever.

No he should be careful as he didn't' want to hurt her but he needed to make her aware that he would only see her as Ron's little sister ''I know what you meant Ginny, but I'm fine you're a good friend Ginny I'm glad Ron's little sister isn't' as messed up as he is right now''

Harry ensured to put more force on the friend and the little comment was to just remind her that he saw her as like he said Ron's baby sister

Ginny tensed a little when Harry called her his friend and then proceeded to remind her that she was only Ron's baby sister she wanted to shout at him to look at her and ask when he would see her as more than just Ron's little sister but instead she just gave him a tight smile she squeezed his shoulder ''If you do want to talk I'm here'' She then leaned over pushing her breasts into his arm making him uncomfortable not that she knew when she heard his slight hasp she thought that meant he was aroused by her so smirked inside before she finished her comment ''Always''

Harry felt awkward when she pushed her body into him like that. That he ended up letting out a little gasp he knew that she could get the wrong idea and sought to fix it ''Thanks but I'm sure Mione will help me she always understands I don't' to bother you with my feelings but you are a good friend and it's nice to know you are there if I need you''

Harry smiled ''You know I am glad that you have more brains than your brother he's lucky to have a little sister like you perhaps you can knock sense into him''

He then nodded to her before making his way into the kitchen behind a stiff Ginny not that he noticed his mind was still all over the place although he hoped that he had made it plain enough that he isn't' interested in her.

Hermione had just finished her written exam and this time it took her the full time allotment once she had done that she decided to skip the break and move on ''Would it be ok to start the next part, and have the break I should now after this next one so I have a longer break''

The man nodded ''That should be fine you can add this break on top of your next one if you wish''

''Yes please, I just want to get as much of this over with''

The man smiled and understood ''I can understand that, after all you have finished one long exam and eleven hours really is a long time'' he smiled ''Ok, now then on the table is the name of the Potions we want you to make, you will have to get the ingredients yourself, it isn't listed any ingredients you need are over there'' he said pointing to the table stacked full of ingredients''

''Thank you'' Hermione walked over to the bench and smirked there were two potions they wanted her to brew Veritaserum and the Draught of living Death, and Dittany she smirked she had brewed the living death and dittany before she went on the run for the year hunting Horcrux.

For one could never be too prepared or equip with potions when one was friends with trouble magnet Harry Potter as for the Veritaserum she had observed Severus make it when she was his assistant and she could recall the steps he took, she had been fascinated as it was a hard Potion to make.

Hermione nodded and walked over to the ingredients and thought what she would need. Hermione grabbed each ingredient in order of the potion, once she had all three she made it back to her counter and separated them, she then grabbed the quill and parchment and began working out the times for each potion which would take the longest right the way to the shortest.

She even calculated the time she would need to add each new ingredient which if she got right would allow her to keep a close watch on each Potion. If Hermione had looked up she would have seen the shocked and surprised looks from the examiners as they watched her work out the times with her Arithmacy equations and how they were surprised with the planning she had done.

Remus watched as Ginny walked into the kitchen her face looked her normal happy herself but her eyes were angry it caused him to shiver he knew Harry didn't' see Ginny like she wanted him too. He watched as she sat stiffly and then looked at Harry as he walked in with a defeated look he smiled ''I see they have gone now''

Harry knew what Remus was trying to do and smiled a little as he sat down with a sigh ''Yes, all set up and ready to go, I will have to wait for Mione to set the password up for the internet though I'm useless when it comes to electronic things Ly..Lyra's good with things like that she is so clever like Mione she has such a bright future ahead of her she's going to be top of her class...''

Harry stopped instantly and his eyes widened in shock he forgot for a moment he forgot she was ill ''I mean had, could have had...um'' Harry got up in shock and legged it out of the room and to the living room slamming up wards as he did he heard Remus calling him but he hadn't stopped

''Harry wait'' Remus sighed he watched as Harry fled the kitchen and sighed

''Oh the poor dear'' Molly said placing a hand over her heart

Remus nodded ''Looks like he forgot about the girl being sick''

Severus was concerned ''It didn't' help that the girl has been talking about her new plans that she has for when she is grown up and able to Marry''

Tonks nodded ''Every little girl always has their dream wedding planned and how they want it to go it changes as we get older we all dream of wearing that dress and marrying our prince even if we got to kiss some frogs or creeps to find him.''

Tonks shook her head ''I can see why it would be tough knowing it will never come true Mione told me that's what she found hard mostly when Lyra would tell Hermione of her plans''

Severus nodded ''She told Harry that she would have him walk her down the aisle to her prince since she has no dad, And when she said she was going to be a brilliant as her mother when she got older and finished Hogwarts and asked him to confirm it he almost broke down, so I can understand why he is like he is'' That was all he was willing to talk about it was not his place to talk about anything else until Hermione knows and then it's up to her if she tells anyone or not.

And just like that the entire kitchen fell into silence as they all thought of the fate that the poor child was dealt.

Hermione was almost finished, her essence of dittany had just finished so she quickly placed the potion into the vile and labelled it clearly placing it on the rack provided for her the next potion that was to done according to her calculations as she worked out the timing would be the Draught of Living Death it was to finish just five minutes after the dittany and then the Veritaserum would take another ten minutes after the Living Death was complete.

Hermione continued to stir the potions in the correct way with the right amount of stirs before casting a temperature charm above them, and an alarm that would alert her when it was time to stir and add the last ingredient to the Veritaserum.

Once she did that she began cleaning the cauldron that held the dittany and washed the rods and work top including the knife it had become an engrained habit especially being taught by Severus and it was a way to preserve the cauldrons.

She had quickly discovered that they had placed a few ruined cauldrons as to see if she would choose the wrong ones however she didn't.' she knew just by looking and she even spotted one with a hairline fracture and pointed it out to the examiner, who admitted quite shamefully that he hadn't noticed and removed it for her leaving her slightly shocked at the stupid man for it could be dreadfully dangerous should someone use the cauldron so she knew she had done well so far.

Now all Hermione had to do was succeeded on the second written exam she didn't think she would have problems with the last task however the second part of the written exam was going to be very, very hard as even Severus admitted that he almost struggled when he had taken his exam but she tried to push her nerves away.

One thing she did know though and that was she needed another coffee, a break and perhaps a sandwich or something. she also knew that Becky would be waiting for her in the canteen as she said she would come down and see her.

As Hermione was thinking her slight vibrate alerted her to the time and that it was time to add the final ingredient to the one potion and stir the other before bottling the draught of living Death. Hermione dropped the remaining ingredient to the truth potion and gave it two clockwise and one counter clock wise stir until it turned clear she then left it to simmer for the last five minutes while she bottled the living death she could not wait for that break now.

On the other side of the hall the three examiners stood talking and were impressed with Hermione's knowledge, skill and talent they could see she was passionate and new what she was doing then again she had worked with Britain's best Potions Master.

They also felt a little embarrassed that they had missed a fractured cauldron and had to be pulled up on it by her, yes they could see that she truly was a bright witch and people weren't exaggerating when they called her such a name completing two mastery's in a year not forgetting them being the biggest field that was proof enough of how bright she was.

Harry looked around the living room and flew into a rage it wasn't fair he walked over and flipped the coffee table over he had blasted the table as well taking all his anger out on the table and anything else he could fix later.

Once he stopped the room looked like a hurricane hit, there was stuff everywhere and in the middle was a smouldering table he took a deep breath a few times trying to calm his temper down and with one more look around he let the tears pour down his face and slid down the wall and placed his head in his knees and cried.

In the kitchen they could hear bangs and crashes and figured that Harry had lost his temper if the sounds traveling up to the kitchen was anything to go by

Minerva looked to Albus and Albus to Remus, Remus to Molly, Molly to Tonks and Tonks to Severus ''I think Severus or Remus should go speak to him''

Severus narrowed his eyes ''Wolf go deal with him''

Remus looked at Severus confused ''I would but it might be better if you go since you were there when they received the news''

''That may be true but I am not friends with Potter, i may be civil but that is all, i do not talk about feelings''

Remus sighed ''Alright, I'll go'' Remus got up and walked towards the living room he could feel the wards he set up he knocked a few times and waited for a reply but he didn't get any so he tried to break the wards he had up however they didn't work so with shake of his head he headed for the kitchen.

''Well''

''No there is no getting in there, what ever wards he has up are strong and if I am guessing Hermione may have created them.''

Severus snorted ''You may be right you should have seen the wards she had up during the time they were on the run, hell it made my life harder trying to break them just a little to get through to drop the sword off, i must admit that even Voldemort would have struggled to break through them.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I sadly lost my grandmother Tuesday the 4th of November so i have been a little busy with the family and between the funeral I haven't had much time to post. However i have managed to write a few more chapters to my story so sorry if this is a little short, but i am back and there will be more updates soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favourite list and added me to your alert list it is very much appreciated and not only means a lot but has given me a little happiness for once :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione had just finished the truth serum and bottled placing it with the other two she had been dismissed to have her break so she gladly left she walked along and quickly sent her patronus it had changed after fourth year and became her Animagus form a panther she told her friend to meet her at the Uni's café as she continued to the destination.

When Hermione walked in she was greeted by many people and finally the woman behind the counter ''Hello''

''Hermione surely you're not after another coffee? you do know too much is bad for you. this will be your third cup''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes i would like another please with a double shot this time, one tea and two fruit cups please and I have almost done eleven hours worth of exams I am needing this caffeine besides the events yesterday have worn me out''

The woman behind the counter looked at her sadly and got the orders together ''I bet they did, and how are your exams going?''

''Oh there ok I suppose, I just come out of my Potions one I still got a written exam, a potions test and a few others yet but I can't wait for it to be over''

The woman chuckled and handed the orders over ''That'll be six galleons and two sickles''

Before Hermione could get the required amount she saw a hand lean over and pay she looked up and saw it was Becky ''Hey i was just about to pay''

''Yes well I beat you to it, now grab your coffee and lets' go''

Hermione shook her head and picked her drink up while Becky carried her own and their fruit cups over to a comfortable sofa with a table in front.

''So, how's it going''

Hermione chuckled ''Ok i guess, very, very hard I didn't expect it to be so hard''

Becky shuddered ''How bad is the exam exactly?''

''Awful, it's so tiring and It hurt my brain well the written exam is the hardest and i still have another one and a few other tests to do yet'' she shook her head ''So what have you been up to since I have been locked away''

Becky paled a little and looked away ''I have been relaxing and studying''

Hermione raised her eyebrow ''Beck, don't lie to me''

Becky sighed ''Fine i have been avoiding Gary he came up to our rooms earlier demanding I speak with him and that I give him another chance, he knew I was alone since you were in exams, i threatened to hex him and he left but everywhere I've been he's been''

Hermione's face went red her eyes were blazing with anger as she hissed ''He's following you!''

Becky saw her friends anger and sighed ''Don't worry about it, he hasn't tried anything''

''Yet'' Hermione spat out angrily

Becky sighed ''Don't' worry, he'll be gone tomorrow he will have graduated and he has his exam soon''

Hermione narrowed her eyes ''Has anything else happened''

Becky shook her head, she didn't' want her friend worrying not when she had to go and finish an important exam let alone the stress she was under yesterday so she just smiled ''Nope nothing, soooo how did Trans go''

''Trans?''

''Yeah, what''

''Are you that lazy that you can't say Transfiguration''

Becky giggled ''Nah, it sounds cool and I can't be bothered to say its name properly so how did your Trans exam go''

Hermione looked at her friend and shook her head ''Out of curiosity how would you shorten Potions then?

Becky thought about it for a moment ''Hmm Potes''

''Potes'' Hermione shook her head ''I'm sorry I ever asked'' she said chuckling ''And my Transfiguration exam went ok thank you, except the examiner was a bit fascinated that it was me he was examining and he just had to bring up last nights events''

Becky looked at Hermione's irritated face and couldn't' help it she burst out laughing ''I'm...I'm...Sorry' she said as she continued laughing ''Y..your f...face ha ha''

Hermione just scowled at her friend for laughing ''It is not funny Rebecca''

Becky sobered up instantly ''Hey, less of the Rebecca''

Hermione was the next person to chuckle she knew her friend hated being called Rebecca. ''Your like my mate Tonks, her name is Nymphadora Tonks but if anyone calls her Nymph or Nymphadora your guaranteed to piss her off and receive a hex she is only called Tonks''

''What if she got married then though'' Becky said chuckling

Hermione frowned ''I guess we would have to call her by her married name or Dora''

Becky hummed ''Dora isn't so bad I suppose''

Hermione continued to chat with Becky whilst she ate her fruit cup and drank her coffee she really couldn't wait for the exams to be over. she couldn't help but wonder what Harry was up too and if Sky was fitted ok, she guessed she would have to ask him tomorrow.

Harry looked up and wiped his eyes he looked around himself at the mess he had made he quickly pulled out his wand and with a wave everything was back to how it was previously once he composed himself he took down his wards, they were custom made and could only be brought down by the caster he smiled.

Hermione had created lots of wards during the war to keep them safe but this one was just one of her latest ones he shook his head and decided to have some food he was feeling hungry he was also going to ring Richard and see how Lyra was getting on, he wondered how Matthew was getting along as well.

Harry walked into the kitchen and nodded his head to everyone when they asked him if he was ok he sat down and smiled as Molly placed some food in front of him ''Thank you''

''No problem dear, you got to eat''

Harry smiled ''I'm sorry, for being rude earlier it wasn't any of your faults I just needed some time to myself''

Minerva smiled ''You don't need to be sorry Harry, we knew it wasn't' aimed at us you were upset that's understandable''

Severus looked at Harry ''Have you heard anything from the Grangers''

Harry shook his head ''Nope not yet, I'll give mum and dad a ring in a bit see if their home yet''

''Mum and Dad? Remus said confused he was surprised to hear Harry call anyone that

Harry smiled ''Yes i see them as my parents, they took me in during the summers when they could to get me away from the Dursely's and their treatment towards me, after my second year they took me in I would stay over with Mione, they bought me clothes and fed me, Helen wanted to beat my aunt up but Richard ensured she never so they persuaded the Dursely's to let me go with them and they would give them free treatments and check-ups, Mione's parents are well sort out dentists very popular so of course they took the offer and couldn't' wait to tell everyone that they got to go to the Granger's dentistry''

Harry smiled softly ''Even after I got their daughter petrified and almost killed they took me in, and cared for me they became like my parents I eventually told them about the war and they never once blamed me for Hermione getting injured they said that Hermione was stubborn and would make her own mind up and we all know that is true no one can tell her what she can and cannot do, not unless you want to get hexed, they took me on trips to the zoo, fairs and cinemas including out for meals, Richard taught me how to drive when I was of legal age in the Muggle world and got me to take my test the summer before we had to leave on our mission, Mione passed hers before me being a year older than me''

Remus smiled ''I'm glad you have some kind of parents in your life Harry, i know how hard it was loosing Sirius, and not knowing your parents but they would be proud of you and Sirius would be, they would be glad to know that someone cares for you so much and they would be pleased with Hermione, she is so much like your mother''

Harry smiled ''I guess although I love my mother even if I don't' know her I think Mione is better she is more forgiving than my mother was, Mione wouldn't' turn her back on anyone for one stupid word like she did to Severus How many times has she been called names especially Mudblood and how many times have Ron upset her and yet she still give him a chance including what happened here a few days ago so Mione is better than my mum and not like her at in that perspective anyway''

Remus sighed he knew Harry was right ''Your right, but your parents would be proud of your bond you have''

Harry smiled ''Yeah, i guess I am pretty lucky huh''

Tonks smiled ''No not lucky, you deserved to have a family Harry''

Harry smiled ''Excuse me a moment I'm going to ring my dad'' Harry pulled out his phone and dialled the number

''_Hello_''

''Hi dad its' me how's Princess are you at home yet?''

''_No son, we will be leaving in the next hour if the doctor says it's fine, but Lyra seems to feel a bit better she's managed to eat some soup and drank some juice_''

''Oh that's great, and she's kept it down then''

''_So far yes_''

''Oh right well, just to let you know the potions are on kitchen table I had my elf bring them over, there is instructions with them as well, give Lyra my love and tell her me and Mione will see her tomorrow''

''_Speaking of that what have you decided to do son with Hermione_''

Harry sighed ''I'm going to tell her after Graduation when we get back here so she has time to compose herself before we come home''

''_That's a great idea, oh Helen says when do you plan on arriving?_''

''I'm not to sure Mione's Graduation is at eleven I am hoping that we will be with you by five the latest or hopefully earlier''

''_Ok, Helen said she'll hold on dinner until you guys arrive_''

''Thanks Dad and what are we having''

''_Come on Harry you know as well as I do that we have to wait and see''_

_''_I guess, stupid thing to ask really wasn't it''

''_Very, now I'm going to go I am getting some tea's for us, I'll see you tomorrow_.''

''Yeah see you tomorrow dad''

_''Perhaps we can go down the pub tomorrow evening, while the girls stay at home''_

Harry laughed as he heard Richard groan and moan obviously he had been hit by Helen ''Mum hitting you'''

_''Yep, didn't see her behind me, looks like our plan may have been stopped''_

''I'm sure we'll find a way maybe buy Mione a book and you could buy mum a gift''

_''Yes we'll need another plan, and that could work anyway we'll discuss it at a later date I'll see you tomorrow''_

''Bye'' Harry ended the call with a relieved smile on his face and a grin as he thought of Helen slapping Richard for his comment he looked up and saw some confused and amused smiles he knew they could here the conversation through the phone but he didn't care he felt happier knowing that Lyra would be home soon.

Remus and everyone couldn't' help but smile when they saw Harry's face light up a little they were pleased that he was happy after everything he and Hermione have been through he deserves some happiness.

An hour later saw Hermione and Becky walking towards the hall for Hermione to finish her exam ''Well, i guess I'll see you in our rooms after the test''

''We could get some take out If you like, i can pop out and grab some food or we can order the Pizza on campus''

''Hmm what do you fancy?''

''I don't know, what about Chinese? I can nip out in about an hour and collect the food''

Hermione nodded ''Yes grab some Chinese, I'll have the chicken balls, chicken fried rice and chicken chow mien with a pot of curry sauce, We'll do what we did before you can have some Chicken balls and I'll pinch a bit of your curry and you can share some of my chew mien''

Becky nodded ''I'll order some Chilli shredded beef as well, as a can of sprite and Fanta''

''Yeah, sounds good go in about an hour you can always place a heating charm on it''

''Ok then I'll do that, now go I'll see you soon'' Becky gave a little wave and headed off towards the library while Hermione entered the hall.

Hermione smiled and felt refreshed she was looking forward to her takeaway now, she hadn't had Chinese for ages she smiled at the examiner and took her seat ready for her two hour long writing exam.

''You may start...now'' the woman said politely

Hermione picked up the quill and her eyes widened this was even harder than the first written exam she shook her head and focussed on her exam paper.

Hermione was half way through when she came across a question that confused her it took her a few minutes to figure it out and realise that it was a trick question so she wrote that it was a trick question and gave her reason as to why she thought it a trick one she felt her heart slow down a bit that last question had her panicking thinking she forgot something.

''You have ten more minutes my dear''

Hermione looked up once and nodded and looked back at the paper she didn't have that many questions left it would take her the full ten minutes to finish them, she could feel herself relaxing as she got closer and closer once she was down to the last two she smiled and filled them in before placing her quill down just as the buzzing sound went of signalling the end of the test.

''Leave the test on your desk, now I would like you to walk around there are ten cauldrons, you may smell, and move the rod to see the texture and once you know what it is you may write it down on the required sheet take as long as you like good luck''

Hermione smiled she walked over to the bench that had the potions lined up she picked up the parchment and quill when she reached the first one she smiled the first one was skellegrow, she walked along and noticed the second one as a contraception potion she walked on to the others, identifying Polly juice, pepper up, sickness potion, fever reducer, Veritaserum, Wolfs bane, nightshade which surprised her.


	28. Chapter 28

As it was a poison and then she reached the last one she was confused but moved the rod the potion was thick but didn't have a smell, it was also a clear colour she frowned she had a feeling that it was Severus who made the samples from the Wolfs bane knowing he was the only one who could brew it.

It was only when she noticed it was quite sticky as it stuck to the rod that she remembered it as anit-venom the stuff he had used on Arthur when Nagini attacked him she jumped back in shock and felt sick as she was flung back to the final battle when she saw Nagini attack him in the shack.

Hermione registered someone rushing to her and placing her on to a chair but she was too wrapped up in the memory there was so much blood and the smell and before she knew it she was stuck in one of her flashbacks...

_Hermione, Ron and Harry were near the shrieking shack when they heard Voldemort and Snape talking about the elder wand Hermione was worried for Severus she knew deep down that he was on their side Dumbledore trusted him and she had also discovered the truth and took a vow to protect the truth she knew Dumbledore went into hiding making it look like Severus killed him to gain favour with Voldemort she was so worried but she knew Harry and Ron didn't' know just yet so she just waited and listened._

_''Severussss you came''_

_''Of course my lord''_

_''Such a loyal follower Severussss however the wand doesn't seem to work''_

_''My Lord you have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, in the last few hours alone'' Severus said bowing to him_

_''No, no i am extraordinary, but the wand it resists me'' Voldemort said watching as Nagini slithers about_

_''There is no wand more powerful. Olivander himself said it. Tonight you'll see when Potter comes it will not fail you, I'm sure of it, it answers to you, and you only my lord'' Severus said knowing his life is about to end_

_''Does it?'' Voldemort said in a soft whisper_

_''Sorry my lord?'' Severus was confused _

_''**THE** wand Severussss does it truly answer to me? you're a clever man Severussss. Surely you must know where it's true loyalty lies'' Voldemort said his eyes flashing red_

_''With you my lord''_

_Hermione's heart was beating wilder she thought that they could hear it as it was beating that fast _

_''What is he doing, he's lying to him'' Harry said confused_

_Hermione hissed at him to shut up and continued to listen_

_''No Severussss the Elder Wand cannot serve me it cannot be mine or serve me properly, because I am not it's true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the Wizard who killed it's last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severussss, While you live the Wand cannot truly be mine...You have been a good faithful servant Severussss but only I can live forever'' he finally finished in a whisper_

_Severus panicked he watched as Voldemort hissed something to the snake he couldn't' help but be glad that he had taken the anti venom. ''My Lord''_

_Voldemort looked at his snake and commanded ''Nagini Attack'' and then he vanished_

_Hermione, Harry and Ron all winced while Harry comforted Hermione as they heard Nagini attack Severus it wasn't' long and Hermione was running into the shack ''Oh no Professor hang on''_

_''T...take them''_

_Hermione noticed the tears and realised it was the memory that Harry needed that she had been bound to not speak of ''Harry, a vile quick'' Hermione captured the tears and handed them to Harry before looking back at him._

_''T...take...take them to the pensive'' Severus said looking at Hermione knowing she would get him to view them._

_Hermione nodded ''I'll come back for you, just hang on'' she said sadly as she kissed the top his head while Harry and Ron talked._

''Miss Granger? Miss Granger can you hear me''

Hermione snapped out of the memory and looked up with cold eyes she had tears rolling down her cheek as she recognised the mediwitch and examiners ''I'm fine''

''Miss Granger what happened, the examiner said you were looking at a potion and collapsed''

Hermione shakily stood up and blinked her eyes a few times ''I'm ok, it was the last Potion, i remembered it from the warm it just brought up some horrible memories''

She looked up ''I have finished anyway, i just need to write the name of the last potion down''

The examiners and Mediwitch nodded and allowed her to write the final name down on the parchment before taking it from her ''Well, all that's left to say is congratulations on completing your Potions exam, we will have them marked and your headmaster will receive the scores. it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger''

Hermione shook each of the examiners hands she was a little shaky but she had done it, finally she was finished all that was left was Graduation and then she would be home with her kids.

The mediwitch looked concerned ''Come along Miss Granger, i have a dreamless sleep in my office''

Hermione just nodded still dazed she felt sick as she got closer to the medical wing she rushed to the bin and threw up she felt the mediwitch hold her hair back

''Get it all up Miss Granger you'll feel better'' She watched as Hermione threw up a few more times and once she was done she conjured a glass of water for her to drink before sitting her on a bed and heading for her office to grab a sickness potions and dreamless sleep ''Here take these''

Hermione shook her head ''Dreamless Sleep doesn't work on me Madam, but I'll take the Anti-sickness potion thank you''

''Might i ask why it does not work''

''Because i took it so much as have many people I know due to the war that I became immune to the stuff and it no longer works it may put me to sleep for an hour max and that's it so I can't take the stuff''

The mediwitch shook her head sadly, as she looked at the young woman in front of her she couldn't' believe that someone so young had to fight in a war.

Yes she had heard all about the Golden Trio and how there lives have been threatened since the age of eleven and how they have been fighting since then it still shocked her knowing that those innocent kids had to see and suffer so much ''I'm sorry Miss Granger i cannot even begin to imagine all you went through''

Hermione shook her head ''It's fine, honest I'll cope''

''Very well, there if your sure your well enough you may leave''

''I'm fine thank you'' Hermione got up and headed to her rooms she wasn't sure if Becky would be back yet so she made her way back she wold send a patronus to Harry soon to let him know she finished her exams.

Once Hermione walked into her rooms she relaxed since the incident she found it hard to let her self relax a little she was still alert it would take time for her to relax a little but it didn't help that she had a feeling that something was wrong nor the feeling of receiving bad news she looked around and just before she sat down Becky walked through.

''Good timing hun, now we can have food while it's still hot'' Becky said grinning

Hermione chuckled ''You go get in your pyjamas while I serve the food, your useless and make a mess so I may as well do it''

''Excellent'' Becky rushed of to her bedroom to get herself washed and changed.

Hermione pulled out two plates then set about taking the Chinese out of the bag, she placed half of the chicken rice on to her plate along with half of the chew mien, before placing the other half on to Becky's plate once she did that Hermione opened the bag of chicken balls and there were ten in total so Hermione placed three on each plate before putting the spare to one side.

Once she did that Hermione pulled out the chicken curry and shared it out between them followed closely by Becky's crispy chili shredded beef however she placed a little portion on to her plate she didn't' like it that much once she had that sorted she magically levitated the plates to their small dining table while she carried the cans of pop.

Becky came out of the bedroom all relaxed and her stomach rumbled as she saw the food ''mmm i have been looking forward to this, it's a shame that this is our last one''

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend ''It isn't we can always get take out when were out, besides in the holidays we can get one at my place, Harry enjoys a good Chinese as much the next person and we will see each other just not most days like we do at Uni''

Becky sighed ''Yeah i guess so, anyway why do you look so pale''

Hermione decided to be honest with her friend although she felt her face flush ''I had to look at the potions and Identify them when I came to one I wasn't sure off, i moved the rod a few times and when I recalled what it was, i had a flash back from the war and all I could see and smell was blood lots of it, it felt real to me of course since it was a flashback and i guess I fell to the floor in shock I wasn't ready to see that potion again and after the events of yesterday I guess made me more open to memories''

Becky looked alarmed ''What was the potion?''

''Anti-Venom''

''Why...''

''Because Voldemort had a big snake called Nagini she was a magical poisonous snake he used her to punish people he would feed the snake Death Eaters most the time after he has killed them for failing his rules or orders. Ron's father was attacked by the snake once and Severus created the antidote to the venom although it wasn't as brilliant as it could have been back then as he had no access to Nagini's venom so he was using a normal snake venom in hopes it would help and it did along with magic they flushed out the poisoned blood and replaced it he was soon on the mend.''

Hermione closed her eyes ''At the final battle I used it on...on Severus as well as other things to make him survive he had his throat ripped open by Nagini as punishment I just managed to save him''

''Wow, does he know because that is one big ass debt''

Hermione shook her head ''No, and he isn't going to know what I did to save him, he knows I gave him the potion and blood replenisher but that is all, i don't' want him to think he owes me a life debt I wont' have him being controlled by another person he deserves to have his own life and live it like he wants to now''

Becky nodded in understanding ''I understand, however I hope you ok now seeing that potion must have been a shock''

''Yes it was a huge one it took me by surprise that's all I just thought it would be another complicated potion like the others had been''

Becky just nodded and continued to eat while she talked to Hermione about happier topics knowing her friend would brood and she did not want that, ''So are you looking forward to seeing the kids''

Hermione appreciated her friends change in topic and grinned ''i cannot wait, i have missed them like mad I just want to be able to hold them knowing they are no longer in danger and I can finally become the mother I wanted too, i have missed out on more than I would have liked and I wish I had more time with my daughter, if I hadn't' fought in the war and been at home with them I would have had time with her however now all i can do is try to fit in as much I can''

''Hermione you know that wasn't your fault you have done all you can to keep the kids safe, to provide for them and care for them, her illness is just bad luck you have been a good mother I can see that even if you hadn't been with them as much you wanted to, at least you saw them every holiday until it become unsafe''

Hermione nodded sadly ''Still, i can't help but feel that this is pay back for me being so focussed on education and providing for us and saving the world that i neglected my kids and now her illness is going to take her away when i have the chance to spend with her and be the mother i wanted to be, its like there saying i failed as a mother and never spent time with her before and that i shouldn't get the chance to be with her all the time now its like its punishing me showing me what it was like to not be around'' Hermione didn't want to get upset but it was something that she couldn't help.

Becky sighed ''That's not true and you know it, stop feeling guilty and just do all the things you wanted too now''

Hermione frowned ''I can't how it's not like i can watch her get married and let her have the wedding she wants is it''

''You could''

''What and how do you think it would work'' Hermione said shocked

''Well you could do a wedding for her, have Harry walk her down the aisle and have a mother daughter wedding like role play give her a chance to have some type of wedding even if it is with her mother'' she smiled ''Have a parent, daughter wedding''

Hermione frowned she had heard of people doing that before Muggles did it sometimes for their kids ''Hmm not sure about that'' although she had to admit it would be lovely her giving vows of being the best mother and that she would always love her little girl

Becky smiled ''Feeling better now you got the problem of your chest''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah i guess thanks beck''

''No thanks needed hunny, your my girl i would do anything for you''

Hermione chuckled and continued to chat with Becky about different things whilst enjoying her meal.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry and the rest were having some food that Molly had cooked when the Malfoy's flooed in Harry smiled ''hey''

Draco nodded ''You heard from Mia?''

Harry smiled ''Yes she's doing ok I spoke with her on the phone when I had to go to the hospital''

''Hospital'' Draco said confused ''why was you there''

Harry looked at him sadly ''My father'' he saw Draco's confusion and shook his head ''Hermione's dad, he rang me asking if I could take Matthew to school as Lyra was rushed to Hospital early hours this morning she had been sick constantly it had blood mixed in and her heart that has irregular beats were worse than usual so they wanted to take her in for more tests''

Harry sighed ''So I took Matthew to school then went to the hospital she was on the cancer ward mum, Hermione's mum told me they didn't know what was wrong and wasn't' sure if her cancer spread or if her heart was more damaged, i chose to not tell Mione until tomorrow as she was in exams''

''Was it bad news'' Lucius asked concerned

''It wasn't good, but I will not say what was said until I spoke with Mione she isn't even aware of all this yet, Severus came with me and has brewed some potions to help her as Mione can't brew them obviously''

''That's understandable am I to assume she is back at home if you have not collected the boy''

Harry nodded ''They were releasing her this afternoon she will be home now and resting I'm sure''

''How come you call Mia's parents mum and dad?''

''Because that's what they are in my eyes, they looked after me when I stayed at the Dursely's they took me in during the holidays when they could, bought me clothes that fit, fed me cared about me took me places and showed me what love is besides Mione of course and Mione's father taught me to drive which allowed me to have my driving lesson, Mione could already drive as she is older than me I'm going to by her a car soon as a gift I don't' drive that much not a big fan but Mione will need it to drive to appointments and when we take the kids on trips out''

''You could take a holiday''

Harry smiled ''I might mention that to her, I got a villa in Florida in Kissimmee not far from Disney world, I know Lyra has never been there and she would love it, and the nightlife down town is brilliant, we could make it a group event all of us could go everyone who is here of course, Kreacher would watch the kids while the adults go out at night''

He said smirking ''Besides there is loads to do, shopping, exploring sight seeing you don't' have to spend time with the kids at the fair ground''

Tonks grinned ''I'm up for that, it would be a right laugh I wouldn't' mind hitting some of the rides only once I went to a fair with my father I never went again and it really is cool''

Harry grinned ''Excellent, well I am sure we can plan something i know Lyra has a bucket list according to mum she made one''

''A bucket list'' Remus asked confused

''It's a list of things you wish to do before you die, although she doesn't know she is to...anyway it is a list of what she wants to do while she is so sick its to give them there dreams''

Everyone nodded sadly and in understanding ''Well i am sure we can all see to it that she has all her wishes fulfilled''

Harry smiled ''I hope so, although I know one thing on her list besides having a wedding is being in the magical world and attending Hogwarts although she can't go''

Albus shook his head ''Maybe not but she can attend it during the holiday's or when they move in here the school isn't open yet, she could visit each house, Hermione can show her where her bed was when she shared her rooms for six years before she become head girl and Matthew can see where you slept as well, we could have food in the Great Hall and perhaps have the sorting Hat placed on her to see what house she would be in at the moment as if she was old enough, she will have the full Hogwarts experience then, and I am sure most Professors would be pleased to show her some lessons and teach her some stuff, Matthew too. if you think they would like that''

Harry grinned ''Albus that is perfect she really wants to know about Transfiguration and Potions she loves all the subjects she has read Hogwarts History''

Minerva smiled ''Oh yes, i could show her some stuff and tell her about it and I am sure Severus can allow her to work in the classroom and show the kids where you spent so much time in detention''

Harry blushed a little at that ''They would like that, and I could use the map and show the kids the secret passageways and Room of Requirement not forgetting letting the kids know some more of our adventures, well the ones they know off already we can show them where they happened''

''Yes that sounds like a good plan, you will have to mention it to Hermione and see what she thinks of it, you are aware that you have a plaque above two beds dedicated to the two of you with the amount of time you spent in hospital''

Albus said his eyes twinkling ''I am sure the children will find that very interesting''

Harry blushed'' Yes perhaps but I may avoid that place because it will lead to questions asking why we ended up in Hospital, and they will know that it was from breaking so many rules which wouldn't be good''

Remus smirked ''Then you must show them, Matthew will need to know what to avoid doing when he attends Hogwarts''

Harry chuckled ''I guess, well I know Lyra will love it anyway I know she wants to meet Hagrid as do Matthew''

''I am sure Hagrid with be very happy to see the children especially since they are Hermione's you know how much he cared for you three in school''

Harry grinned ''Yeah he really did help, he was the one who helped Mione first time she was called a Mudblood in second year he cheered her up and I think it was his words that made her the person she is today along with the war of course''

Albus nodded he remembered that ''Yes i do remember''

''How, you wasn't there...never mind you always did know everything'' Harry said shaking his head causing people to laugh

Draco shook his head ''Did you get the thing fitted to watch TV''

Harry grinned ''I sure have, you can stay if you like and watch some TV, we can watch a film if you want''

Draco nodded ''Sounds good to me, I have never seen one of those things before''

Harry smirked ''Well once you do I assure you will be out buying one and having it placed in the manner''

He said laughing ''I can use the internet too, i know Mione found out about a Wizarding chat site, its called Magic book we got one in the Muggle world it's called Facebook, its cool, you can write things, message friends you can search up people you haven't seen in years or people you went to school with but lost touch its brilliant even if you have friends from America or like Mione going to do she is going to add Victor you haven't got to go and see them anymore you can just chat over the internet''

Everyone were shocked and stunned ''Where did she learn about that''

''Becky and Krum, they told her they got It and Becky showed Hermione obviously she and I got one for the Muggle world not that we have any friends in that world but we have an account. Becky is from Ireland and is Mione's good friend very close they are, i met her briefly yesterday and she really is a nice girl''

''Is she a Pureblood?''

''Yes her name Is Rebecca Parker, she got a brother who's older than us and she has two sisters one seven and one twelve she attends Beauxbatons Mione's met her parents and they adore her apparently we have been invited over to her home in Ireland her mother is American but moved to Ireland at a young age her father is Irish though, she really is a lovely girl I think she will be around here during the holidays to meet the kids as well, i like her anyway''

''The Parkers'' Lucius said in shock ''Interesting they are a powerful family, but then I know they keep themselves to themselves, they got money, properties and company's but they like Muggles and Muggle-borns Voldemort heard of them but was disgusted with them for liking Muggles and Muggle-borns and left them alone besides he was focussed on Britain more than anything.''

Harry nodded as he listened ''Yes well, Mione has met many pure-blooded students from America and other places and they aren't prejudiced like most of the families in Britain.''

Lucius nodded ''Well the Parkers are a respectable family I have not met them but heard of them, i am glad that Hermione has a friend though''

''Me too,'' Harry said smiling as he thought of the girl with lovely black hair and stunning eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Remus raised an eyebrow at the slight shine in Harry's eyes and the bit of pink on his cheeks he smiled perhaps Harry has a crush on this girl he nodded happily as long as he didn't' get involved with Ginny just then he remembered he would need to speak to Severus at some point.

Hermione had just finished her food and leaned back with a grunt ''I am absolutely bloated''

''Come on I got more than you and I am fine, you just don't eat enough''

''I don't' know where you put It sometimes, i mean you're so fit and you can eat all you like and not put any weight on'' she said scowling but smiling a little

Becky grinned ''I know it's great isn't it, i loves my food''

''I know'' Hermione said chuckling

''Soooo are you looking forward to becoming a master tomorrow''

''Might Beck, i may not have passed but I am looking forward to graduating and seeing the kids''

''Oh please, you will be a master in two subjects you will have passed flying colours''

''Yes well we'll just have to wait and see, the tests were ok it was the exams I found tough, i think I did ok though, although I was exhausted, yesterdays incident took it all out of me during the exams''

Becky looked at her friend concerned ''Is that normal for someone who have been held under the unforgivable'' she wasn't sure since she had never felt it on her but she could see how painful it was just from watching.

Hermione nodded ''Yes it gives you the shakes after, it's like being electrocuted it feels like someone is stabbing hot pins into your body and then it feels like someone is scratching underneath your skin like being stabbed by fire all over the body, it's not a nice feeling very painful however it depends on the caster, how powerful and how much hate they have this time I was hit wasn't so bad nowhere near as painful as Bellatrix Lestrange''

''Why was hers more powerful, you said something about Voldemort making her torture people''

''Yes well she loves hurting people it don't' matter who. She just loved to see people in pain which makes her curse stronger than even Voldemort she was sadistic she got off on people's screams and pain making Voldemort choose her to torture who he wants her too''

''What did that feel like then'' Becky couldn't believe that what she saw was classed as only mild compared to what her friend had been through before.

''You know when you get a cut, and then you get something on it and it stings like hell,''

''Oh yeah that hurts like a bitch'' Becky said wincing she remembered cutting her finger and then touching something and it caused her finger to burn and sting.

''Well it feels like someone has ripped all my skin of then tipped or poured lots of lemon juice on me that's how painful it is, you can't breathe it feels like your skin is melting she was brilliant at sending people insane by torturing them to death or ensuring there mental like my friends parents there in St Mungo's mental ward they lost their minds due to her curse.''

Becky couldn't help it she shuddered ''And you were under her curse during the war'' she asked in awe

''Yes i was held under her curse for a total of six hours on and off I wouldn't speak or tell her anything if I had she would have stopped and killed me or used me to get Harry''

''And you never once gave up, just to stop the pain, How the hell did you not lose your mind''

''I honestly don't' know, but I will suffer for the rest of my life due to the curse, and I guess yesterday being placed under the mild curse made my shakes and problems a little worse it has been a long time since I was held under the curse''

Becky nodded in understanding she didn't' say anything else about the war and changed the subject ''Yes well perhaps you should go bed early, since you Graduate tomorrow and you deserve rest from those exams''

Hermione smiled ''I will, but we got wine and a game to play unless you changed your mind'' she said smirking at her friend

Becky beamed ''Oh yes we have shall we go get set up and play''

Hermione chuckled ''Go set it up and I'll get the wine and glasses''

She shook her head at her friend they had a Wizarding version of frustration she shook her head, she was going to visit the magical game shop with the kids when they have moved in with her but they would be fine with the Muggle board games. she had played this version before and it was funny she was going to miss Becky but she would visit with her and have her the family over to hers and Harry's at some point besides she wants Harry and Becky to get to know each other better.

Hermione grabbed the wine and glasses and headed over to the lounge she sat on the chair while Becky was on the sofa she levitated the table and charmed it to stay floating so they could play the game sitting on furniture instead of the floor she poured some wine into the glasses and they settled down to play one last time before she was to graduate.

Harry cast a tempus and realised the time he knew people would be leaving so far Albus had left followed by Minerva the only people left were the Weasley's, but they were only staying until tomorrow because the Burrow would be done, they had received word earlier he looked around ''Malfoy, want to come watch some TV then'' he looked at the others ''Your welcome to join us if you like, Remus, Tonks, Severus?''

Tonks nodded ''I'll come watch something''

Remus looked at Severus ''Are you coming?''

Severus nodded ''May as well, then I have to go and do some brewing, but I can join for a while''

''Brilliant, Lucius are you coming with then?''

Lucius shook his head ''I must decline, i have things to see to perhaps another time'' he stood up and bowed his head to everyone including his son before he left for the floo room and left.

''Right then, come on then'' Harry got up and left the kitchen and headed for the living room he sat in the chair and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on he flipped to the planner and to the movie channels ''Ok so what shall we watch, action, dram, fantasy, romance...''

''Defiantly not Romance, how about Action'' Severus said looking at Harry from the sofa

Harry nodded ''Ok so we got, James Bond with pierce Brosna playing the spy''

''He's a Spy?'' Draco said confused

Harry chuckled ''He is part of the MI6 they have no family and they are like assassins, they go on missions and spy on people, they are real, but this is just a story on what they do, obviously some of the scenes wouldn't' happen it's for entertainment, but the things they use and the danger they are in is real, it's based on what really happens''

He looked at them carefully ''Hermione's grandfather was one they based these films on him he told them things he would do not all of it obviously as it wasn't classified and he is now Head of the MI5 he is in charge of the spy's to do with the UK he used to be in the MI6 which was the spy that covered the rest of the world but MI5 focusses on our part of the world.''

He smiled ''Brian was known as 007 that was his code name that's what his commander would call him she would call him Crow or 007.''

''Hermione's Grandfather? i didn't know she had any more family alive'' Tonks asked surprised

''Yes her grandfather is Brian Crow, he knows of our world he knows Kingsley of course seeing as he is the minister'' Harry saw everyone looking at him in shock

''Brian crow is Hermione's Grandfather!'' Severus said in shock

''Indeed he is, he took the name crow to protect his family when he was still spying''

Severus was quiet for a moment ''Hang on, is that why Voldemort could never find her parents in Australia''

Harry nodded ''She did send them there with fake identities however Brian ensured they would have no trace and wouldn't be found then he contacted her parents letting them know it was safe to return''

''Have you met him then, and why has she never said anything'' Severus asked still in shock

''Yes I have met him, he is a great guy bit scary at first and she didn't want people to know who she was related too, she would have been in more danger than and she wouldn't' want attention so she hid it from people, she wont mind me telling you guys, i am sure you will meet him at one point, she has two aunt on her mother's side as well as five cousins but she rarely gets to see them for they live around the world and her cousins have busy jobs.''

''Wow, so Hermione has more family'' Tonks said surprised

''Yes none on her father's side only her mothers side'' Harry said smiling

''So what do her aunt's do and cousins do for work'' Remus asked politely

Harry chuckled ''Her one Aunty Sue is the oldest sister, and she has three children Michael, will have turned Twenty nine three weeks ago, Michelle is twenty eight she works as a photographer, she travels around the world she has gone to lots of war torn countries and took pictures it's a dangerous job but she likes it, then you got Charlotte she is twenty six she is a singer famous in the Muggle world so she is traveling and touring a lot and is trying to avoid being on the news and in the papers she is as famous as me if not a little more so how people act about me she has it ten times worse.'' Harry said as he smiled.

''Then you got her other Aunty Elisabeth, Liz she likes to be called she is the second child and a year younger she has two children Cullum who has just turned thirty, he is an actor and been in lots of films, and Laura who is twenty six she works in the government she works for the CIA which is Central Intelligence Agency she is the chief inspector so she is very busy'' Harry burst out laughing at their shocked faces.

''No wonder Hermione is so brilliant, all her family seem to be powerful, intelligent and over achievers'' Remus said smiling

''They are'' Harry said smiling

''So where do they live, i am guessing that the one who is in this CIA is in America if I am not mistaken'' Severus said

''Yes, the CIA Headquarters is based in Langley, Virginia a few miles west of Washington D.C and she lives just a town away from the Headquarters she has a home in California, and New York, Callum has homes over the world he is based in Hollywood in America however he goes where the film is being filmed so he has a home in Florida, America, France, Italy, Canada and he has one here in London, and Las Vegas, their Mother lives in America also she has for years''

Harry said laughing ''Callum is never in one place for long Mione can go anytime to the homes he will allow her of course. 


	31. Chapter 31

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where the other ones were living ''Um Sue lives in Miami, Michelle has a home near her mothers and she has a home in West Wales but other than that she sleeps where the work is, the family don't' like it because it is so dangerous but they can't stop her.''

Harry smiled ''Charlotte she has a home in New York as that is where she lives but she like Callum has homes around the world she has one near the Bahamas, one in Spain and few other places but she mostly travels on a private Jet and stays in hotels when she is on tour.''

Harry smiled ''Hermione is happy that now the world is safer she can attend a red carpet event when her cousins get awards especially Callum he has won awards for movies and Laura has for singing but before it wasn't safe so Hermione kept her family a secret besides me and now you guys everyone thinks she has her mother and father and that is all''

Draco had his mouth open in shock ''Whoa she did keep it quiet huh''

Tonks laughed ''She has a whole other side to her that we didn't even know''

Harry chuckled ''Yep she sure does, Hermione is private and hates attention imagine if Voldemort or people found out who her grandfather was, it wouldn't' be pretty and she would have had hell.''

Draco and the others nodded when Remus spoke ''I wonder if we will meet her family at some point''

Harry chuckled ''I'm not sure, I have not met her cousins I have met her aunt's, Grandmother and Grandfather but that's all, i have spoken to them on the phone now and again although I do know they are going to try to have a family get together for Lyra's sake she and Matthew hasn't met there second Cousins she has seen pictures, spoken with them and had gifts delivered but that's all so I know Mione is looking into it now it's safe again. the kids have seen there great grandparents and great Aunt's though.''

Harry looked at Severus and the others ''Brian is also trying to get the family together for Mums birthday as it is in march I believe Callum will have finished his filming around then which means he can have a break, Charlotte finishes her touring end of February so she will be free and Laura and Michelle can book time off I'm sure so hopefully if Brian can make it happen there will be a huge family Reunion which the kids will be able to see the rest of the family''

''What about this Michael guy then you left him out'' Draco pointed out to Harry he was curious about the way Harry seemed to talk about him.

Harry looked up sadly ''He died, he was in the Army he was touring Afghanistan he was on patrol with another soldier when the other side open fired on them they obviously run for cover but a grenade was thrown towards them it exploded they avoided with just burns from the explosion however the other side had set up a trip wire to some landmines, his friend fell into the wire.''

Harry sighed ''Michael pushed him to one side but it exploded and blew him up, his friend tried to carry him to base camp he managed to get him there and they were going to ship him back to the Uk but he was dead, Hermione said she remembered her mother getting a call from her aunt telling them that he had been killed in service, the other guy survived but yes he died fighting he was given a hero's funeral back here of course and he was berried with the other soldiers that died in war.''

''Wow'' Draco said in shock ''So he saved his friend and got himself killed instead''

''Yes he did, Hermione has heard from the guy he had come to Hermione's family and gave them the photo that he carried on him during the war. Apparently they made a pact if one of them were to die they would each give the family something important, his names Thomas I think, he has been to visit the family when he was on leave, he was dismissed from the Army due to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it was from seeing Michael being blown up he wasn't fit to fight, he had lost his arm as well it was blown off''

''So they were close then'' Tonks said in understanding

''Yes they were, they were together from the start they joined when they were sixteen and were recruited at eighteen, it is a sore subject still to her family, that is why the family wish Michelle would pack in the photography in war torn countries as she could be killed''

''That's understandable'' Severus said nodding the shock wore off a little now

He smirked ''So like I was saying James Bond or we can watch Terminator'' Harry explained what the terminator was and waited for them to choose.

''Lets watch James Bond then'' Remus said smiling

Harry nodded ''Ok then'' Harry clicked on James bond and sat back just in time for the film to start.

Harry, Remus, Severus, Draco and Tonks all relaxed into the sofas and chairs to watch the film Harry had seen them all same as the Terminators but Pearce Brosna was his favourite Bond and Daniel Craig.

Becky groaned ''Oh no fair, I never win''

Hermione laughed ''Oh come on, you have won before''

''What twice'' Becky said frowning

''You are a sore looser that's all, it's luck I have lost before and you don't see me pouting''

''Shut up you'' Becky said a smile tugging at her lips ''I am not a sore Looser''

''No of course not, so you call whining about how you never win and how it isn't fair is not being a sore looser'' Hermione said raising her eyebrow at her.

Becky didn't' know what to say so frowned ''Shut, up how about a game of exploding snap? or we could play some chess or if you want we could play some poker''

''Poker''

''Yeah why not''

''Well for a starters what are we going to play for''

''You can Transfigure some matches for us out of a piece of parchment''

Hermione chuckled ''I don't' fancy poker so lets play snap and some chess, even if I suck at it''

Becky grinned ''Brilliant, it means I am in for a good chance at winning in both of these''

Hermione laughed ''Go get the cards'' Hermione looked at the time and sighed just then she swore she forgot to send her patronus but she shrugged and decided she would see him tomorrow anyway.

A few hours later Hermione was stretching her back making it click ''Ok I give up, I hate chess you win, I'm off to bed, its late and I got to be up early tomorrow, are you going to bed as well?''

''Oh yeah I'm exhausted, and I didn't have eleven hours of exams to do''

She said chuckling ''I'll see you in the morning, I'll wash these up and put the game away you get yourself to bed.''

''Thanks Beck, see you in the morning'' Hermione smiled and headed for her bedroom, she quickly stripped down and slipped into her nighty she let out a sigh when she slipped in-between the covers of her bed.

''Whoa, so the things that Bond used is what Hermione's Grandfather used? and the mission he went on is similar to what he used to do'' Draco said pleased he had enjoyed the film it was amazing he wanted a TV now.

''Yes, they don't have a car that can turn invisible but he had a Rolex watch that he could use to set of a bomb or what ever he chose to use, and he always blew the gadgets up he would never return to the headquarters with the items in working order, but he was one of the best like James was in the film'' Harry told him chuckling.

''So if he was captured like Bond was would his headquarters treat him like that'' Draco asked in shock

''Yes, I believe he told me once that it's all secrets he could kill you and no body would know who did it or how, they don't' leave finger prints behind and if they do they can't be recognised they are fully protected luckily he hadn't been caught like in this film but he had been discovered once or twice and had been chained up or something but he always escaped. the woman in this known as Em, that's what Brian does now but for the UK he is in charge of spy's like she was for Bond''

Harry said smiling he knew they enjoyed the films Bond films were good he did love his action films.

''Oh right well I'm sure Severus would have something to talk to Brian about they can compare''

Severus shook his head ''Draco, he has been spying for years, what I did would be child's play to him, and I doubt he knows me or would he be interested in what would be a kids game to him''

Harry shook his head ''Actually, he knows who you are, Mione has spoke about you plenty of times he knew what you did to help us win the War and he thinks you had guts to do something like that, so he does know you and I don't' think he would call it child's play it was dangerous you were tortured regularly and had to see things that he probably hasn't and he has never been tortured like you have well not with magic anyway''

Severus was stunned ''He knows who I am''

''Yes and when I used to complain about how unfair you was he used to chuckle and then when we found you were on out side and spying he had smirked and said that it is normal for a spy to be detached it's for there safety and for the others he is protecting since his cover could be blown so yes he knows who you are and what you have done''

Harry smiled ''So what did you all think of the film there are more of these with different actors playing Bond of course''

Remus nodded ''I enjoyed It, i wouldn't mind seeing the others''

Tonks laughed ''It was ok, it was very entertaining''

Draco smirked ''That was cool, i want a TV in the manner now, I'll have to tell father and get Mione to come out and buy one for me''

Everyone burst out laughing at how attached and amazed Draco looked after watching the film ''I don't' blame you, I missed a TV I'm glad we got one now though the best is when the Rugby is on''

''Rugby?''

''Its a sport, you have two teams and you have a ball the team chase each other and steal the ball and race to the other side to get it over the line to score points, it's a rough game you will enjoy it Football is the similar just not as rough Mione goes insane when the Football season is on, even if she does drool over the odd player.

Harry chuckled ''However she will watch a game of Rugby, when it's on you'll have to come over and watch it we can make it a guys day Matthew likes the games as well the women can do something else watch TV in one of the kids rooms or something, Mione has a TV in her room at her parents she'll be bringing with her so you can watch TV in her room even'' he said smirking.

Tonks chuckled ''You really think Mione will agree with that''

Harry froze ''Well it will be worth a try if there are more men than women we vote and we'll win the vote'' Harry said smirking

Tonks scoffed ''Yes ok if you say so Harry we'll see''

Harry chuckled ''Well I have all the Bond films set to record so if another one is on it will record it even though we have them on DVD its good to watch them on the TV.

''What's the time guys'' Harry said looking at Remus

Remus cast a tempus ''It's almost eleven, I am off to bed I didn't realise it was that late what time is Mione's Graduation?''

''Ten, we got to be there by quarter to at the latest to get a good spot Mione is going to be so Happy that your all there''

Severus smirked ''I'll be handing out her Masters certificate and Minerva will hand over the Transfiguration one I'll get an owl telling me if she has passed or not and then I will be presenting it to her since me and Minerva are Masters ourselves.''

''Mione will be well shocked'' Harry said chuckling

''I know so we will have to hide and make out we couldn't come'' Severus said smirking ''We all know that she will have passed with flying colours.''

''Pinch me I must be dreaming, Severus Snape admitting that Mione is brilliant'' Harry laughed along with the others.

Severus scowled ''I have always thought she was intelligent, I just couldn't' praise her for it because of my role in the war'' he said looking down his nose at them all making them laugh all the more.

Harry shook his head ''Ok, well I'm off to bed now, Remus got the right idea''

Draco nodded ''Yeah I got to be in the office tomorrow afternoon so I better be off Fathers showing me more about the company so I can take over eventually''

Harry nodded ''Oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow then, make sure your here on time''

''Yes Potter I can tell the time I will be here, now I'll see you all tomorrow'' Draco waved to them and left the living room and headed for the room next to it before flooing home.

Severus was next to get up ''I got to go check on the Potion I am making for St Mungo's I'll see you tomorrow'' and just like that he nodded his head and swept out of the room and up the stairs.

''Oh right ok'' Harry said shaking his head whilst smiling ''Well, I'm of to bed I'll see you guys in the morning''

Harry turned the TV off before stretching once he had done that he walked out of the living room and to his bedroom, he couldn't' wait to see Hermione and the kids tomorrow, the only thing he was not looking forward to was telling her about Lyra being in hospital she shook his head.

Harry got into bed and drifted of to sleep not knowing he would be dreaming of a black haired blue eyed beauty.

**FINALLY GRADUATION NEXT AND THEN ITS CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIDS! LOTS OF FUN COMMING UP :)**

****I HAVE TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I CAN POST AGAIN SO IT MAY BE A FEW DAYS OR POSSIBLY A WEEK, BUT IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT MUCH LONGER.****


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Harry opened his eyes and shot out of bed he was excited he would be seeing the kids and it was Christmas soon he shook his head he had dreamed of Hermione's friend Becky and couldn't help but blush he had never felt like this before well except for over Cho Chang but that was just a phase it didn't last long after they had that awkward kiss.

He shrugged his shoulders and got dressed he placed on a pair of dark denim jeans and a deep red t-shirt followed by a pair of white trainers he had his cloak to go over the top whilst at the Graduation but then when they got to the house he would be dressed in his Muggle clothes.

He and Hermione were going to take the kids to meet Santa. so once he was dressed he headed down the stairs carrying his cloak and into the kitchen he would have time for a quick tea and some breakfast he smiled at Molly ''Good Morning''

''Oh you look nice Harry dear, very smart'' Molly said smiling

Harry smiled ''Thanks, Mione bought me the jeans and top while mum bought me the trainers, Is Arthur able to come?

Molly nodded ''Yes he is coming to the Graduation and then he is going into work straight after, the twins are coming as well they got someone to cover the shop''

''Excellent, where is Arthur and the Twins''

''The twins are at the shop ensuring everything is fine while there at the Graduation and Arthur is in the library with Tonks and

Remus actually could you send your patronus to them telling them to come down and have some breakfast, while you're at it send one to Severus as well as Ron and Ginny, the Twins said they would get something to eat while there out''

Harry nodded he sent of two patronus one to the library and one to where ever Severus was and another two to both Ron and Ginny. ''Do you need any help''

''Oh sure, could you place the jug of Pumpkin Juice on the table Harry dear''

Harry got up and carried the jug over to the table and took his seat at the head of the table he heard the stairs creaking he knew they were coming down he smiled when he saw Remus, Tonks and Arthur walk in and take their seat ''Are you looking forward to moving back home''

Arthur brightened up ''Yes, I have missed the Burrow, It will be nice to be home for Christmas, since you and Hermione won't be here we are having dinner at the Burrow for everyone, so you will soon have an empty house, well besides the ones living here''

Harry laughed ''That will be nice, I had many fun times at that place, I'm glad it was able to be repaired''

''Me too, Harry me too''

Tonks looked at Harry with a grin ''Wowcher Harry, you look good in Muggle clothes''

Harry chuckled ''Thanks i guess, these are old now though''

''Are you going like that to the University?''

''No i got my cloak to go over the top, but that way I am prepared for when I get to Mum and Dads, we are taking the kids to see Santa at the shopping mall, well if Lyra is well enough of course''

Tonks nodded in understanding ''Maybe you should go like that without your cloak and perhaps you can get that Becky's attention''

''Oh you mean Hermione's friend'' Remus said smirking at Harry's blush

Harry blushed ''Shut up Tonks, I am not interested in Becky'' Harry said unaware that Ginny and Ron had just entered

''No, well that blush says different Harry, and she is pretty, lovely black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, lovely and toned as well, she would be a perfect girl for you''

''Really i hadn't noticed, and I'm blushing because well...''

''Because you like her'' Remus said laughing at Harry's scowl Remus looked to his left as he heard a slight huff he realised it was Ginny and he could feel the anger and Jealousy rolling off of her in waves he shook his head and looked back at Harry.

Molly shook her head ''Leave Harry alone, if he likes the girl then I say good luck to him she sounds nice''

Tonks nodded ''She was, she really couldn't' care less about fame and what our roles were in the war she just see's us as normal people who had no choice but to fight''

Harry nodded ''Yeah she said that about Mione, she said she sees Hermione as just Hermione, a fun loving, caring, fab mother who is Intelligent and a pain when it comes to studying with just bad luck she don't' see Order of Merlin First class, best friend of the boy who lived nor the member of the Golden Trio, she told me she didn't see me as the boy who lived either just as a guy with a mad man after him''

Arthur smiled ''Well, she seems like a lovely young woman, especially if she doesn't see fame no wonder she is friends with our Hermione will we be meeting her''

''I'm sure you will, Mione has no intention of loosing contact she knows about the kids and she has bought them gifts I am sure she will be over often in the summer holidays like we were invited to her place in Ireland''

''That will be nice'' Arthur said smiling at Harry he thought that the Becky which would be perfect for Harry from what he heard of her that is.

Harry smiled and began eating his breakfast, ''You ok Ron, look I'm sorry about yesterday shouting at you I was just a bit annoyed''

Ron shook his head ''It's fine, so what time we leaving for Mione's Graduation?''

''We got to be there for quarter to ten because it starts at Ten''

''Oh ok then, I bet Mione can't wait to finish Uni''

Harry nodded ''Yeah she is pretty excited''

Ginny stabbed at her breakfast she would see about this Becky witch getting her Harry she wondered what this witch had that she didn't she wasn't happy it looked like she was stuck with Two witches Hermione and her closeness and this Becky from what Harry says she will be around Harry often if she is around Hermione she was not very happy.

Severus walked along the hallway and into the kitchen he had received an owl earlier telling him that Hermione had passed her Potions Exam he knew that Minerva will have one also, but he chose not to tell the others.

He felt proud and pleased that Hermione had done so well he always knew she would do brilliantly she truly was a remarkable witch, he pictured her flushed face as she stands on stage with her smile that makes any person instantly Happy no matter if there in a dark mood or just miserable.

He couldn't wait to see that beautiful smile aimed at him when he hands her the certificate and pin to say she is a Potions Mistress he felt his lips twitch to the side as he thought of her soon enough he was in the kitchen he sat down and declined the food from Molly but accepted the coffee.

He looked around and saw Arthur, Remus, Tonks, both younger Weasley's and Harry, he knew the twins would be attending as well so he figured all he was waiting for would be Albus, Minerva, Lucius and Draco then they would all be ready to leave.

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned as she heard her stomach rumble and she could smell bacon she shot up _bacon? oh god Becky is cooking that means there will be a huge mess._ Hermione shook her head she didn't' understand how Becky could make such a mess, but she appreciated it.

Becky had obviously got up before her and has attempted to make them breakfast she smiled and got out of bed. She went and had a quick shower once she was out she opened her wardrobe.

She pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans with a white T-shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places she looked over and saw her Graduation cap and cloak that she had bought a few weeks back for the occasion she would have to wear it like the others she placed the cloak over her shoulders and clipped it at the front.

All you could see was the front of her clothes she would place the cap on her head when she got into the hall, she was nervous but she pushed the thought out of her mind because she was only a few hours away from seeing her babies she was excited once she was dressed she waved her wand and her curls smoothed out and hung loosely around her shoulders.

Her hair was smooth and shiny she was lucky her hair had tamed and turned out lovely she had people heard compliment her hair many times and heard them say how they would love to have her hair so she smiled she waved her wand and the rest of her things were in her beaded bag that she would have Becky hold for her until she was off the stage and able to take it back. With one more look in the mirror and one more look around her room she grabbed her cap and headed out of her room.

Becky looked up when she saw Hermione come out of the bedroom ''Morning, I thought I would attempt to make us a breakfast''

Hermione looked at the mess and laughed ''Look at the mess'' she smiled ''Thank you I'm sure it will be nice and it is rare that you cook for us''

Becky rolled her eyes ''Ok, so I am not a brilliant cook so what''

Hermione chuckled and sat at the table ''Thank you anyway, I am actually hungry this morning''

''Ok well good because i may have done a little more than I planned'' she said sheepishly

Hermione laughed ''Oh Beck'' she smiled ''Let me help you''

''No, you sit down I'm finished'' Becky walked over and sat at the table and watched as two plates landed in front of them followed closely by a coffee and a cup of tea ''There we go, a Graduation breakfast cooked by me.''

Hermione smirked ''Thank you it looks lovely, so how did you sleep''

''Ok actually, are you nervous for today?''

''Yes and no, I am just more excited about seeing the kids I'm trying to not think of not gaining my Mastery's''

''Well that isn't' going to happen you know it, I know it everyone in the bloody Uni knows it''

Hermione smiled at her friends comment ''So what are you going to do with out me to clean and cook for you''

''I'll get take out and head to the café for food, I guess although I have said I am not sharing this room with anyone else once your gone''

Hermione chuckled ''Awe are you going to miss me''

''To right I am, what am I going to do with out you to keep me in line''

''I'm sure you'll be fine and I will still be keeping you in line when we meet you only got one more year and you will have Graduated''

''True am I still going to hold on to your bag?''

''Yes if you will once I am done on stage I'll come over and get from you and then you can come with me to see Harry and Draco as you haven't met him yet.'' 


	33. Chapter 33

Becky blushed a little and it didn't go unnoticed by her friend ''Oh i forgot Harry would be there''

Hermione chuckled mentally ''Yes and Draco, hey one good thing at least the prick Graduates like me which means you wont have him following you around, I wonder if he will cause a scene today''

Becky shrugged ''Dunno, I wouldn't' put it past him to take a shot hoping your to busy''

Hermione smirked ''Yes that would be amusing however I think he will know I will be near you since you are there to see me Graduate not him''

''Yeah I bet he thinks I am there to see him and that I have come to give him another shot'' Becky said snorting

''I wouldn't put it past him, he has a screw loose in his head'' Hermione spat she would be keeping a close eye on him at the Graduation.

''Yes well it will be his funeral should he try anything, now forget him eat your breakfast and then we can get moving'' Hermione nodded it certainly would be Gary's funeral because she wouldn't' hesitate to hex his arse if he tried anything today or upset Becky.

Harry looked up he heard the floo flare and soon Lucius and Draco entered the kitchen followed behind the Weasley Twins a few minutes later ''Ok, are we all ready to go''

''We have arrived and we are ready when you are Harry, where is the Uni?''

''It's Bristol's University of Magic''

''Very well, Severus will take me and Fred while Tonks can take both Minerva and Ronald'' Albus said politely

Severus nodded ''Lucius will you apparate Molly and Arthur''

''Of course'' Lucius said bowing his head politely

Harry looked around ''I'll take Draco and George and Remus can take Ginny''

Remus nodded ''That's fine by me''

Harry nodded ''Ok let's go'' Harry apparated first along with Draco and George soon enough they were joined by the others Harry lead them up to the entrance and handed his wand over to gain entrance he watched as the others did the same while Tonks lead them to the Hall that they were told the ceremony would be held.

Hermione looked at her friend she was nervous she was standing outside the hall entrance ''Here's my bag, I'll come to you and then you can meet my friends''

''Sure, calm down you'll be fine, I'm going on in to get a good space'' Becky gave Hermione a quick hug and rushed off.

Hermione looked up when she saw the Dean approach herself and all the others who were Graduating she spotted Gary and noticed a gleam in his eyes that she didn't like however she didn't' have time to ponder because the next thing she knew she was being lead into the hall with the others she placed her hat on her head.

Hermione stood mixed with the others and watched as the Headmaster along with her Dean took to the stage.

''Good Morning, it is with a Great Pleasure that we are having this Ceremony today, we are here to wish our Students well as they Graduate after spending so much time and dedicating their time to their chosen field or career, we will start with the awards and I shall call you by your name and you are to approach the stage take your award then stand to my Right where you will all have a Graduation Picture taken''

Hermione stood there waiting patiently she watched as many students stood on the stage to collect their awards she clapped for each student they were going form classes.

''Now I was looking forward to this for quite sometime, Our next Student to Graduate our University truly deserves to be called the Brightest witch of her age, she came here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry leaving with the highest ever Score Recorded, As you all know she not only achieved that incredible score but she did so when her life was in constant Danger, She is dedicated and very talented.'' The headmaster beamed before continuing.

''When she came here and told her Dean what she was taking he was sceptical, as he never thought a person could take two Masteries in Two major Fields, along with the other classes but she completed both Masteries in just a year, then she took her exams spending a total of Eleven Hours even after she was attacked and forced to protect many students and a friend, I truly am pleased to have played host to this remarkable witch, so put your hands together for Miss Hermione Granger''

The headmaster began clapping and that was followed by the entire hall, the Daily Prophet and other news Reporters were there snapping away as she approached the stage shaking the Headmasters hand, then her Deans and all of her course tutors before she was standing next to the Headmaster

''Now, we have here her Exam marks and her General exam marks. Hermione Granger has received a score of one hundred per cent in all classes, earning herself a degree in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmacy, and Charms however she has also passed her Potions Exam with the highest mark ever recorded since the Previous Master of Potions, who will now present his former Student with both her Mastery award and pin, please put your hands together for Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape''

Hermione was stunned when she saw Severus approach her she smiled when he shook her hand and placed a pin on to her Graduation cap then followed by her certificate.

''Congratulations Miss Granger, it was a pleasure to teach you and I am sure you will do well as a Potions Mistress'' Severus bowed his head and shook her hand once more before standing off to the side.

''Now we did say she took Two exams the other being Transfiguration and I know that all of you including myself are wondering if he managed it, well I am Happy to say that Miss Hermione Granger also completed and passed her Transfiguration exam with the highest Score recorded since Hogwarts School's Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall herself, who is here to also present her former Student with her certificate and pin''

Minerva walked over to Hermione with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Hermione with pride she pinned her pin on to her Graduation cap along with the Potions one and handed her the certificate ''Well done Hermione, i am so proud of you, i knew you could do it, you have made an old woman very proud''

Hermione was stunned she couldn't' believe it she was now a Potions and Transfiguration Mistress with a degree to teach both Defence, Arithmacy and charms she had received her certificates for them from the headmaster but to be given the awards by both Minerva and Severus was amazing.

She didn't know they could come she shook Minerva's hand and watched as she stood next to Severus she looked back out at the crowd she saw people taking pictures when she spotted all of the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Harry and Both Malfoy's she was stunned but before she knew it the headmaster was speaking again.

''Miss Granger I would just like to say Congratulations you are the only Student to have Attended this university who has Graduated with the highest marks ever Recorded, there will be big boots to fill if anyone is to try to take over your scores, It has been a pleasure to have you learning here, and I thank you even more for your fast action yesterday''

He turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder '' I give you Hermione Granger Bristol's Graduate with the highest recorded scores in a decade''

Hermione shook the headmasters hand once more before she walked of the stage still in a daze however she could feel her face heating up she ignored the press and stood with her fellow Students who had Graduated and waited for the ceremony to end.

Harry was excited as he clapped he was so proud of her, he could see she was shocked ''She did it, she has even finished this place with the highest score ever recorded'' Harry was stunned.

Lucius nodded ''She truly is the Brightest Witch of her Age, I forgot she had taken normal classes in Defence, Arithmacy and Charms however''

Harry nodded ''Yes they were her best subject along with Potions and Transfiguration, obviously anyone who knows her knows she hates Divination, and isn't' interested in Herbology, History of Magic or Care of Magical Creatures''

Draco nodded ''Didn't she walk out in our third year and drop her class''

''Yeah, she called her rubbish and through the crystal ball on to the floor before storming out and dropping her class'' Harry said making the others chuckle.

Ron laughed ''This is Mione were talking about it was obvious she would have the highest marks ever''

Remus nodded ''She really is brilliant''

Harry and the others watched as Hermione stood with the others to have pictures taken then he watched as she approached the middle of the hall. he noticed Becky standing there.

Becky was proud she watched as families split up along with the Graduates she waited for Hermione to approach her when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and her smile faded as she saw who it was.

''Becky, oh I knew you would come, and give me a chance I knew you couldn't' stay mad at me for ever''

**Uh oh looks like there is to be some trouble I wonder who it is... :p**


	34. Chapter 34

''Why are you shouting baby, come on give me some love'' Gary made to grab her but watched as she stepped back unaware that people were watching now.

''**GET** away from me Gary, I mean it I hate you I would never forgive you''

''Why I made one mistake come on your being silly''

**''MISTAKE, YOU USED TO BEAT ME UP! THAT IS NOT A MISSTAKE now I would leave before Hermione gets here because when she does she is going to be so** **pis...**''

''Ooo I'm so scared, she can't do shit to me, now I am a Graduate, I can't get expelled so I can do what I like I am not afraid of that bitch, now you are showing me up now I said come with me''

**''AND I SAID NO GARY''** she said digging her nail into the hand that was holding her own

**''WHY YOU LITTLE BIT...**'' Before he knew it he looked up and noticed that Becky had gone silent and was looking behind him he frowned wondering what was wrong

''Go on finish that line, I _dare you''_ Hermione said as her hair was crackling with anger she saw people move away from her she saw her friends and family.

''Why If It isn't the swot, and what are you going to do if I finish that line, I can fight back now and I wont' get expelled I am a Graduate'' he said smirking

''Your forgetting, I am a Graduate too, meaning I can kick you arse and not get into trouble, well unless I killed you then I would be in trouble so like Becky said you may walk away now''

Gary noticed his friend approach them with a sneer and smirked ''Jerry what a surprise''

''Gaz, oh so this is the Mudblood you told me about''

Hermione turned around '' Oh wow Becky is that the guy you told me about the one who is thick, i see your point seems he only has a small vocabulary must be hard for him if Mudblood is all he can come up with'' she said smiling at him

''You Bitch need to stop playing with the big boys and go away like a good little girl''

''Big boys well I wouldn't go that far if I was you, Becky come on lets go'' she said staring him down

Becky went to walk forward but Gary grabbed her by her arm and she winced

''She isn't going anywhere we haven't finished yet!'' Gary said glaring at Hermione

Hermione pulled her wand out **''YOU HAVE A CHOICE WE CAN EITHER DO THIS THE EASY WAY WHERE YOU LET HER GO OR WE CAN CHOOSE THE HARD WAY PERSONALLY I WOULND'T WANT THE SECOND OPTION''**

Hermione knew someone was approaching her she saw Gary's friend go to grab her from behind when she turned around and punched him straight in the face breaking his nose causing blood to spurt everywhere and kneed him in his balls causing him to fall to the floor **''ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID THAT YOU TRY TO SNEAK UP ON A WAR VETERAN BIG MISTAKE'' **

Gary looked at his friend horrified when he saw his friend on the floor groaning

''The bitch punched me, she broke my nose!'' He couldn't believe it he said as he whimpered holding his nose and privates.

''Oh stop snivelling and grow a pair'' she looked back at Gary ''Now then have you made your choice yet because I won't wait for ever if you can't make your mind up then I guess we will be doing it the hard way''

Hermione watched as he shoved Becky away from him she then advanced on him ''You are going to regret every hurting her and crossing me I will have the Headmaster call the Aurors for this, you admitted to hurting her, you then held her against her will, and threatened me, **YOU** _will_ leave her alone, you wont look at her, you wont speak to her, you wont write to her, you wont even contact her, otherwise I will find out and **I WILL** come after you that is a promise.''

Hermione went to walk away when she turned around and punched him in the nose ''Oh and Gary a little advice, don't assume I can't kick you arse, as you see I don't need a wand and just so you know I keep my promises''

Hermione lead Becky over to her friends to introduce them ''Don't you all have anything else to do, and No comment'' she told the one person who wanted her to give them a statement. as she continued walking

Gary turned around to see the headmaster and Dean standing behind him with a face like thunder he gulped ''I didn't do anything, she hit me, it's her who assaulted me''

Gary yelled as he and his friend were dragged from the hall. **''THIS ISN'T FAIR** **look what she did to my mate she broke his** **nose**'' Gary continued to rant and rave as he was placed in a body bind and escorted outside.

Hermione took her bag back from her friend and smiled when she saw her friends she hugged everyone and smiled ''Sorry about that you guys.''

''Mione are you ok'' Harry asked concerned

''I'm fine''

Harry smiled ''How about you are you ok, what is that guy's deal anyway''

Becky smiled ''Hey Harry, oh he's a prick, me and this one was talking about it earlier we guessed he would think I was there for him.''

''Beck, language''

''Oh who gives a shit, I don't'' Becky looked around when she heard people chuckle

Hermione smiled ''Right well, Becky you met Harry, Tonks and you have seen Severus, so this is Draco Malfoy and his Father Lucius''

Becky shook both men's hands ''Nice to finally meet you,''

''You too Miss Parker'' Lucius said kissing the back of her hand

''Oh please, call me Becky I hate being all formal''

''Then you must call me Lucius''

''You got yourself a deal'' she then shook Draco's hand

''Then you got Remus Lupin and the Twins Fred and George Weasley''

Becky grinned ''Ahh the ones with the Joke shop'' she said after shaking Remus's hand

Fred grinned ''Nice to meet our Mione's little friend

George nodded ''Yes, if you're visiting her next time, you can come to our store and I'll give you a discount on our jokes''

Hermione shook her head ''Boy's stop it''

Becky laughed ''I will call in to see''

Hermione smiled ''These are Molly and Arthur Weasley, there like my second set of parents''

Becky smiled ''It's nice to meet you both, Hermione talks about you a lot''

''Oh it's nothing dear, it's nice to meet you to''

Arthur shook her hand ''Nice to put a face to the name''

Hermione smiled ''And this is my mate Ginny''

Becky smiled ''Nice to meet you Ginny, Hermione has told me all about you''

''Nice to meet you too'' Ginny said smiling although on the inside she was fuming she saw how Harry blushed when he saw the girl.

''And finally you got...''

''Ronald Weasley, I have heard about you'' Becky said a little coolly

''Yep that's me everyone knows me, not heard much about you though'' He said unaware that Becky was meaning it as an insult

Hermione looked at him ''Ronald I have told you about her loads, you just don't' listen to me'' she said a little angry

''Oh yeah guess so, where's the food?''

Becky looked at Ron with disgust then at Hermione ''Is he...''

Hermione cut her friend of before she could pass comment ''No Ron there is no food''

''Oh that's a shame ''So Becky are you single''

Becky couldn't believe it and shook her head ''Incredible''

''Thank you I do try'' Ron said smiling at her trying to make himself look good

Hermione smiled ''Excuse us Ron'' Hermione dragged Becky over to Harry before her friend would say anything

''Is he for real, what a prick!'' she looked at Harry with a frown ''You should of let Draco kick his arse, he is so up himself I mean is he really that thick did he not just see me argue with my ex''

Draco laughed along with Remus, Severus, Tonks and Lucius Harry looked a little sheepish ''That's Ron for you''

Becky smiled at Harry ''Hmm, well I don't think I like him very much, Thank god you wont' go out with him''

Hermione laughed at Becky's comment ''He can't help himself''

''Oh come on Hun, seriously?''

Hermione didn't' know what to say to that ''I...uh...''

''See you can't even think of anything, what am I going to do now you're not here anymore''

''We can still see each other, like I said you can come over and spend time with me Harry and the kids I'm sure Harry will be happy to have you over''

Harry felt his face flush again ''I have no problems at all, I would like to get to know you better...I mean get closer...I mean oh hell'' he said getting frustrated

Hermione laughed at Harry's stuttering

''I mean your Mione's friend and it would be nice to get to know you better as this is only the second time I have met you''

Becky blushed as well ''Thanks, I guess it would be cool to know you better as well''

Hermione looked at Remus, Tonks and Severus and saw they looked amused

''Great'' Harry said avoiding looking at her

Draco couldn't help it and chuckled ''Sorry, just thought of something funny, so what course are you taking''

''Oh I'm training to be a Mediwitch I Graduate next year well if I do well in my exams''

''Of course you will Beck, don't forget I had you study with me most the time, you'll do just fine''

''Hmm that's one thing I wont' miss about you not being here, is all the studying you made me do''

Hermione watched as the others laughed at her

''Try going to school with her'' Harry said chuckling

''No thanks, i can imagine what she was like''

''She used to buy us planners for Christmas and organisers'' Harry said smirking

''Really'' Becky asked amazed ''She bought me a book on Healing and a book on different potions and herbs that will help in healing''

Hermione laughed ''I bought you perfume as well''

''Oh yeah ok I'll give you that one'' Becky said smiling ''So are you going home straight from here or...''

Harry interrupted ''No were going back to our place first and then we will apparate to her mothers with the kids'' Harry said trying to keep the sadness out of his tone as he would have to tell Hermione about Lyra.


	35. Chapter 35

''Oh right fair enough, make sure you write to me would you, i want to know if the kids like the presents''

''Of course and I am sure the kids will love the gifts'' Hermione said smiling

''Well i got to go, I only got permission to be here because of you''

Hermione smirked ''I guess, I'll write you I promise and if that shit gives you problems let me know''

Becky smirked ''I think he will think twice before seeing me again'' she said laughing ''It was nice to meet you all, and it was good to see you again Harry''

Becky smiled as everyone said there goodbyes before turning to Hermione and giving her a huge hug ''I'll see you soon, you have fun with those kids and remember what i said, you are not to blame for your daughters illness''

''Thanks Beck, and I won't I'll make the most of it with them and I'll see you soon''

Becky nodded and with one last wave she exited the hall leaving Hermione and her family.

Hermione looked around just when she saw Minerva behind her ''Oh hi''

''Hermione, are you ok I saw that guy grab you''

''Oh me I'm fine, not sure his nose will be though, how are you here I thought you were busy and how come you were the one to give the award''

Minerva chuckled ''Because you beat my score and not just that it is custom for a master to give the award and pin since there are only three of us left including you now I was the one chosen same for Severus''

''Oh well I'm glad you could be here, all of you'' she said smiling at them

Severus had joined them and heard Minerva explain about the custom and smirked ''Yes i guess you have beaten me twice, first with Owls and Newt's and now with your Potions exam''

Hermione smirked ''Well, I learnt from the best what can I say, you must have been a good teacher'' she then looked at Draco and

Lucius ''You guys came'' she said in a whisper

Draco pulled Hermione in for a hug ''Harry told us about the kids, I'm sorry Mia, and how you thought I could hate you was just stupid, I'll support you and I want to be involved with the kids''

Hermione pulled back and gave a watery smile ''I'm sure they have room for another Uncle''

Lucius smiled ''The same goes for me Hermione, I will support you should you need it, you shouldn't' be ashamed none of this was your fault'' he said as he pulled her in for a hug

''Thank you Lucius it means a lot to me'' Hermione said smiling

Albus approached Hermione with twinkling eyes ''I am so proud of you Hermione, and your children will be more proud''

Hermione smiled ''I'm glad you could come Albus'' Hermione loved Albus and Minerva they were like her Grandparents well the magical version anyway.

Harry grinned ''So shall we head home, and get ready to see the kids'' Harry said with a smile

''Yes, let's get going, I don't want to answer questions It's bad enough my little stunt will be in the paper tomorrow''

Harry grimaced ''Hmm, let's go then'' Harry, Hermione and Draco walked on in front making their way to the exit before they would apparate back to Grimmauld or in Draco and Lucius, Arthur and the twins case they would apparate to work.

Hermione smiled when she landed in Grimmauld she was excited she had passed her exams and she was now a Potions and Transfiguration Mistress all that would make her day now would be to see her children nothing could ruin her mood little did she know that she was about to have a bomb dropped upon her.

Harry felt sad when he saw Hermione smiling it wasn't often he would see Hermione so happy and he hated that he was the one who was going to ruin it for her he sighed.

''Is everything ok Harry, that was a big sigh'' Hermione said smiling

Harry looked around and noticed the others had walked off into the kitchen or where ever else they would be going he nodded to them and looked back at Hermione ''Mione, i need you to come with me I need to tell you something''

Hermione felt her smile drop and instantly began to panic ''Harry why what's wrong''

''Please, I'll tell you when we get to the living room''

Hermione nodded and followed Harry silently to the living room she knew it had to do with her funny feeling the other day ''Harry will you please just tell me, i was right wasn't I when I told you i had that funny feeling that something was wrong when I rang you''

Harry sighed and took the seat next to her on the couch ''Yes something did happen, but I never told you because it was decided and we came to a mutual agreement seeing as it wasn't life threatening''

''Life threatening?, decided to not tell me? what the hell are you going on about Harry''

''I had a phone call yesterday morning from dad, he asked me if I could take Matthew to school...''

'Why would you need to take him to school Harry what has happened'' Hermione said panicking

''Lyra had been sick most of the night and it had some blood mixed in so mum and dad called for help and took her to the hospital, they wanted to keep her in for observations she was having tests when I spoke to dad, so I took Severus with me to take Matthew to school then went to the hospital.''

''But i rang you and...you weren't going to the Ministry at all you was going to the Hospital'' Hermione said in shock

''Yes i spoke to dad and he agreed that if it was serious then I would come get you but it wasn't the doctor come out and took us into a room he told us that her cancer has attacked her immune cells meaning she is more likely to become sick easier, he told us that we should consider speaking with the doctor at the next appointment.

Harry looked at Hermione carefully as he continued to explain ''He brought up the part about us saying we would stop the treatment if she got worse, and he agreed that the treatment is making no difference but the doctor will tell us at Lyra's next appointment so we have to decide weather we should take her off the stuff, i went and saw her she was released later that afternoon and dad says she is fine, Severus brewed her some sickness potions since you were in your exams.''

Harry sighed ''I'm sorry I didn't' tell you but mum and dad agreed that we shouldn't ruin your exam unless she was in critical condition or something serious was wrong please don't be mad.''

Hermione had tears pouring from her eyes ''S..so she's getting worse and not b..better'' she said as she tried to control her emotions.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and cried with her ''No she just isn't getting any better or any worse the treatment isn't doing anything but making her tired''

He said through his tears as she comforted her ''Don't be mad at me please, we didn't' want you to miss your exams we thought it was the best idea, and then I decided to tell you before we go see the kids so they don't' see you upset I didn't want to ruin your day because i haven't seen you that happy in a long time''

Hermione continued to cry as she listened to Harry shortly she pulled back and wiped her eyes ''I'm not mad I understand I just...why her it's not fair right on Christmas as well''

''She seems to be ok now and we will talk to her doctor at her appointment and we can see what options are left let's forget about that now and be happy we get to see the kids and soon they will be at home with us''

Hermione hiccupped a few times but nodded ''Yeah i guess, i need a coffee before we go''

Harry smiled ''Come on let's go get a hot drink before we grab the kids presents and go''

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry when she spotted the sky box ''I see sky have been then''

Harry smiled ''Me Severus, Remus, Draco and Tonks watched James Bond last night, i told them about your Grandfather and family I hope you don't' mind but I know they won't say anything''

''Oh right no it's fine I don't' mind the others knowing now Voldemort's dead, and if they come around I don't want anyone fainting in shock, how did they take it''

Harry chuckled ''Severus was shocked Draco was amazed and now wants a TV, Remus wasn't' surprised that you so clever when all your family are obviously powerful and intelligent with the jobs they have so they took it well I don't' think they believed me at first''

Hermione gave a watery laugh ''i guess it is a lot for people to take in huh me being the Granddaughter of Brian Crow''

Harry just laughed ''You should have seen there faces when I told them it was comical they looked like they belonged to one of those cartoon programmes the kids watch''

Hermione laughed at the picture she just vision in her mind ''Oh I wish I had been there to see there faces''

''I'll put it in a pensive for you it really was entertaining''

Hermione and Harry continued to talk as they walked to the kitchen they were discussing what happened at the Graduation ceremony, taking kids to see Santa, Christmas and telling the kids that they were going to live with them along with other topics when they entered Hermione saw the concerns looks everyone was shooting at her. ''Hey, it's ok Harry has told me what happened I'll be ok, Severus thank you so much for going with Harry and then brewing the potions for her it means a lot to me, and I hope my son didn't pester you to much''

Severus chuckled ''Not at all, your son was very polite, and he is very well informed on potions and ingredients, you should be proud, he has asked if I will brew with him sometime he really does enjoy Potions doesn't he''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah he loves to experiment, I told him to not ask you that, you don't have to do it mind.''

''No I would be happy to brew with him, it's not everyday I meet someone competent and who is actually interested in potions, other than you of course. i met your little girl as well, she is exactly like you Harry wasn't joking when he told me''

Hermione blushed ''Yeah i guess she is, although her hair is a little lighter and her eyes are but other than that she is all me''

Harry nodded ''Except the height I think Matthew is going to be a little taller than you maybe Ron's height''

Hermione nodded ''I guess they are going to have something of the bastard who created them''

Everyone nodded in agreement but it was Remus who spoke ''That may be but from what Harry says its only the height thing they seem to have inherited all the rest is you or your family.''

Hermione nodded ''Thank god for that''

Harry began making a cup of coffee and tea for himself and Hermione as he continued to listen to them talk

''Where's Gin and Ron gone?''

Harry looked at Hermione ''I think they gone to pack their stuff, i heard Molly earlier telling them to get their things together there moving back to the burrow today, i think that's where Molly has gone now to check everything is in order''

''Oh so we will have an empty house, except for Tonks, Remus and Severus''

Harry grinned ''We sure do, we actually have a home to ourselves and a chance of a life with no interruptions.''

''Well it isn't' going to be quiet for long if the kids are here also'' she said laughing.

''no that is true but we get to be a family, finally we get to have a life.''

Hermione smiled ''I guess we do huh.''

Harry chuckled and placed both their drinks down on the table before sitting down ''Are you all going to the Burrow for Christmas dinner?.''

Remus smiled ''We have been invited and I think we will, may as well I know Molly wants to plan this party for the kids when they arrive.''


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione smiled ''I told her she didn't have to''

''This is Molly Mione, she loves to cook and fuss so let her it will be nice for the kids''

Hermione nodded and drank some of her coffee and smiled ''I guess, Lyra could do with some fun especially after she has been to the doctors and they have finished poking and prodding her, she hates going she breaks her heart every time she has to go''

Tonks smiled sadly ''Is the appointment a follow up from yesterday with what ever happened''

Hermione shrugged ''A mixture of both, we will be discussing whether we should stop her treatment, it turns out that the cancer has spread to her immune cells, making her weak and susceptible to illnesses more than usual and her body won't be able to fight it off as well as we can, it looks like the chemo and radio therapy isn't' changing anything so I had agreed a year ago if it turns out the treatment is shortening her life and making her worse than better than i would stop her going and let her live with out the treatment, hopefully it will let her live a little longer, luckily she will have pain potions that will help her to be comfortable, so I will have to talk to her Doctor at our next appointment''

''Oh right I really am sorry that this is happening to you Mione'' Tonks said smiling at her

''Don't be I guess it's just pay back''

''What makes you think that'' Remus asked in shock

''Well, I have hardly been around for her or Matthew, I've not exactly been a great mother so I guess this is karma it's fate saying that I couldn't' have cared about her in the first place so why should I have the chance to play mother now''

''And i told you that it's ridiculous if that were the case Mione, Matthew would be sick as well, you were not a bad mother. You did all you could to keep them safe you studied hard because you want to be able to care for them you had no choice that is not a bad  
>mother they know you love them and that they are wanted that is what makes you a good mother'' Harry said pleadingly<p>

''Harry's right Mione this isn't your fault'' Tonks said sadly

Severus shook his head ''From what I witnessed both children seem to adore you and want to do you proud, clearly you are not a bad mother, i wish I had parents like you when I was younger''

Hermione looked at Severus in shock he never talked about his childhood and from what Harry told her it wasn't a happy one so for him to say something like that was shocking but she nodded she knew she was being silly but she couldn't' help but feel like it was her fault ''I know what you're saying and I know deep down it isn't' my fault or pay back but until you have children of your own you won't understand the guilt you feel, you are supposed to be there rock their shield you do all you can for you kids.''

Hermione looked from Tonks to the others before continuing ''You would give your life for them just to see them happy and healthy and when one of your children become sick you feel like you have let them down, you feel like you should be doing something you're the adult you are meant to care for them no matter what, it makes you feel shit and a failure its natural ask any parent who has a child whether there sick or not and you will find that every parent feels like I do''

Hermione shook her head ''Mothers feel it more than a father would since we carried the child for nine months its our instincts I'm not saying that fathers don't feel like mothers do because there are children who have just a father that brings them up but the feeling is a lot stronger for a mother and the mother and child have a bond right from the moment they conceive so no matter what it will always be my fault and her illness is my fault even though I know it isn't' and can't be helped''

Harry nodded ''I feel similar in the sense because I am there Godfather I am supposed to be there to guide them support them and when they are sick I feel helpless it rips me apart if I could I would take her place in a heart beat and I feel like there should be something I can do but there isn't so if I feel like that I cant begin to imagine what it feels like for their Mother who like she said has a bond from the moment they are in the womb''

Tonks, Remus and Severus didn't know what to say because it was true they didn't' have children so they wouldn't understand but got the idea of what she was getting at.

''Nanny, when is Mummy and Uncle Harry going to get here?'' Matthew said as he walked from the living room leaving Lyra to watch TV.

Helen was in the kitchen checking she had everything she would need for tomorrow before she pulled out the batch of ginger bread men before she placed the mince pies into the oven she turned and smiled ''She will be here soon I promise

''Mummy said she is taking us to see Santa today'' Matthew said with a huge smile

''I know, are you excited'' Helen said chuckling at his smile

''I can't wait''

''And what are you going to ask Santa for?''

''For Lyra to get better and to see if we can live with Mummy and Uncle Harry in a nice house and for mummy to not have to leave us again''

Helen felt her heart clench at her Grandson's wish she just smiled ''Oh I'm sure Santa will do his best, now why don't you go in the room and watch some TV I'm sure your Mother will be here soon'' she watched as Matthew ran into the living room leaving her alone in the kitchen, she finally allowed the tears to fall down her face as she thought of her Granddaughter.

Hermione double checked her bag making sure she had all the presents in her bag before she would be leaving to her parents house she looked up and hugged everyone ''I'll see you soon'' once she did that she looked at Severus shyly and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pulling away and blushing ''Thank you for making the potions''

Harry hid his smile he noticed that both Remus and Tonks had seen the exchange as well but pretended they never although they would be happy for her since Hermione and Severus both deserved some happiness more than most.

Severus was startled when he found his arms full of Hermione he felt his cheeks get warm when she kissed his cheek and he was pleased she pulled away quick enough for he instantly felt his member twitch from having a lovely body pushed into him he couldn't' help but notice she seemed to be the perfect fit for him he shook his head and adjusted his leg under the table to hide his arousal ''Like i said don't' worry it was nothing'' he said waving his hand dismissing her.

Hermione smiled ''I know but thank you anyway, i have left you guys your presents together on the table in the library and the ones for the Weasley's, Albus and Minerva are on the sofa could you make sure they get them''

Tonks smiled ''We will make sure they all get there presents'' she winked at Harry she had given Harry the presents from themselves, Molly, Arthur Albus and Minerva to him before they went to see Hermione's Graduation.

Harry nodded to Tonks ''Right then let's get going because if I know Matthew he will be like a bottle of pop nagging mum about when were coming and talking her ear off about visiting Santa''

Hermione laughed with the others ''Oh i forgot about Santa bugger it is going to be rammed you do know that don't you''

Harry smirked ''Oh yes it is going to be full of screaming children and busy parents rushing getting last minute presents for Christmas''

Hermione sighed ''Wonderful just what I need, well let's get going then see you all soon'' Hermione waved to them all before she took Harry's arm and apparated out of their home and into her parents back garden.

Hermione took in a deep breath when she saw her parents house she was shaking from excitement knowing her kids are behind those doors she felt Harry put his arm around her and smile she smiled back and walked towards the house she opened the house and was hit with the smell of gingerbread and mince pies.

Hermione knew her mother would have been up since the crack of dawn baking she smirked when she walked towards the living room she walked along the hall and to the arch that lead them into the room.

Hermione smiled when she saw Matthew sat with his legs to his side on the sofa while Lyra was on the left doing the same she then noticed her father reading the paper and her mother watching what looked to be the Grinch with the kids she smirked and both she and Harry approached the back of the sofa.

She held her hand up telling him to cover their eyes on three she held each finger up and on three they leant over she covered Lyra's while Harry covered Matthews she saw them jump and chuckle.

''How dare you watch this film without me or your uncle Harry I am hurt''

**''MUM!**'' both kids yelled in excitement

Hermione chuckled as she hugged her daughter she stood up on the sofa ''Hello sweetheart''

Harry gave a high five to Matthew and walked around allowing him to greet his mother he looked over and was pulled into a hug by the woman he sees as his mother ''Hey mum'' he shook his fathers hand while he was clapped on his shoulder by him.

Hermione fought back the tears as she pulled back ''And how are you feeling miss, hmm I heard of your trip to the Hospital''

''I'm ok, and uncle Harry came with your friend Severus to see if I was ok''

Hermione smiled ''I know Severus told me he met you and your uncle Harry told me earlier''

''So because I'm ok can we still go see Santa'' Lyra said joining her hands together in front of her

Hermione chuckled ''Well if you don't get down of your Grandmothers sofa you won't be alive to see Santa''

Lyra jumped down ''Can we please''

''I don't' see why not we will go a little bit later'' Hermione turned around to see her son ''Don't your old mum get a hug or haven't I been missed' she said smirking and holding her arms out to her son Matthew was what people call a proper Mummy's boy but she didn't care she loved it.

Matthew rushed into his mothers arms burrowing his head into her stomach as he closed his eyes he missed his mother like crazy ''Your not that old mum and I missed you lots'' he said as he continued to hug her.

Hermione hugged her son back and kissed him on top his head ''Awe thank you my little prince''

''Hey I'm not little I'm seven in five days''

''Oh I'm sorry I'll have to call you my big prince or my prince''

''How about none''

Hermione chuckled ''Less of the cheek you, i can't help it I your my handsome prince like I can't help it if your sister is my pretty little Princess''

Matthew rolled his eyes at his mother but was still smiling

''And don't roll your eyes at me young man'' Hermione said sternly but letting a little smile out

''Why you do it all the time, can't help it if I'm like you''

Harry laughed ''He has a point Mione''

''Shut it you''

Harry chuckled as he hugged Lyra back and let her go he finally sat down on the sofa ''So the Grinch really wasn't there anything else on'' Harry said as he fake pouting

Hermione her mother and father all laughed at Harry ''Oh Harry stop pouting we know you don't like this film much but you're not a child''

Harry chuckled ''Well the Grinch is boring why not watch Rudolph or Home Alone''

''Because Home alone isn't really a Christmassy film its sad because his parents leave him alone that isn't a happy film'' Lyra said looking at her uncle ''No child should be all alone on Christmas.''


	37. Chapter 37

''Yes, but what about the Grinch he is supposed to hate Christmas and wants to ruin it for everyone else you can't tell me that this is a happy film'' he said smirking.

Matthew rolled his eyes ''Ok, so there both sad films but I have watched Home alone lots of times''

Harry chuckled ''Fine you both win the Grinch it is''

Lyra snorted ''It's already on and were already watching it uncle Harry so you have no say.''

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face at Lyra's smart arse comment he walked right into that one as if he can give them permission to watch it when they were indeed half way through it so he just kept his mouth shut and stopped pouting he was just pleased to see Hermione smiling again.

Hermione chuckled ''Come on then let's watch the rest of the Grinch, budge up'' Hermione sat on the other end of the sofa and both kids sat in the middle Matthew next to Harry and Lyra leaned up against her whilst she played with her daughters curls.

Helen smiled at her husband as they both stood watching Hermione and the kids together ''Do any of you want a drink''

''Coke please'' Matthew said not moving his eyes from the TV

''Squash please'' Lyra said next followed by her uncle

''I'll have some coke as well please'' Harry replied moments after Lyra

''And I'll have squash also'' Hermione said staring at the TV

Helen shook her head and chuckled it was amusing how both Hermione and Harry acted like children she couldn't' keep the smile off of her face she had her daughter home finally and she was alive she had been so worried when her daughter and Harry had said they would be going to war with that mad man meaning they had to go into hiding but her kids were home and safe she classed Harry as a Son since he had been around them from the age of twelve and now they were nineteen or in her daughters case Twenty due to her going back in time.

Helen pulled her husband out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen ''You can help me carry the drinks, let them spend some time with the kids''

''Yes dear'' Richard said following his wife smiling ''It's great having them home isn't it''

Helen smiled ''Yes it is, and I know the kids are very happy, although I think Hermione has something she is going to spring on us at some point''

Richard chuckled ''You think that as well then''

''Yes something about her excitement and Matthews comment earlier''

''Oh what did he say''

''Well he said he was going to ask Santa or Lyra to get better and for his mum to get a house so they can live together. Now he has never mentioned that before and Harry was the one who took him to school and she pulled him out of that awful school''

''Hmm perhaps it would be nice to have the house empty again and she deserves to have the kids with her constantly we know first hand how it killed her being away from them''

''Yes it will be a lovely thing and the kids will be so happy'' Helen smiled as she walked into the kitchen and pulled down two glasses and one plastic spider man cup and one Princess cup for the kids ''Can you get the pop from the fridge please love''

Richard nodded and walked over to the fridge he pulled out a bottle of coca cola and handed it to his wife he watched her as she did the squash first handing it to him to put in the cupboard which he did before she poured a cup and glass of coke each ''Give me that and I'll put it back''

''Oh thanks dear'' Helen said smiling she turned back and picked up the two squashes and handed them to Richard ''You take the girls drinks and I'll take the boys drinks''

Helen followed her husband out of the kitchen and back to the living room. when she heard Matthew sing she smiled it was like being taken back in time she remembered they would sing it every time when the film was on so she and Richard stood by the door listening.

_**You're a mean one, Mr Grinch,**_  
><em><strong>You really are a heel.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're as cuddly as a cactus,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're as charming as an eel,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mr Grinch.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel<strong>_.

_**You're a monster, Mr Grinch.**_  
><em><strong>Your heart's an empty hole.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your brain is full of spiders.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got garlic in your soul, Mr Grinch.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't touch you with a <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thirty-nine and a half foot pole.<strong> _

Matthew sang in perfect time with the song he looked to his sister who would continue with the next part

**_You're a vile one, Mr Grinch._**  
><strong><em>You have termites in your smile,<em>**  
><strong><em>You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mr Grinch.<em>**  
><strong><em>Given the choice between the two of you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd take the seasick crocodile.<em>**

**_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch._**  
><strong><em>You're a nasty wasty skunk.<em>**  
><strong><em>Your heart is full of unwashed socks.<em>**  
><strong><em>Your soul is full of gunk,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mr Grinch.<em>**

Lyra continued before looking at her mother wondering if she remembered but smiled when she saw her mother smile.

Hermione smiled she could see her kids were wondering if she remembered so she waited for her part

**_The three best words that best describe you,_**  
><strong><em>Are as follows, and i quote''<em>**  
><strong><em>Stink!<em>**  
><strong><em>Stank!<em>**  
><strong><em>Stunk!<em>**

**_You're a rotter Mr Grinch_**  
><strong><em>You're the king of sinful sots<em>**  
><strong><em>You're hearts a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots<em>**  
><strong><em>Mr Grinch<em>**

Hermione looked tapped the back of Harry's head and when he looked at her she nodded her head telling him that he was to sing next

Harry frowned for a moment but then nodded he knew his part was coming up and as he sung them he would tickle each kid.

**_Your sole is an appalling dump heap_**  
><strong><em>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<em>**  
><strong><em>Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,<em>**  
><strong><em>Mangled up in tangled up knots.<em>**

**_You nauseate me, Mr Grinch_**  
><strong><em>With a noxious super nos<em>**  
><strong><em>You're a crooked jerky jockey and,<em>**  
><strong><em>You drive a crooked hoss<em>**  
><strong><em>Mr Grinch!<em>**

Harry said as he continued to tickle the kids he smiled listening to them squeal, plead and laugh at him for tickling them he stopped though because he knew they all had to sing the last part then all together the four finished the song

**_You're a three-decker sauerkraut_**  
><strong><em>And a toadstool sandwich, <em>**  
><strong><em>With arsenic sauce!''<em>**

Helen and Richard chuckled when the song finished ''Well that was interesting''

Hermione looked at her mother and father and smiled when she saw them place the drinks on the table ''I know we sounded great didn't' we''

''I don't know about me, but you three sounded perfect'' Harry said chuckling

Richard chuckled ''You were all wonderful, now here are your drinks boys''

''Thanks Dad.''

''Yeah thanks Granddad''

Richard shook his head and headed for his chair so he could continue his paper.

Helen went and sat on the other chair after she placed the drinks on the table ''So what time are you going to see Santa''

Hermione turned around to look at the clock and saw it was a little after twelve she looked back ''We will leave just after one, besides I need to get my tattoo done''

Helen nodded ''Do you have to have a tattoo''

''Yes mum, its lovely you've seen what I'm having and it's not like I haven't got one already me Harry and Ron all have one''

''Oh yeah you each have three stars don't you?'' Richard asked

Lyra looked at her mother in shock ''the one on your side Mummy?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes sweetheart we were very silly and had been drinking and we decided to get a tattoo''

''But I thought you were being chased''

''This was before things got really bad love''

''How old were you'' Matthew asked

Hermione smiled ''We were fourteen, we snuck into London and had one done''

''Can I see them'' Matthew asked in awe

Hermione smiled she lifted up her top and pulled the waist band of her jeans down ''There we go'' she had three gold star tattoos on her hip, Harry had his on the inside of his wrist and Ron had his on his wrist also. ''You've seen mine before Matthew.

''I couldn't remember what they looked like''

Harry smiled and cancelled his glamour ''I have mine on my wrist and our friend Ron has it in the same place as me only on his right wrist instead''

Matthew traced the outline of the stars and frowned ''Wow, but Why stars''

Lyra smiled ''It's because they belong to a group remember there called the Golden something''

''Golden Trio'' Harry told them

''Wait Trio means three people doesn't it?'' Matthew asked raising his brow

''Yes it does'' Hermione said smiling at her son.

''Oh right I get it there are three of you and your friends that are famous so people called you the Golden Trio''

Hermione nodded ''That's right although we don't like that name, but we had been silly and decided that we would always be the Golden Trio at heart no matter what happens we have been through a lot together and decided to get them done''

Lyra and Matthew nodded ''Why do you hide them uncle Harry'' Lyra asked confused

''Because we were younger at the time and we forgot and part of it was that we wanted to keep it a secret so it was something that only three and now you too who know about because we are famous people like to know all about us and it was fun to know something that they don't know''

''Wicked'' Lyra and Matthew chimed in unison causing all the adults to laugh

''Where are you having it?''

''I don't know yet mum I am thinking of having their names and date of birth on each wrist but I also like my other one''

''You know you should have it somewhere so you can add to it when you have more children''

''Mum i doubt there will be any more children'' she said chuckling

''Never say never darling, Just think about it, what are you having Harry'' Helen asked smiling

''Oh I don't know I am only going to look I might not have one yet, like you said I may have more Godchildren and nieces and nephews so I would have to have something where I could add them to it when they come along''

Hermione glared at Harry ''And like I said I have no need for children I got two monsters I don't need anymore''

''But mum I would like a little sister, it's cool having a brother but he can be annoying and I want to be a big sister, I'm sick of Mat saying he's the big brother because he was born before me''

''Yeah and I want a brother because having a sister is very annoying'' Matthew said jumping in after his sister

Hermione shook her head ''I don't think I want anymore children,I have you and that's all I need, besides Mummy needs to find her prince charming and there isn't a prince charming out there for mummy''

Lyra gasped ''But Mummy everyone has a Prince charming right''

Hermione smiled ''You'll find a prince my angel but there aren't' any for mummy''

''No but there may be a king out there that would be perfect for you'' Harry said looking at Hermione

Hermione scowled at Harry ''I don't think there is a king for me Harry''

Harry sighed and dropped it he knew Hermione was stubborn he could only hope that judging from both Hermione's and Severus's actions earlier that something may come out of it.

''Right enough about Tattoos, Babies or Kings and Prince charming's and watch the film because once it's finished we will be getting ready to go visit Santa''

Lyra and Matthew both cheered and settled back to watch the film with their mother while Helen went back to her word search book, Richard back to his newspaper and Harry continued to look at the film but wasn't' watching it properly as his mind was working over time.

**This is my first time adding a song into a story and making it look like people were singing it, I hope I did it justice. I thought it would be nice to have a happy time since it is Christmas coming up and Hermione is finally with her children again, there will be a lot more fun stuff going on in the next few chapters.**

**Next up a trip to the shopping mall and to see Father Christmas...**


	38. Chapter 38

An hour later the film was done and both kids were all dressed and waiting to be wrapped up as it had started to snow earlier and it was cold out besides they did not need Lyra becoming sick she waved her wand and cast a warming charm on them both.

Before she then wrapped a pink fluffy scarf around her daughters neck and placing a pink hat that had flaps on the side to cover her ears, she lastly had her daughter put her pink furry magic gloves on while she placed her daughter thick coat on.

Harry focussed on wrapping Matthew up he first wrapped a dark blue scarf around his neck followed by the same Hat Lyra had on only in Blue he then grabbed the gloves handing them to Matthew to put on while he too placed his coat on and zipped it up once that was done he smiled ''Sorted''

Hermione smiled ''Are we ready to go see Santa''

''**YES**! The Twins yelled in unison causing the adults to laugh

''Your can take my car honey, we wont need it because we have your fathers one and the booster seats are already in there''

''You know honey, you should consider getting your own car'' Richard told his daughter

Hermione sighed ''I know, I have thought about it, but you're forgetting I was in a war and in a magical world for seven years bar the holidays I didn't' have time nor could I drive one in the magical world'' she said chuckling

''Perhaps I will consider getting one during the new year or something I don't know yet''

Helen nodded and handed the car keys over to her daughter ''Fair enough, now go and please, please be careful''

Hermione smiled ''We will be fine, I'll see you later'' she took Lyra's hand while Harry took Matthews as they left the house and got the kids strapped to their booster seats before they too joined them.

Hermione climbed in the drivers seat and immediately put the heaters on to warm the car up since it was freezing out before she waved her hand and spelled the slight frost covering the window before buckling up she looked in her rear view mirror to make sure it was in the right place before smiling ''Right then is everybody ready''

''Mummy, can we sing some songs please'' Lyra asked smiling ''You have the bestest voice ever''

''Its the best voice not bestest Ly and I can't sing but thank you for the compliment, and I don't' see why not what shall we listen  
>to''<p>

''The doctor one'' Lyra said smiling

''No way, how about I just can't wait to be king first then we could sing the witch one''

''How about Christmas songs instead, we all know the Christmas songs and perhaps we can sing them two later on''

''Ok'' the twins said in unison before Lyra spoke up ''Can we sing white Christmas''

Hermione smiled at her daughters suggestion ''We can what about you Matthew do you have a song''

''Rudolph, Santa Claus Is coming to town, I wish it could be Christmas, rocking around the Christmas tree, naught or nice and Grandma got run over by a reindeer because it's funny there the ones I really like''

''Ok then, White Christmas first followed by, I wish it could be Christmas,''

Hermione smiled ''Then we will sing Naughty or Nice and Grandma got run over on the way home''

Ready go'' Hermione smiled as they all began to sing even Harry.

**(Harry)**  
><strong>I'm dreaming of white Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Just like the ones I used to know<strong>  
><strong>Where the treetops glisten<strong>  
><strong>and the children listen<strong>  
><strong>To hear sleigh bells in the snow.<strong>

**(Hermione)**  
><strong>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<strong>  
><strong>With every Christmas card I write<strong>  
><strong>May your dreams be merry and bright<strong>  
><strong>And may all your Christmas' be white.<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<strong>  
><strong>Just like the ones I used to know<strong>  
><strong>Where the treetops glisten<strong>  
><strong>And children listen<strong>  
><strong>To hear sleigh bells in the snow<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<strong>  
><strong>With every Christmas car I write<strong>  
><strong>May your days be merry and bright<strong>  
><strong>And may all your Christmases be white.<strong>

Hermione was smiling when she heard her kids laugh as the song finished she couldn't' stop smiling this was everything to her, she was glad she could be with them now the War was over, even if she was still recovering in a way she had yet to have her appointment with a healer at St Mungo's.

They had done a test once they released her to see if she would ever get better or if there was any lasting damage done she was not looking forward to it, but now being with her children somehow made everything a dream come true.

Harry looked over and spotted Hermione's eyes they were glazed over obviously holding the tears in he had a funny feeling that he knew what she was thinking because he was too, he was more than Happy to be here now with his family without having to fight for his life he also knew that deep down Hermione was worried about her appointment with the healers. ''Ok then so next up I wish it could be Christmas.''

**(Harry)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow<strong>  
><strong>Well, he just might like to know<strong>  
><strong>He's put a great big smile on somebody's face<strong>  
><strong>If you jump into your bed<strong>  
><strong>Quickly cover up your head<strong>  
><strong>Don't you lock the doors<strong>  
><strong>You know that sweet Santa Clause is on the way<strong>

**(Everyone)**  
><strong>Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>So let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>

**(Hermione)**  
><strong>When your skating in the park<strong>  
><strong>If the snow cloud makes it dark<strong>  
><strong>Then your rosy cheeks are gonna like my merry way<strong>  
><strong>Now the frosty paws appear <strong>  
><strong>And they've frozen up my ear<strong>  
><strong>So we'll like by the fire<strong>  
><strong>Till the sleet simply knocks 'em all the way<strong>

**(Everyone)**  
><strong>Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>So let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>(Snowman brings the snow)<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>Well, he just might like to know<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>(Just might like to know)<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>He's put a great big smile on somebody's face<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>So if Santa brings that sleigh<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>(Santa brings that sleigh)<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>Along the milky way<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>(Along the milky way)<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>I'll sign my name the rooftop in the snow<strong>  
><strong>Then he may decide to stay<strong>

**(Everyone)**  
><strong>Well, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>So let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>

**(Hermione)**  
><strong>All right you rascals take it!<strong>

**(Lyra, Harry & Matthew)**  
><strong>Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>So let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>

**(Everyone)**  
><strong>Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>When the kids start singing and the band begins to play<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish it could be Christmas everyday<strong>  
><strong>So let the bells ring out for Christmas<strong>

**(Matthew)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow,<strong>

**(Hermione)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow,<strong>

**(Harry)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow,<strong>

**(Lyra)**  
><strong>When the snowman brings the snow,<strong>

**(Hermione)**  
><strong>Why don't you give your love for Christmas.<strong>

''Well done kids that was lovely singing, Harry you did a good job too'' Hermione said smirking at Harry as he blushed a little but she knew he was Happy and she was glad he had joined in with them.

''Gee thanks Hermione,'' Harry said sarcastically making the kids chuckle at him and making Hermione chuckle a little also

''Can we sing another one mum'' Lyra asked smiling

Hermione smiled ''No love, on the way back, because we are almost at the Mall and you wont be able to finish the song''

Hermione smiled when she saw the car park but her mouth dropped open ''Oh hell, look how packed it is''

Harry just chuckled at Hermione and kept a look out for a space they drove around three times before Harry spotted someone reversing ''Hey Mione, that car is moving I think''

Hermione looked over and it was indeed moving so she pulled up close by and switched her indicator on so people know she was waiting for that spot she was not going to let anyone else have it that was for sure once the other car had gone she quickly parked the car up before turning the engine off ''Now, once we are out of here, you hold on to one of us and **DO** not let go, because you will get lost.''

''Yes mum'' The twins chimed in unison knowing their mother meant it as well

Hermione nodded ''Right then out we get, let's get going''

Hermione, Harry and the kids all got out of the car and made their way towards the shopping centre, Matthew held his mothers right hand while Lyra had her left letting there Harry walk next to Matthew and Hermione.

Hermione was walking along when she saw her daughter face light up she looked and noticed it was full of characters from Frozen the film her daughter was addicted too, she had bought her the DVD for Christmas ever since her mother took them to see it at the movies. She had also bought a few items to do with Frozen but she was wondering what her daughter spotted ''What have you seen.''

Lyra rushed towards the window ''it's Olaf he is huge, you hug him and he says things, i really, really hope Father Christmas brings me him, I'm going to ask him when I see him''

''Oh right well you never know'' Hermione looked at Harry and leant over into his ear ''When we get to the tattoo shop will you quickly pop to the store and grab Olaf, you can shrink it so she doesn't see''

Harry nodded ''I can do that it's the giant one isn't it''

''Yes apparently like she said it says phrases when you hug it''

Harry chuckled ''You know we are never going to hear the end of the bloody thing when she gets it''

Hermione laughed ''Nope and she got the film so it looks like we will be cursing the film and toy because she will play and play and play it over and over until she don't want to watch it again, driving us mad in the process''

Harry smirked ''And driving the others mad, i think Tonks will love the film personally until it is played over and over again''

Hermione chuckled ''Ooo that's evil but going to be so funny''

''**MUM** look it's Santa''

Lyra shook her head ''Actually it isn't' him at all''

''What do you mean'' Hermione asked shocked

''Come on it's just a man with a big tummy with a white beard and glasses, Santa can't really come because he will be looking after Rudolph and making sure the elves are making all the toys, so he sends someone to take a list and then he will post them to the real Santa''

Hermione relaxed at that ''Yes your right, love, he is here on behalf of Santa''

''I knew that Lyra I'm not stupid'' Matthew shouted at his sister frowning

Hermione shook her head ''We know your not stupid'' she told her son making him relax and stop the frowning ''Now then shall we go see Santa''

Hermione pulled the kids over to the waiting line it wasn't that long considering so she allowed the kids to stand in front while she stood behind them with Harry talking.

''Bloody hell for a second there I thought she didn't believe in him'' Harry said chuckling

Hermione laughed ''I know, soon I will have to tell her that it's Mummy who sends the money and there lists to Santa so he can go buy them'' she said chuckling

''I think it's cute that they believe in him, Vernon told me Father Christmas wasn't real and that it was him buying the presents, I was their age, and then he told me I wasn't allowed to tell Dudley so I used to watch him open presents knowing I wasn't' going to have any and that Father Christmas wasn't real''

Hermione was appalled ''I don't' believe it'' she said shaking her head ''Don't' worry they what go's around comes around, they will soon be paid back I swear it''


	39. Chapter 39

Harry noticed the evil glint and smirk on her face and shuddered he didn't' want to think what Hermione would do to the Dursely's he knew she wouldn't' hurt them but he knew she would really do some damage he was actually looking forward to it.

Twenty minutes later Matthew and Lyra were next Hermione watched as Matthew was called first she listened to what Matthew was asking for.

''Ho, Ho, Ho, and what is your name and how old are you''

''Matthew Richard Granger and I am seven in five days''

''Nice to meet you young Matthew now what do you want for Christmas.''

''There are a few things, first I would like my sister to get better, I want Santa to find something to help my Sisters cancer to leave and to find a person to give her a working heart, I also want my Mummy to stay with us forever and not have to leave us again, she works real hard and I want us to be a family''

The man dressed as Santa felt his heart melt he saw many people looking sad ''I will see what Santa can do, now then is there anything you would like''

''I want a pirates costume, board games, films, books, a bike, Scooter and a giant Trampoline''

'Ho, Ho, Ho I will see what I can do, have you been a good boy this year''

''Uh huh, I work really hard at school and I keep my room nice and tidy''

''Well keep up the good work because Santa is watching you he...

''Sees you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake and he knows if you've been bad or good, I know that what the Christmas song says''

''Ho, Ho, Ho, absolutely well then Matthew, here is a present for you, now look at the camera and smile''

Matthew looked at the camera and gave a smile before taking his present ''Thank you Santa'' he rushed out the gate towards his mother, uncle and sister he watched as Lyra walked up next.

''Ho, Ho, Ho, and what is your name and age then''

Lyra walked over and sat on his knee ''My name is Lyra Rose Granger I am also Seven in five days Matthew is my twin brother''

''Ho, Ho, Ho, now then what would you like for Christmas''

''I want, a scooter, a Giant talking Olaf from Frozen, films, games, a princess costume, books, a dog, painting and art sets and to get better and to have my mum home so we can be a family''

''I see well have you been a good girl this year because Santa wont' come if you haven't''

''I've been good, I keep my room clean as well like Matthew and I help clean the house with my Nan''

''Well, if you continue to be a good girl you might get something that you want, now here is your present and now lets look at the camera with a big smile''

Lyra turned around and gave a little smile as she held her present sitting on Santa's lap once that was done she gave him a hug ''Thank you'' before she skipped off towards her mother ''Mum can we buy the pictures please''

Hermione wiped her eyes quickly ''Yes of course we can honey'' she looked up at the woman ''Just the two please''

''Six pounds please'' The woman dressed like an elf said handing the pictures over with a smile

''Thank you'' Hermione grabbed the pictures and walked the kids out of the way and by a shop so she could shrink the pictures and place them in her pocket ''Ok we need to visit the tattoo shop, then we can get some lunch before we look in some toy shops how about that'' she said looking at the kids.

''Can we watch you get your tattoo'' Lyra said looking at her mother as she avoided bumping into people

''Yes of course you can''

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded ''You can stay with Mummy while I go and pick something up''

''Can I come with you'' Matthew asked looking at Harry

''No buddy, I got to pop to an important meeting so you wont' be able to I will only be about five or ten minutes and I'll be back''

''Oh ok'' Matthew didn't' like the sound of sitting around in an office and he wanted to see his mother get the Tattoo.

Hermione looked up when she saw the shop she walked in and smiled at the woman behind the counter ''Hi, I would like a tattoo is there any chance I could be fitted in today?''

''Sure, do you know what you want''

''I have a few options but I can't make my mind up I got them with me and I was wondering if you could see it and alter it or something''

''Sure''

Hermione handed over the pictures she had printed off ''I want something with some colour, which do you think would look nice''

The woman looked at the pictures carefully ''You could have these on your wrists, or if you don't mind I will draw you up one that I think you may like''

''Yes that's fine''

''Ok take a seat and I'll get drawing you can see if you like it or not''

Hermione watched as the kids went and sat down ''Could you make sure there is enough room under my daughters date of birth for a date sadly she is terminally ill and when the time comes I will want to add the date she passed away''

The woman looked up sadly ''Sure no problem''

Hermione went and took a sear next to Harry she watched as the kids looked through the books on the wall of different pictures

''What did you say to her'' Harry asked confused

''I told her that I will need room under her date of birth for when that day comes that's all''

Harry nodded quietly as he sat there watching the kids as well ''You know I like the wolf, it's cool I think it would look cool on my shoulder blade with the kids names and dates''

Hermione chuckled ''A wolf seriously''

''Yeah like that one there'' Harry said pointing to a huge grey and white fluffy wolf that had blue eyes

Hermione looked and hummed in agreement it was quite a nice one ''Hmm that's nice I guess very realistic''

''They really are good'' Harry said in agreement with Hermione

''Excuse me, would you come look at these please''

Hermione got up ''Matthew, Lyra don't' touch''

''Were just looking Mum'' Lyra said over her shoulder

Hermione nodded and walked up to the counter with Harry ''Hi''

''Ok, so we got this one''

Hermione took the paper and nodded it was a heart with a crown above and it had two scrolls flowing around the heart with a name and their date of births on each of the scrolls, she noticed it also had a rose twining around the heart like it was squeezing it with a key hanging from the stem it was beautiful ''I like this but where would it go''

''Have you got any already?''

''Yes three stars on my hip''

''Ok well I was thinking you could have it on the top of your arm, on inside above the wrist or on your chest'' she smiled ''And then

there's this one that would look good up your leg or all the way up your side, it has plenty of room to add things to it, like extra names or something''

Hermione took the picture and was surprised it was pretty as well, although she thought it was a little too much for her it was a pretty rose that had lots of petals which had each of the kids names and date of births on two petals she figured she could add more names if she wanted and it really was pretty it was in a glass dome made to look like the rose in Beauty and the Beast ''No this one isn't for me, it's nice but I think it may be a bit much if I'm honest''

''Ok well there are these two as well'' The woman said handing the last two over with a smile

Hermione picked the other one up and smiled the first one was black writing with Matthews name and date of birth but it was wrapped around a music note like it was music actually playing which would be good since Matthew is musical she looked at her daughters one it was the same writing but it had a princess tiara above her name with different coloured gems attached it was really nice she noticed it would be for each wrist since the woman had drawn them on to a wrist

Hermione then looked at the other one, it was a simple heart with a padlock in the middle and a key attached to it while the names flowed through the heart it was really nice she showed Harry ''What do you think''

Harry looked at each one and chose three ''This wrist one, the heart one with the rose wrapped around the heart and the rose one''

''Really you like the rose in a glass'' Hermione said surprised

''I do it's magical and pretty''

Hermione frowned as she looked at the rose one again ''But won't it look a bit much on me''

''No I think it will be lovely on you, besides it has a meaning that's the main point of having a tattoo to have something that means something or connected to the person''

Hermione nodded ''Ok so I can't choose between the rose in a glass, the wrist one and the heart with the rose'' she said sighing.

The woman chuckled ''If i might make a suggestion miss''

''Go ahead'' Hermione said with a smile

''The wrist one is popular and the one with the rose inside the glass isn't very popular not many people have it, I designed it since your daughters middle name is Rose and I thought the glass is there to preserve it, we could even have it so the petal with your daughter name is still looking fresh along with your son's while a few others are seen falling from the rose, showing that they will always be there no matter what happens love never dies''

Hermione looked up with a watery smile, it sounded perfect although Lyra would be in heaven she would still be around showing that nothing can get rid of her ''I like it, ok so now it's out of the rose and the wrist ones''

Harry nodded ''You can also have names added with petals in the future''

''Kids come here tell Mummy what do you think of this one and the other one''

Hermione showed the pictures to the kids and smiled

''I like that one, its' pretty it looks like the one in Beauty and beast''

''well close I suppose what about you Matthew''

''Um, I like the one with the music note its' awesome, and you always call Ly, your princess so that would be cool, but the rose is really pretty where are you having it''

''I don't' know yet, he one with the music note and crown will be on each wrist''

Lyra pointed to the rose one while Matthew took a little longer ''This is so hard, there both really nice''

''Ok which one do you like more, or you can close your eyes and point to the one''

Matthew nodded he closed his eyes and spun around once before placing his hand on one ''This one''

Hermione looked at the one he chose with a chuckle ''Open your eyes''

Matthew laughed as well ''The rose one then''

Hermione smiled ''Can I have this one, I like how you have done it, do you think you could add a lock to it or something with a music note flowing through it or something so there's something of my son so you think you could adapt it and where would I have it''

The woman beamed at her ''I can add something of your son, no problem give me two minutes and I'll show you the final piece, and I suggest you have it on the inside of your arm'' she turned her arm over showing her the rough area to have it.


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione nodded as she waited ''How much will it cost please and how long are we looking are we looking at a full session or a break down of them?''

''First we will see how you fare if you're not in too much pain we could do the whole thing, but it has a lot of detail and will take a while''

Harry smirked ''Oh she will be able to cope perfectly fine''

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him knowing that he meant taking a pain potion or placing a numbing charm on the area so she wouldn't feel it so much but smirked anyway ''Yes I think I will be fine''

''Well, this is going to cost you £100 Since it will use a lot of ink up, and needles''

Hermione smiled ''That's fine, I understand''

''Ok, then so here is the finished version what do you think''

Hermione smiled there was some music notes hovering about and she did like little sparks it looked like magic was making the music play it was really nice she was glad she chose it now ''It's perfect I'll have it''

The woman smiled ''Smithy, I got someone who wants a tattoo done''

A tall man came out he had a bit of a beard, he had lots of tattoos and a lip and eyebrow piercing he took the picture and nodded ''I can do your tattoo now if your ready miss''

''Hermione, and yes I'm ready''

''Ok then, if you want to follow me through to my room''

Harry smiled ''Mione, I'm going to that meeting now, I'll be back in a few minutes''

''Ok, Matthew, Lyra, come over by here and sit down please''

Lyra looked up at her mother as she sat on the chair and turned her arm over ''Mum can I get my ears pierced today please''

Hermione felt the tattooist wipe her arm with an antiseptic wipe before he set up his needle and inks ''I'll think about it when I'm done here ok''

''Ok, I'm going to do a line just so you can adjust to it we will see how you get on in a while and decided if you should come back''

''Ok'' Hermione carefully cast a wandless numbing and cooling charm on her arm she felt a little tickle but it felt like some one was digging there nails into her arm and dragging them down her arm, thanks to the spell she wasn't in pain.

''Is it ok'' the man said looking at her carefully and seemed surprised that she hadn't flinched.

''I'm fine'' Hermione winked at the kids making them smile she saw them watch the man as he drew the tattoo.

Harry walked out of the tattooist and back the way they had come he wasn't' sure where he was going or the name of the shop so he just walked the same way they came, soon enough he found the store and smiled he saw the huge Olaf in the corner he entered the shop and his jaw almost hit the ground it was huge and the amount of kids running around, screaming was enough to give anyone a headache.

He chuckled as he imagined Severus in this place he quickly made his way up the isles towards the giant Olaf when he saw it he snorted Gee's wasn't joking when she said it's big he said while he was chuckling to himself and then picked the giant toy up he was about to walk away when he spotted a blue dress that said Frozen written on it.

If he remembered right the one dressed in blue was the main character so he quickly looked for Lyra's size once he found it he picked it up he decided it would be from him he knew Hermione hadn't bought her one nor Helen and Richard he quickly made his way to the till,

''Is this all, and would you like a bag sir''

''Oh no thanks, I'll manage'' he quickly placed his card into the chip and pin he nodded to the woman when the transaction went through he grabbed the giant toy and headed out of the shop once he got to an empty isle he quickly shrink the items down and slipped them into his coat before exiting the shop and heading for the Tattooist again

Matthew and Lyra were watching the tattooist draw on their mother they watched as the needle went in and out of her skin when he spoke ''Excuse me sir, but do the needles hurt when they dig into the skin''

The man smiled at the boy ''It all depends on the persons pain threshold, your mother has a very good pain threshold some people would be clenching, sweating or hissing in pain now and again because it is scratching your skin over and over, making the ink mark your skin forever so it is down to your own opinions''

Matthew nodded ''Do you have to go to a big school to do that''

The man chuckled ''I attended a college I chose an arts course, I needed to be excellent at drawing and then I needed to learn how to use the gun and how deep I was to go before I got a licence for permission to do this job''

''How long did you have to study for'' Lyra asked politely

''Three years, it wasn't a long course''

Matthew and Lyra just nodded and sat there talking to each other

''Your kids have good questions and so polite'' the man said smiling softly

''Yes they do, they are very intelligent and sometimes to inquisitive, but it's a family trait what can I say'' she said chuckling ''They are polite, I made sure they used their manners not enough kids use them these days''

''No sadly they don't I have had a few children come in, and they hardly know how to string a sentence together'' he said chuckling

Hermione shook her head ''That's mostly because the parents are lazy, if they spent more time with their kids to teach them how to speak correctly then it wouldn't' be so bad, I understand that when they get older they become lazy and they pick up habits and slang words that just kids for you, but if the parents just tried to spend a little more time with them then it wouldn't be so bad.''

She said shaking her head ''But like I said it cant' be helped some children are just slow learners and you can't always blame the parents even if most the time its' to do with them.''

The man just hummed and nodded his head as he continued to tattoo her arm he had done the roses outline he just had to start on the colours now ''What colour would you like the rose.''

''Could you do a pale pink with a dark green stem that gradually gets lighter as you go down''

''Excellent choice Miss''

''Please call me Hermione, these are my twins Matthew and Lyra''

The man smiled and nodded to the kids before choosing the colours to colour the rose in, he would then start on the glass dome, music note with magic before he would add the names into the petals.

Harry walked into the shop and looked at the woman with a nod of his head ''Hi''

''She's through the back in room one''

''Thank you'' Harry walked through and saw Hermione ''Hey Mione, it's all done''

Hermione smiled ''Brilliant there wasn't any trouble was there?''

''No it all went ok, so how you feeling''

''Perfectly fine'' Hermione said smirking

''Uncle Harry, did you know that the man went to college and had to study for three whole years to become an artist and have permission to draw on people'' Matthew said excitedly.

Harry chuckled ''Wow I didn't know that, how cool is that''

Lyra smiled ''I might be having my ears pierced Uncle Harry, Mummy said she would think about it when she was done here''

Harry chuckled ''Do you really want your ears done'' he said frowning a bit

''Yes there pretty and you can get all different earrings''

Harry held his hands up in a mock surrender ''Ok, ok calm down, I'm sure you will look even more Beautiful if you have them done''

chuckled ''This is my brother Harry, just in case you wondered who the guy was'' she said smiling at the man.

The tattooist just shook his head he looked up and nodded his head to the boy before going back to the tattoo.

Harry smiled at Hermione ''Wow, that's looking good Mione, I defiantly want one now''

''Really, why though?''

''Because there my niece and Nephew and my Godchildren so I want a their names on me, I don't' see why not''

Hermione chuckled and shook her head ''Fine by me, I just am surprised that's all''

''Yes well I still like that wolf but then again I wouldn't' mind an angel on my right bicep with Lyra's name and date of birth and a devil on the left one with Matthew and his date of birth, since I always say Matthew is a little devil''

Hermione smiled ''You know what that would be a perfect tattoo for you''

''Hey, I'm not a devil'' Matthew said pouting

''Oh yes you are, your a little prankster and not forgetting sneaky and cunning when you want to be''

Matthew laughed because he knew it was true ''Are you getting them today Uncle Harry''

''Yeah go on Uncle Harry it will so cool''

The Tattooist smirked ''I could always do them for you when I'm done with your sisters, it wont take as long as this''

Harry frowned and shrugged ''How much we talking''

''How big do you want them and do you want them coloured''

''Yes I want them coloured and they got to be a decent size not to small but not to big''

''So medium, colour name as well, £60''

Harry nodded ''That's fine I'll have mine done after her'' he took a seat next to the kids

''Go out to Shelly and have her draw you the pictures for me''

Harry nodded and got up ''You two coming?'' he chuckled when they run out in front of him

''I was wondering if you could draw me a devil and an angel, I want her name under the angels with the date of birth and enough room for the other date like my sister has had done and his name under the devils with his date of birth please''

The woman nodded and pulled out the piece of paper ''Do you want the devil to be like a cartoon as well as the Angel?''

''I don't' know do what you think would be best''

The woman nodded and instantly began drawing the picture she felt sorry for the little girl it always did make her sad when someone would come in to have a name with the day they were born and the day they died especially if it's an innocent child.


	41. Chapter 41

Ten minutes later the woman smiled and turned the picture towards him ''What do you think, its your classic devil and pretty angel they are made to look real I decided to add a bit of magic around the banner of where the name will be to make it look magical for the angel and some flames and burn marks on the banner under the devil, would these be ok?''

Harry looked and nodded the Angle looked really pretty and the ribbon with the magic was truly beautiful he liked the devil one too it was awesome especially they way she made it look like the name was burnt into the ribbon with flames surrounding it, ''I like it thank you, this is exactly what I was thinking''

''Cool, where are you having it again?''

Harry pointed to each bicep, here and here''

The woman nodded and touched his chest and nodded ''It may be a little painful since you have more muscle than flesh, but other than that you should be fine''

Harry smiled ''I'll be ok, I have a good pain threshold like my sister''

''Ok then, all you have to do is wait and Smithy will do your tattoo later''

Harry nodded and took his picture with him into the room ''All done, it looks really cool''

Hermione looked at him ''Lets see then''

Harry walked over and showed her the picture ''There we go how cool does that look''

''Oh wow, that is wonderful it looks so realistic, are you sure you want this done Harry? what if you have your own kids''

''Well I will have them placed someplace else so what does it matter, and were old enough no one can complain and at least there actually nice and not ugly'' he looked at Hermione's almost finished Tattoo and whistled ''Wow, Mione that's brilliant it's like looking at the real thing''

Hermione smiled ''He is defiantly a good artist the other guy we went to get our stars from wasn't to bad but I don't think he would have been able to deal with this type of detail''

The tattooist grinned ''You already have some Tats''

Harry nodded and showed his wrist ''She got hers on her hip''

The man nodded ''Not bad stars that where did you go?''

''Oh only some little shop just out of London''

''Ah I see, well then I'm glad that my drawing skills please you''

Hermione looked down ''How much more is there to do?'' so far they had been there two and half hours she could see that the kids were getting bored.

''I only have the names, dates and some minor details to add then we shall be done''

Hermione nodded her head and continued to talk to Harry and the kids then before she knew it she felt water being tipped on her arm and it being wiped to get rid of the ink and smudges.

''There we go and all done, you should use bapanthem on it to stop it drying out and to keep it not only moist but so it will heal nicely''

Hermione looked down at her arm and smiled it was perfect she was glad she had it now ''Thank you so much I love it''

''Here, I need to add some cling film to keep it protected for when you go outside don't' want it getting infected''

Hermione handed her arm over and watched as he rubbed some clear cream into her arm before wrapping it in cling film ''Thank you''

''No problem, Now then sir your turn let's have a look at what we got''

Hermione smiled ''I'm going to pay for mine and yours ok''

''What no I can pay..''

''Harry I owe you it anyway for the thing you went to get, do not argue with me''

Harry knew there was no point so sighed ''Fine you win''

Hermione smirked and walked out of the tattoo room the kids following behind she approached the till and smiled ''I want to pay for mine and the one my brothers having please''

Sure, that will be £185 are you paying cash or card?''

''Card please I haven't been to the bank to draw any cash out yet''

''Ok just place your card in and I'm sure you know the rest'' she said chuckling

Hermione smiled and typed in her pin once it was accepted she removed her purse and placed it into her purse and back into her bag ''Thanks''

''No problem, are you pleased with the tattoo since you wasn't to sure about it to begin with''

''Oh yes it's lovely, I'm glad I had it now I really do like it guess its grown on me'' she said chuckling

''Mum now you have had your tattoo done can I get my ears pierced pleaseeeeee'' she said giving her mother the puppy dog look

Hermione sighed ''I don't know love do you really want them done''

Lyra nodded ''Please Laura got hers done and they look so cool I want mine done''

Hermione sighed ''Fine you can have them done, we will pop to Clair's when were finished in here''

Matthew smirked ''Mum since she's having her ears pierced can I have one of those air spray tattoos''

''The one's that stay attached to you for at least a month or more, they are a bit expensive''

''Yes, but so is having your ears pierced please mum''

Hermione sighed she couldn't' by one without the other so nodded ''Fine I suppose you can, now let's go and see Uncle Harry, you have cost me a fortune this year, just as well I worked hard so I can get a job that pays money''

Matthew and Lyra both high fived each other ''We wont' ask you for anything else''

Hermione snorted ''Of course you wont know its only your birthday next''

The woman chuckled ''Christmas is an expensive holiday, when is there birthday''

''The 28th right after Christmas and since their twins it means double the presents'' she said chuckling

The woman winced ''I bet it's an expensive time for you then, I don't' have kids but I got four nieces six nephews, five cousins three sisters and a brother'' she said chuckling

''Wow, that is a lot I only got my Brother'' she said chuckling ''I have a small family luckily''

The woman just laughed ''Well I'm sure you will be very busy''

Hermione nodded ''Come on kids lets go see how your Uncle Harry is getting along'' she cast a cooling charm on her arm since it was starting to sting now.

Harry did the same as Hermione and cast a numbing charm he watched as the man started to draw around the pen markings on his skin ''Do you think with the Matthews name you can add some spikes to the letters and for Lyra's make it loopy or something with a halo above the L or something, and do you think that blue around the edge of the flames would look good?''

The man looked at the tattoo and tried to vision it and nodded as he hummed ''The blue would look good actually, and I can do the names to match the picture no problem''

''Brilliant'' Harry settled down to watch him draw he looked over when he saw the kids smiling at him ''What's got you so Happy''

''Mum said I can have my ears done and Matthew is having one of those air tattoos that last forever''

Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione ''Your letting her have her ears done''

Hermione sighed ''Yes, I am and I couldn't let her have what she wanted done with out Matthew having what he wanted done so it looks like we got to head to Clair's after here before we go grab lunch''

Harry chuckled ''She gave you the puppy dog look didn't she''

''Yes'' Hermione said in a huffy sigh as she sat down with each kid on either side of her

Harry just laughed at Hermione's put out face he knew all to well how hard it was to say no to the kids when they gave you the 'I'm hard done by look'.

Hermione was sitting and waiting when her phone rang she frowned but answered it anyway ''Hello''

_''Hi honey, just ringing to see how the day is going and if you have had your tattoo done yet''_

''Oh hey mum, yeah Harry's having his done then were going to get Lyra's ears Pierced she has asked me well more liked begged me to let her have it done so that's our next stop''

_''Oh right she has asked me lots of times, so where will you take her to have them done''_

''I'm going to take her to Clair's they do that there''

_''Oh ok honey, well your father and I will see you all later on''_

''Bye mum'' Hermione ended the call and placed the phone back in her bag before getting into a conversation with the kids about Christmas.

''Ok that's the devil done, I'll do the Angel next then all I have to do is add the names and dates and the finally details to the tattoo and we will be done''

''Oh sure no problem'' Harry looked down at his devil and couldn't' believe how realistic it looked, it really was brilliant.

An hour later Harry was sitting up as he rubbed some of the bapanthen into his biceps ''Do I need to cover them at all?''

''No, you'll be fine just try keep a t-shirt on only indoors you should be able to have no top on if you wished it will only be like it a couple of days, when you shower you are to just let the water run over the tattoo don't run or put any soap or body wash on it, same for yours'' He said nodding to Hermione ''You could rip the scar that will form and loose the colour from the tattoo''

Harry smiled ''Thanks for telling me and thank you for doing the tattoo for me''

''Not at all, I had a space free so it was no problem''

Harry jumped up and allowed the kids to see the tattoos ''Well what do you think''

''Hey, I'm no devil'' Matthew cried in shock

Harry chuckled when he looked at Matthew frowning ''Yes you are, your a prankster, sneaky and a rascal when you want to be which makes you a devil, Lyra is a devil at times I'm not stupid I know she isn't innocent but she is an angel compared to you, besides I'm sure you wouldn't' want to under an Angel would you''

Matthew had a pensive look for a few moments as he thought about what was said ''I guess it's ok then''

''Good, but do you like them''

''Yes they are cool, can we go now'' Matthew asked looking at his mother

Hermione smiled ''Yes come, on say by to the man and let us go to get Lyra's ears done and your air tattoo''

Matthew punched his fist into the air in excitement as he grabbed his mother's hand, he watched as Lyra held there uncles while they were in the middle of both adults.

Hermione hissed a little ''You know, now the numbing charm is wearing off I can feel the pain it feel so hot''

Harry chuckled ''I don't know mine hasn't' wore of just yet''

''Are you sure you really wanted the tattoo done Harry'' Hermione asked concerned

''Yes, relax I wanted it just as much as you, it is important to me also''

Hermione nodded ''Fair enough, Becky has a tattoo, she has two''

''Really''

''Yes, she has a heart with angel wings on her lower back with Mum and Dad written in the ribbon, and she has a small bluebird on her ankle it's pretty especially in the summer''

''Wow, I never thought she would have something like that''

''Oh Becky is quite the rebel when she wants to be, that's what makes her such a good person, she is loyal, kind, caring, understanding and loving to people who deserve it, she is protective and she has a bad ass side to her she will get into a good old fist fight if need be and you have heard her language''

Hermione said chuckling ''She is brilliant, she has two sides, she can be a lady and she can be care free and can have the go with the flow attitude.''


	42. Chapter 42

Harry blushed a little ''I guess, she does seem a little wild but then when she was waiting for you at the hospital she was totally different''

Hermione noticed the small blush but didn't point it out ''Yes she is really nice and her family are just like her''

''Mum, mum look there's the stand'' Matthew said shaking his mother's arm

Hermione looked up and saw that Clair's was next to it ''Ok, asked your uncle Harry if he will take you to have it done while I take Lyra into get her ears done''

''Uncle Harry will you take me please''

Harry grinned ''Come on then lets go''

''Wait, here there's 10 pound that should cover it''

Harry took the money there was no point in arguing ''I'll see you in the shop'' Harry took Matthews arm and headed to get in the queue.

Hermione took Lyra's but before she entered she muttered a numbing charm on her ear lobes ''Ok lets go''

''Hi, my daughter would like her ears done''

''Certainly, it will cost 10 pound and it comes with the earrings she chooses''

''Ok, Ly go look and choose''

Lyra walked over with the woman her mother close behind she looked in the glass stand and spotted lots but her eyes landed on a pair of silver studs with a pink diamond in the middle ''Ooo look mum there pretty''

Hermione smiled ''They are, do you want them ones, we can buy you a few extra ones while were here for when your ears have healed enough to change them.''

Lyra nodded ''Can I have those please miss''

''Certainly, these are two for the price of one so would you like to choose another colour as well'' the woman said smiling she noticed the girl looked sick.

Lyra pointed out a pair of green ones ''Look mum they look like Uncle Harry's eyes''

Hermione smiled ''Oh yeah they do, cool''

The woman took the green pair out and placed them into a clear popper bag before taking the pink ones, and leading the girl to the chair ''Are there any illnesses?''

Hermione pulled the woman aside and explained ''As far as I am aware you use no chemicals to pierce them do you.''

''Yes we used to numb them but were not allowed now, we just sterilise the area''

''Ok then, well she can have it done then''

''Ok miss, I want you to stay perfectly still, ok look at your mum and focus on her we don't want them to be uneven you will feel a sharp pinch but it will be quick it will most likely hurt but try not to pull your head away, can you do that for me''

Lyra nodded slowly she felt the magic her mother cast on her besides she had loads of needles ''It's ok, Needles don't bother me I have them all the time''

The woman's eyes softened ''Well lets get this show on the road, I will count to three and do your left then count to three again and do your right ear ok'' she watched as the girl nodded she attached the stud to the gun before lining it up in place ''One, two, three'' (Bang) ''That's one, now the other ready, One, two, Three'' (Bang) ''There we go, all over''

Hermione knew it wouldn't' hurt her but it still made her wince when she heard the loud bang of the gun piercing her ear she smiled when she saw her daughters huge smile ''You ok love''

''Uh huh, how cool are these''

''Very cool why don't' you go look at the other earrings and choose a few while I find out the after care'' she walked up to the till ''What about the after care''

''It should take one to two weeks to heal completely, you will need to rinse the area with some salt water to keep the area free from any infections once they are healed you should also try turning them around time to time to make sure they don't' get stuck in one position''

Hermione smiled ''Thank you, well have you found some''

Lyra nodded and showed the woman which ones she liked ''These, them and those''

The woman smiled, first she pulled out a pair of snake studs they were quite big they had emerald gems for the eyes, a pair of studs in the shape of a lioness with ruby eyes.

Butterfly's, birds, flowers, hearts, Hello Kitty and unicorn ones as well as some plain coloured ones like the ones she had in now, she chose plan silver studs that had red, blue, crystal and purple gems attached and then some plain silver and gold ones just plain and nice ''Good choices very nice''

Hermione looked and couldn't help but chuckle at the ones she had, it was amusing to see snakes, and a lioness, green, silver, red and gold it was very amusing.

The snakes with green eyes with a silver body represented Slytherin while the yellow bodied Lioness with red eyes were perfectly suited for Gryffindor house, not forgetting the other coloured stud earrings especially the unicorn ones, however they were all very nice ''Are these the ones you want love.''

Lyra nodded ''Yes please Mum''

''Just these and of course the piercing''

''Sure'' the woman typed in on her till and pressed enter ''That's going to cost £18.50p''

Hermione nodded and pulled out a 20 pound note and handed it over as she placed the pouches that contained her daughters earrings into her bag while she waited for her change''

''Thank you, and here's your £1.5p change, have a nice day now''

''Thank you''

''Bye'' Lyra said smiling as she skipped out of the store holding her mother's hand.

Matthew was standing with the man deciding on what one he wanted ''Can i have that one please''

''The snake or Scorpion?''

''Hmmm, what do you think Uncle Harry''

Harry looked at the snake and smiled he also liked the scorpion ''I don't' no mate there both good''

''Ok I'll have the snake, can I have it on the inside of my arm and make it look like it was slithering from the inside of my wrist to about the middle of my arm so the head rests on top of my arm but his body looks like it's wrapped around my arm''

The man looked shocked at the boys request and smiled ''I can do that, what colours do you want''

''I want Silver, green, red and gold maybe a little black I want the green like my Uncle Harry's eyes though will you be able to do it''

''I sure can kiddo, I can make the colours blend for the skin of the snake and have either green or red for the eyes''

''Green for the eyes please''

''Ok, sit down and hold out your arm'' the man got a felt pen and drew a rough out line on his arm then added in the spots and markings before putting the black into the pen for the out line of the snake, he placed a plastic apron on the kids and a mask on both his and the boy's mouth before he began to spray.

Harry chuckled at Matthews request he had to admit it sounded cool and looked even cooler when he saw the outline drawn on him, he knew Hermione would freak as well. Which made it all the more amusing he looked over and saw Lyra sitting on a chair while a woman held what looked like a gun to her one ear and smiled before looking back at Matthew.

Soon enough Harry found himself paying and looking at the spray tattoo in awe it looked almost as good as a real one he looked up and saw Hermione approach with a skipping Lyra ''Hey guys''

''Uncle Harry look, I got my ears done they are so cool, I got more as well''

Harry moved the curly hair back and saw them sparkling ''Oh now you really do look like a little Princess''

''Mum, mum look at my tattoo how cool is it''

Hermione gasped ''Amazing, I thought they were small''

Harry chuckled ''They are but Matthew here told the man what he wanted so the man agreed, I must admit it looks pretty neat''

''Yes I love how the colours have blended in''

''I chose a mixture mum, Red and gold for yours and Uncle Harry's house Gryffindor and Green and Silver for Slytherin because it sounds like a cool house and their mascot is cool''

Hermione chuckled the snake started from the inside of his wrist then it looked like it slithered around his arm a few times before coming to rest it's head upon the top of his arm looking out at people with it's startling green eyes like Harry's ''Very cool indeed it almost looks real, so how long does it last exactly''

Harry chuckled ''Well i asked and he said it can take up to a month or two the longest if he's lucky I asked him why that long he said because it's like a skin paint and works similar to food something''

''Food colouring?''

''That's it so he said it stains the skin which allows it to stay until it fades away to nothing''

''Wonderful, just wonderful'' she said as she sighed '''Come on let's go get something to eat and then we can make our way back to the car, and head home''

Hermione, Harry, Lyra and Matthew began walking away from where they stood and kept look out for a café to stop at. Hermione looked around to see that Lyra had gotten a little pale and that she was walking a little slower now she was about to say something when she saw Harry bend down and carry her. ''Hey sweetheart, take this please, and do you feel sick?''

''No not sick''

Hermione looked around and cast a mild notice me not charm ''Here you go take your pain potion and when we get home you can have a little nap both of you, because I bet that neither of you had much sleep due to excitement of Christmas and seeing us again''

Matthew pouted while he watched his sister take her potion, he wouldn't' admit to his mother that he was tired and he wouldn't mind a little nap so he just kept walking.

Lyra took the potion and rested her head on her Uncles shoulder before stretching her arms out to her mother.

Hermione smiled and allowed Matthew to walk with Harry while she took her daughter and cast a feather weight charm on her to make it easier ''Alright sweetheart we will have a break now have something to drink and a bite to eat then we can make out way home ok''

''Yes mummy'' Lyra burrowed her face into her mother's neck as she inhaled her mothers scent that made her feel safe, love and protected she missed her mum and prayed that she wouldn't' leave them again

Hermione rubbed a soothing pattern on her daughters back as she walked ''Did you have a good afternoon out, seeing Santa and having your ears done''

Lyra nodded slowly ''Yes'' she said in a whisper

''Good I'm glad you had a good time, were almost at the café ok'' Hermione again got a nod and before she knew it they entered the store Harry told her to take the kids and sit down while he got the food and drinks,

''Ok guys what are we having''

''Cheese and ham toasty please with a chocolate shake'' Matthew said smiling

Harry nodded in agreement he knew that Helen will be doing tea later on ''Ly''

''Can I have a bowl of chips with cheese and beans please and a Apple juice''

Harry smiled ''Mione''

Hermione looked at the menu ''I think I'll have the same as Ly, but I'll have cheese chips and gravy instead with a latte''

Harry nodded and walked up to the counted he placed the order before looking for himself ''And I'll have a jacket potatoe with cheese and beans, and a tea please''

''Any milk or sugar for the latte or tea?''

''Um four sugars and two pots of milk please''

''Ok that would you like a glass with some ice to go with the apple juice?''

''Er just the bottle will be fine thank you, how much will it be''

''Two cheese and chips, one with beans the other with Gravy, one cheese and ham toasty, one jacket, with beans and cheese, as well as one chocolate shake, Bottled Apple Juice, Tea and one Latte, all together that's £12.95p please sir and what table are you at''

''Where table ten and I only got a twenty''

''That's ok no problem'' once that was done she handed him the change and his paddle with the table number attached along with the cutlery, salt, pepper, and vinegar before walking away to place the order up.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry took the stuff and walked over he quickly took a seat and handed out the cutlery and when he looked up again a man was just approaching with a chocolate shake and apple juice he placed them on to the table before walking away.

''What did it come to?''

''£12.95 not bad actually''

''What did you have uncle Harry''

''I got a Jacket Potato with cheese and beans didn't fancy chips'' Harry said chuckling ''Oh and I got my cup of tea while Mummy got her latte''

Matthew scrunched his nose up ''Ewe Coffee is smells funny and tastes funny''

Harry chuckled ''Well the way your mother has It yes, i agree it is yucky but sometimes coffee is nice although tea is much better''

Hermione hit his arm in a playful way ''Shut up'' and poked her tongue out causing Lyra to giggle ''Do you want some of your apple juice love and do you want me to open it for you'' Hermione looked at her daughter who was leaning against her side with a smile

''Yes please Mum''

Hermione got the bottle and un screwed the tight cap before placing it back on the table for her to drink she looked up when she saw another person approaching them.

''Latte?''

''That's mine thank you'' Hermione took the latte from the woman and watched as Harry took his mug of tea she shook her head when she watched him poor four sugars into his tea and a pot and half of milk before stirring it ''How can you drink that Harry, it's almost the same colour as both Lucius and Draco's hair and the amount of sugar''

''What can I say I have a sweet tooth and I like milk in my tea, misses I don't' have sugar and only have a splash of milk sot hat my coffee is practically black, strong and bitter.''

Hermione smirked ''Don't need sugar I'm sweet enough so there'' she said smirking as both Lyra and Matthew laughed'' However you have that much milk and sugar that you may as well drink a mug of sugary milk with just a hit of tea, it's that weak''

Harry poked his tongue out to Hermione but laughed anyway this had turned out the best day ever and it was only the first day and he along with Hermione had a lot more to come he couldn't' wait to see the kids faces when they told them.

''Chips, cheese and beans?'' The woman said balancing four plates on her arms

Matthew smiled ''That's my sister, the one with Gravy is mums, Mine is the toasty and Uncle Harry got the potato''

The woman smiled down at the boy she couldn't help but think he looked very handsome and that he would be a heart breaker when he got older, she chuckled to herself as she thought her daughter would likely have a crush on the kid if she saw him ''Excellent, thank you for your help Young man and how old are you''

''I'm Six seven in five days'' Matthew said smiling happily

The woman chuckled ''close to the age of my daughter she is seven. anyway enjoy your meals'' The woman walked away.

Hermione smiled and helped put a little salt on her meal before turning to Matthew ''Do you want me to cut them into triangles or squares?''

Matthew grinned ''I can do it''

Hermione watched as he picked the knife up however he only placed the nice on top he didn't cut and yet he pulled the knife away and the toasty was now two stars her mouth opened wide she saw Harry doing the same and Lyra smirking

''H..How'' Hermione didn't know what to say she just looked at Harry she knew they could do magic and wandless magic but not non verbal as well she looked at Lyra and saw her smirk ''C..can you do it also'' she said still in shock.

Lyra nodded ''I was the first one who did it, me and Matthew found some of your books that you left and read about doing magic without speaking the words, i knew we didn't need a wand because you told us which means all we needed to do was picture and think of what we want and it happens'' she said smiling

Matthew grinned and continued the explanation ''well we did when were practicing but now we don't need to think we just point and give it a quick thought like I want to cut it to a star shape and it happens, we had to do it holding things though because non magical people aren't allowed to know about magic''

Lyra nodded ''So we practiced while holding a knife to trick people'' he said smiling ''We wanted to surprise you mum are you surprised''

Hermione just stared totally shocked but also beaming with pride ''Very shocked, i am so, so proud of you, well done, however''

Hermione said sternly ''I am not happy that you did something with out another witch or wizard to help you could have done something wrong and ended up injured or doing something you didn't me to, especially when your emotional''

Harry looked at both kids closely ''She's right you know, but like your mother I too am proud of you, did you know it is very, very hard for a witch or wizard to do wandless magic let alone non verbal you are both very, very powerful''

''Can you both do it as well''

Hermione nodded ''Yes I went to the library to learn but I have only been doing it properly since my fourth year and your Uncle Harry learnt in his sixth year I showed him how to do it, although he can't do non verbal, well he can but its' not as strong as when I do it, so for you to do it at just six almost seven is a miracle and unheard off''

Harry smirked ''Albus is going to be so stunned and Minerva when they hear this, you know they already expect them to be brilliant since your their mother but this well''

Hermione chuckled as well as she imagined Minerva spluttering as well as the others, but this meant that the kids would be in danger and a better target if any Death Eaters found out how powerful they actually were they would be even more of a target than they could be if they knew of the powers.

Harry looked at Hermione and seemed to know what she was thinking because he to had a fleeting thought of how much more a target they would be if the Death Eaters on the run discovered just how powerful they were he reached over and grabbed her hand ''It wont' happen, no one will allow it''

Hermione nodded and shook the thoughts away ''Right then, now you have shocked me, lets eat and make out way home so you to can have a short nap''

Harry smiled ''So Matthew how was school after I dropped you off''

Matthew laughed ''She was very nice to me, she didn't say things to me and she told the boy of when he came to bully me. you sure did scare her uncle Harry''

Hermione raised her eyebrow ''Scared who and why?'' she said looking at Harry

Harry shrugged ''I simply told his teacher that I work for the school governors and that he is my Nephew and that I am sure they took the right approach when dealing with the bullying situation, she tried to grass on him to me about the fight pinned it on him she spoke to him like he was a hooligan I did not like it so I just made her question everything and made her afraid that I would so something if I found that my Nephew was being treated unfairly, seems it worked''

Hermione surprised everyone by smiling ''Oh well, that's ok then, especially if she spoke to him like how you say it is a good job I wasn't the one to take him''

Harry, Matthew and Lyra all looked at each other and shivered a little they knew how tough their mother and sister could be if need be.

Half an hour later they had all eaten and drank there drinks and were ready to go ''Are you feeling tired still sweetheart''  
>Lyra nodded she had been quiet mostly through her lunch and ate only half of her meal<p>

''Do you want me to carry you or your Uncle Harry to?''

''You'' Lyra said holding her arms up to her mother, when she was sick she wanted to be with her mother it wasn't' the same with her Grandmother.

Hermione smiled ''Come on then'' Hermione cast another feather light charm on her before she felt her daughters head rest on her shoulder she looked at Harry to see that he had Matthew sat on his shoulders she smiled ''Ok then let's go home''

Hermione and Harry continued to talk while they made their way through all the people and out to the car park once they got there Lyra was asleep and Hermione noticed she was burning up and looked more pale than earlier although she knew the pain potion was still in effect ''Harry will you place Lyra's seat in the front seat, she's asleep, and has burned up and she is paler than I would like, so I want her to be lying down, you can ride with Matthew''

Harry nodded and did what Hermione asked straighter away even using the dial to lay the passenger seat back flat so she was practically lying down but not totally flat.

Hermione placed a cushioning charm and shield around the inside of the car should there be an accident a major one then the car would be smashed up but they would all be safe and unharmed as it was all softened before she lay Lyra down and strapped her in.

Hermione got in the drivers seat and waited for Harry to strap Matthew in and himself before driving home, she placed some Christmas songs on quietly ''We can all sing some songs at home later if you like ok''

Matthew smiled at his mother but was concerned for his sister he always was, he could feel her emotions since his mother had explain that he was an empathy which meant he could feel other people's emotions.

And being a twin the bong was stronger which made him more sensitive, he had a close bond to his mother and Harry also, but he knew they learnt to block the emotions away from him for his safety obviously he wasn't stupid he understood, that adults didn't' like to show children there emotions that much.

Hermione pulled up to the drive and got out of the car she watched as Matthew jumped out and headed for the house probably to show off his tattoo she watched as Harry got Lyra out as he waited for her ''When we go in, could you place Lyra in her bed and then hide that Olaf in my room please''

Harry nodded and walked into the house he used his magic to take her coat, scarf and gloves of before taking her up to her bedroom and laying her down, he pulled the covers up to her chest and left the room It was nice and warm he cast a mild cooling charm on her hot body for the moment.

Until Hermione had gotten the potions she would need so he walked towards the room Hermione slept in, the house had five bedrooms so he placed Olaf on the floor and un-shrunk it he couldn't wait to see her reaction to how big it actually was.

Hermione headed for the kitchen and pulled down the two potions she would need one was a fever reducer and the other was her sickness potions once she grabbed them she made her way up the stairs Matthew had told her mother and father what she was doing besides he was full of stories about his day out.

Hermione made it to the top of the stairs when she bumped into Harry ''Hey, how's she looking?''

''Still pale and hot, i cast a cooling charm on her for the time being, Olaf is in your room by the door''

Hermione chuckled ''Oh ok, Mum and Dad made you a cup of tea downstairs she even left some apple pies out for you, however if you don't hurry Matthew might eat them all''

Harry eyes' widened he loved Apple pies he wasn't fussed on the Mince pies nor was Matthew so he kissed Hermione on top her head and rushed down the stairs making Hermione shake her head and smile.

Hermione chuckled as she walked into her daughters bedroom her smile vanished especially when she looked into her daughter brown eyes ''Hew sweetheart''

''Mummy, I feel hot and I don't feel to good,''

''I know darling, i got you some potions though so they will help and with a little sleep you will be just fine''

Hermione approached her daughter's bed and sat on the end and helped her daughter to sit up she pulled out a spoon so she would pour the right amount of potion for her.

Lyra took the sickness potion and scrunched her nose up ''Yuk''

Hermione chuckled ''I know sweetheart, there not very nice, but then if they were nice they wouldn't be doing the trick would they'' she poured the fever reducer on the spoon next and watched her daughter screw her face up in distaste ''I know, Mummy is going to see about improving the flavours at least for children.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I hope you guys have had a wonderful Christmas, I had an ok day it was tough without my Nan being here out first Christmas without her but the kids were Happy that's the main thing.<strong>

**I am going away up my mothers for the new year, I am going up to Birmingham today and will be back on the 5th of January so I decided to give you guys one more chapter to tide you over and until I come home and can post another.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and to all the people who reviewed means a lot to me **

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys I'm back, I have wrote out the next few chapters, so ****keep a look out i will be double checking them and uploading over the next few days.**

**I also hope you have all had a good New Year, that this will be your year. **

**Now that's over lets get on with the Story... :)**

* * *

><p>''Banana, strawberry, Cherry, chocolate and Mint would be cool flavours lots of children love chocolate''<p>

Hermione chuckled and had to admit they would be nice flavours ''Well, we will just have to wait and see, there is a reason that it hasn't been done before, since most the time the stuff will react with the ingredients and make the potion rubbish but nothing a bit of experimenting won't fix''

Lyra chuckled ''You can do it, you're the brightest witch of your age well that's what the papers say''

Hermione kissed her daughter on her head and helped her lay back ''Thank you darling''

''Mum, why wont' I get better, I though that those treatments were to make me better again''

Lyra started getting upset ''I hate being sick it's not fair. I want to go to school like Matthew, I hate it and I hate doctors.''

Hermione hugged her daughter and run her hand through her daughter curls soothingly like she loved ''Shh I know darling, Mummy is trying to help and you might not have to go to the doctors for much longer, we will see''

''What about school?'' Lyra asked trying not even trying to keep the hope out of her tone.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes ''I don't know darling perhaps when we have seen the doctors I will consider it, would you like to go if I can find a way for you to go''

Lyra nodded her head as she cried into her mother's side ''I...i want to g..get bet..better'' she said in between sobs

Hermione felt her heart break even more as she held on tighter, however her mind had been made up her daughter would attend school with Matthew they would look after her besides her potions would work _I could put the right amount of each potion into a Muggle bottle with a __syringe_,_ that way Lyra will get the correct dosage and the staff would have no idea. I will need to talk to Albus or Kingsley about this seeing as he was the temporary minister, I could even ask if Lucius if he has an idea of a way around it, without breaking laws or without breaking the statute of secrecy. _Yes Hermione's mind was made up Lyra Rose Granger would be attending a school with her twin ''I know you do sweetheart, I know, now come on calm down get some sleep then when you wake up perhaps we can talk about you going to school with your brother.''

''But Matthew finished school now, you sent a letter to pull him out''

Hermione froze for a moment ''That's because I have a surprise for you both, and It is a secret so you wont' find out yet, but soon you will and I am sure you will be very Happy''

Lyra looked at her mother with excitement ''What! tell me pleaseeeeee''

Hermione laughed ''I said it's a surprise you'll have to wait and see, now sleep I'll see you later'' Hermione kissed Lyra on top her head and slowly exited the room.

''I love you mum'' Lyra said softly as she snuggled into her quilt.

''Love you more'' and just like that Hermione shut her daughters door and headed downstairs to tell her parents of the plan and to tell them about letting Lyra attending school with Matthew.

''Mum, uncle Harry won't let me have a pie'' Matthew said frowning when he saw his mother enter the kitchen

Hermione looked to see Harry with the plate in front of him he had his arms wrapped around it like he was protecting them his eyes were sparkling she shook her head ''Harry James Potter stop winding him up, I have enough with two kids I don't' need another one thank you.''

''Spoil sport'' Harry said chuckling as he pushed the plate over to Matthew to take a pie before putting the plate in the middle of the table.

Matthew smirked and poked his tongue out but jumped when his mother spoke

''Matthew Richard Granger that does not mean you can act up either, I saw you''

Matthew was stunned ''**HOW**! how does she do that?''

''Excuse me who's she, the cats mother!'' Hermione said looking at Matthew with a raised whilst raising her eyebrow at him clearly not impressed.

Harry laughed ''Matthew your Mother has a super power that doesn't need to be magic, she has an alarm I think built in she always knew what I was up to in school it's like she had eyes in the back of her head''

Hermione chuckled and interrupted ''No Its a Mum thing, we have super powers and most Women and mothers have these powers we need them to keep you men in line.'' Hermione smirked ''Besides, your my son Matthew, I know you habits, your strengths, weaknesses and fears same as I do with Harry. He is my brother in every way but blood as you well know, and I am in tune to his habits and penchant for trouble which unfortunately you seem to have picked up from him.''

Matthew and Harry laughed but it was Matthew who sighed ''Well it's sucks, Grandma has those powers as well it's not fair, I'm never getting married, that way I don't' have to have a woman telling me what to do.''

Harry grinned ''I second that buddy''

Hermione chuckled ''Ah you say that now, my little prince but soon you will find your queen and sweep her of her feet''

Matthew scrunched his nose up ''No way, girls are gross, I'm going to live alone in a big house, with a pool and lots of cars or just live with mum that way I wont have to worry about cooking or cleaning''

Hermione, her mother, father and Harry all laughed at Matthews comment ''Ok if you say so son, if you say so and I don't' think so young man, I wont' be waiting on you hand and foot, if your living with me when your older you will have chores to do, I may cook for us but I certainly will not be taking care of everything''

Hermione said shaking her head ''And you won't be sitting about either, you will be working''

''Oh come on mum, it's your job your supposed to look after your children''

Hermione snorted along with her mother which caused both Harry and her father to laugh which in turn got them glares

''You're mothers right Matthew'' Richard said quickly said just to stop his wife glaring at him.

''Yeah buddy, you will have to look after yourself when your old enough'' Harry said straight after so Hermione wouldn't' be mad at him.

''Hey, Mum still looks after you'' Matthew said frowning at his uncle and Godfather before looking at his grandfather ''And Grandma looks after you still, she says that you can't do anything yourself and that your useless she even says that if you want something done then do it yourself''

Harry and Richard both tried to look away sheepishly which caused both women to give a shit eating grin at them

Hermione chuckled ''Right, you up to bed go and have a nap, you got the rest of the day to play''

Matthew sighed ''Fine'' before walking out of the kitchen they heard him mutter under his breath ''Women'' before walking out of the kitchen leaving both his mother and Grandmother glaring at his Grandfather and Uncle.

Hermione looked shocked ''Did he just say that or am I hearing things, just where has my son picked that up hmm, I know it wasn't Harry well at least I don't' think it was which leaves you Daddy dearest unless it was mum.''

''What, it's not my fault I forget he picks things up, I mutter it under my breath it's not meant to be heard by him.''

Helen Granger hit her husband around the head with a tea towel causing Hermione to laugh and Harry to cringe.

''Ok, so mum, dad sit we need to tell you something'' Hermione said once she stopped laughing and took her seat

Helen and Richard both took a seat ''Ok what's on your mind talk to us.''

''Ok well as you know everyone is now aware of the twins, and since the war is now over Harry suggested that we bring the kids to live at number 12, seeing as it is in Muggle London, and the secrecy charm has been lifted now meaning it will be easier for Muggles to visit us like any friends the kids get whilst they get to live with magic and see everything'' she said looking at both parents.

Hermione sighed ''I didn't' want it to happen but Harry was adamant that Lyra should have the chance to be around Magic like she has always wanted and for the kids to have there mother in their life like they want so I agreed everyone is looking forward to meeting them, at the moment we have Severus, Remus and Tonks living with us you remember them''

When Hermione saw her parents nod she continued ''Well, we have decided that it would be a good idea there rooms are all done up ready with new things we even have sky fitted with Wi-Fi, however we wanted to mention it to you since you have looked after them for me all this time.''

Helen and Richard both smiled this was perfect ''I think its a wonderful idea, oh the kids will be so made up, it's their dream to live with you guys.''

Harry chuckled 'I know they asked Santa if they could to live with her, and now we can make it happen''

Richard nodded ''What about her illness? And schools?''

''Well, for now the treatments will go ahead as will all her appointments, Matthew will attend another school and I am thinking of letting Lyra attend, they will be made aware of her cancer and heart condition, and that she is dying so they will be able to prepare for her, she deserves the chance to go to school with Matthew, she just begged me upstairs and if it's her wish then I am going to see it happen.''

''How though what about the potions? Isn't there a law or something about not allowing non-magic people know about magic'' Helen said confused.

''Yes there is a statute of secrecy but I come up with a plan to get around it'' Hermione said smiling

''You know the medicine they give children that comes with the syringes, they usually have a liquid anti-biotic in them, well I was thinking get two bottles of them and add the potion into the pots and charm them so the staff will think it is normal Muggle medication, that way Lyra will have her potions since they will use the syringe, I will talk to Kingsley about it to be sure, however I am sure I can work out a system with the teachers and school for half days instead of full, so that won't be a problem.''

Helen had forgotten that they could use magic ''That is a wonderful plan, I have some of those already when Matthew had a chest infection, I got two actually.''


	45. Chapter 45

Hermione smiled ''Excellent, well that's sorted, now I know we haven't talked about it properly, but it is safe to say I cant find any cure for her, so when the time comes...I have decided to have her berried in the Muggle world, but her gravestone will be charmed to have a moving picture that to Muggles will be non moving, that way I can still visit and so can you guys and the rest of the family''

Richard looked sadly at Hermione ''Flower, you don't' have to, we can always have a tree planted for Lyra in our world in remembrance of her no body needs to know she has been berried.''

Harry nodded ''Besides Mum and Dad will be able to attend the funeral there your parents and grandparents to magical children don't' forget the Creevy brothers are Muggleborn and there parents attended the ceremony for Collin''

Harry looked serious then ''And us being Heroes of the Wizarding world has some perks no one is going to say no to us or the parents of the Hermione Granger best friend and sister to the-boy-who-lived-twice.''

Hermione thought about it and nodded ''I guess and with my grandfather being who he is well I see your point, ok well that's sorted, so all that's left is to tell the kids.''

''I think we should wait until Christmas day to tell them'' Harry said smiling

Helen chuckled ''I agree, so when will you be moving''

''The day of their birthday we decided to spend the morning here then the afternoon back at the house, you will also be able to come over when ever as well now it's not hidden from the world.''

Harry nodded ''I'll add you to the floo network and to the wards so you can enter.''

Helen and Richard smiled ''Excellent well I say it's about time the kids get to be with their mother, they and you have waited long enough and deserve it'' Richard said smiling at his daughter he knew it meant all the world to her and the kids. And if he was being honest to himself it would be nice to have the house back.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she thought of Lyra's face lighting up upon seeing everything including Hogwarts and she could just see Matthews huge smile at a Quidditch Match ''I just wish there was a way...''

Helen and Richard each grabbed a hand ''I know love, but your Grandfather always told me Que Sera, Sera''

''What does that mean?'' Harry asked confused.

Helen smiled ''It's a Spanish word, they made a song about it as well which is why the song says Que' Sera, Sera what ever will be will be, because that is what the Spanish words mean in English. My father used to say it to me like in the song she's saying that future events are out of the speakers control, and that the future is not ours to see, which means she is accepting what's in store for her, so that's what he used to say for everything ''Que Sera, Sera and I still believe it'' she smiled ''You really should listen to the song Harry''

Harry was amazed at just how powerful those words actually were ''Wow it's a good saying and strong advice I must admit, and I guess it's true in some way, we don't' know what's going to Happen tomorrow let alone in the future I think I will listen to that to see what it sounds like.''

Hermione smiled softly ''Que Sera Sera what ever will be will be'' she said as she sighed.

Helen smiled ''That's my girl, now lets cheer up, we don't' want the kids to pick up on anything''

Richard smiled ''My mother used to say 'My son You don't know what's around the corner, you could walk out here and fall over a step or get hit by a bus you just don't' know what's in store for you' and while it drove me nuts I found myself relying on that most the time, just stay strong if something is supposed to happen then I am sure there will be a cure or something to help, just enjoy all the time you can'' Richard gave his daughter a kiss on top her head before walking out behind his wife.

''You know, your Grandparents sure know how to give you a new way to look at life.''

Hermione gave a weak smile ''I guess there right though, we don't' know what's around the corner and I guess its true the future is not ours to see, we just got to accept that it happens for a reason, to some extent I believe that the War had to happen for a reason, even if it only made something small change, I just don't like to have to admit or believe it when it involves my kids or family'' She said giving a weak chuckle

''You never know with Severus willing to help I'm sure there is an even better chance of you finding something, with two brilliant minds like yours I may have hated him and the way he taught us but there is no denying what a great and Intelligent Potions Master he is.''

Hermione nodded and gave a first genuine smile ''Yes, he really is brilliant isn't he''

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed her drift away a moment before blushing a little he couldn't' keep the smirk of his face, So it looks like Hermione may feel something for the man after all Harry shook his head ''Well then why don't' you eat a pie and then we can go chill in the room before the kids get up.''

Hermione laughed and grabbed a pie before heading out of the kitchen.

''Hey, I meant a mince pie, your not a lover of apple ones'' Harry said pouting causing Hermione to laugh

''Oh I know, but I fancied one and I couldn't resist winding you up. Besides it's not that I dislike them I'm just not that fussed.''

Harry just mumbled about how unfair life was and how evil she was as watched her walking out of the kitchen he went to follow when he heard ''Life isn't' fair'' drawled in not such a bad Snape voice causing him to jump and Hermione to smirk at him since she saw him jump and shudder.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and then shivered herself as her mind drifted _hmm that voice is lovely, I must admit sounds very sexy...**WHAT SEXY SN**...**SEVERUS SINCE WHEN DID I THINK HE HAS A SEXY VOICE!** oh come on you can't deny that his deep brithtone voice isn't' like silk when he speaks. No it isn't I don't see anything...oh hell_ Hermione violently shoved the thoughts away as she realised that she was fighting with herself.

Harry shuddered again as he remembered Severus telling him that at one point during his Occlumency lessons but followed Hermione anyway ''Oh your so mean that was such a good imitation of him.''

Hermione laughed ''Shut up, lets go relax and watch some TV before the twins are up''

Hermione walked in and plonked herself down on the sofa ''So mum what times Nan and Granddad getting here? and have you or Granddad been able to make any plans in having a family get together?''

''Nope, and about eleven so they can watch the kids open there presents and to see you properly of course, since the last time your Grandfather or Grandmother laid eyes upon you both he was bringing us home and you have been busy since with Uni and stuff, I think they have something for you Graduating.''

Hermione groaned ''Well that blows, I guess we will have to try harder, and how are they getting here do they want me to go get them?''

Helen smiled ''Nope, they have arranged to get down''

''Oh right ok then'' Hermione didn't' bother asking how because with her Grandfather you just didn't know ''That means I'll have to listen to him saying how he is going to retire, when we all know that it will never happen Granddad couldn't cope honestly you'd think he was a teenager the way he goes on''

Helen, Richard and Harry all laughed at Hermione's comment they all knew that Brian Crow would not retire until he isn't physically able to continue until then nothing could stop him he was to work orientated making Harry and all who know the Grangers or Hermione realise just where there need to work and need to be busy comes from.

''Yes darling sadly you have no choice neither do we, you want to try living with it''

Hermione chuckled ''No thank you, I honestly don't know how Nan don't go nuts''

Helen chuckled ''She just tunes him out dear, your forgetting the Granger temper comes from your Grandmothers side of the family. Your aunts and I used to joke that we all got our intelligence, skill and determination to work from your Grandfather while the women got the temper, the I'll kick your ass into the next century if you piss me off and no messing attitude from your Gran it really does make a lethal combination, intelligence with skill and determination along with a temper that can be legendary.''

Harry shuddered ''Sorry, it's just I hate to say it but I defiantly wouldn't want to be in a room full of you women when angered, I mean Mione when angry is enough to make people pee their pants her temper is also legendary in our world, and no body wants to be on the end of it nor be the one it's directed at, our friend always used to say that Mione was brilliant but bloody scary.''

Harry told them as he smirked at her ''Mione isn't just scary with a wand though as Draco not only discovered but he even got to sample it when he fist connected with his nose breaking it in our third year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thank you for all your reviews it's nice to know people are enjoying my story, I feel I am getting better at writing as I go along. <strong>

**This story is probably going to be a long one and it will be left open should I decided to write a sequel. ****I also want to thank everyone for sticking with me and thank all the new people who have either alerted or mat it there favourite it's much appreciated.**


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione and the others laughed at that they remembered her telling them how she punched there now good friend in the nose and breaking it ''Harry, I totally agree with you there, Hermione and Helen is enough but add in the other females and well lets just say no body is safe.''

Helen slapped her husband around the head for that comment making the kids laugh at them ''So, then how did the Graduation ceremony go and what were the exams like''

Hermione sighed and explained everything that happened from the duel to the fight at the graduation ''However the Headmaster of the University couldn't' help but gush and point out how I am the only and first witch of my age to Graduate the place with the scores I received and the double Mastery with three degrees in major fields and in just one year and a bit.''

Helen and Richard were proud of their little girl she was so bright and intelligent ''So what's the plan now you are qualified''

Hermione shrugged ''I don't know but right now I plan and focussing on my kids and keeping them safe from any danger our world is still messed up.''

Richard and Helen nodded ''How is it dangerous isn't that guy gone now.''

''He is but there are still some of his followers about that might fancy taking a shot at Harry Potter and his Best friend Hermione Granger, I mean I was already attacked at the Uni like I told you and that ended up with my friend in hospital, all because a family member of a Death Eater had a grudge you can't be to careful.''

''Will it be safe for the kids then?'' Asked Helen worried.

Hermione sighed ''Personally and honestly I don't know it is very likely that someone will come looking and actually come out of hiding for they will be arrested so they wont chance it, and I have everyone else to help me with the kids including Harry.''

''Yeah we got Albus and the others from Hogwarts to help and support us, then there's our friend Draco's father he works in the ministry, not to mention we are friends with some Aurors they will have plenty of protection the four of us will.''

Harry said smiling ''But like Mione said I very much doubt that they will come causing trouble because they wont want to be caught we will most likely have the odd crack pot who thinks they can just take a shot like at the Uni but that would be all.''

''Oh well we all know that your both more than able to protect them, not forgetting their wizards also which means they should be around magic to understand it better they shouldn't' have to wait until there eleventh birthday like our Hermione had to'' Helen said smiling.

Hermione beamed at them ''The kids are going to be so happy, I know Harry has been very excited.''

Harry grinned ''What, I have never had a proper family until you guys and the kids that is, I mean Sirius died before I had the chance to get to know him properly.''

Hermione placed a hand on top of his arm ''And Sirius will be proud of you, and I know for a fact if he was still around that Matthew would follow in his footsteps and become a full time prankster.''

Harry smiled and chuckled as he thought of Sirius teaching Matthew all the tricks ''I guess, then again there is always Remus I'm sure he will be happy to make him a marauder.''

Hermione sighed ''Alas I'm afraid your right my son is going to be corrupted Hogwarts wont know what hit them''

Hermione along with everyone else laughed ''Oh mum look at Harry's tattoo''

Harry pulled his t-shirt down so they could see the tattoos they were a bit red but nothing a soothing charm wont help ''I will say that thank god I had magic.''

Richard smiled ''Those are perfectly fitting for the to horrors upstairs''

Harry smirked ''Yes I think so also, that's why I had them done''

''Well I think both yours and Hermione's are lovely, now I understand Lyra had her ears done like Matthew had is snake tattoo.''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes she had it done in Clair's, I bought her a few earrings as well so she got a nice collection so far, and I had no clue that Matthew had asked for it to be like he got it, I was expecting a small one not one like that, but he loves it and it is cool I must admit.''

''How long will it last.''

''Up to a month then it will fade, I could remove it before that however with magic but I have a feeling he wont want me to.'' Two and a half hours later saw two children rushing down the stairs with smiles on their faces when they saw their mother and uncle sat on the sofa.

Hermione spotted the look of relief flash through their eyes at seeing her there and felt guilty for being the cause of it ''Afternoon, and how are you feeling princess.''

''Your still here''

Hermione chuckled ''Yes, sweetheart Mummy is home for good, Mummy wont be leaving you again''

Lyra and Matthew walked over and sat down beside her ''Promise'' they said in unison.

Hermione kissed both on their heads ''I promise the war is over the good side won the bad side lost so now I am not going anywhere without you guys''

Hermione smiled ''Now are you both feeling more awake and how are you feeling Lyra.''

''I'm ok now mum, I don't' feel sick nor hot''

''I'm good mum I'm not sleepy anymore, can we watch some cartoons and then watch a Christmas film tonight with hot chocolate and marshmallows.''

Hermione chuckled ''I don't' see why not, however Nanny will have tea ready soon, it's six o'clock.''

Helen smiled ''Yes i am on my way out to dish it up so you along with your mother and Uncle can get a move on and into the kitchen.''

At the table Helen Granger was just placing the twins plates in front of them, she had done them sausage and chips while for herself, Richard, Harry and Hermione she made them all a mild curry with garlic bread, Richard and Harry had a bottle of beer while Helen and Hermione had a glass of Lambrini with their tea.

''Mmm this is lush mum'' Hermione said as she continued to eat the curry

''Yeah the curry is just right'' Harry said smiling as he dipped some of his Garlic bread into his curry.

Helen smiled ''Well I didn't' know what to cook, and decided to do a curry and tomorrow we could get a take out for tea and then have out Christmas Dinner Christmas Day.''

Hermione looked at Harry ''Well I'm happy to have a takeout tomorrow, Harry? Dad?''

Richard nodded ''Fine by me''

Harry smiled ''I'm just happy to be eating something and being with family and it's all the more better knowing were not being tracked so count me in.''

Everyone knew what Harry meant, they knew his Aunt and uncle were horrendous to him ''So what shall we have tomorrow.''

Matthew grinned ''Chinese''

''Chinese'' Lyra also confirmed

Hermione grinned ''Chinese''

Helen also agreed ''Chinese''

Harry looked thoughtful ''I fancy Pizza''

Richard shook his head ''Fine you guys have Chinese me and Harry will have Pizza''

Matthew looked up ''Can I have Pizza instead with Granddad and Uncle Harry.''

Helen smiled ''Fine, the boys can have Pizza while we will have a Chinese''

Hermione nodded and they all continued to eat there tea, she was looking forward to Christmas morning seeing the kids opening there presents it has been all she ever wished and it would be special for it could well be and most likely will be her daughters last Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Not many chapters left now and it will soon be Christmas Day and then before we know it the kids will be visiting their new home. Yayy<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

Right, then what hot chocolate would you like''

''Can I have white chocolate please'' Lyra asked her mother

''I'll have chocolate''

''I'll have the same as Matthew'' Harry said grinning

Hermione smiled ''Cream and Marshmallows?''

''And chocolate sprinkles'' Lyra said giving her mother the puppy dog eyes

Hermione sighed ''Fine, I'll go make the drinks while you choose the film'' Hermione walked out into the kitchen and pulled out the packets her mother had bought.

She chose the hazelnut one for herself just like her the kids liked to have a variety of flavours she pointed her wand at the kettle and it was instantly boiled.

She grinned and poured the hot water into each mug, her father had gone to his study while her mother had gone to bed since she had been up early and to give her time with the kids.

Once that was done she reached for the squirty cream added some marshmallows and topped it with chocolate sprinkles before placing the cream back into the fridge and levitating one of the mugs into the living room with her she handed each of them there hot chocolates before joining them on the sofa.

Lyra was sat in the middle with Matthew while Harry was on there right and she on the left Harry had grabbed a blanket and  
>placed it over them so she smiled and asked what they were watching ''So what are we watching''<p>

Matthew looked up ''it was a choice between Elf and The Polar Express, so we chose the Polar Express''

Hermione smiled ''Oh good I haven't watched that film for quite a long time''

Harry frowned ''I can't remember it to be honest''

Lyra looked scandalised ''How can you not remember it! it's like one of the best Christmas films out''

Harry smiled ''I'm not denying that it isn't I just can't remember watching it has been a rather long time''

Matthew grinned ''You'll like this film Uncle Harry and you might remember it when you watch it again''

Harry nodded ''Perhaps'' and just like that he settled back with his hot chocolate and a blanket on his lap with his family he couldn't help but smile it was perfect.

Matthew grinned he knew the song that was coming up and he loved this one as did his sister and at the same time they began the song

**(Matthew & Lyra)**  
>La La La La La La La La<br>La La La La la La La  
>La La La La la La...<p>

**(Matthew)**  
>I'm wishing on a star<br>And trying to believe  
>That even though it's far<br>He'll find me Christmas Eve  
>I guess that Santa's busy<br>Cause he's never come around  
>I think of him<br>When Christmas comes to town.

Lyra gave a small smile as she began to sing in her lovely voice this was one of her favourite Christmas films, and this song usually made her feel sad as she would think about her mother and how she wasn't' around.

Like she and her brother had always wished and wanted however this time it wasn't making her sad it just made her very happy because she finally got her wish. Her mother was back for good she knew her brother thought the same as her also as they continued to sing the song.

**(Lyra)**  
>The best time of the year<br>When everyone comes home  
>With all this Christmas Cheer<br>It's hard to be alone  
>Putting up the Christmas tree<br>With friends who come around  
>It's so much fun<br>When Christmas comes to town

**(Matthew)**  
>Presents for the children<br>Wrapped in red and green  
>All these things I've heard about<br>But never really seen  
>No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve<br>Hoping Santa's on his way

**(Lyra)**  
>When Santa's sleigh bells ring<br>I listen all around  
>The herald angels sing<br>I never hear a sound  
>And all the dreams of children<br>Once lost will all be found  
>That's all I want when Christmas comes to town<br>That's all I want when Christmas comes to town

Hermione and Harry looked up and locked eyes and both gave a small smile it was one full of hope, love and happiness that they were all together finally and that they would be able to give the kids the life and family that they so desperately wanted. She then looked back towards the film just in time as the kids that had been singing out side of the moving train re-entered the carriage's.

Hermione also had a feeling that this song meant something more to the kids as they seemed quite emotional unlike the other times they would sing she knew that Harry had picked up on it also so she would have to ask one of the kids about that later otherwise it would bug her but that could wait as she continued to watch the film when she heard the kids begin to sing the next song.

**[Bass]**

**(Matthew)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Ooh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Say, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Lyra)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Oh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>So, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yo, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Hermione)**  
>Here, we've only got one rule:<br>Never ever let it cool!  
>Keep it cookin' in the pot,<br>You've got-  
>Hot Choc-o-lat!<p>

**(Lyra & Matthew)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Ooh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Say, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Matthew & Lyra)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Oh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>So, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yo, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Lyra)**  
>Here, we only got one rule:<br>(Here, we only got one rule:) **[Hermione]**  
>Never ever let it cool!<br>(Never let it cool!) **[Hermione]**  
>Keep it cookin' in the pot,<br>Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

**[drum Solo]**

**(Lyra)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Ooh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Say, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Matthew)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Oh, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>So, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yo, we got it!  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

**(Matthew)**  
>Here, we only got one rule:<br>(Here, we only got one rule:) **[Hermione]**  
>Never ever let it cool!<br>(Never let it cool!) **[Hermione]**  
>Keep it cookin in the pot,<br>Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat

**(Lyra, Matthew & Hermione)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yeah, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yeah, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!

**[key change]**

**(Matthew & Lyra)**  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yeah, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Hey, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Yeah, we got it!  
>Hot! Hot!<br>Whoa, we got it!

**[instrumental Solo]**

**(Matthew & Lyra)**  
>Hot Chocolate!<p>

''Well that was a long and crazy song wasn't it'' Harry said amused

Hermione chuckled ''It was a bit wild''

Matthew and Lyra grinned but it was Matthew who spoke ''Yes but its a good one like the other song''

''Hey mum sing the next one with uncle Harry''

Hermione smiled and began she knew Harry would sing he would do anything to keep the kids happy.

**(Harry)**  
>Children, sleeping.<br>Snow is softly falling.  
>Dreams are calling,<br>Like bells in the distance.  
>We were dreamers,<br>Not so long ago  
>But one by one, we<br>All had to grow up.

**(Hermione)**  
>When it seems the magic slipped away...<br>We find it all again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
>Hear the melody that's playing.<br>There's no time to waste,  
>There's so much to celebrate.<br>Believe in what you feel inside,  
>Give your dreams the wings to fly.<br>You have everything you need, if you just believe.

**(Harry)**  
>Trains move quickly<br>To their journey's end.  
>Destinations...<br>And where we begin again.  
>Ships go sailing,<br>Far across the sea.  
>Trusting starlight,<br>To get where they need to be.

**(Hermione)**  
>When it seems that we have lost our way...<br>We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
>Hear the melody that's playing.<br>There's no time to waste,  
>There's so much to celebrate.<br>Believe in what you feel inside,  
>Give your dreams the wings to fly.<br>You have everything you need, if you just believe.

**(Hermione & Harry)**  
>If you just believe.<br>If you just believe.  
>If you just believe...just believe...just believe.<p>

''Awe I like that song'' Hermione said smiling softly ''You did well Harry I was surprised you remembered.''

''Well I wasn't sure I'd remember the song but I heard it before the original obviously'' he said chuckling

Lyra smiled ''You got the best singing voice ever mum''

Matthew smiled ''She's right mum, and Uncle Harry isn't to bad either''

Harry chuckled ''Well being around you guys and your mother I'm going to improve or at least sound more in tune.''

An hour and half later the film credits came on letting them know that the film was finished ''Well that was a nice Christmas film''

Matthew looked at his uncle ''Do you remember it now''

Harry smiled ''Yes I remembered it when I heard the song that you sang with your sister

Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was nearly nine ''Whoa it's nine o'clock come on time for bed you two its late.''

''Awe but I'm not tired'' Matthew said pouting.

Hermione chuckled ''No that's why your eyes were closing towards the end of the film, besides the sooner you go to bed the sooner it will be Christmas Eve which means one more day until Father Christmas comes.''

She smirked ''And if you go to bed like a good boy if it snows tomorrow we will go and build a snowman.''

Matthew looked at his mother and seemed to be weighing up the options when he nodded ''Ok then''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry in amusement ''Ok then right up we get time for bed Matthew go on up I need your sister to take her potions.''

Matthew nodded and made his way up to his room to wait for his mother he would be wearing his superman pyjamas.

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Lyra and pulled down the pain and sickness potions however this pain potion was stronger and would last all night until late morning ''There we go darling open up.''

Hermione gave her the pain potion first then followed it with the sickness potion she chuckled when her daughter scrunched up her nose at the taste ''There all done, now then go up to bed get dressed and I'll come and tuck you in.''

Lyra run from the kitchen she wanted to get to her room and see if she can be dressed before her mother got there.

Harry smiled ''I think I may go to bed now as well, I'll read Matthew a story if you like then you can read Lyra one.''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah you read Matthew one and I'll do Lyra then we can both say goodnight to each one before going to bed, or you can go straight to bed if you like.''

Harry smiled ''No I will be Happy to read to him''

Hermione smiled and nodded ''Ok then'' she waved her hand and all mugs were washed and put away while the blanket was folded up and back on the sofa she then turned the Tv off and made sure her wards were still strong and everything was locked she then turned the lights off and followed Harry up the stairs only she was going to her daughters room while Harry went to Matthews room.

Harry walked in to see Matthew sitting up in bed waiting ''Right then buddy what story do you want''

Matthew smiled ''Can you tell me the one where you and mum saved Sirius and how mum punched her friend.'' 


	48. Chapter 48

Harry smirked he knew the kids loved to hear of their adventures and he didn't' lie to them either he made sure they knew that it was there mother that kept him alive by using her brains and skills. ''Ok then well it was in our third year when it happened, I had an argument with the Dursely's and blew my Uncles Sister up I hadn't meant to I was mad she said some mean things about my parents...'' and the story had begun.

Hermione walked into her daughter's room and smiled ''What story would you like me to tell you''

Lyra smiled ''Can you tell me about the one where you turned into a cat and made a potion to help Uncle Harry.''

Hermione smiled ''Ahh the one where Uncle Harry used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to slay the Basilisk, I suppose so''

Hermione made sure her daughter was comfortable and began to run her fingers through her hair ''It was our second year when I met up with Ron and Harry in the book shop known as Flourish and Bolts I noticed it was full more than usual and that it was because a man who was supposed to be a brilliant DADA Professor was standing there his name was Gilderoy Lockhart, he thought he was handsome when really he was a slime ball many witches older and younger fancied him...''

And like Harry she began the tale of their second year adventure she even told her daughter of the stupid crush she had on him for all of a week before she found he was a fraud causing her daughter to laugh.

Matthew laughed when he thought of his mother on the back of a Hippogriff he knew she was afraid of flying ''So mum really did go back in time and you both used a Hippogriff''

Harry smiled ''Yes she still has the time turner I think however it is covered with lots of dangerous charms and protections for it could be dangerous in the wrong hands, and we did his name was buckbeak.''

''And Professor Lupin who is your Dads and Sirius friend is a werewolf and he had to take a potion to help him with the pain''

''Yes Remus is a lovely man, but he feels sad being a werewolf people are not very nice to him''

Matthew frowned ''That's not nice it's not like he asked to become one he had no choice''

Harry smiled ''I know buddy, I know now lie down your mother will be in to see you in a moment I'll see you in the morning''

''Night Uncle Harry''

''Night buddy''

''Whoa does Severus know that it was you who stole those ingredients''

''I don't know I do know that he is aware that I got hold of some Polly Juice since he would have been the one to brew the counter potion to change me back to human so it wouldn't surprise me.''

''And your now friends with Draco Malfoy even though he bullied you, tormented you and attacked you many times''

Hermione smiled ''yes, yes and yes, but it's like I said he was made to be that way, same as his father he was a Death Eater they both were along with Seveus but they were good guys deep down, Lucius Malfoy was a spy only he didn't have the protection of Hogwarts like Severus did, so he had to be more evil to hide it from Voldemort other wise he would have been killed.

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''Draco didn't know and was brought up to be the way he had even though his father didn't' want him to be brought up like he was luckily it was found out in the end and Draco had truly seen the error of his ways by our fifth year.

Hermione sighed sadly ''But by then he was in too deep and sacred for his life, but me and your Uncle Harry helped him gave him protection and support and now were great friends and I know they can't wait to meet you and Matthew''

Lyra nodded ''Oh I understand it's good to know they weren't really evil, they made a mistake and changed it before it was to late that says they are good people.''

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''I know Princess, but not everyone see's it like you it's a shame anyway go to sleep now I'll see you in the morning Uncle Harry will be in to say good night in a bit'' Hermione got up of the bed and kissed her daughters head ''Night Princess love you''

''Night mummy Love you''

Hermione smiled just as she left the room she bumped into Harry ''Oh how did the story go.''

''He had me telling him about our third year again what about you.''

''Oh she had me telling her about out second year and me turning to a cat.''

Harry chuckled ''I must admit when I talk about them it makes me laugh I know they were dangerous but god those times were funny when you think about it.''

Hermione smiled ''I know what you mean, it was like we were spies changing into people to find information, we actually did have some wild adventures didn't we.''

Harry chuckled ''We sure did, however I do hope that the kids don't' meet with Aragogs children'' he said chuckling

''No nor a three headed dog''

''But that's Hagrid for you so they probably will meet some kind of wild misunderstood creature.''

Hermione and Harry laughed as they thought of Hagrid's quote of there just misunderstood when you're facing a dragon or a blast ended skrewt ''Anyway she's waiting for you, I'll go say night to Matthew and I'll see you in the morning also'' Hermione kissed Harry on his cheek as she walked to her son's room.

''Hey my little Prince did you enjoy the story''

''Uh huh, I still find it funny that you flew on a Hippogriff yet you wont go on a broom.''

''Well it was the only way out, I flew on a dragon also but that doesn't mean I liked it or enjoyed it, I had no choice it was important to get out alive, anyway I come to say goodnight''

Hermione walked over and kissed her son on his head she made sure he was tucked in and smiled ''There comfy''

''Yes mum''

''Good, I love you sleep tight''

''Love you too''

Hermione smiled and left his bedroom closing the door behind her as she made her way to her own bedroom. and climbed into be she knew the kids would be up early tomorrow she cast her wards to stop everyone hearing her nightmares but made sure she could here if anyone needed her before she climbed into bed and willed herself to sleep.

Harry smiled when he saw Lyra snuggled under her quilt ''Hey Angel how are you feeling''

''I'm ok Uncle Harry, Mummy told me about you using Polly Juice to spy on your friend Draco and how you used the actual sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill a snake.''

Harry smiled ''I did, but if it wasn't for your mum we would never have found out that it was a snake nor be able to use the Polly Juice to find information your mum was petrified and still managed to help us solve the mystery.''

Lyra smiled ''Mums clever''

''She certainly is just like the two of you, now sleep it's late'' Harry kissed Lyra on the cheek before smiling ''Night Angel''

''Goodnight Uncle Harry love you''

''Love you too'' Harry just like Hermione walked into his room and placed the same wards as her before slipping into the comfortable bed and allowing sleep to take him he was looking forward to Christmas day and seeing the kids faces.

Hermione began to stir and her eyes shot open at first due to her natural reflex but she soon relaxed as she realised she was in her childhood bedroom in her parents house and that she had two kids tucked into her on either side of her she smiled down at her children she kissed them softly and lay there wrapping her arms around them she was surprised to see them in her bed but it was nice. 


	49. Chapter 49

While she was lying there she was trying to wonder who the man was in her dream, yes she had a dream a pleasant one to instead of her usual nightmares which surprised her but that wasn't what surprised her no what gave her the shock and confused the hell out of her was the contents of the dream.

She had been flirting with someone who felt familiar and she had been aroused by him whilst he spoke to her they were teasing playfully when she remembered arms wrapping around her and kissing her neck while the hands roamed over her body however as she turned around to kiss him properly she woke up and never got to see the person in her dream.

She just shook her head and decided it wasn't anything important it was probably due to the children asking about her finding love and Harry teasing her about finding her someone, however she knew it was going to frustrate her and that she would be hoping that the dream revisits her so she can figure out who it was in her dream since she would prefer them to her usual ones.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of chocolate eyes looking at her she smiled ''Well good morning and what might I ask are you doing in my bed, imagine my surprise when I woke up to find two children taking up my bed''

Matthew smiled at his mother ''I had a dream and I didn't want to sleep alone''

Hermione was confused she knew there was more to it than he was letting on ''And would you like to tell me what this dream was about that brought you my handsome independent boy to his mothers bed''

Matthew began playing with the cover over them ''I dream that you left us and that when I woke up you wasn't really here and that yesterday had all been a dream I was scared I guess, and It's ok to sleep with you mum as long as no one finds out because I am to big to be hiding with my mother.''

Hermione pulled him closer to her ''You will never be too big to seek out your old mum for hugs and comfort however I know how independent and how un cool it is being seen as a mummy's boy so no one will find out well other than me or your Uncle Harry'' she said chuckling.

Matthew nodded and snuggled into his mother he knew he was what people would term a mummy's boy and he didn't' care he loved his mother more than anything but that didn't' mean he wanted people to know that he slept with mum because he was afraid to be alone.

''You have nothing to be scared off, I am not going anywhere ever again, well not without you guys anyway, I missed you like mad but you know how much danger mummy was in and that I had bad guys trying to hurt me all the time, I couldn't' have them knowing I have you and your sister you had to be kept safe, but I'm back and I'm here to stay we will be a family just like you have always wanted I promise you.

She said staring ahead as she continued ''I will make it happen I love you both so, so much that you will never understand until you have your own children in the future in the very distant future mind you'' she said as she rubbed her sons' back while he cuddled into her she knew he was struggling with his emotions and she felt guilty that she had caused her kids to be petrified of her not being there for them.

Hermione decided that it wouldn't' happen that they would never be scared or have any reason for dreams like he had ever again, she was back and she was never leaving them again she would kill anyone who tried to ruin their happiness or threatened her kids.

''Mum are we going to church today? Nanny and Granddad said that they used to take you when you were younger and that you haven't been to the church since you were little, Nanny and Granddad have been taking us every year except for when we were hiding, the vicar was asking about you when we told him you were our mum.''

Hermione smiled as she remembered being in the church choir for a little while and the Christmas songs they would all sing ''Yes son we can go, it would be nice to see everyone, is Father Phillips still there?''

Matthew nodded ''Uh huh he was the one who spoke with nanny when he asked who we were and that's when he said that he hadn't seen you since you were little''

''Yes I was in the church choir for awhile, when I was about your age, I stopped attending the choir when I was eight I didn't want to do it any more, plus my magic outbursts that occurred made it tough as some people would think I was a witch or the devil and some even thought I was Jesus in disguise.''

Matthew looked stunned ''Really!''

''Yes it wasn't very fun for me after that although I am glad that I got my Hogwarts letter it explained things and why it was happening''

''Wow I bet all the others that were mean would be soooo jealous to know that you are a witch and not the green spotty one but a real one.''

Hermione chuckled at her sons comment ''Yes son however it don't always work like that some would be awed, some would be jealous, some would be scared and some would be nasty that is why there are such strong rules and protections in our world, as some would use us to make things better, some would think were god and others would want to wipe us out.''

Matthew was quiet for a moment as he listened to his mother talk he understood everything she was saying ''I guess it could also start another war if anyone with magic refused to do what non magical people wanted and non magical people total blast any witch or wizard out of the water it would be impossible to go up against the entire world.''

''Exactly that's why we got to be careful'' Hermione said still amazed at how grown up he acted when he wasn't even seven yet.

''Will me and Lyra be able to go to Hogwarts''

''Its will Lyra and I and yes I would be happy with you attending Hogwarts, you wouldn't' have to go if you didn't want to of course, there is Beauxbatons'' Hermione hoped that would be enough she couldn't say that Lyra wouldn't be going and she also didn't want to get his hopes up for she knew it would never happen unless she could find a miracle cure and she wouldn't ever have her son enrolled in Durmstrang.

Matthew looked scandalised ''I don't want to go to another one, I want Hogwarts like you and Uncle Harry did.''

Hermione chuckled at her son ''That's fine although you do know you would be stared at a lot and asked questions about me since I am famous in our world and most likely be watching you to see if you do anything that you shouldn't some people would have certain ideas of how you should act.''

Matthew nodded ''But I don't' care, I don't' have to do what others say, I am who I am like you said be yourself do what makes you happy and ignore everyone else all that matters is your own happiness.

Hermione beamed at her son she was surprised he remembered her words ''That's right, well as long as you continue to follow that advice then you will be fine.''

Matthew nodded he was about to speak when his sister stirred and sat up smiling at them ''Morning sis, Mum said we are still going to church and she and Uncle Harry will be coming this time how cool is that''

He then frowned ''Hey how come you're in mums bed? you wasn't in here when I came in last night''

Lyra looked at her mother and brother ''I wasn't feeling very well and I wanted mum. I didn't want to be alone so I came in here, I saw you asleep so I was extra quiet, why were you in here.''

Matthew nodded ''Oh I had a dream that everything that happened yesterday was a dream and that I was asleep so I woke up afraid and come to check mums room to make sure she was still here I did the same to Uncle Harry and then I climbed in with mum I didn't' want to be alone either.''

Hermione looked at her daughter concerned ''How are you feeling now darling.''

Lyra looked at her mother with a smile ''Better although I am in a little pain I think my potion is wearing off''

Hermione nodded ''Ok let me get you your potion she was about to summon it when she felt her daughter's hand on hers

''Can I have a try please'' Lyra said smiling at her mother

Hermione nodded ''You can summon things as well?'' she said shocked ''Is there anything else you can do that you haven't informed me of yet, and have you done long distance before'' she said looking at them both suspiciously.

_''Do you think we should tell mum I hate keeping things from her''_ Lyra spoke into her brothers mind

_''I don't' know I think we should wait a little longer I think if we told her we could do Occ-lum-ency and are able to talk to each other without having to have eye contact I think it would be a little too much in one go''_

_''But mum isn't stupid she will know, after all she is wicked with things like this you heard Uncle Harry yesterday''_ Lyra said complaining she really hated lying to their mother well not lying just leaving some information out that's all. she thought to herself trying to convince herself she wasn't doing anything to bad.

_''I think we should wait''_ Matthew told his sister seriously he didn't' like lying either but he didn't' want to upset his mother or have her worrying over them like she had when he cut his own toasty up in that café yesterday.

He knew she wasn't mad at them for being able in fact she was proud as she told them but she wasn't happy with how they did it all alone using her books and putting themselves in danger.

_''Ok I agree we will tell her soon I mean mum wasn't mad at us for doing magic she was just worried that we could have been hurt practicing without her or Uncle Harry there to help us if we needed it so maybe we should wait a little longer_'' Lyra said thinking carefully not wanting to worry their mother either.

''_Deal_'' Matthew said quickly before allowing his sister to answer their mother

What sounded like ages was only seconds in reality they looked at their mother after they came to an agreement ''No that's all we can do now as well as what you already know or found out and we haven't tried long distance yet''

Hermione nodded ''Go on then you can summon the pain potion while Matthew can summon the sickness potion, I would like to see how well you do at it, just remember think hard of what you want you must will it to come to you it will be tough but do not get upset just relax'' she informed them secretly bursting with pride even if she still couldn't' believe her children could be so advanced and that skilled and just from reading her books.

Lyra raised her hand and thought about the potion coming to her hand when she felt the usual tingling sensation in her arm she hadn't done long distance before although within moments the potion came flying and landed in her hand she smiled.

Hermione was wondering if it would work at first she could tell her daughter was thinking real hard and smiled when the potion landed into her hand ''Well done love I'm so proud of you'' Hermione said smiling before looking at Matthew ''Ok your turn''

Matthew did what his sister did and thought about having the potion in his hand and before he knew it he was holding it with a smile ''Here you go Ly''

Hermione beamed ''Brilliant I am so proud of you both, yes I am a little mad that you did this without someone being able to help you, but I am so proud of you for managing something like this.''

She then smirked ''However I can see how exhausted you both are from using so much magic on your first try'' she waved her hand and in seconds she had to mile pepper ups in her hand ''Here take this both of you, Ly you can also take these two as well''

Lyra took the potions she was told to take and felt like she had more energy now she saw that her brother was feeling the same ''Can we go downstairs now''

Hermione smiled ''Yes, go wake your Uncle Harry, and I'll do us all some pancakes''

She watched as both kids jumped out of bed and rushed to wake Harry and chuckled as she pulled herself out bed and into her bathroom to have a wash and quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to start on some pancakes, she knew her parents wouldn't be up just yet seeing as she was now home it meant they could relax a little, and it was also only six o' clock.

Both Lyra and Matthew rushed towards their Godfathers room they knocked first just to be on the safe side and out of politeness but then they grinned and opened the door they saw him asleep and grinned again before both Lyra and Matthew rushed towards the bed and started bouncing on it **''WAKE UP UNCLE HARRY''** they both yelled in unison

Harry chuckled mentally he was already awake he heard the quiet knock on the door before he pretended to be asleep he knew they loved to wake him up and he found it amusing he heard them yell as they bounced on the bed ''I'm already up you guys, i heard you knocking however do you really have to shout and bounce'' he said looking at them as he placed his glasses on.

Matthew grinned ''Yes we did, Mum said to come and wake you up since she will be doing us pancakes for breakfast, although I think mum is having a shower first so we came to wake you up.''

''Yes so can you get up now otherwise we will continue to shout'' Lyra finished of for her brother and gave a grin that would do any Slytherin proud.

Harry shook his head when he saw the grin ''I will get up I do not want to be deaf on Christmas thank you very much, and your shouting would surely deafen me'' Harry said feigning a scared look on his face causing the twins to laugh at him

''Your silly Uncle Harry'' Lyra said smiling

''Yeah your not funny'' Matthew said after his sister he to was smiling at him

Harry grinned ''I'm not funny and I'm silly am I?'' he said looking at them before grinning ''Oh right well if I am so silly and not funny why is you two are smiling and were just laughing only moments ago''

Matthew smirked ''We were being nice''

Harry laughed ''Fine then, right up you get so I can get ready I am in need of a shower''

Lyra smiled ''Come Mat lets go watch Cartoons''

Harry watched as both kids climbed out of his bed and leave his room he smiled this was perfect he had always dreamed of a family, yes they weren't his own children nor were they related by blood but he considered Hermione as his family, Sirius was the only other person to know about the kids he had even met them once, in fact the time they broke him out he stayed with Hermione's parents for a little while per Hermione's request.

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and got up to have a quick shower he didn't' want to keep the kids waiting and he really wanted Pancakes.

Matthew and Lyra were downstairs talking ''Hey do you think Uncle Harry and Mum will like there present''

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I want to thank everyone for the reviews on my chapters it means a lot to me. Now a nice long chapter for you this time, I hope you enjoyed it, I will post another two as a little treat for all your lovely comments and encouragement, It has made me feel confident and I think that it is starting to show in my writing.<strong>

**So I really have you all to thank for the confidence boost and making me believe that I can be a good writer if I just take my time and practice. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Lyra smiled ''I think they will love it, Nanny said it is the best thing we could give him and Mum, you know how much Sirius meant to him and mum.''

''Yeah he was cool wasn't he'' Matthew said smiling ''Especially when he would let us ride his back''

''I miss him, I know we didn't' really know him as we were only little but I would love to see him again''

''Well at least we know he is watching over us, now lets keep quiet don't' want mum and Uncle Harry finding out our present'' Lyra said to her brother as she looked towards the stairs making sure their mother wasn't' there.

Hermione walked into her bedroom with her fluffy towel wrapped around her, as she looked for something to where, she finally decided on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt as she wasn't going anywhere until later, once that was done she waved her hand and dried her hair before sending her towel to the washing basket and leaving her room.

Harry was just stepping out of his own bedroom when he bumped into Hermione ''Oh good morning, thanks for sending them into me this morning.''

Hermione smirked ''Well you didn't' wake up to both of them on either side of you.''

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise ''Why were they in with you.''

''Matthew had a dream that yesterday wasn't real and that he was afraid I wouldn't' be here so came to check I was still here and that it was real.

Hermione sighed ''He was afraid he would wake up and we would be gone, Lyra felt sick and wanted to be with me I hate myself for what I have put them through they are that scared that me being here would be just a dream.''

Harry looked sad ''I know I feel the same but all we can do is be there from now on, and we can besides they will be living with us soon they will be fine you'll see.''

''I hope so Harry I really do'' Hermione said sighing as she walked down the stairs with him ''Kids I'm going to be making strawberry and chocolate pancakes ok''

''Um I don't like chocolate pancakes mum'' Matthew said looking at his mother

''Oh you always used to'' Hermione said a bit sadly but masking it from the kids

''I just don't' like them anymore that's all, could I have strawberry and blueberry pancakes please''

''Blueberries wow you never used to like them'' Hermione said smiling ''I'll do you some Strawberry and Blueberry ones they will be ready in five'' she quickly turned around and headed to the kitchen before they could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry saw her eyes glass over and new she was close to crying he also watched as she walked out ''Kids find something good to watch after breakfast'' he quickly rushed towards the kitchen ''Mione''

Hermione wiped her eyes ''I'm fine Harry honest''

''Mione stop lying come here'' Harry pulled her around and into her arms as she cried into his chest. ''Shhh it's ok.''

''I have missed so much of there lives Harry, I should have known my son don't like Chocolate Pancakes anymore I'm such a shit mother'' she said in between sobs.

''Mione you are a good mother and your still up to date on them you know there likes and dislikes from letters, so you didn't know he disliked Chocolate pancakes it's no big deal, every child goes off things that we don't know about until we offer to cook it or buy it for them.''

Hermione knew she was being silly and knew Harry was right but it just brought back how much she wished she had been with them every step of the way not just on holidays and through letters ''Yeah, your right, I'm being silly''

''Exactly now get started on those pancakes I am looking forward to them, I'll get the drinks out''

Hermione smiled ''Ok, I'll have some Orange Juice as well for a change''

''Cool so that's two Orange Juice and two Apple Juice, since I fancy juice also'' Harry said with a chuckle

Hermione shook her head and began to crack the eggs and added the milk to the big jug, she used her magic to have the frying pan hot instantly so all she had to do was pour the pancake mixture into the pan she also transfigured it to fit four pancakes at a time ''Harry can you pass me the blueberry's and strawberry's, you can also get out the syrup, chocolate sauce, lemon juice and put some sugar on the table as well please''

Harry nodded he quickly poured two glasses of orange and two of Apple and put them on the table before putting the juice back and pulling out the requested items and placing them on the work top ''There we go''

''Thank you'' Hermione turned away and pulled out a knife and chopping board, along with two bowls and began to cut the strawberry's in half and added them to the one bowl while she rinsed the blueberry's before adding them to the second bowl.

Once that was done she waved her hand and both the knife and chopping board had been washed and put away so she could focus on the pancakes she needed to make sure they wouldn't' burn.

Harry saw she had finished with the fruit and decided to grab them and place them on the table along with the syrup, chocolate sauce, Lemon juice and sugar before he got out three china plates and two plastic.

He placed a china plate in front of both his and Hermione's seat before adding the plastic ones in front of the kids along with there drinks, leaving the final plate on the work top so she could place all the pancakes on when they were done.

Once that was done he took a seat at the table and talked to Hermione about their plans ''So are we doing anything later.''

''Yes remember how I told you I used to be in the choir and that I used to go to the Christmas service.''  
>Harry nodded ''Yeah and now your parents take them also.''<p>

''Yes well the kids asked if would still go and if we would go also, so I said we would, you don't' have to of course but I thought it would be nice it will be you, me the kids and both mum and dad, the old vicar that knew me when I was younger still works there apparently.''

Harry smiled ''Sounds good to me, the Dursely's never took me anywhere like that and I always used to wonder what they were like when other kids would talk about going.''

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek at the thought of the Dursely's she still had a score to settle with them and she would pay them back for everything they did to Harry. ''Cool it starts at eight and don't' finish until ten usually well as far as I remember.''

Harry smiled ''Fine by me

Hermione had taken the first four out and placed them on to the plate with a warming charm before placing the next four into the pan, she would do them three each.

A few moments later she was placing the now cooked pancakes on the plate ''Harry call the kids''

**''MATTHEW, LYRA BREAKFAST IS** READY'' Harry shouted by the doorway.

Just as Hermione was placing the plate on to the table she saw both her kids take a seat with a pleased smile on their faces ''Ok guys there are three each, you can add what ever toppings you like''

Hermione sat down and joined the kids and Harry she pulled a pancake onto her plate and watched as the kids did the same, she decided to have lemon juice and sugar on her first one, while she noticed that Lyra chose strawberry, Matthew both Blueberry and Strawberry while Harry chose chocolate sauce causing her to shake her head at his sweet tooth she knew he would choose the  
>chocolate sauce.<p>

Harry saw Hermione shaking her head ''What''

''You, and the amount of Chocolate sauce you have on that pancake, you could have had fruit, you were the same at Hogwarts when desert was available you have such a sweet tooth.''

Matthew and Lyra laughed when they saw there uncles cheeks tinge pink.

''Well, I can't help it shouldn't' be so nice should it'' Harry said blushing a bit as he thought back to his antics in Hogwarts when it came to deserts.

''Hey Mum why did you pull me out of school? i know I don't' like it but I don't understand you wouldn't' do it before''

Hermione paused for a moment she didn't want to tell them just yet she wanted them to know on Christmas Day however she also wanted to tell them now in the hopes it would calm their fears ''I just decided you deserved a proper school, so I pulled you out besides after your Uncle Harry told me what happened with the teacher I'm glad you no longer attend''

Matthew nodded ''Oh right well what am I going to do about school now then?''

''I'll get you a new one or home school you either way you will get your pre-education before you attend Hogwarts''

Harry saw Hermione's pensive look and knew that she was thinking of telling them earlier instead of tomorrow most likely in the hopes to wipe their fears away of her and himself disappearing like a dream.

He had found himself agreeing with her original idea although he had been excited and wanted to tell them straight away but she had told him that they should wait, now however he could see her having doubts he would see if he could persuade her to tell them tonight.

Once breakfast was over Matthew and Lyra asked if they could play a board game

''What game do you want to play''

''Mouse trap, Buckaroo, Frustration or kerplunk'' Lyra said happily from beside her brother.

Harry looked at Hermione as she was placing things away he watched as she kept a heating charm on some spare pancakes she had made while they had been eating there's so when their mother and father could have some ''What do you think Mione.''

Hermione smiled ''I think it's a perfect idea, how about we play them all through out the day, so it don't' matter which one we play first go and choose we'll be in now.''

Lyra and Matthew finished their juice and run into the living room.

''Oh yes I forgot did you know with there wandless magic they can now summon things to them, and earlier they did there first long distance summoning charm, they each did one, Lyra summoned her pain potion, and Matthew the sickness one, and they were in my bedroom doing it, I asked them if there was anything else but they shook there head.''

Harry was stunned ''Wow, how...''

''My bloody old books that's' how'' Hermione said sighing ''I'm proud but I just wish...''

''That you were the one to be here to teach them how to do it and explain it to them instead of them using a book'' Harry said knowing this was to do with her not being in there lives enough again

Hermione sighed ''No...yes...oh i don't know I guess it is on some level, i mean I'm not to happy because they could have been hurt trying any magic so advanced...''

''But there your kids, they probably read everything and practiced the positions and movements before actually doing it''

Hermione had to smile at that because she knew he was most likely right ''I know I'm feeling sorry for myself I suppose but there is no need anymore because I am not leaving them ever again''

Harry grinned ''That's the spirit now let us go play a game at Seven in the morning''

Hermione laughed and followed him into the living room to see they had frustration out she sat down and began assembling it and placing the pieces in there right place before they all began to play ''Ok youngest first''

Harry laughed ''Ok so Matthew, Lyra, Me then Mummy''

Hermione narrowed her eyes ''And why am I last''

''Because your older and you used the time turner'' Harry said grinning

Hermione huffed ''Fine, let's go Matthew you first.''


	51. Chapter 51

''Oh I give up that's three times you've beat me now'' Harry said pouting.

Hermione, Lyra and Matthew laughed at Harry's pout ''Awe poor Harry''

Harry mock glared at Hermione ''Shut it you, they have beat you as well''

''Yes but I'm not pouting, lets face it there extremely lucky''

Harry nodded ''I guess, hey do you too play this all the time'' Harry said looking at them

Matthew and Lyra laughed and nodded ''We beat Granddad too, he don't' like playing against us'' Lyra said smiling

''I don't' blame him you guys always win, if I didn't know better I'd say you have been using magic'' Harry said suspiciously

Matthew laughed ''No I don't' need magic to beat you Uncle Harry, your just a sore looser''

Hermione couldn't' help it and burst out laughing it was extremely funny hearing Matthew shoot down Harry's comment the way he did.

Harry was stumped he did not know what to say to that, he had been shot down by a six year old ''Ok i asked for that'' Harry sighed ''This game is so Frustrating''

''Well that's why its called Frustration Uncle Harry'' Lyra said shaking her head at him with a smile causing Harry to blush.

Hermione laughed along with the kids at Harry she couldn't' keep the smile of her face, she was home with her babies the war was over, Voldemort was dead and now she could finally be the full time mother she has always wanted to be.

Harry smiled at Hermione as he watched the kids tease each other he saw her eyes light up with happiness he knew what she was thinking because he was too, he looked up and gave her a little wink to tell her that he to was thinking the same thing.

Hermione saw Harry wink at her and smiled back at him before stopping the kids from getting to carried away ''Ok, that's enough you to, lets take a break we can always play the other games later, why don't' you go watch some TV or something, it still is only early''

''What is the time exactly'' Harry asked her since he had his back facing to the clock

''It is currently eight thirty and I think I can hear mum and dad getting up'' Hermione said smiling at him

Harry chuckled as he heard the door shut upstairs ''I think your right''

**''MUM, MUM COME QUICK''** the twins called in unison

Hermione stood up fast with her wand out ''What''

Lyra and Matthew looked confused ''Why do you have your wands out''

''Hermione realised that she did and quickly put it away she watched Harry do the same ''Sorry, but when you yelled like that we thought there was something wrong''

''No, we were calling you because it's finally snowing and I want to go build a snowman''

Hermione and Harry walked over to the window to see snow flakes falling from the sky so far it looking like icing sugar sprinkled over the floor, grass, cars and roofs ''Oh yes so it is, however it wont be enough snow to build a snowman today, because people and cars are out and about and it wont let the snow set, however if it snows throughout the night I'm sure there will be plenty of snow in Christmas morning and we can build a snowman then''

Harry nodded ''And judging by how heavy it is, if it continues through the night it is going to be deep and thick''

Matthew and Lyra were frowning for a moment ''It's not fair, isn't' there a spell you can use to make snow stick no matter what''

Hermione chuckled ''No love there isn't unfortunately, you'll just have to patient, now go at watch some TV''

Helen Granger looked confused as she entered the room ''What's all the shouting''

Harry smiled ''Morning mum, the kids got a little over excited because its started to snow and they wanted to go out and build a snowman, and it's only a dusting so far.''

''Morning Harry, So what have you both been up to since we have been in bed''

Hermione smiled ''I made pancakes then we played three rounds of Frustration which saw the kids victorious all three times making Harry pout about how unfair it was, I made some pancakes for you and Dad as well, there in the kitchen that's the joys of magic I placed a heating charm on them so they will still be warm and fresh, there is fruit in the fridge all ready cut up if you want to use it of course''

''Thank you darling'' Helen said kissing Hermione on top her head and doing the same to Harry causing him to blush

Harry couldn't' help but blush it didn't' matter how many times he had been hugged or shown affection from who he considers his parents it still made him a little shy for he was never used to love and affection before, but he was getting better at not blushing as much.

All throughout the day Hermione, Harry the kids and her parents all spent time together, playing games, watching films, and just having a good time, although her mother had started cooking the turkey as soon as she entered the kitchen in the morning so that everything would be done for tomorrow morning and before they knew it, the clock now read seven thirty it was time they got ready to head to the Christmas service at the church.

''Ok kids, go and get your clothes on, make sure you put something warm on like a jumper or something, especially you Ly, because we will be leaving in half an hour'' Hermione said interrupting the kids watching the film 101 Dalmatians.

Matthew and Lyra rushed from the living room and to their bedrooms to get ready.

Hermione got up as well ''I need to go get ready'' she watched as Harry followed behind her and was soon followed by both her parents.

Hermione opened up her wardrobe and realised she didn't' have anything that nice, she really needed to do some shopping so she pulled out a pair of black denim skinny jeans, and a plain thick crème jumper to keep her warm, she then added a pair of old boots that she owned and transfigured them to come to just below the knee.

She made the heals a little higher and added not only some fur around the edge but a cushioning charm and non slipping charm to make them comfortable and to ensure she wouldn't slip on any ice, she then started to put her hair up in a French twist before applying a little bit of lip gloss and dark eye shadow to give her a smoky effect once that was done she nodded and placed her wand into her bag along with her phone and purse.

Harry stood there looking at the clothes he brought with him he was lucky that Hermione had bought him some shirts and black trousers for his birthday last year otherwise he would have been stuffed, so he pulled out his plain white shirt, black trousers and left the first two buttons undone on his shirt before tucking it into his trousers.

He then added a pair of trainers that he would ask Hermione to change to black for him once that was done he grabbed his black leather hoody that Hermione had also bought him a while back before leaving his room and heading down stairs.

Hermione walked out of her room and into her daughters room first ''Ok love what are you wearing''

Lyra turned around and smiled ''Is this ok''

Hermione smiled Lyra had on a pair of denim jeans like hers only the back pockets had a stitched butterfly one each one with pink stitching she also had on her Christmas jumper she bought her last year, it was red and had a penguin on the front wearing a scarf and blue woolly hat and snow falling around it. ''That's fine love, you'll have your hat, scarf and gloves on and your jacket so you'll be more than warm enough, now then what shoes are you going to wear''

''My boots Nanny got me, they got fur on the inside''

Hermione smiled ''Lets see them then''

Lyra rushed over and pulled out her boots with a smiled and showed her mother ''They got butterfly's on and a zip but they are made to look like you did them up with the laces.''

Hermione smiled the boots were thick and had a good grip on them from what she could see they were a nice pair, they were also a black with a purple butterfly on the side ''Perfect, when your done go and ask Nanny, Granddad or your uncle Harry to put you coat on I need to check on your brother'' Hermione left her daughter's room and approached her sons.

''Now then, what are you wearing I see you got some black trousers on that's fine but what top are you going to wear''

''I don't' know mum'' Matthew said sighing.

Hermione walked over and looked at her sons clothes ''Hmm how about this''

Matthew looked at the black and red checked shirt his mother was holding and nodded ''Ok then''

Hermione smiled and handed it to him to hold ''Wear that over the top of this, and then you can leave the shirt open'' Hermione handed him a plain white t-shirt ''Come on put your t-shirt on then.''

Matthew nodded and quickly put the t-shirt on followed closely by his shirt he then grabbed his white red dapper's with white laces ''Done''

Hermione thought he looked handsome ''You look very handsome'' Hermione was glad she bought him the shirt now, it was very nice.

Matthew smiled at his mother ''You look pretty to mummy''

Hermione smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek,'' Thank you now lets go'' Hermione followed her son out of his bedroom and down the stairs she smiled when she saw Lyra all wrapped up ready to go ''Sorry guys, but we had a little crisis of not knowing what to wear''

Helen and Richard chuckled at that when she noticed her daughters boots ''Are they new''

''No I used some magic'' Hermione said smiling she really did love magic

''Can you make my trainers black please Mione.'' Harry said gesturing to his white trainers.

Hermione waved her wand and transfigured his trainers to black ''There all done'' Hermione then turned and got her son wrapped up before placing her own scarf, gloves and coat on ''Ok then are we ready'' when she saw the kids nod she smiled ''Lets go then'' she knew her father was driving them there tonight.

Harry smiled at Hermione ''You look really nice Mione although I am glad you didn't make your self too much taller than me''

Hermione laughed ''Harry you shot up after fourth year, you are taller than me when I don't' have heals on so I had to make myself taller''

Harry chuckled he had indeed filled out and shot up a little more ''I suppose so''

Hermione and Harry strapped the kids in before joining them in the car she used some magic to make a little more room for them to sit comfortably as they drove towards the church, she was a little nervous she hadn't been since she was little.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, I hope you all enjoyed your little treat of two extra chapters like I said I would. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. <strong>

**T****hank you to everyone who are still with me and enjoying my story. **

**I will eventually be rewriting my others, it will be the same story and plot just written better and clearer, and probably with minor changes along the way, and actually will be finished lol for I hate a story that has been left more so when there good. :) x**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guy's I just want to point out I am in no way religious. But I just thought it would make a nice change in the story make it more fun and I am a sucker for Christmas Carols during Christmas time. **

**I have tried to make it look like the people are joining in and make the songs sang match the part of the story the Vicar is reading It probably sucks but this is my first time that I have used it such a way. **

**T****hat being said I hope you enjoy the chapter, Christmas soon :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione jumped out of the car, and helped the kids out taking each hand in her own as she waited for Harry and her parents, once they were ready they began walking towards the church she opened it up and it was all lit up and she was right it was quite cold in the place.<p>

Harry leaned over ''It's cold in here, you would think they would put the heating on or something.''

Hermione chuckled ''I used to think that when I was little and would be singing in the choir.''

Hermione and Harry continued talking between them when she spotted movement in the corner of her eye and noticed that it was indeed Father Phillips walking towards them in his ceremony robes with a smile she noticed that he had more grey hair now and more wrinkles.

''Argh Dr and Dr Ganger I'm glad you could make It this year, i was surprised when you didn't' turn up the year before''

Helen smiled ''Yes we had to go away for a while family problems but where back now.''

Father Phillips smiled ''And where are the Grandchildren''

''With there Mother and Godfather''

Hermione took that as her cue and approached ''It's nice to see you again Father Phillips'' she said bowing slightly ''I trust you are well, i was surprised to hear you still continued doing this from my children.''

Father Phillips beamed ''Goodness me Hermione, it's been a long time, what eight or nine years''

Hermione smiled ''The last time I was here I was ten,''

''Indeed, and what have you been doing with yourself besides having two wonderful children, you can imagine my surprise when they told me that you were there mother.''

Hermione smiled ''I went away to a Private boarding School in Scotland, they offered a better education than the school I attended, so I used to only come home on the holidays, until I stayed with friends and stuff'' Hermione smiled.

''So what have you been doing since your finished School''

''Well I graduated my school with the highest exam scores ever recorded, i then went on to University to study, Chemistry and I have only just Graduated with my Masters Yesterday, so yes I have been working hard, i haven't had much time to myself but I wanted to be able to provide for my kids.''

''Congratulations, I always knew you would go on to do great things''

Hermione smiled ''Yes well now I am home, I thought I would tag along again, oh and this is my best friend Harry Potter he is more like my brother and he is the Matthew and Lyra's Godfather.''

''It's nice to meet you Harry, I am pleased that you came along.''

Harry shook his hand with a small smile ''Well my aunt and Uncle didn't take me to Church they weren't the best of people they would never step foot in one.''

Father Phillips nodded and looked at Hermione ''So where is your Husband or partner is he coming to the service''

Hermione felt herself blush a little ''I'm not married the children's father didn't want anything to do with us, he left and we have not heard from him, so I am a single mother.''

Father Phillips wasn't to pleased with that, it went against what he believed in but he knew that things like this happened all the time, he just hoped she would find someone to love her ''Bless you child, i am sorry things did not work out for you, and I am sure God will guide you.''

Hermione had to stop herself from scowling at him or hexing him she knew what he was hinting at, she knew that he was very religious and believed in the whole you shouldn't' have Sex before Marriage thing but she had been raped so it didn't' count, and it as non of his business but it didn't' make it any easier to not put him in his place by telling him what happened so she just nodded

''Well, it was lovely to see you again Hermione, and it's nice to meet you Harry, may God continue to bless you and watch over you'' before he walked off towards the front of the church to get the choir ready.

Helen looked at her daughter and saw that she was pissed ''Come on love don't' let him get to you come sit down''

Hermione sighed and followed behind her parents she had the kids sitting in between herself and Harry ''I know but it is so hard, may God forgive me'' Hermione said as she snorted.

Richard shot his daughter an amused look

Hermione saw her father smirking at her and smiled back at him before facing the front waiting for the service to start.

''Good evening, to start this service I am going to tell you the story behind our Saviours birth''

''Mary, a Virgin, was living in Galilee of Nazareth and was engaged to be married to Joseph, a Jewish carpenter. One night an angel visited her and explained to her that she would conceive a son by the power of the Holy Spirit. And that she would carry and then give birth to this child and she would name him Jesus.

At first Mary was afraid and troubled by the angel's words. Being a virgin, Mary questioned the angel, ''How will this be?'' The angel explained that the child would be God's own Son and told her ''Nothing is impossible with God.'' Humbled and in awe Mary believed the angel of the lord and rejoiced in God her saviour.

When Mary told Joseph of the Angels visit and that she was with child Joseph wasn't happy he felt disgraced as he had the right to be. He knew the child was not his own, and Mary's apparent unfaithfulness carried a grave social stigma.

If Joseph wanted he could divorce her had they been married and even have her stoned to death. Although his reaction was to end the engagement, like any man deserved to do, he treated Mary with kindness.

He did not want to cause her further shame, so he decided to act quietly. But god sent an angel to Joseph in a dream to verify the truth behind Mary's pregnancy and to reassure him that his marriage was God's will. The angel explained that the child within Mary was conceived by the Holy Spirit, and that his name would be Jesus.

Of course Joseph woke from his dream and did what God wanted him to do, since he believed Mary, and took Mary home to be his wife, in spite of the public humiliation he would face. Perhaps this noble quality was one of the reasons God chose him to be the Messiah's earthly father.'' Father Phillips quickly interrupted before continuing ''At the time, Ceaser Augustus decreed that a census be taken, and every person in the entire Roman world had to go to his own town to register. Joseph, being in the line of David, was required to go to Bethlehem to register with Mary while in Bethlehem, gave birth to Jesus. Probably due to the Census, the inn was too crowded even as they asked for a room to spare, therefore making Mary give birth in a stable. She wrapped the baby in cloths and placed him in a manger.''

Just then the choir began to sing of the birth of Jesus.

**Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, **  
><strong>The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head.<strong>

**The stars in the bright sky**** looked down where he lay, **  
><strong>The little Lord Jesus asleep in the hay.<strong>

**The little cattle are lowing, the baby awakes, **  
><strong>But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes.<strong>

**I love Thee, Lord Jesus, Look down from the sky**  
><strong>And stay by my cradle til morning is nigh.<strong>

**Be near me, Lord Jesus, I ask Thee to stay**  
><strong>Close by me forever, and love me, I pray.<strong>

**Bless all the dear children in thy tender care,**  
><strong>And take us to heaven, to live with Thee there.<strong>

Father Phillips stepped up again and continued on with the story ''Out in the fields, an angel of the Lord appeared to the shepherds who were tending their flocks of sheep by night. The angel announced that the Saviour had been born in the town of David. Suddenly a great host of heavenly beings appeared with the angels and began singing praises to God. As the angelic beings departed, the shepherds decided to travel to Bethlehem and see the Christ-child.

There they found Mary, Joseph and the baby, in the stable. After their visit, they began to spread the word about this amazing child and everything the angel had said about him. They went on their way still praising and glorifying God. But Mary kept quiet, treasuring their words and pondering them in her heart. It must have been beyond her ability to grasp, that sleeping in her arms—the tender child she had just borne—was the Saviour of the world.''

Harry, Hermione, Richard, Helen and the Twins began to sing the next carol as they had with the last one Harry luckily knew the words so far from in school when they would sing Christmas carols.

**Once in royal David's city**  
><strong>Stood a lowly cattle shed,<strong>  
><strong>Where a mother laid her Baby<strong>  
><strong>In a manger for His bed:<strong>  
><strong>Mary was that mother mild,<strong>  
><strong>Jesus Christ her little Child.<strong>

**He came down to earth from heaven,**  
><strong>Who is God and Lord of all,<strong>  
><strong>And His shelter was a stable,<strong>  
><strong>And His cradle was a stall;<strong>  
><strong>With the poor, and mean, and lowly,<strong>  
><strong>Lived on earth our Saviour holy.<strong>

**And through all His wondrous childhood**  
><strong>He would honour and obey,<strong>  
><strong>Love and watch the lowly maiden,<strong>  
><strong>In whose gentle arms He lay:<strong>  
><strong>Christian children all must be<strong>  
><strong>Mild, obedient, good as He.<strong>

**For he is our childhood's pattern;**  
><strong>Day by day, like us He grew;<strong>  
><strong>He was little, weak and helpless,<strong>  
><strong>Tears and smiles like us He knew;<strong>  
><strong>And He feeleth for our sadness,<strong>  
><strong>And He shareth in our gladness.<strong>

**And our eyes at last shall see Him,**  
><strong>Through His own redeeming love;<strong>  
><strong>For that Child so dear and gentle<strong>  
><strong>Is our Lord in heaven above,<strong>  
><strong>And He leads His children on<strong>  
><strong>To the place where He is gone.<strong>

**Not in that poor lowly stable,**  
><strong>With the oxen standing by,<strong>  
><strong>We shall see Him; but in heaven,<strong>  
><strong>Set at God's right hand on high;<strong>  
><strong>Where like stars His children crowned<strong>  
><strong>All in white shall wait around. <strong>

once that was done he sat back down again with the others and continued to listen to the story, so far he was enjoying himself.

''After Jesus' birth, Herod was king of Judea. At this time wise men (Magi) from the east saw a star, they came in search, knowing the star signified the birth of the king of the Jews. The wise men came to the Jewish rulers in Jerusalem and asked where the Christ was to be born. The rulers explained, "In Bethlehem in Judea,''

Herod secretly met with the Magi and asked them to report back after they had found the child. Herod told then told the Magi that he too wanted to go and worship the babe. But secretly Herod was plotting to kill the child.

So the wise men continued to follow the star in search of the new born king and found Jesus with his mother in Bethlehem. They bowed and worshipped him, offering treasures of gold, incense, and myrrh. When they left, they did not return to Herod. They had been warned in a dream of his plot to destroy the child.''

**We three kings of Orient are**  
><strong>Bearing gifts we traverse afar.<strong>  
><strong>Field and fountain, moor and mountain,<strong>  
><strong>Following yonder star.<strong>

**O star of wonder, star of night,**  
><strong>Star with royal beauty bright,<strong>  
><strong>Westward leading, still proceeding,<strong>  
><strong>Guide us to thy perfect Light.<strong>

**Born a king on Bethlehem's plain,**  
><strong>Gold I bring to crown Him again,<strong>  
><strong>King forever, ceasing never<strong>  
><strong>Over us all to reign.<strong>

**O star of wonder, star of night,**  
><strong>Star with royal beauty bright,<strong>  
><strong>Westward leading, still proceeding,<strong>  
><strong>Guide us to thy perfect Light.<strong>

**Frankincense to offer have I.**  
><strong>Incense owns a Deity nigh.<strong>  
><strong>Prayer and praising all men raising,<strong>  
><strong>Worship Him, God on high.<strong>

**O star of wonder, star of night,**  
><strong>Star with royal beauty bright,<strong>  
><strong>Westward leading, still proceeding,<strong>  
><strong>Guide us to thy perfect Light.<strong>

**Myrrh is mine: it's bitter perfume**  
><strong>Breaths a life of gathering gloom.<strong>  
><strong>Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding dying,<strong>  
><strong>Sealed in the stone-cold tomb.<strong>

**O star of wonder, star of night,**  
><strong>Star with royal beauty bright,<strong>  
><strong>Westward leading, still proceeding,<strong>  
><strong>Guide us to thy perfect Light.<strong>

**Glorious now behold Him arise,**  
><strong>King and God and Sacrifice.<strong>  
><strong>Alleluia, alleluia!<strong>  
><strong>Sounds through the earth and skies.<strong>

**O star of wonder, star of night,**  
><strong>Star with royal beauty bright,<strong>  
><strong>Westward leading, still proceeding,<strong>  
><strong>Guide us to thy perfect Light<strong>


	53. Chapter 53

''Now as many of you are aware Jesus Sacrificed his life I will tell the story of how that came to be, and that this is the reason we celebrate Christmas, for it is not a time for presents, but a time for joy, laughter and spending time your loved ones.'' Father Phillips said with a smile as he began the next story like the last one.

''The chief priests and teachers of the law believed that Jesus was a criminal and needed to be punished. So, early Friday morning they took him to Pilate, who was the governor at he time. Pilate came out from his palace and asked the people, ''What did this man do wrong'' The people replied ''He doesn't pay his taxes to Ceaser! he stirs up trouble with all his teachings. He even claims to be the Christ!''

Pilate looked at Jesus and asked, ''Is this true what the people are saying? Are you the king of Jew?''

''My kingdom is not of this world, but yes, I am a king'' Jesus answered.

Pilate thought about that for a while. Then, he turned to look at the crowd and said, ''I don't' find this man to be a criminal. He has done no wrong!''

But the people insisted. ''He is a criminal. He must be punished by death!''

Later that morning, Pilate called all the people together again and said, ''I have studied the situation well. I still find that Jesus has done nothing wrong. Nevertheless, I will punish Him for you, and then let Him go.''

Upon hearing this, the people demanded that Pilate release another prisoner instead. ''Release Barabbas!'' they shouted.  
>''Then what should I do with Jesus?'' Pilate asked.<p>

The people all shouted, ''Crucify Him!'' Louder and louder they yelled and chanted. ''Crucify Him, Crucify Him'' over and over.

Finally, Pilate took Jesus into the palace. He didn't want Jesus to be put to death. He didn't' believe Jesus did anything wrong. However, he also didn't' want to make things worse by disagreeing with so many people. He could still hear the people shouting to Crucify Him. Pilate had his soldiers beat him with whips. They made a crown of thorns and put it on His head. The soldiers yelled repeatedly, ''Hail the king of the Jews!'' as they struck him in the face.

Then, the soldiers led Jesus to a place called Golgotha. A large crowd followed, many weeping for Jesus. The soldiers made Jesus carry a heavy wooden cross. Jesus grew tired and weak. The cross was so heavy he fell to the ground. The soldiers grabbed a man named Simon and made him carry the cross part of the way.

When Jesus finally got to the place called Golgotha, the soldiers offered him a drink of wine mixed with something to ease the pain, but Jesus refused to drink it. They nailed Jesus to the cross, and crucified him along with two other criminals. There was one to the right and another to the left.

Jesus looked up and said, ''Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing.''

The soldiers made fun of Jesus by saying. ''If he is the Christ, let him save himself!'' But Jesus didn't come to save himself. He came to save us.

The one criminal on his right hurled abuse at him saying ''Are you not the Christ? Save yourself and us!'' But the other on his left rebuked the one who was taunting Jesus and asked ''Do you not even fear God, since you are under the same sentence of the condemnation?''

He then looked at the others and the other criminal ''While we are indeed suffering justly, for we are receiving what we deserve for our deeds; but this man has done nothing wrong.'' the man wasn't as cruel as the other he saw the innocence in Jesus and asked for forgiveness by asking Jesus to remember him. ''Jesus, remember me when you go to your kingdom!'' The man said with tears in his eyes.

Just before noon, darkness came over the whole land. The sun actually stopped shining. It was dark for several hours. Jesus looked to the man and nodded ''Truly I say to you, today that you shall be with me in Paradise.'' Then Jesus cried out with a loud voice, ''Father, I give to you my spirit.'' as he took his last breath.

Suddenly, the curtain to the temple ripped from top to bottom and there was a large earthquake. Everyone was terrified, One of the soldiers who watched everything cried out ''It's true he was the Son of God.''

Father Phillips looked out and smiled ''The Bible says, ''For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son, his wish he made it so that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.'' The story of Jesus's death is sad I know, but it is also very important. Jesus didn't do anything wrong. He died on the cross for us. So when we do anything wrong, we should ask Jesus to forgive us, and He will like he did for the two other criminals he begged for them to be forgiven and promised the other one that was kind to Jesus that he would be seeing him in his kingdom thereby giving him forgiveness, also if we are lost, lonely and in need guidance, all you have to do is speak and he shall guide.'' he said smiling.

So this story taught us many things it taught us forgiveness for Joseph still took Mary as his wife and fathered the child that was not his own giving her another chance, it has taught us compassion for Jesus healed and blessed those who were hurt, the story has taught us acceptance for Jesus accepted his fate even though he was innocent and lastly it has taught us love for the love Mary and Jesus's disciples had for him, and hope for Jesus promised the criminal a life in paradise with him thereby giving him hope of a better life and a way to make up for his sins and forgive him for all his wrong doings''

Harry sat there and was touched by the story, although he wasn't' sure he believed in God and there was no proof that this really happened, it still was a nice story.

Father Phillips looked out and smiled ''Now everyone I want you to all take your candles and light it from the one at the altar, then take you lit candle and place it along the altar and think of a loved one, a friend, or even an acquaintance''.

Father Phillips took the first candle and lit it, placing it on the top of the stand, then stepping back and allowing the others to follow.  
>Harry, Helen and Richard lined up and followed the others whilst chanting the ritual with the others when it was his turn he lit his candle thinking of his mum, dad and Sirius along with all there friends that perished in the war as well as praying that Lyra will be well and get a heart before placing his candle on the altar, he watched as his mother and father did the same.<p>

Hermione placed hers on the alter thinking about her daughter, son parents and Harry along with her other friends and wished Sirius, and both Harry's parents a Happy Christmas before placing it next to her mothers and fathers. ''Ok Matthew your next''

Matthew closed his eyes and thought that he wanted his sister to get well before he placed his next to his mothers and stepped back he watched as Lyra's joined his before she too stepped back.

''Now if you would join in the ritual it is above you on the wall you will all continue with the ritual as you light your candles by repeating the words in bold''

As we light our advent candles  
><strong>Light of the world, shine on us.<strong> _[everyone]_  
>As we prepare for Christmas time<br>**Light of the world, shine on us. **_[everyone]_

In this world of pain and darkness,  
><strong>Light of the world, shine through us.<strong> _[everyone]_  
>To all the people who don't know you,<br>**Light of the world, shine through us. **_[everyone]_

Jesus you are coming again,  
><strong>Light of the world, light the way.<strong> _[everyone]_  
>In our service here today<br>**Light of the world, light the way. **_[everyone]_

''Now come let us all sing some Christmas Carols'' Father Phillips said when everyone returned to their seats ''The words like before will appear on the wall behind me as we sing each carol.''

Harry smiled at Hermione as he joined in the carol he held Matthew in his arms as Hermione held Lyra and began to sing he couldn't' help but think the Choir sounded good and then realised that Hermione must have blown everyone a way for he thought her voice was better than there's.

Hermione and Harry turned and smiled at each other as they continued to sing as she swayed with Lyra she smiled again when she heard the kids singing.

**Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today,**  
><strong>And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day.<strong>  
><strong>Mary's boy child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day.<strong>

**While shepherds watch their flock by night,**  
><strong>They see a bright new shining star,<strong>  
><strong>They hear a choir sing a song, the music seem to come from afar.<strong>

Hermione looked at her parents and smiled as she laughed with them as they all continued to sing she was feeling all Christmassy now as she focussed back on the song.

**Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today,**  
><strong>And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day.<strong>

**Mmmmmmm **_[repeat 10x in high and low tone]_

**For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out**  
><strong>There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted<strong>  
><strong>"Let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace."<strong>

**Now Joseph and his wife, Mary, came to Bethlehem that night,**  
><strong>They found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight.<strong>

**And then they found a little nook, in a stable all forlorn,**  
><strong>And in a manger cold 'n' dark, Mary's little boy was born.<strong>

**Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today,**  
><strong>And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day.<strong>  
><strong>Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day.<strong>

**Oh a moment still worth was a glow, all the bells rang out**  
><strong>There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted<strong>  
><strong>"let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace".<strong>

Hermione and everyone began clapping in time with the ending of the song...

**Oh my Lord...**  
><strong>you send your son to save us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh My Lord...<strong>  
><strong>your very self you give to us.<strong>

**Oh My Lord...**  
><strong>that sin may not enslave us<strong>  
><strong>and love may reign once more.<strong>

**Oh my Lord...**  
><strong>when in the crib they found him,<strong>  
><strong>Oh my Lord...<strong>  
><strong>a golden halo crowned him.<strong>

**Oh my Lord...**  
><strong>they gathered all around him, to see him and adore<strong>  
><strong>(he is the truth forever)<strong>

Lyra laughed ''I like that song its cool you can dance to it''

''I wonder what their going to sing next mum'' Matthew said

Helen smiled ''I wonder if Father Phillips will make your mother get up there and sing Silent Night, after all she was one of the best and lead singers of the choir he would have her sing it on her own and the others joining in softly''

Harry laughed ''Really''

Hermione sighed ''Yes when I was younger, I doubt it Mother he probably isn't even thinking it''

''Oh look mum they put the next song up'' Lyra said smiling and pointing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are all enjoying the bits with the music in, there will be more songs through the story eventually, for there are going to be a few more surprised up our Hermione' sleeve yet, we had one shock by who her Grandfather was and how many relatives she truly had. It's like Harry once said there are many surprises where Hermione is involved. So on with the next Chapter, this will be the second one i posted in the same day you lucky bunch :)<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Just before I forget, I in no way own any of these songs, sadly it's just another thing I don't' own like the Harry Potter Series.**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked ''Oh Holy night this one isn't' to bad, not my favourite one though''<p>

''What is your favourite Christmas Carol again?'' Harry asked trying to remember what it was but couldn't' think.

''White Christmas, I doubt they will play that one'' Hermione said smiling and got ready to join in when they heard the male choir boys start to sing followed moments later by the women.

**O holy night!**  
><strong>The stars are brightly shining.<strong>  
><strong>It is the night<strong>  
><strong>Of the dear Saviour's birth!<strong>  
><strong>Long lay the world in sin and error pining<strong>  
><strong>Till he appear'd and the soul felt His worth.<strong>  
><strong>A thrill of hope<strong>  
><strong>The weary world rejoices,<strong>  
><strong>For yonder breaks<strong>  
><strong>A new and glorious morn<strong>**!**  
><strong>Fall on your knees,<strong>  
><strong>Oh hear the angel voices;<strong>  
><strong>Oh night divine,<strong>  
><strong>Oh night when Christ was born,<strong>  
><strong>Oh night divine, Oh night , Oh night divine.<strong>

**Chains shall He break**  
><strong>For the slave is our brother,<strong>  
><strong>And in His name all oppression shall cease.<strong>  
><strong>Sweet hymns of joy<strong>  
><strong>In grateful chorus raise we,<strong>  
><strong>Let all within us praise His holy name.<strong>  
><strong>Christ is the Lord, let ever, ever praise Thee<strong>  
><strong>Noël, Noël... Oh night, Oh night divine,<strong>  
><strong> Noël, Noël...<strong>  
><strong>Oh night, Oh night divine.<strong>  
><strong>Noël, Noël...<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Oh night, Oh night divine.<strong>

Father Phillips walked forward and smiled ''Everyone, the next song we will be singing is Silent Night, however I want to ask a person who joined our choir many years ago at the age of four, she had remarkable talent and a voice of an angel, so much so she was made head of the Choir and would sing some bits alone, well we lost touch with her for she went on to do great things, but she has returned with her family and young children and it is my wish to hear her once again sing the song she always sang, please welcome Hermione Granger'' Phillip said waving his hand towards Hermione.

Hermione blushed and wanted to run and hide she could kill him for this when she heard her daughter's voice speak up

''Go on Mummy, we love your singing''

Phillip smiled as he heard the girl speak ''Actually Hermione's children have come a few times and sing wonderfully, i would like to invite them up to sing with there Mother.''

Hermione looked at the kids and saw them nod so sighed ''Come on then''

Harry beamed at Hermione as he watched her walk up to the altar

Hermione approached the altar and kissed Father Phillips on the cheek before smiling at the Choir she noticed Jordan who she used to sing with he winked at her and she waved a little before facing the front she tried to push back her embarrassment.

Hermione heard the music begin and the choir hum in the back ground before she began to sing.

**(Hermione) **

** Silent night, holy night!**  
><strong>All is calm, all is bright.<strong>  
><strong>Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.<strong>  
><strong>Holy infant so tender and mild,<strong>  
><strong>Sleep in heavenly peace,<strong>  
><strong>Sleep in heavenly peace.<strong>

Hermione smiled at her children as she sang the last part letting them know it was there turn as she looked on pride with a huge smile on her face as she listened to her children sing.

**(Lyra & Matthew)**

**Silent night, holy night!**  
><strong>Shepherds quake at the sight.<strong>  
><strong>Glories stream from heaven afar<strong>  
><strong>Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,<strong>  
><strong>Christ the Saviour is born!<strong>  
><strong>Christ the Saviour is born<strong>

Matthew and Lyra looked at their mother as she was about to sing the last part of the song this was the best thing in the world as far as they were concerned they were so happy to be with their mother when they saw her nod them to sing with her they smiled.

Hermione, Lyra and Matthew continued to look at each other during the last part all except the very last line when they looked out to the audience.

**(Hermione, Lyra & Matthew)**

**Silent night, holy night!**  
><strong>Son of God love's pure light.<strong>  
><strong>Radiant beams from Thy holy face<strong>  
><strong>With dawn of redeeming grace,<strong>  
><strong>Jesus Lord, at Thy birth<strong>  
><strong>Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.<strong>

Father Phillips looked on with a smile on his face as he clapped his hands along with the others he walked up and bent down by her ear ''I understand the troubles you are going through with your little girls illness, I will pray for her, but do not forget there will be a place for her in Gods kingdom.''

Hermione watched as the man pulled back and nodded to him with a slight smile ''Thank you Father, I pray often in the hopes my little girl will be well again.''

Father Phillips nodded and watched as they walked of the stage and back to their family and smiled, yes he truly hoped something would work out and if not he wished them all the happiness and comfort they could find. ''Thank you Hermione, i can see your voice has not weakened but become stronger''

He looked back out ''Now let us carry on with O come all ye faithful, when a child is born and lastly one we all love Rudolph the red nose reindeer,''

''Hey, you did good sweetheart, it reminded me of you when you were little, in your little white dress'' Richard said smiling softly

''Yeah Mione you had people crying your voice was so perfect, it was like you had us all in a trance and the kids were just as good'' Harry said in awe.

Hermione blushed ''Thank you Harry'' she then looked down at the kids with a smiled ''You did great up there well done''

''Thanks mum'' the twins chimed in unison as they got settled to sing the next few carols.

**O come all ye faithful joyful and triumphant**  
><strong>Oh come ye O come ye to Bethlehem;<strong>  
><strong>Come and behold him born the King of angels;<strong>  
><strong>O come let us adore him Christ the Lord.<strong>

**God of God light of light**  
><strong>Lo he abhors not the virgin's womb;<strong>  
><strong>Very God begotten not created<strong>**:**  
><strong>O come let us adore him Christ the Lord.<strong>

**Sing choirs of angels sing in exultation**  
><strong>Sing all ye citizens of heaven above;<strong>  
><strong>Glory to God in the highest:<strong>  
><strong>O come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<strong>

**See how the shepherds summoned to his cradle,**  
><strong>Leaving their flocks<strong>**, draw nigh with lowly fear;**  
><strong>We too will thither hend our joyful footsteps;<strong>  
><strong>O come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<strong>

**Yea, Lord, we greet thee, born this happy morning;**  
><strong>Jesus, to thee be glory given;<strong>  
><strong>Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing:<strong>  
><strong>O come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord.<strong>

Hermione, Harry the twins and her parents all smiled as they began to sing the next song she also noticed that Jason kept looking at her funny which was annoying her in a way as he kept looking at her with confusion.

**Hark! the herald angels sing,**  
><strong>"Glory to the newborn King!"<strong>  
><strong>Peace on earth, and mercy mild,<strong>  
><strong>God and sinners reconciled<strong>  
><strong>Joyful, all ye nations, rise,<strong>  
><strong>Join the triumph of the skies; <strong>  
><strong>With th' angelic host proclaim, <strong>_[repeat before last bit]_  
><strong>"Christ is born in Bethlehem." <strong>  
><strong>Hark! the herald angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>"Glory to the newborn King!"<strong>

Hermione sang giving Harry a smile as she continued to sing with a smile

**Christ, by highest heav'n adored:**  
><strong>Christ, the everlasting Lord;<strong>  
><strong>Late in time behold him come,<strong>  
><strong>Offspring of the favoured one.<strong>  
><strong>Veil'd in flesh, the Godhead see;<strong>  
><strong>Hail, th'incarnate Deity:<strong>  
><strong>Pleased, as man, with men to dwell,<strong>  
><strong>Jesus, our Emmanuel!<strong>  
><strong>Hark! the herald angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>"Glory to the newborn King!"<strong>

Hermione, and Harry put there arms around each other, while her parents placed their arm around their daughter so they were all in a line swaying as they sang they noticed lots of people doing it since she and Harry had a child each they were able to put and arm around each other while there other arm held the kids in place.

**Hail! the heav'n born Prince of peace!**  
><strong>Hail! the Son of Righteousness!<strong>  
><strong>Light and life to all he brings,<strong>  
><strong>Risen with healing in his wings<strong>  
><strong>Mild he lays his glory by,<strong>  
><strong>Born that man no more may die:<strong>  
><strong>Born to raise the sons of earth,<strong>  
><strong>Born to give them second birth.<strong>  
><strong>Hark! the herald angels sing,<strong>  
><strong>"Glory to the newborn King!" <strong>

''Ok everyone this is the last song before we finish with good old Rudolph the red nose reindeer'' Father Phillips said smiling,

Hermione smiled ''Now this one is a good one''

**Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm**  
><strong>Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm <strong>  
><strong>Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm<strong>  
><strong>Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm<strong>

**A ray of hope flitters in the sky **  
><strong>A tiny star lights up way up high<strong>  
><strong>All across the land dawns a brand new morn<strong>  
><strong>This comes to pass when a child is born<strong>

**A silent wish sails the seven seas **  
><strong>The winds have changed whisperin' the trees<strong>  
><strong>And the walls of doubt crumble tossed and torn <strong>  
><strong>This comes to pass when a child is born<strong>

**A rosy fume settles all around You've got the feel you're on solid ground **  
><strong>For a spell or two no one seems forlorn <strong>  
><strong>This comes to pass when a child is born<strong>

**(Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) And all of this happens**  
><strong>Because the world is waiting Black, White, Yellow no one knows <strong>  
><strong>(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) But a child that would grow up and turn tears to laughter <strong>  
><strong>(Ah-ah-ah-ah) Hate to love, war to peace <strong>  
><strong>(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) And everyone to everyone's neighbour <strong>  
><strong>Misery and suffering would be forgotten forever<strong>

It's all a dream and illusion now It must come true, sometime soon somehow All across the land dawns a brand new morn  
>This comes to pass when a child is born.<p>

Harry smiled at the kids ''Do you like Rudolph?''

''Uh huh it's a funny song but it's also sad because Rudolph is being bullied by the others until...''

''Rudolph shows them who's boss'' Lyra finished for her brother smiling''

Harry, Hermione and the others laughed and got ready to sing the last song of the night they all wanted to get back and get some food.

**Rudolph, the red nose reindeer**  
><strong>Had a very shiny nose. <strong>  
><strong>And if you ever saw him,<strong>  
><strong>You would even say it glows. (like a lightbulb)<strong>

**All of the other reindeer (Awwww)  
>used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)<br>They never let poor Rudolph  
>join in any reindeer games.<strong>

**Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
>Santa came to say:...''Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?''<strong>

**Then all the reindeer loved him**  
><strong>As they shouted out with glee, (Yippee)<strong>  
><strong>Rudolph the red nose reindeer,<strong>  
><strong>you'll go down in history! (History!)<strong>

''Right then, it's nine thirty, it seems it wasn't as long as I expected it to be, let's get a move on, we can go have something to eat, and then you can go to bed, otherwise Santa won't be coming to you this year'' Hermione told the twins seriously.

''Hey, mum I think we should go get the Pizza first since that won't take as long as our Chinese so we can get that second, besides I want the kids to have something to eat and then get to bed so we can enjoy ours together I'll keep the food warm like this morning.''

Helen nodded ''That's fine dear, Richard were going to Pizza hut first''

Richard nodded as he helped his grandson get his coat on.

Hermione heard her name being called and turned around to see Jason approaching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and just to put your minds at rest, when they move to Grimmauld place, we will see Severus and Hermione bond more as well with the kids but so far they have acknowledged they are attracted to each other just in the denying stage, however we will see the Potions Master melt soon enough.<strong>

**We may or may not meet more of Hermione's family have yet to decide but i have a lot more things to chuck in if i feel like it so I am sure you will be surprised my mind changes things all the time. So i hope you like long stories because it looks like it's going to be long :D**


	55. Chapter 55

''Hermione? wow this is a shock, I haven't seen you in years, when Father Phillips said your name I had to do a double take''

Hermione turned around and smiled ''Jason, yes it has been a long time, I must admit, but like Father Phillips said I have been very busy'' she looked at Harry with a smile ''Harry put her coat on would you I won't be long.''

''Sure Mione, come on Angel coat on'' Harry said looking at Lyra.

''So, I see your still in the choir'' Hermione said turning back to the boy she used to speak with

''Yeah, I was going to quit but it thought I may as well stick with it, besides my parents wouldn't be to happy that I walked out on it'' he smiled at her ''So what have you been up to whilst you've been away, besides having children, and I see the kids have a good father and how long have you been married?''

Hermione almost choked on her laughter ''Oh Harry, god no he's not my husband nor the kids father'' Hermione said shaking her head ''He's my best friend were like siblings we've known each other since we were eleven and been inseparable ever since, he is the Godfather to the Twins.''

Hermione said chuckling ''I went to a boarding School in Scotland, it's for the ones who have very high grades and intelligence I went there for seven years and then attended University for a Year getting my Masters in Chemistry'' she told him quickly at least it wasn't a lie, for Potions was experimenting like you would do in Chemistry.

Jason looked a little embarrassed at his mistake but nodded ''So your husband and the father must be at home then?''

Hermione shook her head ''I'm not married I'm still a Granger the kids have no father, let's just say he was nasty and cruel and didn't' want to take responsibility for them so left and I haven't seen or heard from him since.''

Jason was shocked ''I'm sorry I didn't' mean to pry, I assume you asked for forgiveness and for your sins, since you had Sex before marriage'' Jason said with a smile.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at that comment ''No I didn't ask Jesus or God for forgiveness, for I haven't sinned, if you want to pull that card on then you could say it was Gods wishes he gave me children, he wanted me to love them and care for them which I have done even if my daughter is terminally ill'' Hermione said a little defensively.

Jason nodded ''Perhaps she is sick due to you not asking for forgiveness''

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him ''No her being sick has nothing to do with him! it's cancer and her heart is weak she needs a transplant but one has yet to be found and if it was punishment, then it doesn't seem like a very kind thing to do does it Jason'' she said a little harsher than she expected.

Jason realised he had gone to far and apologised ''I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to upset you, forgive me''

Hermione sighed ''Your forgiven,'' she said nodding to him ''So any girl in your life or wife.''

Jason shook his head ''No such luck unfortunately however I will be patient I'm sure God will see that I find the right one.''

Hermione hummed ''Hmm you keep on believing that, so what have you done besides Choir?''

''Oh I went to College to study English and I am considering becoming a Vicar''

Hermione nodded ''Sounds like a good plan I er guess''

**''MUM COME ON CAN WE GO NOW**!'' Matthew shouted a little louder over all the chatting.

Hermione turned around ''Coming hang on Mummy's talking'' she looked back at Jason ''Listen, it was good seeing you but I got to get going the kids need some tea and I need to get them to bed, I will hopefully see you soon, however if I don't' have a wonderful Christmas and a great New Year and I'll see you next year'' Hermione said holding her hand out to him.

Jason smiled and shook her hand ''I understand, it's cool, and the same to you if I don't see you have a good Christmas, and may God look down on your daughter''

Hermione smiled ''Thanks, see you'' and just like that she rushed over towards her kids ''Come on then lets go'' she said taking her son's hand.

''Mum who was that guy''

''Oh that was someone I used to know and sing with in the Choir, I haven't seen him since I dropped out, although I forgot how serious he was when it comes to church and God.''

Harry smirked ''Didn't I hear him say you should ask for forgiveness for your sins''

Hermione got a little angry ''Yes he did, he first asked if I was married, then he looked horrified that I was unmarried then he said I assume you asked for forgiveness for you sins of having Sex before Marriage, well he was lucky I never hexed him ''

Hermione sighed ''I told him I hadn't and I have no reason to for I haven't sinned and if he wanted to get all religious on me that perhaps God made me pregnant for a reason and for me to care and look after them, I told him the father was horrible and left like I told Father Phillips'' she smirked ''You should have seen the shocked look on his face when he realised he couldn't' say anything.

Richard chuckled ''Wow he really is serious isn't' he''

''Hmm he also said that perhaps Ly was sick for not asking for forgiveness and for my sins''

''So I quite happily told him what was wrong with her then said that if God would do that then clearly he wasn't that good a person, he soon shut up and apologised asked for my forgiveness, which I gave him then asked me what I was up to. I told him and then he told me he went to college and now he is considering becoming a Vicar then Matthew saved me by calling me to leave.''

Helen, Richard and Harry all chuckled at that as they made their way out of the church and back to the car.

Soon enough they pulled up outside Pizza Hut and Richard rolled down his window as he waited in the queue ''Ok so Harry what Pizza do you fancy''

Harry smiled ''Don't mind really''

''How about meat feast or Pepperoni and I could get either a plain cheese or ham and pineapple for the kids''

Harry thought about it and smiled ''Is the meat feast we had before Dad, the one that had a kick to it''

''Yes Son that's the one'' Richard said looking in his rear view mirror

''Ok then, we'll have that one, I liked it the last time.''

Richard nodded ''Kids, what would you like''

''Ham and Pineapple'' Matthew and Lyra said as one

''Can we have a can of Coke'' Matthew asked his Grandfather quickly hoping his mother wasn't listening even if he knew he didn't stand a chance of getting away with it.

''No, it's late and you don't' need any more sugar'' Hermione quickly interrupted Matthew shaking her head to the side

''Ok, just Ham and Pineapple please Granddad'' Matthew said giving up he figured it was worth a try.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is a little smaller than the last two I posted, but it will have to do, it's where I ended it, since I have treated you all and uploaded like three chapters extra I won't be posting the next one in a hurry for I have stuff to do, so I made it up to you guys by giving you a treat, thank you for sticking with me and for all your comments it means a lot to me.<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Just want to point out before I carry on that any songs in this story do not belong to me, Just like the Harry Potter Series, I just mess about with the songs and Characters.**

* * *

><p><em>''Hello, what would you like to order''<em>

''Can I have One large Meat Feast Pizza, One small Ham and Pineapple Pizza please'' Richard then looked around ''What sauce do you want Harry.''

''Garlic Mayo''

_''Can I get three pots of Garlic mayo, BBQ and Sweet Chilli please and I don't' need a bag''_

_''Is that all?_''

''Yes thank you''

_''Ok just a moment''_

_**1x L Meat Feast**_  
><em><strong>1x S H+P<strong>_  
><em><strong>9x Sweet Chili, Garlic Mayo, BBQ<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Bag<strong>_

_''Ok if you just check the screen to make sure it's all there_'' said the voice from the little box

Richard scanned the screen and nodded ''Yes that's all''

_''Ok price is below the screen, if you would move to the next window and pay up there, and Thank you for using Pizza Hut''_

Richard nodded and drove up to the next window he pulled out his wallet

''That's Twenty Five Pounds please'' The woman said with a smile as she waited by the till

Richard handed her over thirty and waited for his change

''Ok there's your five pound change and the receipt is in the bag, if you park up in bay three someone will have your order to you shortly''

''Thanks'' Richard drove on and parked up in bat number three as he waited for their delivery ''So what did you think of the service Harry.''

Harry smiled ''It was fun actually, I never did go to one, I had heard about them obviously and I knew the songs from my time in School even if I never got asked to join in much I always used to wonder about them and what was the fuss all about but you know the Dursely's they wouldn't' take me to one even if they went themselves which they didn't''

Richard nodded ''Well at least you have been now and seen what all the fuss was about, we don't' go any other time only around

Christmas, with the kids otherwise I wouldn't bother, until we had the twins with us we stopped going since Hermione wasn't around much.''

Harry nodded ''Yeah I don't think I would go alone''

Hermione smiled ''Hey, mum do you think I should just ring the Chinese up and place our order tell them were collecting that way we wont' be waiting around''

''Good idea love''

''Ok what do you fancy''

''Well how about what we did before''

''What split it''

''Yeah why not''

''Ok''

Hermione pulled out her phone and put it on loud speaker

_''Hello Jasmine Rice''_

''Hi I would like to make an order for collection please''

'_'Ok, what would you like to order''_

''Can I get One portion of Sweet & Sour Chicken Balls, One chicken curry, One Large Chicken Fried Rice, One chips, One crispy chili shredded beef''

Hermione listened as the woman repeated the order over the phone _''Is that all''_

''Yes thanks, how much will it be''

_''Just a moment...That will be Nineteen pounds and fifty five pence, and should be half hour to an hour and what's the name''_

''It's Granger and that will be fine thank you'' Hermione said as she ended the call and put her phone back into her bag ''Shall we split the cost mum''

''No it's ok honey, me and your father will pay''

''Are you sure'' Hermione asked her mother

''Yes honey where sure''

Harry nodded ''I don't' mind paying...''

''Harry, it's fine it's our treat'' Richard said looking at Hermione and Harr.

''Ok then'' Hermione and Harry said accepting that their parents would be paying.

Half an hour later there was a tap at the window and the Pizza was placed on to Helens lap as they drove on towards the Chinese place the order and they shouldn't be waiting around that much longer.

Helen leaned over and handed Hermione the correct change ''There you go love, pick up a menu as well the other one is ruined''

''Sure no problem, be back now'' Hermione and Harry got out of the car leaving the kids still in there with their parents ''Come on then I'm actually starving.''

Harry laughed at Hermione's comment ''I guessed that myself from your stomach rumbling during Rudolph''

Hermione would have blushed if she hadn't been so cold ''I know, I was hoping no one heard that'' Hermione told him as she wrapped her scarf around her tighter and secretly cast a warming charm on them both.

Hermione and Harry walked in and over to the counter ''Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Granger''

''Uh, just a second...ah got it, two secs'' The Chinese woman walked towards a door in the wall and opened it. ''How much longer on the Granger Order.''

The woman nodded and headed back towards the customers ''Should be about five more minuets, there just waiting on the chicken Balls''

Hermione smiled ''That's fine, I may I as well pay now''

'That's Nineteen pounds and fifty five pence please'' The Chinese woman said with a small smile.

Hermione handed her over the correct change, grabbed a menu and went and took a seat near the door however she quickly y popped her head out the door and held up her hand telling her parents to wait another Five minutes.

Harry sat down next to Hermione ''So, was that Jason guy always so serious I mean, he was awfully nosey''

Hermione snorted and rested her head on his shoulder she felt him lean his head on hers as well before talking ''Sometimes, but not as bad as he was then, I hadn't seen him for years he was a year older than me I used to have a crush on him when I was little but it soon wore off, he was a show off. Liked to think he was perfect, probably why he's like he is now.''

Harry snorted ''Oh right, well are you sure he never fancied you at all? because the way he was looking at you...well let's just say he seemed like a wounded puppy when you turned away from him to leave''

Hermione hit Harry on his arm and shook her head ''He did not, and I don't' think he did, if he had he would have stood up for me when some of the others used to tease me, I knew they were jealous because like Father Phillips said I was one of the best and had all the lead solo's but when they used to call me the devil and stuff when I couldn't' help my magic he would just stand and stare then come and talk to me later like nothing happened.''

Harry frowned he didn't like the way Hermione was picked on and it made him feel bad in some ways for the way he allowed Ron to treat her in there first year, she was only trying to be helpful and he stood by and allowed him to make her cry, although he did shout at Ron after the comment that made Hermione run to the toilets on Halloween which caused them to save her from the troll.

As he thought about it he could have kicked himself, the amount of times Ron said mean things to her, he realised it must have been painful for her to come to a new place finally thinking she would be accepted only to find it full of prejudice and Pure-blooded propaganda, not forgetting Ron and his comments.

''Well I think he has realised what he lost out on now, if anything was meant by that look he gave you''

Hermione chuckled ''perhaps well that don't' matter because I certainly don't' fancy him''

''Mione, what was your childhood like, and what did it feel like knowing you would be going to Hogwarts, I just wondered because I never realised just how hard it must have been for you, with the bullying and Ron I mean is that why you studied a lot to get away from it all''

Hermione lifted her head and looked at Harry's face and could see he was looking troubled and had no idea why, but if she took a guess he was thinking about there first year and how Ron used to insult her and most likely blaming himself ''I'll tell you when we get home and the kids are settled.''

Harry nodded ''Ok Mione, you don't have to mind I'm not forcing you.''

''Harry, it's fine honest''

''Granger''

Hermione got up and walked over to the counter she quickly grabbed the bags and walked out with Harry towards the warm car, and soon enough they were on the road on their way to the house.


	57. Chapter 57

''Ah home sweet home,'' Richard said smiling, he was hungry and wanted a beer not forgetting how cold it actually was.

Hermione and everyone jumped out of the car and rushed into the warm house, the snow was getting deep and Hermione guessed that if it snowed through the night it would be thicker tomorrow morning.

''Ok, Matthew, Ly go and get your pyjamas on then you can come and have something to eat and then it's off to bed because Father Christmas wont' come with you awake.''

Matthew and Lyra shot a smile at their mother before taking their coat, scarf and gloves off in a hurry before rushing up to their rooms to get dressed.

Hermione shook her head ''Hey, mum I'm going to dish up the food, because Ly is having some of ours''

''That's fine love, we can eat it all together if you like'' Helen said smiling

''Actually yeah, I was going to wait but I'm hungry'' Hermione said making the others laugh she walked into the kitchen and pulled down two china plates and one plastic ''Harry pour Ly and Matthew some squash would you''

''Sure''

''**SON** **GRAB US A BEER EACH AS WELL''** Richard called out to Harry from the passage

''**OK**'' Harry began to get the drinks ready when he realised his mother hadn't said what she wanted but before he could speak Hermione interrupted him .

''Were having some Lambrini, don't' worry about us''

''Ooh right ok''

Hermione placed some chicken fried rice and a few chips on to Lyra's plate, followed by some of her mothers curry and added two chicken balls to her plate, she knew Lyra wouldn't' be able to eat much more she also knew that the other chicken ball would probably be left, but she was hoping that Lyra might eat it all.

Once her's was done she levitated it to the table, she quickly did the same with Matthews Pizza and of course Harrys' and her Fathers, except Harry's and her fathers was in the middle of the table so they could reach and take what they wanted, while Matthews was in front of him since he wouldn't' be sharing before she turned her attention to both her own and her mothers.

Hermione placed half of the rice, and a couple handfuls of chips on to her plate and doing the same to her mothers, she then grabbed the Curry and poured it all over the rice and chips splitting it between them equally before she reached for the chicken balls, she placed three Chicken Balls on to their plates she would have put the four on but knew that both she and her mother would struggle as they still had the crispy shredded beef to put on their plates.

Hermione turned around just in time to see both her kids enter the kitchen followed closely by her parents she placed her mothers plate where she would be sitting and placed her own where she would be sat, before she pulled down to wine glasses and got the wine out ''Hey, mum how much do you want''

''Just a glass honey'' Helen said smiling

Hermione poured them both a glass of wine each before going to sit down, she looked down at her food and her mouth watered she was starving.

Matthew and Lyra were enjoying their food but Lyra had a question she wanted to ask ''Mummy''

''Yes love'' Hermione said looking at her daughter

''Who is our father, it's just...''

Hermione and everyone looked up in shock before masking their emotion ''Why do you ask honey'' she said trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

''It's just you told that boy that he didn't' want us and that he was mean and left us all, and I was just wondering if he ever tried to find us or you''

Hermione almost choked on her food she didn't' realise her daughter had heard that she could have kicked herself she saw that Matthew was looking at her as well ''Uh no honey he hasn't, I was young, he was older than me, he was childish I wasn't and he was a bit of a bully, when he found out I was pregnant with you he left''

''Oh right ok'' Lyra said slowly

''Love what makes you wonder about him I told you this before'' Hermione said gently

''I don't know it's just I thought he would have changed his mind, I mean we could have other siblings somewhere, and I was just curious I suppose, how you never had any pictures of you both or anything, it's like he wasn't' real''

Hermione looked at Harry before looking at her daughter and Son ''I know but we didn't' take pictures back then, as for other siblings I can't answer but I do know that he wouldn't have had any more children, he was totally put of when I told him about you both, he was a bad man Ly, he was taken to jail once for doing bad things''

''Then why was you with him mum if he was that bad''

Hermione was stumped at that point she didn't' know what to say to that, she couldn't' tell her daughter the truth so sighed ''I was going through a selfish stage. I was rebelling against Nanny and Granddad, i was bullied at School and I just wanted to be different, and that different ended with me being unfortunately pregnant.''

''So we were a mistake ''Matthew asked his mother in shock.

''No! no don't' you ever, ever think that Matthew Richard Granger! you two are the best thing that come out of the whole mess, I wouldn't' change you for the world I love you both so much, if I didn't' I could have given you away to be adopted, but I loved you, as did Nanny, Granddad and your Uncle Harry. Yes Granddad was angry at first but then he soon warmed up to the idea''

Hermione said smiling a little before looking serious again ''You two were the light to my dark, you were, are my world and I loved you the moment I found I was pregnant. I would never change that, you were the best thing I could have got out of the whole mess.''

Matthew relaxed at that, he knew he was being stupid but he couldn't' help himself he was worried that they had been a mistake ''Ok''

''Good, now is there anything else Ly''

''No, I'm ok I was just wondering that's all'' Lyra said smiling at her mother

''Good, and you wouldn't be my daughter if you hadn't been curious'' Hermione said winking and smirking at her daughter, she was hoping that it would be the end of their questions, she knew she would have to tell them eventually as it was there right to know they deserved to know the truth.

Hermione went back to her food like the rest and nodded to her parents and Harry to say she was fine before they forgot the whole thing, it was like it never happened as they all laughed, joked and ate there meals.

Lyra was struggling now, she had eaten one chicken ball and a little rice and curry but she just couldn't' eat anymore ''Mum I can't eat any more''

Hermione smiled at her daughter she had eaten more than usual which was good ''That's fine darling, you done well you ate more than yesterday and this morning anyway''

Lyra smiled at her mother ''I was hungry and I didn't' feel sick this time''

Hermione smiled ''Good, I'm glad, are you feeling sick now though?''

Lyra shook her head ''No, but I do need my pain potion''

Hermione nodded she quickly summoned the potion along with the sickness one, she didn't' want to take any chances, ''Here you go love, drink these.''

Lyra scrunched her nose up, she really hated the taste but they took the pain away so she wasn't' complaining ''Gross''

Hermione laughed ''I know honey. Mummy will work on making them taste better soon, but she has another potion she has been working on that needs all of my attention not forgetting all the Uni work I had been doing.''

Lyra's eyes lit up as did Matthews ''What are you brewing or making''

Hermione chuckled ''A mind potion''

''Why would you need to make one of those''

Harry gasped ''Frank and Alice''

Hermione nodded ''Yes Harry, but you can't tell anyone, I haven't completed it yet, I still got to test it don't' forget nothing like this has been done before.''

Harry nodded ''I understand''

Hermione turned to the kids ''Remember my friend Neville''

''The one who killed the snake and blew up his cauldrons'' Matthew said to confirm that he was right

Hermione smiled ''Yes, Matthew, well his Mummy and Daddy were hurt real bad by a Death Eater, she was your Uncle Sirius's cousin,''

''The crazy one?'' Lyra said looking at her mother

''Yes that one, well she cast a spell on his parents and they don't remember anything it's like their mind is empty, now my hope is that with this potion, it will allow the memories that are trapped and hiding to come back to them and make them remember again, if that happens Neville can have his parents back, but I still got to test it yet''

''Wow'' Matthew and Lyra said in shock ''Imagine how happy he would be having his Mummy and Daddy back''

''I know'' Hermione said smiling

''It could be a late Christmas present'' Matthew added.

''That's what I am hoping it will be yes'' Hermione said smiling

''We were really lucky that Uncle Sirius wasn't mad or evil like his cousin or the rest of his family'' Lyra said looking at her mother

Hermione smiled ''Yes Sirius was the only Gryffindor and that didn't' go down very well with his family as they were all in Slytherin'' Hermione said with a fond smile

Hermione then clapped her hands before speaking again ''Now, come on you too, up to bed brush your teeth, and I will know if you don't and get into bed its' late since Father Christmas will be making his way to the Uk soon and if your awake he will skip us''

Matthew and Lyra both jumped up kissed their mother, Uncle and grandparents on the cheek and raced to their rooms excited for tomorrow.

Had they not known they were wizards and magical, there would have been a good chance they wouldn't' believe in Santa as much but because they knew Magic was real what was there to say Santa wasn't real.

Hermione let out a sigh when they were gone ''Well that was a shock''

''Yes it was, but its put there minds at rest for now, so you don't' have to worry'' Helen said looking at her daughter

''Mums right Mione, we should be fine for now'' Harry said nodding ''So when are you going to test this potion and have you anymore up your sleeve''

Hermione gave a smirk ''I have indeed.

''Well'' Harry asked he was curious and wanted to know

Hermione smirked ''I have a note book with the complete recipes just waiting to be brewed and tested, however one or two I haven't quite got correct yet, and no I am not telling you, just know that they will be helpful and hopefully make people happy.'' Hermione new she had made Harry very curious now and couldn't help but smirk at him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guy's sorry that it's been a while since I last posted. But I have recently got myself a Job, and I am in training at the moment, meaning I am a getting in late, but as soon as I start my first shift next week I'll be in my routine, and be able to write more and post more chapters. **

**So I want to thank you all for who have stuck by me and waited patiently for me to post it means a lot to me. :) **

Harry nodded ''Fine, why haven't you told Severus I'm sure he would be able to help.''

''I didn't' want to interrupt his own brewing, you know he does a lot and I don't' want anyone knowing in case it can't be done I will ask him if I need help or some ideas but for now I don't' want him snooping around.''

''Why wouldn't' you want him snooping around is one of them for him''

Hermione smiled ''Yes actually except that one is completed I am going to give it to them personally when I see them, I was going to leave it as a present for them to with instructions but I want to be there to witness it and I need to make notes for in case something goes wrong or it doesn't work''

''What is this potion then''

''It's to remove a charmed mark''

''The dark mark'' Harry said in awe

''Yes if it works it will remove all magic and burn off, since you killed Voldemort for real this time the bond is broken but still marked their skin, this potion will burn it off but not hurt them in the process leaving them mark free''

''Wow''

''I'm going to name it the slavery potion but it will never be published I will write it down and keep the notebook hidden and protected so no body could find it, we don't' want Death Eaters to find it and use it, that would be hell.''

''Yes good idea that''

''So now you know why I wont' have him snooping around.''

''Yes you have a good point there'' Harry said nodding ''Severus is to clever like you, he would instantly click on to something.''

Hermione smiled at Harry and then her parents ''So when are you going to ring Nan and Granddad I mean you sore the snow''

Helen shook her head ''They will be fine, I had a text earlier in church they have arrived there staying in Callums flat for the night then they will come here late morning.''

Hermione nodded ''I wonder if we'll hear from the others.''

''I suspect so, even Callum has time of for Christmas.''

''Are we all going to visit Michaels grave boxing day still?''

Helen nodded sadly ''Yes, Thomas will be meeting us there.''

''How about Aunty Sue she wont' be there this time will she.''

''No, she will have a few minuets silence instead, and when she is over next she will probably go then, so it will be just me, you,

Harry, your father, the kids and both your grandparents Thomas will already be there.''

Hermione nodded she knew it was tough on her mother, it was her nephew after all ''Oh right fair enough''

Richard smiled ''Another beer son?''

''Yeah go on one more wont' hurt me it's Christmas after all''

Richard nodded ''Exactly.''

Helen chuckled at her husbands antics ''Want another glass?'' Helen said waving her glass in front of Hermione

Hermione nodded ''Yeah why not, I'll just go tuck the kids in and I'll be back down''

Harry smiled ''Hey guys while the kids are in bed, do you want to take our drinks to the living room and play a game of monopoly or Scrabble, we could do teams if you wanted.''

Helen and Richard grinned ''I would say that is a perfect idea Harry dear''

Richard groaned a little ''You do know that were most likely going to lose don't you''

Harry laughed ''I don't' know, we may be lucky more so if its two against two''

Hermione smirked ''Good just this time don't' pout or act like a sore looser both of you when we kick your butt''

Harry laughed ''Ooooo those are fighting words they are''

Hermione shook her head ''Shut up'' before she walked out of the kitchen to check up on the kids.

Harry laughed and with Richard decided to set up the game, they were going to play while Helen grabbed the wine.

Hermione walked up the stairs and headed to her daughter's room to see her looking at the DVD's ''Hey what are you up to''

''Mum can I watch a film pleaseeeeee''

Hermione nodded ''Fine, what film do you want to watch, I will turn the TV off when I come up to bed''

Lyra pursed her lips and pulled out the film ''This one''

Hermione smiled ''Cinderella good choice''

Lyra smiled ''Nanny said you used to love Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast''

Hermione smiled ''I did, I loved all the Disney films, especially Lion King and the Little Mermaid''

''What about the Hunchback of Notre dame ''

Hermione shook her head ''No that wasn't' my favourite I think I watched it once of twice, I liked Bambi as well I used to cry when Bambi's mum got killed same with Mufasa.''

Lyra nodded ''Me too, I feel so sorry for baby Simba and Bambi''

Hermione smiled ''But one good thing about Disney films''

''What'' Lyra asked looking at her mother

Hermione smiled ''Is that no matter what happens or how sad they are, there is always a''

''Happily ever after'' Lyra finished for her mother smiling

Hermione smiled if only life really did end up like the films ''Yes love''

Lyra sighed ''It's a shame that real life isn't' like that, imagine if life was like the films where everyone ends up happy no matter what''

Hermione smiled at her daughter ''Yes love it would be good, however life may not be a fairy tale, but there are ways of having a Happily ever after don't' forget it''

''I know'' Lyra got snuggled into her bed while her mother placed the film in for her

Hermione put the film on then walked over to her daughter's bed and tucked her in she bent over and kissed her daughter on her head ''Goodnight my Princess''

''Goodnight Mummy''

Hermione switched the light out and shut her daughters door before heading to her sons room ''Hey Monster what are you up to''

Matthew looked up and smiled ''Reading''

Hermione smiled ''What are you reading''

Matthew held the book up for his mother to see

''Ahh Ben 10''

Matthew nodded ''Uh huh, I haven't' read this one for ages and I fancied reading it can I keep reading it mum please''

Hermione smiled ''No Monster, it's late how about you watch a film like your sister instead. You can always read the book tomorrow because it's late and not only that but Santa will be heading over the UK soon''

''How soon''

Hermione smiled ''Soon, he will be in the UK by early morning I assure you but only if your asleep''

Matthew decided he didn't want to risk not having him come so placed the book on the floor ''Ok''

''Goodbye, now what film do you want''

''Umm...Spider Man''

Hermione smiled, pulled out the film from his shelf and placed it into his DVD player ''There we go''

Matthew lay down in his bed with a satisfied smile as the beginning of the film began

Hermione smiled and kissed him on his head ''Goodnight my little Prince, I'll see you in the morning''

Matthew smiled and hugged his mother back ''Night Mummy.''

Hermione smiled ''Goodnight Monster'' Hermione shook her head as she walked out of her son's room doing what she did to her daughters room closing the door behind her as she made her way back to the living room.

''And the wanderer returns, How are the kids?'' Harry said chuckling

Hermione shook her head ''Ly, is watching Cinderella while Matthew was reading his Ben 10 book but I persuaded him to watch a film and he chose Spiderman''

Harry nodded ''Which one?''

''Number two I think''

Harry frowned ''I haven't watched that one yet''

Hermione nodded ''Me either''

Helen and Richard smiled ''I've watched them all although the first and second ones were the best I wasn't fussed on number three'' Richard told his daughter and who he saw as a son

Hermione hummed ''I wouldn't know, although I quite enjoyed the first one''

Harry nodded ''I enjoyed that one two, lots of action as well''

Hermione nodded ''Ok so I see where playing Monopoly then''

Richard grinned ''I call the boat''

''I call the Car'' Harry added quickly whilst taking his counter and placing it at the start next to Richards

Helen shook her head at their antics ''Go on love I'll let you go''

Hermione grinned ''I call the Dog then''

Helen smiled ''I'll be the Iron, since that's what I seem to do all the time''

Hermione, Harry and Richard all laughed at that and settled down to play a game.

''Hey Mione, when are we placing the presents under the tree?''

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading they had called an end to Monopoly because it was taking such a long time for none of them were loosing or in danger of loosing everything and ended up watching some TV together, however Hermione chose to read one of her books Pride and Prejudice.

Hermione thought about it for a moment ''I'll place them under the tree about two because I have a feeling the kids will be up early and all excited''

Helen nodded ''Especially now you two are here with us for a change they will be even more excited''

Harry smiled ''I'll get up with you, we could put them into a pile, the ones from me and you for both Matthew and Lyra so they can go to their piles themselves''

Hermione nodded ''Good idea that''

Harry nodded ''Then the others from Tonks, Remus and Severus can be given to them later on''

Hermione looked up surprised ''They got them presents''

Harry grinned ''They have indeed, i was surprised but I should have known when they asked me what they liked and all that stuff.''

Hermione was very surprised ''They didn't have to do that''

Harry chuckled ''I know but well there's nothing you can do about it''

Hermione nodded ''That's true, I got one from Beck for them as well''

Helen and Richard laughed ''Looks like they are going to be even more spoilt than usual this year then''

Harry grinned ''Yes well while they may be spoilt, their not ungrateful or act like a spoilt brat''

Richard nodded ''You got a good point there Harry, there good respectful kids, you've done well my daughter''

Hermione smiled ''Thanks I like to think I've done a good enough job even if I haven't been around as much I wanted.''

Helen, Richard and Harry all stayed silent they knew how much she blamed herself and knew there was no point in arguing the point.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded ''Yeah I think we should definitely put there presents into piles''

Harry smiled he was pleased that he thought of that ''Good it's settled then, and with magic it will only take us seconds'' He said grinning at her causing her to laugh. 


End file.
